


Ради моей королевы

by gm2933



Series: Dark Moon Rising [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anti-Hero, Canon-Typical Violence, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Road Trips, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: Квиберн, рассчитав всё заранее, смог спасти свою королеву из пылающей Королевской Гавани. Впрочем, это оказалось всего лишь новым витком в спирали истории, которая продолжала закручиваться внутрь.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Qyburn
Series: Dark Moon Rising [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882249
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Квиберн I

**Author's Note:**

> Сделано неизвестным мне, но безусловно прекрасным анонимным доброжелателем к данной работе:  
> https://c.radikal.ru/c19/1911/19/4a5fe144c5fa.jpg  
> https://a.radikal.ru/a23/1911/c5/5c0a40476ebc.jpg  
> Ещё один крутой коллаж за авторством https://vk.com/thequeenofwines :  
> https://sun9-15.userapi.com/sm9HtfWR61dAyx4omi078yS4P9FGB_AZE5QwIg/eUyah1C_XRw.jpg
> 
> Написано по заявке: "Квиберн и Серсея сбегают в Эссос"

— Я не хочу, — повторяла она. — Не хочу. Квиберн, я никуда не пойду, пустите, — в её голосе зазвучали знакомые угрожающие нотки, но это были лишь отголоски прежнего гнева. Прежней страсти, которая всегда кипела в его королеве. 

Она тоже была огнём. Настоящим пламенем, что заново зажгло его душу.

— Квиберн, я приказываю... 

И, тем не менее, она покорно шла следом, переставляя заплетающиеся ноги, позволяя сжимать свою едва заметно дрожащую руку. Красный замок мог обрушиться им на головы в любой момент, он и без того продержался на удивление долго. 

— Не хочу. Джейме...

«Забудьте про сира Джейме, ваше величество, он за вами не придёт, — мог бы сказать ей Квиберн. — У вас есть только я. Я и... сир Григор». 

Квиберн мог бы — но не стал. Какой в этом толк? Серсея всё равно сейчас не услышит его и не поймёт смысла сказанного. Все разумные доводы кончились давным-давно, и в тот момент последнее, что Квиберн мог сделать для своей королевы, — это сохранить жизнь ей и ребёнку, что покоился в её чреве.

— Этого не должно было произойти! Нет! 

Похоже, она сама плохо отдавала себе отчёт в том, что именно говорит. Не понимала, что плачет. Только повторяла это как заведённая, словно молитву, обращённую к самому Неведомому. Но Квиберн никогда не верил в силу богов — ни Семерых, ни Старых —только в самого себя, свой ум и свои способности. Именно поэтому ему удалось прожить так долго и достичь столь многого. Он никогда и ни перед чем не останавливался, и сейчас не собирался начинать. 

Над столицей поднималась густая чёрная копоть, слышался рёв огня, способного расплавить даже камень, и крики людей, гибнущих в этом пламени. И запах. Конечно, запах. Смола, солома, дерево — и мясо. Сладкий тошнотворный запах горелого человеческого мяса. 

Серсея что-то шептала всю дорогу до самого Пограничного Рифа. Сир Григор, безмолвное создание Квиберна, грёб молча. Они вышли из Черноводного залива через Глотку и держались поближе к суше, поскольку Квиберн всё же опасался вражеского флота. Сразу по выходу в залив, он накинул на плечи Серсеи чёрный балахон с капюшоном, велев ей прикрыть голову, и сам последовал её примеру. 

На Пограничном Рифе их ждал корабль, который увезёт их в Эссос. Подальше от Королевской Гавани. 

Запах гари из столицы доносился даже сюда — он вообще тянулся на многие лиги. Запах дыма, горечи и боли. Запах прошлого, пожираемого огнём. 

«Драконья королева обречена, — так думал Квиберн, переводя взгляд с Серсеи, что молча роняла слёзы на сжатые на коленях дрожащие руки, на морскую гладь, окружавшую их со всех сторон. — Долго она не проживёт».

Квиберн долго жил и многое понимал в этой жизни, поэтому нисколько не сомневался, что Дейенерис проживёт ненамного дольше, чем сожжённое ею население Королевской Гавани, которое она очистила от всех грехов своим огнём. Пожалуй, эта мысль должна была его порадовать, но он, если признаться честно, слишком устал после всего, что случилось. Но рассудок его, тем не менее, оставался ясным как никогда.

— Квиберн, — Серсея говорила тихо и словно как-то отстранённо, однако Квиберн всё ещё слышал в её голосе те властные, надменные нотки, которые успел полюбить. От которых его старое сердце порой начинало биться чуть быстрее. Прежде Квиберн ни к кому и никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, справедливо считая все душевные привязанности блажью и помехой на пути к цели. — Зачем вы это сделали? Я же приказала вам оставить меня.

— Простите, ваше величество, за то, что я сейчас скажу, — со свойственным ему спокойствием ответил Квиберн, — однако ваш приказ был самоубийственным. Оставь я вас, вы бы непременно погибли. Разве я мог допустить подобное? 

— Может быть... Может быть, я того хотела. Хотела остаться там. Хотела встретить лицом к лицу эту белобрысую шлюху, — Квиберн заметил, как Серсея вновь с силой сжала руки, и её ярость его весьма порадовала. То, что сейчас Серсея злилась по-настоящему, означало только одно — она ещё жива, и она готова бороться. Злость и ярость всегда придавали ей сил, и его задачей было грамотно использовать их. 

— Она отобрала у вас всё, ваше величество, — согласился Квиберн. Голос его был тихим и вкрадчивым. — Отобрала ваше по праву.

— Верно, и я...

— Вы собирались умереть из-за неё? — это был один из тех немногих случаев, когда Квиберн перебил её. — Умереть из-за той, что уничтожила ваше королевство? Забрала ваш трон и лишила вас дома? Разве не слаще будет месть, если вы будете живы? Неужели вы не хотите пережить Дейенерис Таргариен? 

— Пережить? — усмехнулась Серсея. — Как вы предлагаете мне убить её?

Квиберн в ответ мягко улыбнулся уголками губ, и в его взгляде Серсея видела только одно — Дейенерис всё равно что мертва. 

— Вам и не придётся ничего делать, ваше величество, — заверил её Квиберн, словно в ответ на её мысли. — Уверяю вас, драконья королева подписала себе смертный приговор. Поверьте моему опыту. Долго ли прожил Безумный Король с того момента, когда начал заживо бросать людей в огонь? И я не мог дать погибнуть вашему ребёнку, ваше величество, — ещё тише сказал он. — Не мог дать вот так просто погубить и вас, и его. 

Серсея положила руку на живот, который едва заметно округлился за последние пару месяцев. От Квиберна не ускользнул этот жест.

Голос его звучал по-прежнему мягко, почти успокаивающе. На это Серсея промолчала, хотя Квиберн заметил, как глаза её странно заблестели, когда она торопливо отводила их в сторону. Это ничего. Она всё ещё способна испытывать эмоции, а значит Серсее просто нужно время, чтобы оправиться после нанесённого ей удара. 

— На Пограничном Рифе нас ждёт корабль, — продолжал он, не ожидая от Серсеи никакой реакции. — На нём мы дойдём до Браавоса, а там постараемся в кратчайшие сроки добраться до Квохора. У меня есть там пара доверенных лиц...

— Эссос? Вольные города? — подала голос Серсея. И на этот раз тон её был холоден, словно лёд.

— В Вестеросе для вас небезопасно, ваше величество. По крайней мере, в ближайшее время. Сейчас нам нужно держаться в тени.

— Верно. Прятаться, словно крысы. Я — львица, а не какая-то пугливая овца.

— Вам ли не знать, ваше величество, — вкрадчивым голосом заговорил Квиберн, — что порой нужно уметь выжидать. Разумеется, вы всегда можете попытаться напасть на врага в лоб, но в жизни, как вы сами знаете, бывают моменты, когда необходимо дождаться наиболее удобного и благоприятного момента. Даже львы вынуждены выжидать свою добычу в засаде.

— Возможно, вы и правы, — впервые на лице Серсеи мелькнула бледная тень улыбки, пусть и довольно вымученной.

«Ей нужно отдохнуть», — не без беспокойства понял Квиберн. Королева была на сносях, потому утомлялась намного быстрее, а уж учитывая всё случившееся... Квиберн оглянулся на сира Григора, который так же безмолвно грёб, не снижая скорости и не выказывая признаков усталости. 

«Скоро мы будем в Эссосе. Скоро всё это закончится», — повторял про себя Квиберн. Ради Серсеи он должен был не терять бдительности и концентрации до конца, в чём ему немало помогали особые зелья, которые он варил специально для себя ещё в те времена, пока Конклав не лишил его цепи, узнав, над чем именно он трудится в своей лаборатории.

***  
Квиберн предвидел всё заранее. Разумеется, он не обладал даром пророка, однако это и не было нужно после того, как Серсея отдала приказ казнить Миссандею. И он успел многое узнать о Дейенерис, чтобы понимать: шансов устоять у Королевской Гавани практически не осталось. Другое дело, что Серсея тогда его и слушать не желала. Отправляя его на переговоры с Тирионом, она дала ему совершенно чёткие указания, которым он должен был следовать.

Но Квиберн не мог не замечать того страха, что то и дело мелькал в глазах его королевы. Скорее всего, даже сама Серсея не отдавала себе в этом отчёта. Она бы никогда и ни за что не признала своего поражения. 

Его королева была сильной, целеустремлённой и несгибаемой женщиной, которую он успел полюбить всем сердцем. 

Наблюдая за ней, Квиберн мог бы поклясться, что Серсея очень многое делала бессознательно. Он хорошо знал и понимал людей, и не мог не разглядеть в Серсее то, что, вероятно, многих бы отпугнуло, но только не Квиберна. То, что в его глазах делало Серсею ещё прекраснее и, провались всё в седьмое пекло, более притягательнее. 

Это её стремление к саморазрушению и смерти. Серсея не была безумна, но Квиберн ощущал в ней тот самый надлом и надрыв, из-за которого Серсея и была самой собой, при этом не превратившись в сломанного человека.

Она не хотела этого — но бессознательно к этому стремилась. Она шла по пути разрушения, и Квиберн, оказавшись рядом, понял, чем всё это закончится. Поэтому даже не спросил дозволения у своей королевы нанять за приличную плату непримечательный корабль, который смог бы доставить их в Браавос, заранее позаботился о том, чтобы в скрытом от посторонних глаз месте их ждала лодка. 

Иначе бы его королева погибла. 

Конечно, он мог бы оставить её, позволить ей довершить то, к чему она стремилась всю жизнь — оставить огню и неминуемой смерти, но впервые ему было не всё равно.

Поначалу Квиберну казалось, что он испытывает к Серсее исключительно отеческие чувства. Как отец, он позаботился о том, чтобы пташки Вариса теперь служили только целям его королевы, он разработал скорпионы для защиты от драконов, он сделал всё, чтобы увидеть улыбку своей королевы. Чтобы она была им довольна. И ему потребовалось достаточно времени, чтобы осознать — к Серсее он относится вовсе не как к дочери. Но что ещё он мог бы поделать со своими чувствами, кроме как положить их на алтарь своего служения ей? 

И последний её приказ он не исполнил — и всё сделал по-своему, вывезя её из огненного ада. Её, и её ребёнка от Джейме. 

Квиберн не знал, когда успел стать столь сентиментальным. Человек, которого прежде волновала только наука. Только познание о жизни и смерти. И все те тайные знания, из-за которых он был изгнан серыми овцами. 

И всё, что бы он ни делал после того, как Серсея надела на него брошь Десницы — было сделано только во имя её. 

Квиберн всегда стремился не только заглянуть за грань, но и пройти по ней самостоятельно, увидеть все те мрачные бездны, что таят в себе неведомые силы, даже понимая, что некоторые двери лучше никогда не открывать. 

Квиберн видел многое, и знал, что истинным богом, как верно замечали Безликие, является лишь Бог Смерти. Тьма, что ждёт всех по ту сторону и придёт за каждым из живущих, и в тот момент Квиберн, познавший её, не желал отдавать этой тьме свою королеву.

Ради своей королевы он готов был сразиться даже со смертью.

Он бросил короткий взгляд на безмолвного Григора Клигана, являвшим собой плод его долгих экспериментов, свидетельство его победы над мраком небытия. 

«Я сотворил тебя для неё, — сказал ему Квиберн, как только бывший мертвец открыл глаза. — Ты будешь служить ей и выполнять любой её приказ, Григор Клиган. Жизнь Серсеи Ланнистер — вот что ты должен беречь. Это единственная цель твоего существования. То, ради чего я дал тебе вторую жизнь».

Сир Григор молчал в ответ просто потому что утратил способность говорить, но в его глазах Квиберн увидел, что он понимает, о чём идёт речь. Адская боль и последовавшая за нею смерть напрочь лишили сира Григора многих человеческих качеств — если таковые в нём были при жизни — превратив его в послушного защитника Серсеи Ланнистер.

Григор Клиган тоже на свой лад любил королеву. Так, как может любить оживший мертвец, разумеется. Всё-таки экспериментальные разработки, размышлял Квиберн, ещё предстоит довести до конца. 

***  
«Крылатая дева» стремительно шла по Узкому морю, рассекая волны, навстречу новой жизни и, возможно, она окажется куда лучше, чем та, что осталась в Королевской Гавани.

«Там вас окружали лишь предатели и лизоблюды, ваше величество, — размышлял Квиберн, поглядывая на Серсею в тот редкий момент, когда она вышла на среднюю палубу, чтобы подышать морским воздухом. Она редко покидала выделенную ей каюту, потому что чувствовала себя дурно и то и дело боролась с приступами тошноты. — Никто из них не любил вас так, как я. Все их клятвы — обычное пустословие дураков, которые просто желают сохранить свою жизнь и свои замки».

— Это правда? Она умерла? — Квиберн услышал её голос. Удивительно, но в нём не было радости. 

— Да, ваше величество. Даже быстрее, чем я предполагал, — откликнулся Квиберн, понимая, о ком идёт речь. Он пока не рассказывал Серсее о том, что услышал от прибывших за ними торговцев. 

Дейенерис Таргариен погибла, если точнее — была убита. И за столь короткое время эта история уже успела обрасти самыми невероятными слухами. 

— Как это произошло? — Серсея смотрела на морскую гладь, а не на своего преданного Десницу. 

— Версии разнятся, ваше величество, — Квиберн проследил за взглядом Серсеи и подошёл ближе, опираясь о релинг рядом с ней. Почти плечом к плечу. Серсея не попыталась отстраниться от него. — Одни говорят, что она сгорела в собственном огне, другие, что её сожрал её собственный дракон... Но среди всего прочего я верю лишь в один вариант: её действительно убил Джон Сноу. Не знаю, остался ли он сам жив после этого, но факт остаётся фактом.

— Мой брат Тирион? — Серсея вновь сжала руки, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в релинг. — Это маленькое чудовище? 

— Говорят, да, но я не могу сказать вам точно, ваше величество, — Квиберн пожал плечами. 

— Джейме... — едва слышно, одними губами проговорила Серсея, и впервые имя её брата, её любовника, резануло Квиберна, подобно кинжалу. Он и сам не ожидал от себя такой реакции, которую ему удалось скрыть: Серсея даже не глянула в его сторону.

— Вы не рады тому, что Дейенерис Таргариен погибла? 

— Меня печалит, что не я самолично вырвала сердце из её груди, и не оторвала голову уродцу, который убило моих мать, отца и брата, — Серсея почти выплюнула эти слова, после чего, резко развернувшись, отправилась обратно в свою каюту. Квиберн не посмел следовать за ней, тем более, с ними был сир Григор, который мог защитить королеву в любое время.

До Браавоса они шли почти целую неделю, показавшуюся Квиберну вечностью, однако он искренне надеялся, что в Эссосе всё станет немного проще. Серсея сохраняла вид мрачный и одновременно немного торжественный до самого прибытия в город, словно приняла для себя какое-то важное решение. Квиберна беспокоило лишь то, что он пока что не мог понять, что за мысли бродят в голове его королевы. 

— Как скоро мы отправимся в Квохор? — спросила Серсея, когда «Крылатая дева» вошла в Пурпурную гавань. 

— Через пару дней, — ответил Квиберн, — нам следует немного передохнуть. А мне необходимо уладить кое-какие дела, чтобы наше дальнейшее путешествие было как можно более безопасным.

— Вы уверены, что Морской Владыка не схватит нас, чтобы отдать наши головы предателям? — от Квиберна не ускользнуло то, какой взгляд Серсея бросила в сторону Морского Дворца, чьи шпили виднелись даже отсюда.

— Не сомневайтесь, ваше величество, Морскому Владыке это ни к чему, учитывая всё то, что сейчас происходит в Семи Королевствах. У него нет никакого резона влезать в эти дела, даже если речь идёт о золоте. Он благоразумный человек. 

Они шли по узкой, вымощенной булыжниками узкой улице, и сир Григор безмолвной тенью следовал за ними. Браавос окутывал плотный туман, делая необъятную фигуру сира Григора ещё более пугающей. Серсея опиралась на руку Квиберна, который явно понимал, куда именно они идут. 

Вскоре они остановились перед невзрачным каменным четырёхэтажным домом с черепичной кровлей. У порога на грубо сколоченном колченогом стуле сидела неприятная толстуха, орудовавшая большим ножом, разделывая рыбу над большим железным тазом. Потроха с чавканьем шмякались в таз поменьше. Серсея поморщилась от густого рыбного запаха, который исходил от неё, но, видимо, она сочла за лучшее промолчать. 

— Рилона, — голос Квиберна прошелестел в утреннем тумане. — Приветствую тебя.

Толстуха внимательнее пригляделась к Квиберну, когда тот откинул капюшон с головы. 

— Это про тебя говорил Кодд? — во взгляде и голосе Рилоны читалось подозрение. — Он говорил, что ко мне сегодня прибудут трое и что я опознаю вас по... этому, — она бесцеремонно ткнула грязным пальцем в сторону сира Григора. — Нечего сказать, чудище и в самом деле примечательное, — неожиданно расхохоталась она. — Вероятно, очень полезное в хозяйстве.

— Верно, — в голосе Квиберна не было слышно раздражения, которое он испытывал, также он чувствовал, как сжимаются на его рукаве пальцы Серсеи, что явно едва сдерживала гнев от столь непочтительного общения со стороны старой толстой шлюхи. — Оплата будет, как и договаривались. Две комнаты на два дня. 

— Что ж, надеюсь, я об этом не пожалею, — проворчала толстуха, тяжело поднимаясь со скрипящего стула и вытирая руки о давно нестиранный фартук. — Следуйте за мной. И, если что, на обед будет рыбная похлёбка. Платить нужно отдельно.

Более не дожидаясь реакции, Рилона, напевая под нос местную непристойную песню, проводила гостей в верхние комнаты, о которых прежде успел договориться Квиберн через своего старого знакомого, верность коего, как и верность многих других, была куплена золотом.


	2. Серсея I

В высокое резное окно лился солнечный свет, падая на её волосы и превращая их в расплавленное золото. Под плотно сомкнутыми веками плясали красные тени, пока она, опустившись на колени и плотно сжав ладони, молилась. Истово, отчаянно молилась. Так, как это свойственно лишь детям, ещё не познавшим истинную суть мира, в который они пришли.

— ...Старица, освети путь моей матушки своим светочем, чтобы она смогла отыскать дорогу назад. Воин, защити мою матушку в этой тьме и отведи от неё зло своей твёрдой рукой, чтобы она смогла вернуться к нам невредимой. Отец...

— Серсея, — строгий голос отца действительно прозвучал за её спиной. Но это был её земной отец, Тайвин Ланнистер, который бывал куда строже Отца небесного. — Чем ты занята? 

— Я молюсь, отец, — Серсея надеялась, что отец не заметил, как она вздрогнула всем телом, поднимаясь с колен и оборачиваясь к нему. — Молюсь, чтобы Семеро вернули нам матушку. 

Она выглядела виноватой, потому что знала, что отец не одобряет подобных занятий.

— Что за глупости, — голос Тайвина был холоден, словно лёд. — Тебе уже семь, а ты всё ещё веришь в сказки? Может быть, мне стоит отправить тебя в Старомест, где ты сможешь молиться денно и нощно, заучивая наизусть «Семиконечную Звезду» и «Книгу Святых Молитв»? 

— Отец... 

Но Тайвин не дал ей договорить:

— Ты мечтаешь стать септой, Серсея?

— Нет, отец, — она опустила голову, и пряди золотых волос упали на лицо.

Тайвин подошёл ближе, опуская одну руку на её плечо, слегка сжимая его, а другой обхватил её подбородок, заставляя поднять голову и посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Запомни: боги жестоки, на то они и боги, — голос отца был всё так же холоден и в нём зазвенел хорошо знакомый металл. Каждое его слово было острее, чем валирийская сталь. — Ты глупа, если не понимаешь, что смерть окончательна. Ты должна осознавать, что ни одна усердная молитва не вернёт обратно твою мать. Всё это пустая трата времени и сил. И я не хочу, чтобы моя дочь витала в облаках. Ты не септа, а львица, ты — Ланнистер из Утёса Кастерли. Запомни это, Серсея. Боги в любую минуту могут отобрать у нас всё, что пожелают, но ты никогда не должна опускаться перед ними на колени и выказывать свою слабость. То, что ты родилась женщиной, нисколько тебя не оправдывает. Ты поняла? 

Серсея медленно кивнула, чувствуя, как в уголках глаз начинают закипать предательские слёзы, но если она расплачется сейчас, при отце, он этому не обрадуется и точно отправит её в Звёздную Септу Староместа. Или, что ещё хуже, разочаруется в ней навсегда.

Более не говоря ни слова, отец покинул её покои, и она ещё долго слушала эхо его шагов по ту сторону двери. Его величественная, гордая и неторопливая поступь эхом отражалась от каменных сводов. 

Она ждала, слушая быстрое, неровное биение собственного сердца, которое билось где-то в горле. И лишь через несколько минут позволила себе сорваться с места, бросившись прочь из покоев в сторону противоположную той, куда ушёл отец. 

Они с Джейме всегда любили это место — их там редко искали, и они всегда могли поделиться, пусть и шёпотом, своими тайнами. Это вошло у них в привычку с тех пор, как их мать испугалась игры, которую они любили, и рассадила их по разным покоям, строго следя, чтобы они не оставались вдвоём за запертыми дверями. 

Серсея тогда не понимала, что привело мать в такой ужас. Теперь матери не было, однако они с Джейме продолжали играть в эту игру, перешёптываясь в полумраке подземелий, пропахших смолой от густо коптящих факелов. 

После сказанных отцом слов ей хотелось побыть здесь одной, чтобы никто — даже Джейме — не увидел, как она плачет от бессилия.

По крутым лестницам она спускалась всё ниже и ниже, придерживая юбку, чтобы ненароком не запутаться в ней и не рухнуть вниз, переломав все кости. 

Она слышала тихое ворчание, доносящееся из знакомого полумрака. Домашний зверинец дома Ланнистеров, несмотря на густой животный запах, нравился Серсее. И она совсем не боялась его обитателей. Она помнила испуганный предостерегающий крик Джейме, когда сунула руку в клетку со львом, не думая о последствиях. Но вместо того, чтобы оторвать протянутую ладонь, лев лишь лизнул пальцы Серсеи шершавым языком и, как ей показалось в тот миг, тихо и одобрительно заурчал. 

— Потому что почувствовал, что я воин. Почувствовал, что я ничего не боюсь, в отличие от тебя. Почему после этого меч должен носить ты, а не я? — позже сказала Серсея ошарашенному Джейме, который, кажется, всё ещё не верил в то, что сестра его осталась невредима. 

Крутые каменные ступени привели её во тьму. Но, боги, почему здесь настолько темно? Куда подевались все факелы?

Дверь скрипнула, и в глаза Серсеи ударил яркий свет, едва не заставив вскрикнуть — перед ней предстало каменное лицо септы Юнеллы. 

— Покайтесь в грехах и блуде, — септа наклонилась, теребя Серсею за плечо, не давая уснуть. Серсея отчаянно хотела вцепиться ей в лицо и содрать с него кожу, выцарапать глаза, однако понимала, что слишком слаба, чтобы тягаться с Юнеллой сейчас.

И её, как и прежде, бесила собственная слабость. А она ненавидела быть беспомощной и слабой, особенно в глазах других.

— Покайтесь в своих грехах и будете спать. 

Серсея каким-то неведомым образом перенеслась в камеру на вершине одной из семи башен Великой Септы Бейелора. Вернулась туда, куда возвращаться не планировала никогда, тем более, что и самой Великой Септы больше не существовало. 

Она уничтожила её. Сожгла, как страницу из прошлого. Вместе с его воробейшеством, его воробушками и шлюхой Маргери — и ей нравилось смотреть, как они горят. Нравилось представлять, как за миг до смерти, они осознали, кто стал причиной их гибели, но уже ничего не могли поделать.

После всего того позора, что Серсея пережила, они заслужили и менее милосердную кару. Она пошла на всё. На всё, кроме слёз. 

— Этого вы никогда не дождётесь, — твердила Серсея себе неустанно, когда чувствовала, что вот-вот готова сдаться. И тогда она впервые с семилетнего возраста молилась так истово и яростно, что стесала колени, невзирая на все увещевания отца. Но теперь она взывала о смерти, а не о милости.

— Дай мне силы уничтожить моих врагов, Кузнец, — повторяла она. — Разруби их своим мечом, Воин. Неведомый, ниспошли им всем долгую и мучительную смерть.

Но отец был прав: боги жестоки по природе своей и им никогда не было дела до нужд молящихся. Они были также глухи и слепы, также бессердечны, как их преданные слуги, истязавшие её день и ночь в этом каменном мешке.

Болезненные удары и каменное лицо Юнеллы, назойливое бормотание Сореллой молитв, унизительные, почти животные крики толпы, срамящей её, звенящий над головой колокол позора... Всё это она помнила слишком хорошо.

Тьма снова подступала к ней со всех сторон, неотвратимая и жуткая. Она дышала в лицо холодом смерти, и из этой тьмы на Серсею смотрели глаза тех, кого давно уже не было живых. Мёртвые синие глаза, которые звали её в эту тьму, уговаривали остаться в ней навсегда. Холодная рука отца вцепилась в её плечо, до боли сжимая заледеневшими пальцами. Лорд Тайвин больше не источал того отвратительного смрада, который заполнил всю Великую Септу Бейелора во время его похорон. Но новый запах её отца был ещё хуже — это был влажный запах могилы.

— Серсея, ты всегда была здесь, с нами. Не будь слепа, дочь моя, и посмотри в глаза реальности, которая тебя окружает.

Тихо застонав от ужаса, Серсея пыталась отползти от отца, однако камера была слишком узкой для этого. 

— Изгнание — горькая чаша, так вы говорили, — голос Неда Старка заполнял своды башни, звучал в её голове. Серсея опустила взгляд вниз и увидела его заиндевевшую, однако успевшую до этого порядком разложиться голову у своих перепачканных коленей. — Но это более добрая чаша, чем та, который вы заслуживаете. Чем та, что ваш отец преподнёс детям Рейегара.

Нед Старк распахнул пустые глазницы, из которых хлынула ледяная тьма, заполняя камеру подобно воде, заставляя Серсею захлебнуться в ней, тени с шипением заползали в её уши, глаза, нос, горло, заполняя собой всё её существо.

— Не смейте! — она дёрнулась вперёд, протягивая руку в пустоту, и рывком села на кровати.

Сердце тяжело билось в груди, а на лбу выступили крупные капли пота. Серсея не успела осознать, где она, сколько времени прошло и что вообще происходит, как на неё накатил приступ тошноты такой силы, что она едва успела, плохо осознавая реальность, только дойти на неверных ногах до уборной, чтобы опорожнить желудок.

Вязкая слюна наполняла рот, остатки недавней трапезы с омерзительным звуком всё ещё выходили из неё, хотя в какой-то момент она подумала, что из нутра её польётся чернильная тьма и испытала почти облегчение, когда это оказалось не так. Тело сотрясала противная мелкая дрожь, а перед глазами то и дело темнело. 

Она не знала, сколько времени провела в отхожем месте, однако, выйдя оттуда, чувствовала, что её по-прежнему одолевает слабость, и отвратительный привкус во рту заставлял её морщиться. 

Серсея бросила короткий взгляд за окно. Тени заметно удлинились, что означало лишь одно: второй их день пребывания в Браавосе клонился к концу. Второй день её добровольного заточения в этом месте. И она только и делала, что спала, стараясь не думать вообще ни о чём. Квиберн велел ей не покидать пределов комнаты без необходимости «во избежание незапланированных встреч», а сам, с его слов, занимался улаживанием некоторых вопросов, связанных с их дальнейшим путешествием.

Серсея, как ни странно, до сих пор не испытывала опасений по поводу того, что доверила Квиберну свою жизнь. Потому что понимала: будь у него хоть какой-то резон выдать её врагам, он бы сделал это давно. Единственное, что раздражало Серсею по-настоящему, так это, как и прежде, слабость тела, которым её наградили жестокие боги. Слабость, которую она всегда ненавидела в себе.

— Будь у меня меч и умей я им владеть, никто бы не посмел насмехаться надо мной, — нередко повторяла она. 

Те почти полтора суток, что потребовались им, чтобы добраться до Пограничного Рифа, она до сих пор помнила смутно, словно находилась в каком-то полуобмороке после всего, что ей пришлось пережить.

Королевская Гавань полыхала в смертельном огне, башни Красного Замка рушились, камни и пыль летели им на головы, грозясь погрести их под собой. Серсея не желала никуда уходить — это она помнила прекрасно. Помнила, как пыталась сказать об этом, и теперь испытывала по этому поводу смутное чувство стыда. 

_«Что за дура, в самом деле? Неужели ты действительно хотела там умереть на радость иноземной шлюхе, уничтожившей всё, что тебе дорого?»_

Только вот теперь Дейенерис Таргариен тоже отправилась навстречу с создателем, и Серсея по-прежнему не испытывала радости по этому поводу, потому что прекрасно осознавала, в каком положении оказалась сама.

Она нисколько не кривила душой, когда — казалось, много вечностей назад — говорила Неду Старку о своём отношении к изгнанию. Это горькая чаша, пить из которой ей не хотелось. Те, кто убегает из Вестероса, имеют мало шансов вернуться назад. 

Серсея посмотрела на низкий прикроватный столик, где находились остатки её завтрака, принесённого толстухой. Тогда стояло ещё утро, и с нижнего этажа доносился гомон постояльцев, что завтракали в общей комнате, однако Серсея, даже если бы то было возможно, не имела никакого желания глазеть на местные отребья и завтракать в их компании. 

Сама Рилона ей тоже не особенно нравилась. Было в ней нечто такое, что заставляло Серсею вздрагивать, и дело было далеко не во внешности толстухи — за свою жизнь она повидала множество уродливых людей, начиная с Тириона.

Дверь скрипнула, и Серсея увидела сира Григора, за которым маячила Рилона с подносом. 

— Пусть войдёт, — равнодушно ответила Серсея на молчаливый вопрос сира Григора, и тот посторонился, пуская толстуху в комнату.

— Ваш слуга велел принести вам завтрак, милочка, — пояснила Рилона.

Серсея сдержала очередную волну раздражения, услышав подобное обращение из уст уродливой свиноматки, как она мысленно назвала её, после бросила взгляд на свою утреннюю трапезу. 

Несколько обжаренных в перечном масле сардин, свежеиспечённый горячий хлеб и вино, разведённое водой. 

— А вы дама высокородная, да? — усмехнулась Рилона, однако, заметив набежавшую на лицо Серсеи тень, беззаботно махнула грязной рукой. — Да вы не подумаете, мне до этого дела нет. У нас разные постояльцы бывают. Завтракайте, ваш слуга всё оплатил.

 _«Он мне не слуга»_ , — хотела сказать Серсея, но осеклась. Зачем ей рассказывать подробности этой корове? К тому же, Квиберн и в самом деле служил ей, так что Рилона в чём-то была права.

— Благодарю, — сдержано ответила Серсея. — А теперь оставьте меня одну.

— Я бы на вашем месте больше опасалась не меня, а вот то чудовище, которое сторожит вашу дверь, — хмыкнула Рилона. Голос её сделался невероятно серьёзным. — Я простая женщина, но даже я чувствую, что от него веет смертью и тьмой.

 _«Мне нет дела до твоего мнения, свинья»_ , — мысленно фыркнула Серсея, но не удостоила хозяйку ответом, и та, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, медленно покинула комнату. 

Теперь при взгляде на остатки жареных сардин к горлу Серсеи подкатывала уже знакомая волна тошноты, к которой она почти привыкла. 

Лестница заскрипела под тяжестью чужих шагов, и Серсея вздрогнула всем телом. Сердце её вновь забилось быстрее.

_«Квиберн?»_

Неожиданно Серсея поняла, что томится в его ожидании подобно молодой девушке, ждущей любовника, и смутилась своих мыслей. Никогда она не рассматривала Квиберна в подобном качестве. Что до мыслей самого Квиберна на этот счёт, то ей не было до них дела.

_«Это всё потому что я устала сидеть взаперти здесь. И, кроме него, мне больше некого ждать. Я осталась одна»._

Дверь приоткрылась, и в комнату действительно вошёл Квиберн. Вид у него был несколько утомлённый, хотя всё же он не выказывал признаков беспокойства, что могло означать лишь одно — вероятно, им всё же улыбнулась удача. 

— Прошу прощения за длительное отсутствие, ваше величество, — Квиберн опустился на скрипучий стул, стоявший у низкого столика. — Некоторые дела требовали моего непременного участия.

Он протянул Серсее небольшой свёрток, в котором оказалась простая и яркая одежда. Серсея поморщилась — никогда прежде ей не доводилось надевать на себя подобную безвкусицу. Кричащие тряпки дешёвой потаскухи. Словно заметив её взгляд, Квиберн пояснил почти извиняющимся тоном:

— В Браавосе только богачи носят чёрное, ваше величество, и это привлечёт к нам излишнее внимание, поэтому перед отплытием я бы советовал вам переодеться в это. Потом можете выбросить платье за борт, если пожелаете.

 _«Именно так я и поступлю»_ , — решила Серсея, но вслух сказала совсем о другом:

— Я хочу знать, где вы пропадали всё это время и как долго я буду вынуждена сидеть здесь взаперти, — в голосе её послышались знакомые властные нотки.

— Разумеется, ваше величество, вы имеете полное право быть в курсе всех моих дел, — Квиберн привычно изобразил подобие улыбки одними уголками губ. — Я нанял небольшой отряд из нескольких человек, что сможет сопроводить нас до Норвоса. Это доверенные люди одного моего давнего друга из Староместа.

— В своём ли вы уме?! — Серсея едва не поперхнулась. С ума что ли он сошёл, чтобы связываться со старыми знакомыми из Вестероса? Однако Квиберн примирительно поднял руки, давая знак успокоиться. Казалось, он вполне ожидал подобной реакции.

— Более чем, ваше величество. Поверьте, я не стал бы связываться с ненадёжными людьми и в преданности которых у меня есть хоть малейшие сомнения. Конечно, доверять до конца нельзя никому, но этот человек — самый надёжный помощник в нашей ситуации. 

— Как его имя?

— Вы с ним незнакомы, — уклончиво ответил Квиберн.

— И всё же, — настаивала Серсея. В голосе её зазвучал металл — совсем как у её отца. — Я хочу знать, Квиберн.

Уголки губ Квиберна дёрнулись чуть нервно. С чего бы?

— Марвин. Его называли Марвин Маг, архимейстер тайных наук. Мой старый друг, с которым мы вместе обучались, а затем и служили в Цитадели. 

Квиберн был прав: с этим человеком Серсея, похоже, действительно была незнакома, однако реакция Квиберна её немного насторожила. Что ещё за Марвин Маг такой? 

— И он надёжный человек, говорите?

— Могу поклясться, ваше величество. Только вы не хуже меня знаете, чего иногда стоят клятвы.

Теперь настала очередь Серсеи изображать невесёлую, болезненную улыбку, от которой сводило губы. 

— Как нам предстоит добираться до Норвоса? 

— Я как раз хотел обсудить это с вами. Самый безопасный путь, как я выяснил, лежит через Лоратийский залив. На галее мы дойдём до Норвосских холмов, и после их пересечения пересядем на ожидающую нас каракку, что по Верхней Ройне доставит нас к небольшому порту близ бывшего Гоян Дроэ, откуда есть прямая, безопасная и удобная дорога до Норвоса...

— Однако я чувствую, — заметила Серсея недовольно, — что в вашем плане есть некое завуалированное «но», которое вы по каким-то причинам не озвучиваете.

— Верно, — было очевидно, что Квиберн не особо хотел заговаривать на эту тему, однако это было необходимо. — Я опасаюсь за вас, ваше величество. Дело в том, что переход через перевал в Норвосских холмах придётся делать верхом на лошади. Другого варианта не предусмотрено. А учитывая ваше положение и самочувствие в последнее время...

Серсея, в которой моментально вспыхнул гнев, не дала ему закончить фразу:

— За кого вы меня принимаете, Квиберн? По-вашему, я похожа на изнеженную барышню, что падает в обморок от капли крови и не может вынести один дневной переход верхом на лошади? 

— Я считаю вас сильной женщиной в затруднительном положении, однако я заметил по косвенным признакам, что беременность ваша протекает тяжелее, чем у совсем юных девушек.

Его объяснение нисколько не удовлетворило Серсею — напротив, она почувствовала ощутимый укол гордости, услышав подобные слова. Почти точно так же она реагировала некогда на обращение «королева-мать» и напоминание о молодости шлюхи Маргери Тирелл, которая давала той значительные преимущества. 

— Разве я похожа на дряхлую старуху? — почти прошипела Серсея. 

— Вы прекрасны, ваше величество. Никогда прежде я не видел женщины красивее вас, — Квиберн сказал это с таким выражением лица и с такой серьёзностью, что неожиданно гнев Серсеи, её негодование, её горечь разом притихли. Квиберн, как бы там ни было, умел находить правильные слова.

— Но разве мы не можем пройти по реке до самого Квохора? Это было бы быстрее, — решив про себя, что вопрос решён, Серсея перешла к самому главному.

— Мы могли бы. Но, видите ли, это означало бы, что нам бы пришлось идти через Кинжальное озеро, где хозяйничают речные пираты. Полагаю, вы не больше моего желаете с ними встречи. Сир Григор, конечно, способен вас защитить, однако и его возможности ограничены.

— Что ж, вы правы, — вынуждена была признать Серсея. — Как скоро мы отправляемся? 

— Завтра на рассвете. Корабль отходит из Мусорной Заводи чуть свет. До Норвосских холмов всего несколько часов пути. Я рассчитываю, что до самого Норвоса мы доберёмся за несколько дней. А теперь... позвольте мне покинуть вас, ваше величество. Скоро вам подадут ужин и немного сонного вина, чтобы вы могли как следует отдохнуть. Я зайду к вам чуть позже.

***

Он вернулся, когда Серсея уже готовилась ко сну, лёжа в продавленной кровати и глядя на пламя свечи, бившееся от лёгко сквозняка, которым тянуло из приоткрытого окна. Она приподняла голову, услышав уже привычный скрип двери и знакомые осторожные шаги. Квиберн обычно ступал так, словно не желал быть замеченным.

— Зашёл, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке, — он остановился рядом с кроватью, слегка склонив голову в знаке почтения. Серсея вдруг снова ощутила себя совершенно беспомощной. Ей захотелось выплеснуть своё негодование на единственного человека, который остался рядом с ней, однако вместо этого она лишь кивнула:

— Не стоит беспокойства.

Она одновременно хотела и приказать ему уйти прочь, и начать умолять остаться, но когда Квиберн подул на свечу, заставив её пламя погаснуть, Серсея неожиданно для себя почувствовала, как её охватывает дрожь.

В комнате воцарился полумрак, озаряемый лишь попадавшим сквозь дырявые занавески светом масляных фонарей, зажжённых вдоль узких улиц. Снаружи доносился гомон хмельных голосов ночных гуляк, приглушённый женский смех и тянулся уже привычный рыбный запах, которым был пропитан весь Браавос.

Квиберн собирался было уйти, но Серсея неожиданно даже для себя схватила его за руку, с силой вцепившись в неё. Он обернулся, и его глаза были почти чёрными в этом ночном свете, и Серсее привиделось в них то, чего она прежде никогда не замечала. Серсея продолжала сжимать его пальцы и Квиберн вновь улыбнулся.

— Вам следует набраться сил для дороги, ваше величество. Сонное вино вскоре подействует, — он не пытался высвободить руку, напротив, едва заметно сжал ладонь Серсеи в ответ.

 _«Удивительно, но он совсем не пахнет старостью, как большинство стариков»_ , — совсем не к месту отметила Серсея, продолжая смотреть на него.

— Квиберн, — почти шептала она, чувствуя себя маленькой девочкой. Раньше она могла себя так вести только рядом с Джейме. Потому что больше никому не было дозволено видеть её в таком состоянии, никто не должен был знать о её слабости. Но Квиберн и без того уже видел достаточно. И он был единственным человеком, который остался с ней до конца. Она помнила, какую некогда испытывала ненависть ко всем мужчинам, что клялись ей в любви, и в итоге предали её. — Не оставляйте меня одну, — попросила она, проклиная себя за сказанные слова. — Не оставляйте меня одну... во тьме. 

— Тьма, ваше величество, не так страшна, как вам кажется, — теперь голос Квиберна звучал немного поучительно, хотя и также мягко. Он присел на край кровати, продолжая сжимать руку Серсеи. — Страх — самый древний человеческий инстинкт, иногда лишь страх способен напомнить нам о том, что мы ещё живы. Страх тьмы — это страх неведомого, не так ли? Страх того, что во тьме ты никогда не бываешь один, — голос Квиберна стал совсем тихим, едва различимым. И Серсее это показалось до странности волнующим. — И, поверьте, в этой тьме вы действительно никогда не останетесь одна. Потому что я всегда последую за вами. 

Серсея чувствовала, как тяжелеют веки, и голова едва заметно кружилась. Уже почти проваливаясь в сон, она ощутила, как свободная рука Квиберна легла на её лоб, смахивая с него пряди золотистых волос. 

— Спите, ваше величество, — прошелестел голос Квиберна. — Вам нужно отдохнуть.

Даже засыпая, она продолжала всё так же сжимать руку Квиберна, словно последнюю нить, которая всё ещё была способна удержать её над разверзшейся бездной. И впервые за долгое время Серсея не боялась упасть.


	3. Квиберн II

Квиберн мечтал служить мейстером с тех пор как был мальчишкой. Пока два его старших брата обучались дубильному ремеслу, чтобы унаследовать в будущем дело отца, он погружался в книги, которые доставал с большим трудом, прекрасно понимая, что наука — единственное ремесло, которым он способен овладеть в совершенстве, так чего тратить попусту время? 

Отец, похоже, выдохнул с облегчением, когда Квиберн озвучил своё желание отбыть в Старомест в возрасте двенадцати лет: лишним ртом меньше, да и порядочного дубильщика бы из Квиберна не вышло никогда. 

Он прекрасно помнил, как тяжело ему было в первые месяцы обучения, когда он, среди таких же зелёных, как весенняя трава, школяров, вынужден был выполнять даже самые нелепые поручения мейстеров, в которые куда чаще входило вынесение ночных горшков, чем чтение книг.

Именно тогда он познакомился с Марвином, прибывшим в Цитадель вскоре после Квиберна. Такой же безродный сын простого ремесленника, нашедший свою страсть в книгах. Он долгое время держался в стороне ото всех. Коренастый, некрасивый и вечно хмурый он, казалось, смотрел свысока на школяров знатного происхождения.

— Они ноют, что их заставляют выполнять грязную работу, потому что родились в семьях богачей и привыкли, что им самим подтирают задницы. На что ещё они рассчитывали? — поделился своим раздражением Марвин, когда они с Квиберном очередной раз безропотно драили полы в Палате Грамотеев. Квиберн лишь криво усмехнулся, давая Марвину понять, что полностью с ним согласен. Возможно, именно тогда между ними завязалось некое подобие приятельства, позже превратившегося в крепкую дружбу.

Хотя позже стало очевидно: их связывало нечто иное, и этим иным был отличный от прочих взгляд на вещи и суть постижения истинных знаний.

— Библиотека такая огромная! Говорят, именно здесь хранятся почти все знания, накопленные за время существования человечества. Представляешь? — сказал как-то Квиберн, когда они с Марвином занимались кропотливым и очень ответственным делом: ремонтировали старые фолианты, которые ещё можно было спасти без необходимости их переписывать. — Почему только они держат под замком такое большое количество книг? — чуть тише добавил он, заранее убедившись, что их никто не слушает.

— Чтобы твоя непутёвая голова не взорвалась от обилия информации, почему же ещё, — фыркнул Марвин, разглядывая повреждённый переплёт, а потом добавил ещё тише: — Они сами, знаешь ли, боятся многого, эти мейстеры, вот и прячут от посторонних глаз такие вещи. Они готовы вручить нам лишь те знания, которые будут удобны для них самих, да и те приходится выгрызать едва ли не зубами.

— Я слышал, что в Цитадели есть ключ, который способен отпирать абсолютно все замки, в том числе и те, что ведут в подземелья, где хранятся те книги, — Квиберн сказал это почти одними губами, но Марвин его услышал.

— И тебе всыплют плетей, если ты попытаешься его выкрасть, — напомнил он. — А потом ещё и прогонят с позором.

— Да я и не собирался, — пробурчал Квиберн, — просто говорю то, что знаю. 

— Однако, возможно, есть способ попроще, — чуть помолчав, протянул Марвин, явно о чём-то размышляя. Его деятельный, как и у Квиберна, ум не терпел безделья. — Только не сейчас, конечно. Есть у меня пара мыслей на этот счёт. Я дам тебе знать. Если, конечно, ты говоришь всерьёз, а не треплешься попусту.

Квиберн едва заметно кивнул, лишь смутно догадываясь, что задумал Марвин. Он одновременно и боялся пойти на подобный шаг, и в то же время жаждал его. На самом деле, когда он заговаривал на этот счёт с Марвином, то даже не рассчитывал, что тот сразу предложит перейти к действиям, но теперь не желал показаться новому товарищу пустословом.

***

— Напоминаю: если об этом кто-нибудь узнает, нас тут же выпихнут пинком под зад, — тихо и серьёзно проговорил Марвин, когда они встретились спустя неделю у статуи Дейерона I. Каменный двор был пуст, потому что царила глубокая ночь, однако всё равно был велик шанс попасться кому-нибудь на глаза, и они укрывались в тени, то и дело оглядываясь по сторонам. — Вход в подземелье охраняет мейстер Фомас, здоровый такой детина, — продолжил Марвин, — но я раздобыл в городе одно средство, что поможет ему уснуть крепким сном по крайней мере на пару часов. Три капли в кубок — и вскоре он будет спать на своём посту, как младенец, — в голосе Марвина слышалось веселье. — Поэтому действовать будем быстро.

Квиберн кивнул, однако понял, что в полумраке его жест может остаться незамеченным.

— Я понял, — вынужден был добавить он. — Идём. Я готов.

_«Нет, о Семеро, как же это опасно»._

Они пробирались по лабиринтам подземелий почти на ощупь, потому что даже свечу зажигать было рискованно, но Марвин, казалось, отлично ориентировался в темноте. Возле входа, как Марвин и говорил, спокойно посапывал мейстер Фомас, сидя на стуле и сложив руки на груди. Квиберн несколько нервно поглядывал в его сторону, пока Марвин, всё также на ощупь, ковырялся в замке. 

Через минуту послышался лёгкий скрип — и дверь оказалась открыта. Они быстро шагнули в пыльную темноту хранилища. Квиберн чувствовал, как его бьёт нервная дрожь, однако старался не выдавать своего состояния. Марвин тоже храбрился, но когда он взял в руки кресало и камень, чтобы зажечь стоящую на столе входа масляную лампу, руки его тоже слегка подрагивали, потому что он здорово бранился, пытаясь высечь огонь. За запертой дверью можно было, наконец, зажечь свет.

— Где ты этому научился? — стараясь говорить как можно тише, спросил Квиберн.

— Чему? Использовать огниво? — со знакомой иронией спросил Марвин.

— Не глупи. Ты знаешь, о чём я.

— Я же говорил — мой отец занимался изготовлением замков по заказу. Хотя я предпочитал этому занятию кое-что поинтереснее, но всё же выучился парочке важных уроков, — коротко хохотнул Марвин. — Как видишь, они пришлись очень кстати. Нужно было просто достать пару отмычек, замок здесь не такой уж и надёжный. Но мы никому об этом сообщать не будем.

Они шли вдоль высоких стеллажей, устремлявшихся в потолок, разглядывая бесчисленные книги, которые являлись недоступными для любого школяра. В ту ночь они не искали чего-то конкретного и пришли сюда больше из простого любопытства и упрямства, однако Квиберну тогда попалась в руки интересная книга, в которой речь шла о человеческой душе как о неком практически материальном объекте. Сейчас он уже не помнил ни автора, ни названия той книги, но, пожалуй, именно она стала началом его пути, который и привёл его к той точки времени и пространства, в которой он находился теперь рядом с королевой Серсеей. 

Но в те годы он, разумеется, ещё не ведал об этом, хотя зёрна сомнений уже тогда начали прорастать в его душе. Как и желание, достичь чего-то большего.

***

— Медицина, — констатировал Марвин спустя несколько лет, когда в цепи Квиберна появилось пятое кольцо — кольцо из серебра, что означало лишь одно: Квиберн сдал экзамен, к которому готовился так долго. Четыре других кольца были из электрума, бронзы, золота и железа, которые Квиберн получил первыми скорее просто из любопытства. Впрочем, никакое знание не бывает лишним. — Ты всё-таки решился?

— А чего решаться? Я давно планировал это сделать, — ответил Квиберн, пожимая плечами. Подготовка и сдача экзамена дались ему непросто, но теперь он испытывал удовлетворение, хотя оно и было не совсем полным. — Теперь дело осталось за малым.

— За чем? За валирийской сталью?

— Её время тоже наступит, когда я пойму, как можно достигнуть бессмертия, — со всей серьёзностью ответил Квиберн. Он прекрасно видел, что Марвин готов рассмеяться, однако не сделал этого, поняв, что Квиберн не шутит.

— Бессмертия, старина? Если ты его достигнешь, то станешь не архимейстером, а богом, и все эти побрякушки тебе будут ни к чему.

— Неужели тебя это никогда не интересовало? — спросил Квиберн, пристально глядя в глаза Марвину. 

— Ты безумец, — всё же усмехнулся тот в ответ. — Всегда был. Как, впрочем, и я сам. Мейстерам бы очень не понравился предмет нашей беседы, — уклончиво ответил Марвин, и Квиберн понял, что тот и сам думал о чём-то подобном, только, вероятно, несколько в ином ключе. 

— Мейстерам бы ничего не понравилось, — с раздражением заметил Квиберн. — Они живут в своём строго ограниченном мире, который кажется им весьма удобным. Их разум, скованный правилами и догматами, давно закостенел, ты не находишь? Ты хорошо знаешь меня, Марвин, и не меньше моего всегда презирал их однобокое видение мира, их нежелание выходить за узкие границы того, что они называют _приемлемым_. Ведь чтобы постигнуть суть жизни и бытия, нужно познать и суть смерти, подобно тому, как мы вынуждены двигаться к свету истины, проходя через тьму неведения. Разве ты не согласен со мной?

— Тёмные мысли, чёрная логика... — ответил Марвин после страстного монолога Квиберна, однако добавил после короткой паузы: — Так бы сказали все прочие, но не я. Разумеется, никто не узнает об этом, но будь осторожен, Квиберн, просто потому что никто другой твоих воззрений не одобрит и всё это может кончиться дурно, ведь тебе прекрасно известен образ мыслей Конклава. Мы же с тобой всегда были другими, и ими останемся. Паршивыми овцами.

— Это они овцы, а не мы! — возразил Квиберн. — Трусливые овцы.

Наконец Квиберн обратил внимание на небольшую дорожную сумку, стоявшую на узкой койке Марвина, и сменил тему беседы:

— Собрался куда-то? 

— Всегда ты такой наблюдательный? — в своей привычной манере хмыкнул Марвин. —Да, помнишь, я говорил тебе когда-то, что собираюсь отправиться в Эссос, чтобы расширить свои познания о мире? Проклятые зануды никогда не расскажут всей правды, которую я хотел бы увидеть собственными глазами и записать для будущих поколений искателей истины.

— Как скоро планируешь вернуться?

Марвин рассеяно пожал плечами. 

— Как повезёт, друг мой. Если, конечно, не погибну, потому что путешествие моё вряд ли можно назвать безопасным, ведь я собираюсь побывать не только в Асшае, что у Тени. 

— Тогда удачи, — Квиберн положил руки Марвину на плечи, сжимая ткань его мантии и глядя ему в глаза. — Надеюсь, ты вернёшься невредимым, потому что одному мне, признаться, будет тут довольно тоскливо.

***

Марвин и в самом деле вернулся невредимым, хотя перед этим прошло несколько лет, и за это время Квиберн успел показать себя талантливым целителем. Он нередко слышал похвалу в свой адрес, однако не оставлял своих замыслов ни на минуту, поскольку не желал довольствоваться малым. Не желал ограничивать свои знания идиотскими правилами, придуманными древними старцами, что боялись даже помыслить о чём-то большем.

В библиотеке хранилось великое множество знаний, и Квиберн находил весьма несправедливым то, что некоторые из них были под запретом. 

Шанс начать исследования у него появился тогда, когда ему выделали собственную лабораторию, где он мог начать опыты, которые тогда ещё не привлекали ничьего внимания: поначалу всё выглядело так, словно Квиберн разрабатывает новые зелья и снадобья. По сути своей, так оно и было, однако никто не ведал, для чего они предназначены и откуда взяты эти рецепты. 

День за днём Квиберн вскрывал мёртвые тела, самостоятельно или в обществе всё того же мейстера Эброза, которому в те дни многие предрекали место в Конклаве. Впрочем, в итоге так оно и случилось, хотя Квиберн по праву мог считать себя даже более талантливым целителем, несмотря на то, что был младше Эброза.

Удачный случай, как ни странно, был сопряжён с относительно небольшой вспышкой эпидемии кровавого поноса, разразившейся в бедных кварталах на севере Староместа. Бедняков тогда умерло немало, среди жертв были и более знатные люди, однако своевременные меры по изоляции возымели свой эффект, и болезнь удалось остановить. 

В дни же, когда кровавый понос пришёл в город, несколько жертв болезни всё же попало на стол Эброза, а заодно и на стол Квиберна. Целыми днями Квиберн был вынужден ковыряться в чужих кишках и дерьме, тщетно ища действующее лекарство против этой заразы.

Он злился, прекрасно осознавая, что все дни и ночи, проведённые в зловонии, были пустой тратой времени. Тогда-то впервые он и пошёл на весьма рискованный шаг, тайком пробравшись в карантин и приведя оттуда заражённого нищего, которому посулил выздоровление. Рисковал в тот момент он прежде всего тем, что мог заразить половину Цитадели, к тому же мог заразиться сам. Однако тогда всё казалось ему не столь важным, как возможность изучить ещё живого, но почти не имеющего при этом шансы выжить человека: кровавый понос уносил жизнь за несколько дней, а нищий, судя по всему, подхватил заразу двое суток назад. 

Квиберн не узнал его имени, только бросил золотого дракона — целое состояние для такого отребья — в руки нищего, пообещав ещё две таких же монеты, если тот последует за ним, в довесок он ещё и получит шанс исцелиться. 

Оборванец сам лёг на стол Квиберна и забеспокоился лишь в тот миг, когда Квиберн стал пристёгивать его ремнями. Но Квиберн вовремя пресёк вопросы, заткнув нищему рот грязной тряпкой.

— Не кричите, — будничным тоном сказал он, — иначе будет только хуже. И не переживайте, я введу вам весьма эффективное снадобье в достаточном количестве, чтобы вы не почувствовали боли, оставаясь в сознании, потому что ваша боль мне ни к чему. Ваша жизнь — и ваша смерть, вот единственный предмет моего интереса. 

Человек тот умирал медленно. Куда медленнее, чем рассчитывал Квиберн. Он вытирал руки, разглядывая выпотрошенное тело, которое всё ещё было способно жить — пусть и недолго — после того, как из него были извлечены почти все внутренние органы, кроме сердца и мозга. Вероятно, причина была ещё в том, что Квиберн ввёл за те несколько часов, сколько препарировал этого бедняка, ряд препаратов, которые прежде не рисковал испытывать ни на ком. Рецепты их, как и многое другое, были почерпнуты из запретных книг и усовершенствованы самим Квиберном.

— Я знаю, вы прекрасно слышите меня. Только ни звука издать не можете, верно? — спросил Квиберн, глядя в застывшие глаза человека, во рту которого всё ещё была тряпка, но он даже мычать не мог. — Печально, что всё так вышло, но, согласитесь, лучше умереть во благо науки, чем в бездарно валяться в канаве. Могу заверить, вы стали первым, хотя, думаю, далеко не последним участником моего эксперимента. 

С тех пор Квиберн предпочитал изучать человеческие болезни именно таким способом. Разумеется, когда у него была такая возможность, потому что подобное необходимо было держать в строжайшем секрете. Обычно это были такие же бедняки, иногда просто бродяги и сироты, до которых никому не было никакого дела. Квиберн проводил их тайными путями в свою лабораторию и укладывал на стол. 

Именно за этим занятием его однажды застукал Марвин, когда Квиберн занимался вскрытием девушки, подхватившей от чужеземца красную смерть. Кровь уже начинала сочиться из её глаз и ушей, когда Квиберн пришёл за ней. Кожа ссыхалась и трескалась, причиняя невыносимые страдания.

Когда Марвин неслышно появился в лаборатории, Квиберн успел вскрыть грудную клетку и живот, и как раз занимался извлечением толстого кишечника, когда услышал шаги за спиной. Петли кишок с влажным хлюпаньем упали в стоящий рядом металлический таз. 

— Прежде всего, позволь заметить, что тебе следовало бы лучше запирать двери, — неспешно проговорил Марвин. — Однако, хотелось бы узнать, чем ты занимаешься посреди ночи. Я следил за тобой некоторое время.

— Про этот ход вряд ли кто-то знает, а если и узнает, то у него явно не будет такого редкого воровского таланта, который ты очевидно унаследовал от своих предков, — с усмешкой в голосе заметил Квиберн, оборачиваясь к Марвину с зажатым в руке скальпелем. — Я же прекрасно знаю, сколько там замков и они понадёжней тех, что нам доводилось вскрывать прежде.

— Теперь ты занимаешься несколько иным вскрытием. Но почему посреди ночи? — повторил свой вопрос Марвин. 

— Лучше голова работает, — ответил Квиберн, и таким же спокойным тоном довершил: — К тому же, девчонка всё ещё жива.

Марвин, судя по его лицу, утратил дар речи на несколько секунд, переводя взгляд с лежащего на столе тела на Квиберна. 

— Тебя что-то беспокоит? 

— Ты с ума сошёл? Меня беспокоит всё! — наконец нашёлся Марвин. — Ты что творишь?! Ты хоть осознаёшь, что делаешь, Квиберн? Скажи спасибо, если тебя за это только цепи лишат, а не головы.

— И откуда они узнают? — также спокойно спросил Квиберн. — Ты расскажешь?

Он сделал шаг к Марвину, по-прежнему сжимая в руке острый скальпель, перемазанный кровью. Да и сам он был в подстывающих бурых пятнах. Разумеется, Квиберн не собирался причинять вреда Марвину, но тот, похоже, впервые испугался его по-настоящему.

— Ведь ты теперь входишь в Конклав, кому как не тебе, заниматься подобными делами.

— Не осуждай меня после всего этого. Смею напомнить для полноты картины, что мы стоим рядом с телом живого человека, которого ты препарировал до того момента, пока я не пришёл, — Марвин явно разгневался, услышав в голосе Квиберна упрёк. — Ты прекрасно знаешь, как обстоят дела.

— Верно, в Конклав тебя позвали, потому что ты зажёг валирийскую свечу, однако взгляды твои на мир, как и мои, иные. Мы оба стоит в стороне от этих напыщенных индюков. Проклятых серых овец. Именно поэтому я делаю то, что д _о_ лжно. С мёртвыми людьми подобных фокусов не провернёшь, и испытывать многие вещи приходится на живых. Это необходимая жертва во имя науки. Во имя поиска ответа на вопрос, над которым все так долго бьются. 

— Бессмертие? 

— Я бы назвал это скорее обузданием смерти. Ты достаточно повидал, Марвин, и как бы прочие мейстеры к тебе не относились, они знают, что тебе ведомо всё. Опасаются тебя, как опасаются всего, что выходит за рамки их понимания, считая это порочным и тёмным. Ты помнишь тот наш разговор, много лет назад, когда ты только собирался отбыть в Эссос?

Марвин кивнул.

— Ты нашёл свой путь, а я — свой, и оба мы видели и знаем многое. То, чем я занимаюсь теперь, многие бы назвали сочетанием медицины с тёмным искусством. А знаешь, почему они называют его тёмным? Потому что в нём нет места смерти. Разве не парадоксально?

Квиберн сохранял совершенно серьёзное выражение лица. Он отложил скальпель на стол с тихим звяканьем, которое прозвучало немного зловеще.

— Нас с тобой прекрасно известна цена этих знаний. Ты станешь парией, изгоем. Меня осуждают за спиной, а тебе они плюнут прямо в лицо, — тихо проговорил Марвин. — В конце концов, для постижения знаний о жизни и смерти необходимо мышление особого порядка, которым не обладает большинство мейстеров. Но ты же понимаешь, Квиберн: прикоснувшись к подобным материям, ты больше не сможешь быть прежним. Не сможешь вернуться назад. 

— А кто сказал, что я хочу быть прежним? Хочу возвращаться? Особенно, если это значит быть приверженцем того, что они считают правильным. Может быть, мне стоит ещё стать как все они, не желая смотреть дальше собственного носа? — в голосе Квиберна послышалась едва ли не злость, хотя он не был склонен к вспышкам гнева и всегда умел контролировать собственные эмоции и разум. — Всё, чему эти овцы могут научить других, так это смирению и послушанию, что для них есть высшая благодетель. Если бы мы с тобой были такими, разве бы мы стали тем, кто мы есть? Разве бы стремились к большему? Человек не может постигнуть сути творения, следуя опостылевшим догматам. 

Марвин выдохнул и, как Квиберну показалось, это был некий вздох примирения.

— Я понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, и, разумеется, никто не узнает о том, что здесь происходит. Во всяком случае, не от меня. Но будь осторожен, потому что прекрасно понимаешь, что остальные члены Конклава придут в ужас. А ужас породит в них желание уничтожить тебя.

Квиберн продолжал свои опыты ещё пару лет прежде, чем однажды кто-то всё-таки не выведал его тайну. Нельзя было с точностью сказать, кто это был, но Квиберн был уверен только в одном: Марвин молчал до конца. Даже когда собрался Конклав, чтобы решить судьбу Квиберна, тот пытался, пусть и совершенно тщетно, уверить остальных членов Конклава в важности проведённых опытов.

Но они остались глухи. Один голос против двадцати других ничего не значил.

— Тёмные мысли, чёрная логика, злые деяния, — это всё, что можно было услышать от них. Они осуждали Квиберна, обвиняли его во всех грехах, желали ему смерти, и в итоге с позором изгнали его, отобрав мейстерскую цепь вместе с правом практиковать медицину. 

— Серые овцы посрамили меня, это даже обиднее, чем изгнание, — сказал Квиберн, прощаясь с Марвином. Тот тайно решил проводить его из Староместа и дал некоторое количество денег на дорогу. — Смотри, не стань таким, как они все.

— Ты меня знаешь, — хмыкнул Марвин, хотя получилось это у него совсем невесело. — Они спят и видят, как бы от меня самого избавиться, но так просто я не сдамся. И мне будет не хватать тебя, друг мой, — он искренне обнял Квиберна и прошептал едва слышно: — Береги себя, куда бы ты не направился. Куда бы не привёл тебя твой путь. Звёзды ярче сияют во тьме тогда, когда их не затмевает искусственный свет.

— Не думай, что я сдамся. Жажда познания оставит меня только с последним вздохом. Ты ещё услышишь обо мне, обещаю, — заверил его Квиберн. Он отстранился от Марвина и полез в тощую походную сумку, из которой вскоре извлёк старую монету, которую протянул Марвину. — Это старая монета Волантиса, можно сказать, единственная в своём роде, потому что одна из её сторон сточена. Я оставил лишь ту, на которой есть череп. Хотел, чтобы ты иногда вспоминал обо мне, глядя на него, — с невесёлой усмешкой проговорил Квиберн.

— Я сохраню её, обещаю, — заверил Марвин, сжимая монету в ладони. — Надеюсь, мы ещё встретимся по эту сторону жизни, да хранит тебя тот бог, в которого ты сам веришь.

***

С тех прошло немало времени, и Квиберна действительно хранил тот бог, в которого он верил — его разум, бесконечное стремление к знаниям о жизни и смерти, которое в итоге увенчалось подобием успеха. И совсем скоро он встретит друга, который тоже остался верен себе.

Лазурный залив, как и Норвосские холмы, остались позади, и теперь они устремились вниз по течению Верхней Ройны. Каракка, на их счастье, шла легко и быстро. Отряд «посланников Мага», как они сами себя назвали, сопровождал их в целях безопасности.

Квиберн встретился с ними в одном из многочисленных постоялых домов Браавоса, стоящем прямо на воде. 

Квиберн тогда не стал беспокоить Серсею рассказом о том, как таинственным образом обнаружил за завтраком записку, лежащую на подносе с пищей, в которой беглым неровным почерком был указано место встречи. 

«Старый друг Маг передаёт вам свои наилучшие пожелания», — значилось в постскриптуме. Квиберн торопливо сжёг записку над пламенем свечи. 

Разумеется, рискованно было идти туда в полном одиночестве, имея шанс умереть и оставить королеву одну, но Квиберн посчитал риск оправданным — в конце концов, вся их затея от и до была побегом от смерти. Вряд ли его попытаются убить в столь людном месте, а запутывать следы он всегда умел лучше всех прочих.

На встречу с ним явилось несколько мужчин, вид которых многие назвали бы сомнительным: среди них было двое чернокожих выходцев с Лестних островов, один иббениец и существо неопределённого пола, волосы коего имели неестественно белый цвет. 

— Ваш друг передать, что ждать вас в Норвос, чтобы помочь и сопроводить в Квохор, — сказал на ломаном общем языке один из уроженцев Летних островов, который представился как Джебхуза и, судя по всему, был главным в небольшом отряде. 

— Прошу прощения за моё недоверие, однако, полагаю, оно оправдано в таком положении, — учтиво ответил Квиберн, глядя в глаза каждого из членов отряда. — Но могу я увидеть какие-нибудь доказательства того, что вас послал именно мой старый друг Марвин Маг? 

Все посмотрели на Джебхузу, который медлил несколько минут, а после засунул руку за пазуху. Квиберн приготовился к худшему, потому что лицо Джебхузы сохраняло вид серьёзный и даже свирепый, однако вскоре на ладони его появилась та самая монета, о которой он почти успел позабыть.

— Мы поедем с вами, — сказал Квиберн, не спрашивая боле, как именно Марвин узнал о том, где они с Серсеей находятся и куда держат путь.

— Верно, — сказал Джебхуза, расплываясь в белоснежной улыбке, — Маг уже платить нам за вашу безопасность. И платить много больше, если мы привезти вас целых. Мы хороший воин.

 _«Свеча, вот как он нас увидел»_ , — понял Квиберн, но умолчал и об этом, понимая, как это прозвучит для всех остальных, в том числе и для Серсеи. Пожалуй, он был едва ли не единственный из тех, кто верил в то, что валирийская свеча способна открывать Марвину множество тайных дверей, за которые другим заглянуть не дано. 

Поэтому, рассказывая Серсее о Марвине и своей встрече со странным отрядом, он опустил некоторые подробности.

После перехода через Норвосские холмы Серсея пребывала в дурном настроении, которое Квиберн связывал с её самочувствием, однако, как и прежде, она делала вид, что раздражение её связано с другими причинами. 

— Ваша милость, — Квиберн заглянул в каюту, где в данный момент находилась Серсея. — Могу я войти? 

— Как вам будет угодно, — откликнулась Серсея, слегка повернув голову в его сторону. 

Сир Григор посторонился, давая Квиберну шагнуть в полумрак каюты. Корабль слегка покачивался и поскрипывал на волнах. 

— Где мы сейчас? — спросила Серсея. В руках она держала бокал с разбавленным водой вином. Вид у неё по-прежнему был недовольный, хотя по блеску глаз Квиберн быстро сообразил, что его королева успела слегка захмелеть — теперь ей не требовалось много, чтобы голова пошла кругом. 

Квиберн приблизился и опустился на пустующую койку, стоявшую рядом с койкой Серсеи, оказываясь к ней самой лицом к лицу.

— Справа по борту я видел как начинается гряда Бархатных холмов, ваша милость, потому, могу вас заверить, плавание наше скоро подойдёт к концу. К часу соловья, полагаю. Возможно, даже в час волка, хотя, признаться, я надеюсь на иное: не хотелось бы производить высадку в кромешной темноте, пусть и с освещением... Вы устали? — вопрос этот он задал так легко и таким тоном, что Серсея, похоже, не испытала привычного раздражения, разве что снова пригубила вина. — Признаться, я и сам порядком утомлён, но вы знаете, ради чего это всё.

— Знаю? —Серсея невесело усмехнулась. — Мне бы вашу уверенность. 

— Ваша величество, вы же помните, что спасаем мы не только вашу жизнь, но ещё и одну, которую крайне важно сберечь, — напомнил Квиберн. Признаться, он сам не испытывал какой-то любви к ребёнку, которого носила под сердцем Серсея, но понимал, как это важно для неё самой. Он же поклялся когда-то самому себе защищать всё, что дорого ей — по мере своих сил. Сира Джейме он ей вернуть не мог, зато имел возможность сохранить их сына. Или дочь. 

— И что будет с моим ребёнком, когда он появится на свет? — Серсея резко поднялась со своего места, и, продолжая сжимать кубок в руке, принялась мерить каюту быстрыми шагами. — Кем он станет здесь, в этом месте? Не пришли же вы мне рассказать сказку о том, как сможете вернуть мне королевство, а заодно усадить моего ребёнка на трон. Ему не светит даже стать наследником Утёса Кастерли, потому что его так или иначе объявят бастардом. И, будь мы способны что-то сделать с этим, мой братец Тирион позаботится обо всём. Он и без того убил всех, кто был мне дорог.

Серсея остановилась, опрокидывая в себя остатки вина. Квиберн медленно взял штоф, наполнив вначале опустевший кубок Серсеи, а затем и плеснул немного разбавленного вина во второй, желая промочить горло. Пил он крайне редко и совсем немного, избегая всего, что могло бы стать причиной хотя бы частичной утраты самоконтроля. Всего, что туманило разум и чувства.

— В данный момент всё так, как вы говорите, — неторопливо начал он, внимательно глядя на Серсею. — Безусловно. Но лорд Тирион смертен, смею напомнить...

— Я уже пыталась его убить! — едва не рычала Серсея. — Вам это прекрасно известно, но он словно... словно... — она не смогла подобрать верное слово и продолжила, ещё больше распаляясь: — Вначале он разорвал нутро моей матери, продираясь наружу, после поспособствовал отравлению моего сына, убил арбалетной стрелой нашего отца, и Джейме... 

Серсея осеклась. С тех пор, как они бежали из Королевской Гавани, она почти не говорила о нём, даже имени его словно старалась не произносить вслух. Квиберн, как и прежде, терпеливо слушал её, понимая, что ей необходимо выговориться. Кто ещё, кроме него, способен теперь выслушать и понять её? 

Но Серсея не торопилась продолжать, потому заговорил Квиберн:

— Я говорил о том, что есть другие способы уничтожить его, — неторопливо начал он. — Способы, в которые мало кто верит, а мейстеры Цитадели так и вовсе подняли бы меня на смех. Но вы, как и я, способны видеть гораздо глубже, потому и поверили в мои способности, дали мне простор для опытов и предоставили всё необходимое, за что я всегда буду безмерно благодарен вашей милости всем сердцем... Материю, о которой я сейчас поведу речь, принято называть тёмной, однако я не согласен с данным определением. Истина заключается вот в чём: многие из тех, кого я повидал в Цитадели, стремились открыть в себе некую внутреннюю силу, не понимая, что она уже есть в них, только заключена в рамки предрассудков, которые они не в состоянии преодолеть. Мой друг Марвин является архимейстером тайных наук, мы вместе прошли через множество испытаний, и он сможет помочь нам... в решении некоторых вопросов.

Квиберн до поры не планировал говорить подобное Серсее, однако, видя как она обеспокоена, осознал, что ей нужно дать ещё одну точку опоры: если Серсея поймёт, что хотя бы одно из её главных желаний осуществимо, это может заметно изменить её настрой в лучшую сторону. И оказался прав — Серсея усмехнулась, но теперь это была та самая усмешка голодной львицы, которую он так любил.

— Если это правда... — начала она и вдруг замолчала, словно боялась продолжить.

— Я когда-нибудь подводил вас или лгал вам? — спросил Квиберн.

— Нет, — признала Серсея и вернулась на своё место, вновь оказавшись напротив Квиберна, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Они сидели друг напротив друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и Квиберн слышал её знакомый, волнующий запах. — Вы — единственный мужчина в моей жизни, который всегда держал своё слово, в отличие ото всех остальных, — со всей серьёзностью проговорила она, даже не улыбаясь. — Вы самый преданный и верный мой слуга.

 _«И единственный, кто остался в живых»,_ — мысленно добавил Квиберн, пока Серсея продолжала говорить.

— Все мужчины хотели от меня чего-то, им всегда было нужно... что-то ещё. Вы же стремились к проведению исследований, которые в итоге обратили лишь мне на пользу. Могу заверить, пусть это и прозвучит неподобающим образом, но вы, пожалуй, единственный мужчина, к которому теперь я не испытываю отвращения.

— Я искренне рад это слышать, моя королева, — губ Квиберна коснулась улыбка. Он едва ли не впервые в жизни почувствовал подобие смущения. — Вы оказываете мне честь.

Он поднялся со своего места и поставил кубок на столик, намереваясь уйти. Серсея подалась вперёд в тот момент, потому рука Квиберна тыльной стороной ладони скользящим движением коснулась её груди. 

— Прошу прощения, — сохраняя спокойствие сказал Квиберн, — я не хотел оскорбить вас. 

— Я знаю, — Серсею, казалось, ничуть не волновало случившееся. — Вас интересует другое.

Квиберн замер в замешательстве, глядя на неё сверху вниз и, наконец, нашёлся со словами.

— Ещё раз прошу меня простить, вероятно, во всём виновато вино. И вы утомились. Я оставлю вас.

Неожиданно Серсея вновь вцепилась в руку Квиберна, не давая ему уйти, и он ощутил смутную тревогу, не совсем понимая, чем она вызвана. Он осознал, что происходит только спустя несколько секунд, когда Серсея заговорила.

Она играла, развлекалась таким образом. Серсея всегда любила подобные игры с другими мужчинами, но Квиберн был не из тех, кто легко мог поддаться на подобную провокацию или уловку. В отличие от большинства, он не был идиотом, чтобы не осознавать: Серсею он в подобном качестве интересовать не может.

— Вы всегда говорили мне, что я красивая женщина, ваша королева, но я вас никогда не интересовала, — она притянула его руку к своей тёплой груди, заставляя Квиберна невольно прижаться к ней ладонью. — Почему? Вас не интересуют женщины? 

— Скорее, как вы понимаете, у меня не было ни малейшего шанса, ваше величество, и я всегда находил утешение в науке, — Квиберн старался говорить легко, даже с некоторым весельем, хотя давалось ему это с трудом. Помолчав пару секунд, он добавил уже намного серьёзнее: — Видите ли, моя королева, наука была единственной моей любовницей. Похоть, безудержное желание плотских утех, как и многое другое, творит с людьми невероятные вещи. Они теряют самоконтроль, не могут думать ни о чём другом. Все чувства и разум человека становятся заложником этой самой похоти, а для меня такое неприемлемо.

После сказанных слов она заметил, как на лицо Серсеи набежала лёгкая тень. Так, словно он оскорбил её, хотя у него и в мыслях не было ничего подобного. Вероятно, она даже допустить не могла того, чтобы нашёлся мужчина, который бы втайне не желал её. Квиберн не мог сказать с чистой совестью, что совсем не думал о ней, но мысли о подобном всегда отсекал за ненадобностью, потому что всё это не имело никакого смысла.

— Даже мейстер Пицель, этот воняющий мочой старикан, иногда сально смотрел на меня, но не вы, — продолжала Серсея. Рука Квиберна по-прежнему лежала на её груди, и он не смел отнимать её, чувствуя твёрдость её соска. Впервые за долгое время он ощутил, как его собственное мужское естество напряглось и начало твердеть. Пожалуй, в тот момент это не вызвало в нём ничего, кроме любопытства: он давно не испытывал ничего подобного.

— Вас это беспокоит? — спокойно спросил Квиберн. — Мои слова вас задели?

— Напротив, это лишь доказывает то, что я в вас не ошибалась, — Серсея криво усмехнулась и резко оттолкнула руку Квиберна. — Уходите. Оставьте меня.

Квиберн вновь поклонился и торопливо покинул каюту Серсеи, страстно желая как можно скорее оказаться на свежем воздухе, чтобы проветрить голову. Возбуждение уже почти сошло на нет, но выходка Серсеи оказалась для него неожиданностью, хотя он и понимал, что женщина в её положении способна и не на такое. 

Наверное, не меньше двух часов он провёл на палубе, глядя на однообразный пейзаж, проплывающий за бортом, и перебирая в голове обрывочные воспоминания, помогающие настроиться на нужный лад. 

После он долго лежал без сна в собственной каюте, слушая плеск волн. Он старался размышлять о маршруте, который им предстоит проделать и о том, какие действия предпринять в дальнейшем. Учитывая, что встреча с Марвином для него станет полной неожиданностью, то планы требовали некоторой коррекции.

Квиберн не знал, когда его всё-таки сморил сон, однако по собственным ощущениям мог сказать, что прошло совсем немного времени прежде, чем он услышал стук в дверь своей каюты. За дверью оказался весело скалящийся Джебхуза.

— Мы почти доплыть, знахарь, — сообщил он. — Капитан велеть сообщить вы.

Выйдя на палубу и всё ещё стараясь стряхнуть с себя остатки сна, Квиберн увидел на горизонте небольшой порт вблизи Гоян Дроэ, дорога от которого и должна была привести их в Норвос.


	4. Серсея II

Серсея сама не могла взять в толк, отчего теперь Квиберн, который никогда прежде не становился объектом её негодования или гнева, вызывал в ней странное раздражение, сопряжённое, пожалуй, даже с некой досадой. Но факт оставался фактом: стоило ей бросить на него взгляд в предрассветном сумраке, когда они сошли с корабля, как внутри поднялось такое знакомое чувство злости, что она едва сдержалась, дабы не выказать вслух своих мыслей. 

_«Нужно взять себя в руки. Пока ты зависишь от него, ничего с этим поделать нельзя,_ — убеждала Серсея саму себя. — _Гора вряд ли способен соображать также ясно, как Квиберн, и сомнительно, что он имеет столько же полезных связей в Эссосе»._

Сир Григор помог ей спуститься по сходням на твёрдую землю, и Серсея окинула окружающее её пространство беглым взглядом. Место, где они пришвартовались, мало походило на сколько-нибудь приличную гавань. Скорее, на совсем небольшой, с кривоватыми деревянными настилами рыбацкий порт, выстроенный на широком плёсе. В сероватом предрассветном свете вдали угадывались очертания каких-то построек, которые, вероятно, и были Гоян Дроэ, о котором упоминал Квиберн.

— Ваша милость, — по-отечески заботливый голос Квиберна послышался рядом, словно тот подслушал мысли Серсеи. Впрочем, возможно, она не так далека от истины. У Серсеи было время обдумать многое, и теперь она порой начинала сомневаться, так ли хорошо она знает Квиберна, как ей самой казалось? Пожалуй, что нет. Однако страха Серсея по-прежнему перед ним не испытывала. — Ваша милость, — повторил Квиберн, и Серсея наконец соблаговолила повернуть голову в его сторону, — паром вскоре будет готов. Я попросил подготовить на той стороне для вас небольшую крытую повозку. К сожалению, достойные вашего величества средства перевозки выглядели бы привлекающими излишнее внимание даже на безопасной дороге, поэтому примите заранее мои извинения за возможные неудобства...

— Вы опять, — вышла из себя Серсея, — сколько раз я вынуждена напоминать вам о том, что я — не неженка и готова к трудностям? 

— Прошу прощения, — поклонился Квиберн, — тогда извольте следовать за мной. 

Серсея двинулась за Квиберном, то и дело оглядываясь назад, на руины Гоян Дроэ. Пожалуй, раньше этот город не вызвал бы в ней никаких чувств, но она тоже была немного знакома с историей и знала: четыреста лет назад это был красивый ройнарский город, утопающий в зелени, перечерченный многочисленными водными каналами... До тех пор, пока сюда не нагрянули валирийцы верхом на драконах, которые выжгли город дотла, оставив лишь оплавленные камни. Теперь это была обитель смерти, населённая немногочисленными оборванцами, ютящимися в обгоревших руинах. 

Всё также при помощи сира Григора она спустилась на гружёный паром. Противоположный берег виднелся неподалёку, посему Серсея надеялась, что не успеет испытать очередной приступ тошноты. 

Солнце показалось над линией горизонта, превращая прохладную серость предрассветных сумерек в тёплое утро, когда паром причалил у небольшой пристани. 

— Вам когда-нибудь доводилось путешествовать по драконьим тропам, ваша милость? — спросил у неё Квиберн, когда они вместе оказались в повозке, о которой он говорил. В самом деле, такое средство передвижения больше годилось для дочери свинопаса, чем для королевы, и пахло там соответственно, однако выбора не было. И ей очередной раз пришлось стерпеть и это унижение. 

— Как вы знаете, нет. Никогда прежде я не имела никакой возможности побывать в Эссосе, — холодно ответила Серсея. — Хотя слышала о знаменитых валирийских дорогах предостаточно. 

Она выглянула наружу, когда повозка медленно покатилась вперёд. То, что она увидела, и в самом деле не походило на размытую грязь большинства троп Вестероса, как и на вымощенные камнями главные дороги. И Серсея поняла, почему их называют «драконьими тропами»: они являли собой оплавленный камень, лежащий сплошной полосой, что была слегка приподнята над землёй. Если бы сейчас пошёл дождь — это бы нисколько не помешало передвижению, потому что вода стекала бы вниз.

Сплошная чёрная полоса уходила вперёд, к Норвосу, а оттуда — и к Квохору, в который Серсее не терпелось попасть, дабы всё это закончилось как можно скорее. 

В свете разгоревшегося дня, Серсея имела сомнительное удовольствие как следует разглядеть тот самый странный отряд, что вызвался сопровождать их. Будь она на месте Квиберна, то никогда бы не согласилась на услуги от подобных людей, и очередной раз задалась вопросом — в своём ли тот уме? 

Она бросила короткий взгляд на Григора Клигана, который всё так же мрачной тенью двигался следом за повозкой, возвышаясь на с таким трудом подобранном ему жеребце. Тот то и дело храпел и брыкался, беспокойно ржал, словно чувствуя природу огромного всадника, оседлавшего его. 

Джебхуза постоянно скалился, переговариваясь со своими товарищами на незнакомом варварском наречии, из которого можно было вычленить лишь отдельные звуки, и Серсея вновь посмотрела на Квиберна, который, кажется, умудрился слегка задремать, сложив руки на груди и откинувшись на борт повозки. Серсея захотела прервать его сон из вредности, по-прежнему испытывая странное мстительное раздражение. 

— Вы вполне уверены в этих людях? — спросила она. Квиберн моментально открыл глаза, словно и не спал вовсе: взгляд его был ясным и осознанным. Серсея испытала подобие разочарования. 

— Как бы там ни было, ваше величество, но об этом уже поздно думать. Однако, смею вас заверить, я вполне им доверяю. Вам ли не знать, что внешность бывает весьма обманчива, — добавил он уже более поучительным тоном. 

_«Он должен испытывать неловкость и смущение, седьмое пекло!»,_ — мелькнуло в голове Серсеи. Но Квиберн словно не помнил того эпизода, который теперь по какой-то причине не выходил у самой Серсеи из головы, заставляя, помимо прочего, чувствовать и некое подобие стыда. 

— Вас это беспокоит? — задал Квиберн уже привычный вопрос, продолжая внимательно вглядываться в лицо Серсеи. — Можете положиться на моё чутьё. Они нас не подведут. К тому же, от них вас всегда может защитить сир Григор.

— Меня беспокоит лишь то, что вы не сочли нужным посоветоваться со мной, — ответила Серсея со всё тем же раздражением. — Вы ведёте себя так, словно я неразумный ребёнок. Но я всё ещё остаюсь вашей королевой. 

— Безусловно, ваша милость, — со всей серьёзностью откликнулся Квиберн. — Дело не в том, что вы неразумны или же слабы. Прискорбно слышать, что у вас сложилось именно такое впечатление. Но так я поступаю лишь из соображений безопасности. Видите ли, я куда менее примечательная фигура, чем вы, и вряд ли кто-то хорошо помнит моё лицо, а вот вы... Что до вашего замечания про Джебхузу и его приятелей, то, смею вас заверить, это показалось мне самым верным вариантом, потому что они служат моему другу. А решение требовалось принимать быстро. 

— Будь мы при дворе, я бы, возможно, велела отрубить вам голову, — фыркнула Серсея, но, конечно, не собиралась делать ничего подобного. Она лишь желала вернуть себе хотя бы иллюзию прежней власти, теперь превратившейся в горький пепел, навязчивый мерзкий привкус которого до сих пор чувствовался во рту. 

— Что ж, в таком случае мне было бы весьма затруднительно спасти вас, — Квиберн изобразил привычную кривую улыбку. Казалось, его нисколько не задело замечание Серсеи. 

Некоторое время они ехали в молчании. Квиберн явно не стремился поддерживать беседу, словно чувствуя настроение Серсеи. Вскоре они сделали небольшой привал, на котором отряд Джебхузы ограничился, словно дотракийские дикари, вяленым лошадиным мясом. Серсее с трудом удалось заставить съесть себя пару булочек с беконом, несколько виноградин и выпить пару стаканов лимонной воды, поскольку голода она сейчас совершенно не испытывала.

— Почему вы не вернулись домой после того, как покинули Цитадель? — неожиданно спросила Серсея спустя ещё пару часов молчания. И впервые за долгое время испытала подобие удовлетворения, заметив удивление и даже некоторое замешательство на лице Квиберна. Похоже, он совсем не ожидал подобного вопроса. 

Однако, к чести его, он довольно быстро взял себя в руки и коротко ответил со свойственным ему спокойствием:

— Война Девятигрошовых Королей, ваше величество. Во многом это стало причиной. Мне некуда было возвращаться. 

— Говорите, — повелительным тоном сказала Серсея. Не то, чтобы ей был интересен этот вопрос, но ещё хуже было ехать в полной тишине. 

— Как вам будет угодно. Но это короткая история, ваше величество, и нисколько не развлечёт вас. Боевые действия, как вам известно, велись на Ступенях, однако пало тогда немало солдат. И многие из них были обычными крестьянам и ремесленниками, вооружёнными чем попало. Большинство из них погибло от стрел и мечей противника прежде, чем успело поднять свои смехотворные орудия. И что такое варёная кожа против крепкой булавы? — в голосе Квиберна слышалась горькая насмешка. — Оба моих брата оказались жертвами этой мясорубки. Уверен, они не успели увидеть ни единого гроша и ни единого короля, только собственную смерть. Деревня, откуда я сам был родом, почти опустела после того, как всех мужчин способных держать хотя бы мотыгу в руках, призвали на войну. Однако мой больной отец и мать продолжали жить там. Сейчас это всего лишь горстка давно заброшенных и прогнивших домов. Причиной гибели моих родителей стали недобитки, которые тогда разбрелись по всем Семи Королевствам. Добрались даже до небольшой деревушки, которая находилась в паре лиг от Атранты... Не мне вам рассказывать, ваше величество, что недобитки зачастую люди напуганные, терять им нечего, а поживиться чем-то они всегда рады. Думаю, вы понимаете, чем всё это закончилось для престарелой женщины и её больного мужа. Защищать их было некому, да и будь я там — погиб бы вместе с ними. 

Квиберн замолчал, давая понять, что история закончена. 

— Мой отец воевал там, — сказала наконец Серсея. — А вернувшись с той войны, уничтожил Рейнов из Кастамере. И Тарбеков, что были с ними заодно.

Она не знала, зачем говорила именно об этом. Воспоминания об отце тут же мысленно переносили её к другому человеку — её уродливому братцу Тириону, который так и не понёс должного наказания за всё, что сделал. 

— О, эту историю знают во всех Семи Королевствах, — улыбнулся Квиберн. — Песня до сих пор наводит ужас на врагов дома Ланнистеров.

— Да, особенно теперь, — язвительно заметила Серсея. — Когда от дома Ланнистеров остались лишь воспоминания в виде Тириона. Кто теперь вспомнит о наших прежних славе и величии? Это всё, о чём когда-то мечтал отец...

— А какой из великих домов не имел подобных устремлений? Тем более, ваше величество, ещё доподлинно неизвестно, что случилось с другим вашим братом. Джейме, — напомнил Квиберн.

— Думаете, сир Бронн не выполнил моё поручение? Что ж, понимаю, учитывая, что жив и Тирион. Наёмникам никогда нельзя доверять — они верны, пока им не предложат нечто большее. Однако каков был шанс у Джейме выжить на Севере? Его не было вместе с заморской шлюхой и моим братом-чудовищем. И даже если он жив: Джейме — калека, да и к тому же окончательно потерявший всякий разум, превратившийся в слабовольного дурака... — Серсея почувствовала, как ногти впиваются в ладони от одной только мысли, что некогда любимый брат поехал следом за той лупоглазой коровой, что рядилась в мужика. Поехал на Север, оставив её одну.

— И всё же, полагаю, предпочтительнее было бы увидеть именно сира Джейме в качестве наследника Утёса Кастерли, чем лорда Тириона, — резонно заметил Квиберн, и, несмотря ни на что, Серсея не могла с этим не согласиться. Договориться с Джейме, как бы не обстояли сейчас дела, было бы намного проще. И к нему она всё же не испытывала той ненависти и отвращения, что и к Тириону.

***

К концу третьего дневного перехода Серсея начала осознавать, что готова сойти с ума от скуки. Пейзаж за окном не баловал разнообразием, а Квиберн оказался не столь разговорчив. Всё больше говорила Серсея — он предпочитал слушать. Этим он тоже отличался от всех прочих мужчин, что любили рассказать о себе и своих славных подвигах, даже если их самый «славный подвиг» на деле заключался в том, что они трахнули некогда дешёвую потаскуху с Блошиного Конца и умудрились не подхватить от неё какую-нибудь заразу.

— Скоро ли мы прибудем? — спросила Серсея, словно надеясь, что её вопросы приблизят Норвос хоть немного.

— Судя по всему, завтра после полудня мы окажемся на месте. Осталось всего ничего, ваше величество. Там мы встретимся с моим другом, отдохнём и двинемся дальше. Полагаю, вас успокоит, что и до Квохора нас ждёт такая же дорога, безопасная и прямая. Хотя, сразу огорчу вас: туда путь длиннее. По моим подсчётам, около восьми дневных переходов.

Серсея едва не застонала, однако дала себе слово не думать об этом раньше времени: как только им удастся нормально выспаться в приличном месте, она уж наверняка будет готова ехать в этой повозке ещё неделю. И она была рада тому, что Квиберн был с ней честен и не стал до поры умалчивать о предстоящих трудностях дальнейшего пути. 

***

Когда однообразный полупустынный пейзаж сменился небольшими холмами, и в воздухе повис пока что едва уловимый, но уже ощутимый влажный запах воды, Серсея почувствовала, что силы словно возвращаются к ней.

— Это запах Нойны, — ответил на её молчаливый вопрос Квиберн. — Всё верно, ещё пара часов — и мы будем в Норвосе, ваше величество. 

Серсея выглянула наружу. Они ехали мимо небольшой укреплённой деревеньки, а вскоре показались и болотистые берега предместий Норвоса, что свидетельствовали лишь об одном: вот-вот они окажутся в Нижнем городе. 

Их странноватый отряд въехал в арочные ворота уже после полудня, привлекая к себе внимание горожан. Хотя Нижний город и был единственным местом в Норвосе, куда допускались чужеземцы, однако останавливались они здесь не так часто, потому Серсее поначалу было немного не по себе от внимательных взглядов, которыми их сопровождали.

Квиберн подал Серсее руку, помогая выбраться из повозки. Тут же рядом замаячила могучая фигура сира Григора, тяжело спрыгнувшего со своего жеребца. 

— Мы проводить вы, — голос Джебхузы заставил Серсею вздрогнуть, и она вновь опасливо покосилась в сторону чернокожего наёмника. — Маг ждать вы постоялый двор Нижний город. Велеть привести как только вы быть здесь, а мы получить своя награда, — пояснил Джебхуза.

Серсея опёрлась о руку Квиберна, которую тот ей любезно предложил. Его живое тепло и возможность чувствовать хоть какую-то точку опоры немного успокаивало её, хотя ей по-прежнему было немного не по себе. Из немногочисленных рассказов о Норвосе Серсея помнила о том, что здесь лишь «бородатым жрецам» дозволяется иметь волосы на теле, потому местные, совершенно безволосые люди, оставляли какое-то неприятное впечатление. 

Они прошли по широкому каменному мосту, перекинутому через один из многочисленных каналов. 

— Свежая рыба! — услышала Серсея возглас на ломаном общем языке. Рядом с ними появилась лысая женщина с корзиной, от которой шёл рыбный запах. — Самая свежая!

— Имбирь! — перебил этот возглас густой мужской бас. — Лучший! 

— Пойдёмте, пока они не обступили нас, — поторопил Квиберн, и Серсея не стала спорить. Ей хотелось оказаться подальше от людского гомона как можно скорее. 

По правую руку виднелся массивный каменный мост, что соединял Верхний и Нижний города, после они свернули направо и оказались то ли у постоялого двора, то ли у таверны, из дверей которой доносились музыка и смех. 

— «Ступени Грешника», — прочитал им название Джебхуза, — заходить, — он посторонился, пропуская Квиберна и Серсею вперёд. Его спутники остались ждать у дверей таверны, как и сир Григор.

 _«Очаровательно. Очередной притон»,_ — саркастично отметила про себя Серсея, оказываясь внутри.

— Квиберн! — незнакомый голос окликнул их. И Серсея повернулась в сторону звука одновременно с Квиберном. К ним навстречу двигался коренастый мужчина, лицом отдалённо напоминающий мопса. Он был облачён в подранный балахон, делавший его почти неотличимым от местной черни, поскольку выделялся он лишь наличием бровей. — Как я рад, что ты здесь! 

Серсея ощутила, как Квиберн выпустил её руку, когда незнакомец — очевидно, это и был тот самый старый друг — ринулся им навстречу и крепко сжал Квиберна в объятьях. 

— Марвин, — пробормотал Квиберн, — признаться, ты весьма удивил меня... 

— Да, разговор предстоит долгий, но, наверное, вам стоит чего-нибудь поесть и отдохнуть с дороги, так что начнём именно с этого. Пойдёмте. Джебхуза, ты тоже, я должен тебе кое-что. Ты хорошо справился с работой, — Марвин махнул рукой, веля следовать за собой.

Они уселись за большой стол в дальней части комнаты. Всеобщее внимание в основном привлекали музыканты, что играли на сцене, и под музыку которых танцевал дрессированный медведь, вызывая всеобщий восторг. 

— Надо сказать, я ждал вас несколько раньше, однако, вижу, не сильно ошибся, — начал Марвин. — Можете угощаться. Щука, мясо, для желающих — чёрное пиво и нахса, — сказал он. Джебхуза сразу потянулся в сторону нахсы и, взяв в руки кувшин и не утруждая себя наполнением кубка, сделал несколько больших глотков. Перебродившее козье молоко с мёдом потекло по его густым чёрным усам. 

— Вы сказать, что платить, — сказал Джебхуза, вытирая лицо тыльной стороной ладони. — И платить хорошо, Маг.

— Разумеется, — Марвин извлёк словно из рукава увесистый мешочек, — здесь тысяча онеров, дружище, можешь забирать, — он бросил глухо звякнувший мешок на стол. И Джебхуза моментально вцепился в него. — Но получишь ещё столько же, если уговоришь своих ребят проехаться до Квохора.

— Ты делать честный сделка, — покачал головой Джебхуза. — Мы нравиться работать у ты. Я спросить остальных, что думать.

— Думайте, — хмыкнул Марвин. — У вас три дня. Ты знаешь, где меня можно отыскать.

Джебхуза откланялся и, прихватив со стола кусок жареного мяса, покинул таверну, на ходу впиваясь зубами в сочную мякоть.

 _«Дикарь»,_ — Серсею слегка передёрнуло и она вновь перевела внимательный взгляд на Марвина. 

— Похоже, настала моя очередь задавать вопросы, — заметила она, когда они остались втроём. Марвин посмотрел на неё немного насмешливо, и это ей не сильно понравилось. В отличие от Квиберна, в нём, казалось, не было никакого почтения к ней.

— Извольте, — Марвин вцепился в кружку с чёрными пивом и сделал несколько глотков. — Однако некоторые ответы могут прийтись вам не по вкусу, Серсея. 

_«Да как он смеет так говорить со мной?»_ — вспыхнула Серсея, однако сочла за лучшее промолчать.

— Что же вы? — напомнил Марвин. — У вас были вопросы.

— Достаточно, — тихо проговорил Квиберн, и, несмотря на стоящий вокруг гомон, все прекрасно услышали его спокойный голос. — Марвин, мы все здесь по одной и той же причине. Но, прежде всего, полагаю, её величество хотела бы узнать — впрочем, как и я сам — как тебе стало известно, где мы находимся и с какой целью ты решил нам помочь.

— О том, как я узнал про вас, ты в курсе, Квиберн, и без моих подсказок, а вот что до помощи... То мы вроде как до сих пор оставались друзьями? — заметил Марвин. — Ты, конечно, постарел, но вроде бы сохранил здравый рассудок. 

— Что ж, ты прав, — усмехнулся Квиберн и повернулся к Серсее, что сидела на соседнем стуле, всё ещё кипя от гнева. — Моя королева, архимейстер Марвин способен видеть некоторые вещи в пламени валирийской свечи, — пояснил он. — Так он узнал о том, что происходит. 

Серсея не сразу нашлась, что сказать, чувствуя, что ей не хватает воздуха от негодования. Что за глупости, в самом деле?

— Вы это серьёзно? — наконец произнесла она, надеясь, что в голосе её достаточно яда.

— Вполне, — ответил вместо Квиберна Марвин, вновь прикладываясь к пиву, — чуть позже, вероятно, вы поймёте, о чём идёт речь. Но сейчас рекомендую просто принять это как факт.

— Это немыслимо! — заметила Серсея.

— Многое в нашем мире немыслимо, — парировал Марвин. — Однако в способности Квиберна вы, тем не менее, поверили. И сир Григор тому прямое подтверждение. Это же он по-прежнему стоит у входа в тени? 

— Но это другое, — возразила Серсея, — это... это...

— Не меньшее чудо, чем всё прочее, — закончил за неё Марвин. — Впрочем, сейчас я хочу перейти к самому главному. Разумеется, я всегда готов был оказать поддержку старому другу, несмотря на то, что пути наши разошлись, однако сейчас нам предстоит нечто более важное. 

Марвин подался вперёд, понижая голос.

— Вероятно, вы ещё не знаете. Но в данный момент в Королевской Гавани вскоре соберётся Великий Совет. Впервые за семьдесят лет, можете представить? — фыркнул он. — Лорд Тирион Ланнистер, как и Джон Сноу, находятся под стражей, и их судьба также решится на том совете. Однако вот что более важно: не исключено, что я ошибаюсь вновь, однако весьма велика вероятность того, что Вестерос окажется в большой беде.

— В большой беде? — Серсея невесело улыбнулась. — Словно сейчас всё прекрасно. Королевская Гавань сожжена дочерью Безумного Короля, её войско грабит и убивает, что может быть ещё хуже?

— О, поверьте, случаются вещи и пострашнее, — заверил её Марвин. — Я предвижу исход Великого Совета, и мне это нравится менее всего. Именно поэтому мне потребуется ваша помощь. Точнее, помощь моего друга Квиберна.

Квиберн, сохранявший до того момента молчание, всё так же тихо спросил:

— И в чём же заключается эта помощь?

— В Квохоре мы можем найти людей, которые также способны помочь нам избавить Вестерос от нависшего над ним зла. И, возможно, как обнаружить последнего дракона раньше _него_. 

Кажется, впервые в жизни Серсея увидела, как Квиберн смеётся. Негромко, разумеется, но это, безусловно, был смех. 

— В самом деле, Марвин? — Квиберн иронично выгнул бровь. — Ты считаешь, что этот путь мы проделали ради этого? Всё, чего я желал — это спасти свою королеву и её дитя, не более того. Я делал это только ради неё.

Серсея в тот момент почувствовала небывалую радость, услышав его слова. На мгновение она даже забыла о безумных и нелепых речах архимейстера Марвина.

— Я понимаю. Но ведь это и есть шанс. Возможно, шанс вернуть былое величие дому Ланнистеров. И мой собственный шанс восстановить хотя бы подобие справедливости, — уже тише добавил Марвин, и Серсея вдруг подумала о том, что, на самом деле, ничто так порой не роднит людей, как общее стремление к справедливому возмездию. 

— Но как ты оказался в Эссосе? — спросил Квиберн. — Почему вновь покинул Цитадель? 

— О, это долгая история, явно не предназначенная для того, чтобы обсуждать её прямо сейчас, когда вы устали с дороги, — отмахнулся Марвин. — У нас будет три дня, чтобы поговорить обо всём. И целая неделя пути. А пока — угощайтесь. Скоро подадут знаменитое на весь Эссос зимнее печенье с вишней и имбирём, так что наслаждайтесь ужином, а потом вас сопроводят в комнату. Заранее приношу извинения за то, что комната одна, поскольку все прочие приличные места в Норвосе нынче забиты под завязку, — Марвин развёл руками, хотя было очевидно: ему нисколько не жаль.

***

Серсея долго не могла уснуть, глядя в потолок. На этот раз они делили комнату вместе с Квиберном. По счастью, это был не тот же притон, что и в Браавосе, однако всё равно она испытывала подобие брезгливости, ворочаясь в кровати и думая лишь о том, что им повезло: это был самый дорогой постоялый двор в Нижнем городе и хозяин уверял, что блох в постельном белье отродясь не бывало. 

Квиберн спал тихо на соседней кровати. Если вообще спал, потому что не издавал вообще никаких звуков. Возможно, он поглощён своими мыслями, как и она сама. 

Серсея понимала, что этот старый мопс явно не договаривает чего-то. И это было очевидно даже дураку, хотя определённое доверие он и вызывал: иначе зачем ему было дожидаться их лично? Впрочем, Серсея не была наивной дурой и осознавала, что верить никому нельзя до конца, разве что...

Она вновь оглянулась на Квиберна. И тут же вновь испытала нечто похожее на раздражение. Ей хотелось побыть одной. Напряжение, которое то и дело накатывало волной, не давало ей подчас покоя, как и бесконечные мысли о будущем. 

Когда она носила под сердцем своих теперь уже погибших детей, то нередко испытывала это чувство. В такие дни она бросалась на Джейме, словно голодная львица, а если такой возможности не было, то принималась ласкать себя сама, запершись в своих покоях. Но теперь тут был Квиберн, который, как ей казалось, спал довольно чутко, и чувство стыда не позволяло ей делать подобное при нём, пусть даже и под одеялом.

Она перевернулась на бок, плотно сжав бёдра и потерев одно о другое, чувствуя, как невероятно горячо и влажно становится между ног. Серсея уткнулась лицом в подушку, сдерживая едва слышный стон. Если Квиберн услышит, то... 

Разумеется, он не будет её стыдить, но почему-то одна мысль об этом привела её в ещё большее возбуждение. Она надеялась, что он ничего не услышит, но представляла себе, что _может_ услышать.

В голове её мелькнула совершенно невообразимая картина, когда она всё-таки скользнула рукой вниз, касаясь набухших нижних губ, размазывая вязкую влагу. 

В тот момент всё отошло на задний план, оставив в голове лишь странный образ, о котором она прежде и помыслить не могла. Но, вероятно, что-то всё-таки надломилось в её душе за прошедшее время. Она кусала подушку, лаская себя пальцами под одеялом, словно стыдливый подросток, едва достигший расцвета, и, как ей казалось, стонала едва слышно.

Содрогнувшись всем телом через несколько минут, она откинулась на спину, чувствуя, как лоб и виски покрыла испарина. Мысли ворочались в голове вяло и лениво. Она старалась не вспоминать о Марвине и тайнах, которые он хранит. В чём-то этот человек был прав: следовало поспать прежде, чем принимать важные решения.

И именно так Серсея и поступила, погружаясь наконец в сладостную дрёму.


	5. Квиберн III

Квиберн проснулся резко, словно из сна его кто-то вытолкнул. Он не помнил толком, что именно видел, но это, определённо, было не самое приятное видение. 

Комнату окутывала почти кромешная тьма и глубокая тишина, если не считать негромкого дыхания Серсеи, которая, похоже, наконец угомонилась. Квиберн прекрасно слышал её возню и приглушённые стоны. Делать вид, что ничего не замечаешь на этот раз оказалось несколько сложнее, чем прежде, потому, вероятно, и сон Квиберна был довольно поверхностным и тревожным. 

Кровать тихо скрипнула, когда он поднялся. Серсея глубоко вздохнула и перевернулась на другой бок, что-то пробормотав. Каждый звук и даже малейший шорох слышался в глубине ночи так отчётливо, что Квиберну показалось, словно он различает чьи-то тяжёлые шаги этажом ниже, на общей кухне, которой полагалось пустовать в такой час.

Движимый всё тем же странным ощущением, Квиберн, всё ещё в неком полусне, спустился вниз, надеясь, что эти беспокойные шаги ему почудились. Однако его ждало другое открытие: за одним из столов, стоящим в тёмном углу, он заметил Марвина, что задумчиво глядел в дрожащее пламя свечи. Самой обычной свечи, не той, через которую он способен был видеть нечто большее.

В отблесках этого неверного пламени черты лица Марвина искажались, делаясь почти нечеловеческими, и впервые за долгое время Квиберн ощутил, как по спине пробегает неприятный холодок. Иллюзия — не более, однако...

— Марвин, — тихо позвал Квиберн, и тот медленно повернулся, словно даже не удивившись появлению другого человека. Так, словно он ждал. 

— Думал уж, что ты никогда не проснёшься, — приглушённым голосом откликнулся Марвин, и на его хмурое лицо легла тень улыбки. 

— Что ты сделал? 

— Ничего особенного, так, практически детская шалость, — отмахнулся Марвин и тут же указал на пустующий стул напротив. — Садись, есть разговор.

— Признаться честно, — заговорил Квиберн, принимая приглашение, — я тоже несколько устал. С чего вдруг нужно разговаривать ночью? При свете дня это никак нельзя было сделать?

— Нет. Потому что при свете дня слишком много посторонних ушей. И есть вещи, которые я тебе должен сообщить раньше, чем Серсее. Точнее, обговорить их с тобой, а потом решать, как донести это до неё. 

Квиберн насторожился. Ему совсем не понравилось то, каким тоном это было сказано. Неужели Марвин так и не понял, что он не собирается оставлять её и вообще затеял всё это лишь с одной целью? 

— Иногда ты довольно громко думаешь, старина, — хмыкнул Марвин, неторопливо проводя пальцами сквозь пламя свечи. — Но речь пойдёт о другом. Прежде всего, я хотел сообщить тебе о том, что ты в любом случае не останешься без присмотра. Даже ежели путям нашим вновь суждено разойтись.

— Как будто он мне нужен. Прости, однако все эти годы я как-то справлялся самостоятельно, — Квиберн почувствовал, как в нём поднимается раздражение: тоже почти забытое чувство. — Если ты намекаешь на то, что время от времени наблюдал за мной сквозь обсидиан, то что это в принципе меняет? 

— О, многое! — в голосе Марвина послышалась насмешка. — Кодд и Рилона... нет, не смотри так, они не мои люди, конечно, однако я позаботился о том, чтобы ты вышел именно на них, ибо понимал, что для побега тебе нужны незаинтересованные ни в одной из сторон помощники. Безликим всегда были глубоко безразличны распри между высокородными господами. Их волнует только оплата.

Квиберн сумрачно смотрел на Марвина, ожидая продолжения и чувствуя, что услышит достаточно интересного. И, вероятно, малоприятного. 

— Не гневайся, простая мера предосторожности, не более того. Уверен, ты бы справился и сам, но я решил, что страховка в таком деле не помешает... И мне весьма прискорбно, что подобное произошло с Дейенерис Таргариен. Я некогда возлагал на неё большие надежды. 

— Ты служил Дейенерис, — Квиберн не спрашивал, а утверждал. Глаза его потемнели.

— Да, верно, пытался, — пробормотал Марвин, впервые выказав подобие досады. — Но есть в этом мире такие вещи и такие силы, которые не подвластны ни мне, ни тебе, и именно их жертвой стала Дейенерис Таргариен.

— Я полагал, что её убил тот бастард, Джон Сноу, а не нечто неведомое.

— Всё намного сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. И он не бастард. И не Джон Сноу. Впрочем, сейчас важно нечто иное...

— Где ты собираешься искать дракона? Зачем? Признаться честно, я размышлял над этими вопросами, но не могу взять в толк — что именно ты задумал и зачем мы тебе понадобились в этом деле? Полагаю, ты понимаешь, что Серсея вряд ли будет рада оказаться рядом со сторонником той, что уничтожила её дом и отняла всё.

— Мы все сейчас в одной упряжке, так что на месте Серсеи я бы забыл про старые обиды, — с раздражением ответил Марвин, морщась словно от боли. — Некогда Серсея упустила свой шанс помочь царству людей защититься от угрозы с Севера, однако теперь в мир вернулось нечто пострашнее этого, уж поверь мне. Я слышу, как гулко бьётся самое сердце этого мрака, Тьма без начала и без конца расползается по всему Вестеросу, но мало кто замечает этот призрачный запах из развёрстой могилы. 

— Что ж, тут я спорить не буду, — не без иронии сказал Квиберн. — Учитывая, что там теперь происходит, могил и в самом деле будет достаточно.

— Нет, дело вовсе не в этом. Точнее, не только в этом. И речь не о восстаниях и мятежах, не в смуте, а о том, что власть окажется в руках опасного человека. Брандона Старка, точнее, того, кто себя за него выдаёт, — Марвин был предельно серьёзен, когда говорил это, но Квиберн не удержался: с губ его в тот момент сорвался тихий смех.

— Послушай себя, Марвин! В своём ли ты уме? Брандон Старк — калека, к тому же недалеко ушёл от зелёного мальчишки. Это он тебя так напугал? 

— Ты пока не понимаешь, но ты поймёшь, — уклончиво ответил Марвин, нисколько не оскорбившись в ответ на насмешку. Вероятно, он и сам осознавал, как это всё звучит со стороны. — Вот, чего я хочу: отыскать Дрогона, который унёс свою мать. И её саму. Я хочу вернуть Дейенерис к жизни. Я полагаю, она сейчас находится в руинах Валирии.

Тут Квиберну стало совсем не до смеха. Да и не походил Марвин сейчас на шутника. Впрочем, шутка то или нет, но даже сама эта идея пришлась ему не по душе. Квиберн испытал почти непреодолимое желание встать и уйти, не желая слушать подобные бредни.

— Ты перебрал, похоже, — мрачно заметил он, лишь силой воли заставляя себя сидеть на месте. — Иди да проспись.

— Послушай же, упрямец! — Марвин неожиданно дёрнулся вперёд, вцепившись в руку Квиберна, словно чувствуя его намерение. — Это никакая не шутка. И я совершенно трезв. 

— Если ты так хочешь вернуть Дейенерис, то советую тебе обратиться к красным жрецам. Уж, может быть, Владыка Света тебе поможет в этом начинании, — Квиберн пытался вырваться из хватки Марвина, но тот держал его крепко. — И я полагал, что ты давно уяснил, чем заканчиваются все эти истории с пророчествами об Избранном. Кровь и огонь. Ты не видел этого собственными глазами.

— Я видел достаточно! И дело не в избранных. Мне не нужен Владыка Света, — нахмурился Марвин. — Впрочем, как и Владыка Тьмы. Мне нужен ты. 

— Я? — искренне удивился Квиберн, окончательно запутавшись. Марвин говорил мало и как-то сумбурно, словно и в самом деле был не в себе.

— Да, ты. Твои способности. Твои знания о жизни и смерти, к которым ты так стремился и, похоже, достиг определённого успеха. 

— Если ты наблюдал достаточно внимательно, то мог заметить, что исследования мои направлены на то, чтобы вернуть к жизни только что умершего или умирающего. Ты видел Григора Клигана и знаешь, что он из себя представляет и что мне пришлось сделать, дабы он вновь обрёл подобие жизни. Это подобие, Марвин, а не жизнь.

— Он сильно изуродован, я в курсе, — спокойно сказал Марвин. — Но и умирая он был таким. Оберин, некогда мой ученик, сделал всё по совести, хотя жаль, что погиб так бесславно. 

— Принц Оберин использовал не простой яд, я знаю, то была и тёмная магия, основам которой _ты_ его обучил, вероятно, — продолжил Квиберн. — Клиган мучился довольно долго, и кричал от боли так, что слышно было на весь Красный Замок. В некотором смысле мне пришлось почти разобрать его на части и собрать заново — таким, каким он теперь стал. 

— В этом и вся загвоздка. С Дейенерис подобного не происходило. Безусловно, разум её был повреждён, но смерть наступила после удара в сердце. Но она всё же не обычная женщина, ибо даже среди Таргариенов, когда ещё существовала Республика Валирия, такие были редкостью. Тело её не истлеет, Квиберн. Посему, если мы отыщем её, то сможем вернуть к жизни.

— Мы? — Квиберн наконец одёрнул руку. — Говори за себя. К тому же, я всё ещё не вижу причин, которые мешали бы тебе найти подходящего красного жреца, если уж ты так хочешь вернуть свою королеву. Давай, сделай это. И посмотришь, что она сотворит, когда осознает случившееся. Как скоро Семь Королевств вновь будут охвачены пламенем её гнева?

— Смерть порой меняет человеческое мышление, не находишь? — хмыкнул Марвин. — Я уже говорил тебе когда-то: красные жрецы могут сколько угодно бормотать молитвы и читать заклинания, но среди них сложно отыскать того, кто обладает должными возможностями и складом ума. Кроме того, воскресить человека, который мёртв уже далеко не первый день, для них почти невозможно. Но в твои способности я верю. Ты знаешь, как отыскать её душу. И я готов тебе в этом помочь. 

Квиберн промолчал в ответ. С одной стороны, затея Марвина звучала совершенно безумно и Квиберну вовсе не улыбалось принимать в ней участие даже из любопытства. Не в последнюю очередь из-за Серсеи. С другой — ему в некотором смысле льстило то, что Марвин настолько высокого мнения о его способностях и возможностях, а желание усовершенствовать и испытать процедуру по возвращению человека с того света _полноценно_ жило в нём уже давно. 

— И всё же, —задумчиво и одновременно подозрительно произнёс Квиберн. — Зачем тебе в Квохор? 

— Валирийская магия. Она, возможно, не менее важный компонент в этом всём. Ты не хуже моего знаешь о мастерах, что издревле обрабатывали валирийскую сталь. Они были выходцами из древней Валирии, и лишь в Квохоре всё ещё живут те, кто ведает секретами обработки этого, не побоюсь данного слова, воистину магического материала. Постой, — Марвин поднял руку, видя, что Квиберн готов его перебить. — Дело не в самих мечах, а в силе, которая в них заключена. 

— Ты ведёшь к тому, что кузнецы, обладающие подобными знаниями, используют кровавую магию, я полагаю? — тон Квиберна оставался спокойным, хотя он и был взволнован. 

— Верно, сила заключена в крови. Самые страшные — и самые великие дела можно сотворить, зная, как использовать силу крови. И что-то мне подсказывает, что именно в Квохоре я — и ты — мы вместе сможем найти способ вернуть Дейенерис к жизни. 

— Говорят, Рок постиг Республику Валирию именно из-за их деяний, в том числе, из-за этих таинственных обрядов. Помнится, в своё время они обрушили на головы Гискарской Империи всё тот же огонь, уничтожив бесчисленное множество жизней. И поплатились за это. Не боишься закончить точно так же? — в голосе Квиберна вновь послышалась ирония. Он знал, что Марвин прекрасно помнит историю падения валирийцев, и был уверен, что страха его старый друг не испытывает.

— Полагаешь, и меня постигнет Рок? — тихо хохотнул он. — Небеса раскроются на сей раз над моей головой и смертоносный огонь подпалит уже мои причиндалы? О нет, думаю, никто не станет заморачиваться из-за одного старика.

— Но ведь ты, похоже, собрался побывать в тех руинах? Разве ты забыл, что после того великого огня, что сошёл с неба, там опасно находиться? Воздух и вода там ядовиты, и в избытке плодятся страшные твари. Все, кто пытался попасть туда, пропали без вести. Тебе это не хуже моего известно: Валирия проклята, как и нога всякого, кто ступит в те земли.

— Пожалуй, мои возможности выбраться оттуда живым и невредимым мы обсудим позже. 

Квиберн потёр виски, чувствуя, что его начинает одолевать головная боль. Из-за всего того безумия, которого он сейчас наслушался от Марвина, от усталости и сотен мыслей, что беспорядочно роились в его голове словно рой злобных пчёл. 

Безусловно, он должен был сразу сказать «нет». Когда-то они были хорошими друзьями, но Марвин сильно преувеличивает значение этого самого прошлого, если полагает, что Квиберн готов броситься в самое пекло даже не ради самого Марвина, а ради Дейенерис, к которой не питал тёплых чувств. И Серсея... Прежде всего — она. Квиберн нисколько не сомневался в том, что скажет по поводу всей этой затеи она сама.

— Я обдумаю твои слова, — пообещал, тем не менее, Квиберн. И обещание своё намерен был сдержать: ему и в самом деле было нужно время на размышления. Прежде всего, чтобы понять, как быть дальше, ведь Марвину достаточно заглянуть в валирийскую свечу, если они захотят тайно сбежать от него, чтобы узнать об их месторасположении. — И решу, как это всё преподнести Серсее и сделать так, чтобы она не вышла из себя. Хотя это и маловыполнимо...

— Их двое, — неожиданно сказал Марвин, криво улыбаясь. — Ты уже понял, что их двое? 

— Да, я догадывался, — сказал Квиберн, поднимаясь из-за стола и чувствуя слабость в ногах. — Но пока я не сообщал Серсее и об этом. 

— И один из них, а, возможно, и все трое могут погибнуть. Но их ещё можно спасти. Подумай, Квиберн, — голос Марвина прозвучал зловеще, хотя в нём и не было угрозы. Квиберн же поспешил обратно, обуреваемый желанием покинуть немедленно не только этот постоялый двор, но и город. 

***

В комнате, когда Квиберн вернулся обратно, стояла всё та же тишина, нарушаемая лишь дыханием Серсеи. Именно в этот миг он особенно остро ощутил пугающее безразличие безлунной полночи, царящей вокруг. Сердце его на мгновение вновь сжала ледяная тень страха. 

Он лёг в постель, даже не надеясь теперь уснуть, однако усталость всё же одержала вверх, и впервые за долгое время Квиберн увидел сон. Настоящий кошмар, что надолго запечатлелся в сознании Квиберна яркой, немного аляповатой, но при том жуткой картиной.

За тёмной чертой, пересекавшей мир живых, он видел тот самый зеленоватый огонь, что падал с неба. Большие сгустки пламени, словно исполинские кулаки, врезались в камень, разрушая строения до основания, прежде бывшими такими высокими, что их не иначе как сотворила магия. Огонь на лету сбивали драконов и превращали людей в горячий пепел за считанные мгновения.

Ни одно пламя не способно убить дракона, ибо они сами — воплощённый огонь, но пламя, что спустилось с небес, было способно и на это.

Рок Валирии. Вот что это такое, понял Квиберн, оставаясь просто наблюдателем, который не имел никакой возможности вмешаться или предотвратить происходящее в далёком прошлом. Он был человеком, что бессилен против подобного ужаса, сошедшего с небес. 

Окружающее Квиберна пространство превратилось в бесконечный океан огня, в коем сгорала сама жизнь. 

И в этом раскалённом горниле Квиберн неожиданно увидел лица своих давно погибших братьев. Он успел позабыть, как они выглядели — в воспоминаниях его сохранились лишь их мутные тени и, возможно, эхо их голосов. Однако сейчас он видел их так ясно, что ему стало ещё более жутко. Тем более, что в древней Валирии им не доводилось бывать.

Братья смотрели на него и злобно скалились. Два близнеца, что вместе пришли в этот мир и вместе покинули его. 

Вскоре лица их так же объяло пламя, заставляя кожу сморщиться, как старый пергамент. Она клочьям облезала с них, пламя бесстыдно обнажало мясо и кости. Глаза лопнули от жара, и теперь из глазниц вырывались жадные языки огня. Голодный и ненасытный зверь пожирал их изнутри, но они сохраняли гробовое молчание. Их почерневшие от копоти черепа продолжали зловеще скалиться. 

После на Квиберна вновь навалилась тьма, более не приносящая покоя. Тьма, полная ропота злых, обезумевших голосов, что звали его на разные лады. Ропот сливался в невнятный гул, всё больше походивший на гулкий звон колоколов. Он усиливался, становясь почти невыносимым.

Квиберн распахнул глаза, тяжело дыша. Звук этот оказался реальностью – это трезвонили утреннюю молитву Нум, Нарра и Ниэль.

***

— Да, они тоже называются Ступенями Грешника, — сообщил Квиберн Серсее, когда они оказались у мощных каменных ступеней, что вели в Верхний город. — Поверьте, то, что мы здесь, даже лучше. Поскольку обитель бородатых жрецов — место весьма мрачное и серое. И, вероятно, имя их бога настолько же заунывно, коль никто не смеет произносить его вслух.

Квиберн сопровождал Серсею, выявившую желание немного подышать свежим воздухом. Сочтя, что тут куда безопаснее, чем в Браавосе, Квиберн согласился, однако пошёл на довольно рискованный шаг, сказав, что сиру Григору придётся остаться в постоялом дворе: именно он своими необъятными размерами может привлечь ненужное внимание. 

Сейчас почти никто даже не смотрел в их сторону, не считая некоторых горожан, что всегда любопытствовали при виде чужеземцев, но не более того. Квиберн купил несколько «зимних коврижек» — как ему показалось, пришлись Серсее по вкусу, хотя давно заметил, что теперь её в принципе мало что способно порадовать.

Она становилась всё мрачнее, словно предчувствовала нечто такое, о чём даже сама не догадывалась. Это весьма беспокоило Квиберна. Могла ли она слышать их с Марвином разговор? О нет, вряд ли, иначе бы уже сказала об этом и обвинила бы Квиберна во лжи или сокрытии информации. В любом случае, дала бы ему понять, как недостойно он поступает, ведя такие беседы за её спиной.

По небольшой набережной, к которой они вышли, гулял прохладный ветер, и Серсея поплотнее укуталась в плащ, что был у неё на плечах. Сквозь успокаивающий плеск Нойны слышались людские голоса, и мерный звон, плывший над городом и возвещавший о конце рабочего дня. 

Нум, Нарра и Ниэль мерно и в то же время грозно гудели, раз за разом возвращая к воспоминанием о звоне других колоколов. Тех, что звенели в тот самый день в Королевской Гавани. Квиберн вновь бросил короткий взгляд на сосредоточенное лицо Серсеи. 

— Ваша милость, могу я узнать, что вас беспокоит? — спросил наконец он, решив, что сам может гадать сколько угодно, пока не получит прямого ответа.

— С чего вы взяли, что меня что-то беспокоит? — поинтересовалась Серсея, слегка отворачивая голову в сторону. — Всё просто: я в чужом для меня месте, с чужими людьми, слишком далеко от дома, который теперь недостижим. Или этого недостаточно? 

_«Меня вы считаете чужим?»_ — хотел спросить Квиберн, но не стал, понимая, что суть проблемы далеко не в этом.

— Я помогу вам, чем смогу, ваша милость, — заверил он её. — И Марвин тоже. Однако нам потребуется некоторое время. Похоже, у него есть некий план, хотя детали его ещё нуждаются в доработке...

— Вы снова обсуждаете что-то за моей спиной, — недовольно заметила Серсея, и в глазах её сверкнул гнев. Точнее, короткая его вспышка. — Думаете, я этого не вижу? Вы же знаете, что я не такая дура, пусть и женщина. 

— Вы всё неверно истолковали, ваша милость, — Квиберн старался тщательно подбирать слова. — Марвин просто изложил мне часть своих мыслей на сей счёт и попросил как следует их обдумать. Он желал поговорить наедине не потому, что не доверяет вам, а потому что это был, можно сказать, несколько профессиональный разговор, который...

— Который, как вы полагаете, был бы мне малопонятен, — закончила за него Серсея, не дав поговорить. — И это вы ещё меня уверяете, что не считаете меня идиоткой?

Квиберн видел: она распаляется всё больше. Ещё немного — и Серсея окончательно выйдет из себя. Нужно было срочно что-то предпринять.

— Нет, скорее речь шла о неприятных вещах. Они были неприятны даже для меня, и, признаться, пусть я и считаю вас сильной женщиной, но я не желал печалить вас до поры. Обещаю, что вскоре я вам всё расскажу. Всё до последнего слова. Дайте мне несколько дней. 

— Поступайте, как знаете, — Серсея слегка оттолкнула его и резко развернулась, явно намереваясь уйти. Это был крайне необдуманный поступок с её стороны, поскольку оставить её блуждать в одиночестве в незнакомом городе Квиберн никак не мог.

— Я вас провожу, — сказал, догоняя её. — Вам нельзя оставаться одной.

— Провалитесь все в седьмое пекло, — зло выдохнула Серсея, быстрым шагом направляясь вперёд. Квиберн слегка отстал, не упуская Серсею из поля зрения и теперь даже жалея о том, что отказался от идеи взять с собой сира Григора. И ещё он чувствовал скорее интуитивно: Серсея злится по многим причинам, и не все из них она ему озвучила. Было ещё что-то, о чём Квиберн мог догадываться только смутно.

Главное, чтобы она успела успокоиться к следующему утру, поскольку из Норвоса они отбывали, как обычно, с первыми лучами солнца, пока не успел раскалиться воздух. 

***  
Сопроводив Серсею до постоялого двора, Квиберн не спешил следовать за ней в комнату, полагая, что та хочет побыть в одиночестве и вряд ли сейчас будет рада делить с ним одно пространство. 

Марвин куда-то исчез, вероятно, вновь занимаясь вопросами, связанными с воплощением в жизнь своего безумного плана. Квиберн всё ещё был почти уверен, что вряд ли станет принимать в этом участие. У него не было резона соглашаться на подобное, однако нечто внутри подсказывало ему: Марвин во многом прав. Это было то самое чутьё, что вело Квиберна столько лет и не раз спасало ему жизнь.

Сомнения одолевали его, разрастаясь в голове подобно смертоносной опухоли. Он видал такие опухоли не раз, вскрывая тела людей, что месяцами корчились в страшных муках прежде, чем испустить дух. Никакое снадобье им не помогало, даже маковое молоко в конце концов не могло полностью заглушить боль. И теперь Квиберну казалась, что подобная опухоль завелась и в его мозгах, только она уничтожала не его физическое тело, а его прежнюю уверенность в том, как действовать дальше. Это было, пожалуй, даже хуже всего прочего. 

Наверх он поднялся, когда за окнами совсем стемнело и так и не дождавшись прихода Марвина. Впрочем, Квиберн нисколько не сомневался: тот явится на рассвете перед отъездом. 

В первый миг ему показалось, что Серсея спит, отвернувшись к стене. На низком столе стояла свеча, освещая комнату тусклым светом, однако не способная при этом прогнать тревожные сумрачные тени, что сгустились по углам. 

Тьма густая, как сироп, струилась по стенам.

Квиберн подошёл ближе к кровати и наклонился, намереваясь задуть трепетавший огонёк, и едва не содрогнулся всем телом, когда почувствовал, как Серсея, которую он счёл спящей, уже привычно вцепилась в его руку. 

На этот раз с невероятной силой и почти болезненно.

— Вы мне доверяете, Квиберн? — неожиданно спросила она. Голос её звучал на удивление невозмутимо, и в нём не было прежнего гнева. Однако лишь дурак мог обмануться этим внешним спокойствием. Квиберн ощущал почти физически, как внутри Серсеи всё ещё клокочет раздражение и недовольство. 

Некая _неудовлетворённость_.

— Важнее другое, ваша милость, — мягко заметил Квиберн, — доверяете ли _вы_ мне. Для меня нет ничего важнее сейчас.

— Как будто у меня есть какой-то выбор, — в усмешке Серсеи на сей раз послышалась горечь. Она села на кровати, по-прежнему не выпуская запястье Квиберна. Хватка ослабла, однако Квиберн не рисковал одёргивать руку, дабы Серсея не сочла это жестом пренебрежения. 

— Выбор у вас всегда есть, ваша милость. Одно ваше слово — и я поступлю так, как вы пожелаете, — совершенно искренне заверил её Квиберн. — Я ваш преданный слуга, и вам это прекрасно известно. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы вы доверились мне, как доверялись прежде. 

— Именно это и усложняет некоторые вещи... — едва слышно проговорила Серсея.

Она вскинула голову и встретилась наконец с Квиберном, что стоял рядом с её кроватью, взглядом. Тот не без удивления увидел в глубине её зелёных глаз нечто такое, от чего его снова бросило в дрожь. Но это была дрожь иного толка. Дрожь некого томления, что было Квиберном тоже почти забыто. 

— Я должна довериться вам... — повторила Серсея. Кажется, она сама решала для себя что-то. — Вероятно, вы правы. Поэтому я просто позволю этому случиться. Да. Я хочу, чтобы вы это сделали для меня. 

— Чем я могу услужить вашей милости? — Квиберн совершенно не понимал, к чему она клонит. 

— Это акт высшего доверия с моей стороны. Я хочу, чтобы вы запомнили его и подумали, как следует, если вам взбредёт в голову променять меня на кого-то другого. 

Квиберн не успел ничего сообразить и даже что-то сказать, потому что в тот же миг Серсея сделала то, чего он ожидал меньше всего: притянула его ближе, в то же время направляя его руку. Квиберн осознал, что происходит лишь в тот миг, когда она раздвинула ноги и подтянула юбку до талии, а его собственные пальцы коснулись её женского естества. 

Она была горячей и уже влажной. Квиберн успел было подумать, что происходящее сейчас связано с её нынешним состоянием, но, похоже, Серсея не намерена была ждать, пока Квиберн примет какое-нибудь решение по этому поводу. 

Похоже, она решила вновь взять всё в свои руки. Привязать его к себе. Квиберн, впрочем, не мог сказать наверняка, что в большей степени руководило Серсеей в тот миг.

— Давайте же, — повелела она, и в голосе её слышалось нетерпение. Она тоже дрожала и слегка подавалась вперёд бёдрами так, чтобы пальцы Квиберна вновь коснулись её.

Безусловно, Квиберн был и прежде свидетелем её наготы, однако никогда не видел её такой, какой она была сейчас. И он очередной раз ощутил, как твердеет член. Квиберн присел на колени перед Серсеей, его длинные и умелые пальцы скользнули по её влажной горячей плоти, осторожно поглаживая. Серсея откинула голову назад и, закрыв глаза, коротко застонала. 

Кажется, она произнесла чьё-то имя, но Квиберн его не расслышал, да и, положа руку на сердце, слышать его не желал.

Квиберн ласкал её, осторожно и мягко, размазывая вязкую влагу по её бёдрам, время от времени погружая пальцы в жаркое лоно, что нетерпеливо трепетало. 

_«Я мейстер, что помогает больному в затруднительном положении»,_ \- напоминал себе Квиберн, стараясь не задумываться над тем, что в действительности происходит. Однако осознавал, что и его самого всё больше одолевает этот жар, растекающийся по чреслам. Словно Серсея в действительности была чем-то больна и передала и ему этот опасный вирус.

Она не могла любить его, не могла желать, Квиберн нисколько не сомневался в этом, но она была права в том, что выбор её теперь невелик. 

Вскоре Серсея начала стонать в голос, уже не пытаясь сдерживаться и цепляясь руками за простыни. Она раздвинула ноги ещё шире, и дыхание Квиберна окончательно сбилось. На лбу и висках выступили капли пота. 

Это было неправильно, непристойно и, пожалуй, недостойно, однако Квиберну было уже всё равно. Волосы её растрепались, платье поднято до самой груди, очертания которой угадывались под одеждой. 

То был миг, когда его королева действительно принадлежала ему одному.

Серсея жадно подавалась навстречу его руке и что-то бессвязно бормотала, то и дело кусая губы. Квиберн не разбирал её слов, понимая, что и его собственное возбуждение почти достигло предела. Когда Серсея выгнулась, и он почувствовал горячую пульсацию вокруг своих пальцев, то со всё возрастающим изумлением он ощутил жар, что вначале охватил его поясницу, торопливо опутал низ его собственного живота и заставил его самого содрогнуться всем телом.

На несколько мгновений он потерял нить реальности. 

Квиберн надеялся, что Серсея этого не заметит. Мейстеру, пусть и без цепи, не пристало испытывать подобное в присутствии человека, нуждавшегося в помощи.

Квиберн поднялся на ноги, чувствуя непривычную слабость в коленях и, наконец, осмелился отступить назад, к собственной кровати, чтобы опуститься на неё — стоять почему-то было тяжело. Серсея всё ещё шумно дышала, и Квиберн видел, как сверкнули её глаза, когда она поправляла юбку. 

— Ваша самоотверженность меня поражает, — хмыкнула Серсея. Впрочем, голос её теперь звучал действительно расслаблено. — Вы не попытались взять ничего для себя.

— Я и без того получил достаточно, ваша милость, — заверил её Квиберн. — Я имею удовольствие находиться рядом с вами. Клянусь, я никому не расскажу о том, что было.

Серсея рассмеялась. Это был знакомый смех. Не слишком весёлый, даже немного злорадный, но всё-таки живой. 

— Кому теперь есть дело до того, чем я занимаюсь по ночам? Все они мертвы, — улыбка Серсеи в тот момент воистину была улыбкой львицы. — И всё же, я убедилась в том, что вы не евнух, а вполне живой человек, способный испытывать влечение к женщине, —сказала она и скользнула взглядом по одежде Квиберна. Он понял, что от неё не ускользнуло случившееся и, вероятно, влажное пятно проступило даже сквозь мантию. Улыбка его получилась несколько нервной. 

— Что ж, я рад, что угодил вам, ваша милость. 

— Не совсем, — теперь усмешка Серсеи была почти игривой. — Однако для начала тоже неплохо. Пока большего я и не требую. А теперь приведите себя в порядок и возвращайтесь, — властно сказала она. — Завтра утром нам предстоит дальняя дорога, не так ли?

***

Ветер протяжно выл в деревьях, над верхушками которых уже виднелись первые розоватые лучи солнца. Джебхуза со своим отрядом, как и предчувствовал Квиберн, согласился сопроводить их до Квохора. 

Они выехали за городские ворота, покидая Норвос, пока большинство его жителей возносило молитву безымянному богу.

Повозка, в которой всё так же пахло сеном и навозом, медленно покачивалась и едва слышно поскрипывала, словно идущий по волнам корабль. И слышно было, как жеребец, на котором восседал сир Григор, вновь тревожно храпит, хотя уже и не так громко, как прежде. Видимо, успел привыкнуть к своему пугающему наезднику. 

Квиберн посмотрел на Серсею, которая устроилась поудобнее, и дремала, прикрыв глаза. Грудь её вздымалась ровно и глубоко. Квиберн с усилием отвёл от неё взгляд и посмотрел на Марвина, который теперь сидел в повозке вместе с ними. Тот казался несколько задумчивым. Перехватив взгляд Квиберна, он криво улыбнулся. 

— Не страшись, страх в нашем деле только повредит, — сказал Марвин.

— Кто сказал, что мне страшно? Всё, что меня волнует — судьба моей королевы, — откликнулся Квиберн.

— Равно, как и меня. Так что прекрати подозревать меня в безумии. Лучше вот, — Марвин потянулся к провизии, взял оттуда несколько фиников, два апельсина и успевшую остыть жареную утку, — раздели со мной утреннюю трапезу.

Квиберн не испытывал голода, но счёл за лучшее согласиться, не желая при Серсее, пусть и спящей, продолжать с Марвином их так и не оконченную беседу.


	6. Серсея III

Громады облаков плыли по раскалённому до красна небу, перечерченному чёрными линиями. Серсея даже не сразу осознала, что то не линии, а некие трещины, жуткие расщелины, из которых сочилась первобытная тьма. 

— Одна капля твоей крови, Серсея из дома Ланнистеров, и я расскажу тебе всё, что ты хочешь знать. Отвечу на твои вопросы. Одна капли крови на мой язык — и ты узнаешь о том, о чём знать не желаешь.

Голос Мэгги-Лягушки всё ещё преследовал её во снах. Жуткий и призрачный, он звучал отовсюду. 

— Ты готова, Серсея? — было слышно, что старуха злобно и насмешливо скалится. 

Серсея вновь ощущала, словно наяву, как её окровавленный палец исчезает в беззубой, зловонной пасти ведьмы, видела её сверкающие ненавистью глаза.

— ...Ты умрёшь сегодня ночью, малышка.

Отголосок фразы из далёкого прошлого. Так Мэгги сказала Меларе Хезерспун. Меларе, не ей самой! Серсея вовсе не собиралась умирать.

Расщелины в небесном своде ширились, продолжая обнажать древнюю изнанку мира. И там, за границей тьмы, Серсея видела чей-то кошмарный оскал. Все её сны были пропитаны воспалённым гневом, но гнев этот словно принадлежал чему-то извне.

— Город горит. И ты горишь вместе с ним, Серсея. Ждёшь, когда небесный свод обрушится на твою голову?

Голос старой ведьмы превращался в целый сонм голосов — мужских, женских, детских. Вскоре было невозможно разобрать, что именно они кричат, но в кошмарных воплях не было ничего доброго. 

Осколки неба сыпались на покрытую пеплом землю, и в этих осколках отражались, кружась в бесконечном хороводе, целые галактики. Звёзды походили на воспалённые нарывы, что вот-вот начнут сочиться гноем. 

Серсея пыталась куда-то бежать сквозь непроглядную тьму, глядя только на далёкий прямоугольник света, что виднелся в конце пути. К лицу её то и дело липла мерзкая паутина, которую она с отвращением смахивала дрожащими руками. В боку кололо, лёгкие горели огнём, но она никак не могла остановиться.

— Матушка! — голос Джоффри окликнул её.

Темнота. Ничего. Только голос. Задыхающийся, испуганный голос её первенца.

— Джоффри! — в голосе самой Серсеи звучали слёзы. Ответом ей была тишина. — Джоффри! Джоффри!

Серсея споткнулась, потеряла равновесие и больно приложилась коленями о каменный пол, покрытый белёсой, похожей на муку, пылью. 

— Матушка... — она видела его лицо, искажённое страданием и страхом, рядом со своим. 

Из его глаз, рта и ушей вытекала кровь. Даже на расстоянии, не прикасаясь к сыну, Серсея чувствовала его жуткую предсмертную дрожь.

— Они убили меня, матушка, а ты просто смотрела... 

— Нет, нет, Джоффри! Сынок!

Образ его начал таять, растворяясь во мраке, и Серсея, преодолевая боль в разбитых коленях, вновь поднялась на ноги и принялась бежать. Бесконечные коридоры и лестницы, хохот злых голосов и свет.

Всё тот же прямоугольник света впереди.

Серсея приостановилась и тот же миг ощутила знакомое прикосновение ледяных пальцев к своей руке. Коротко вскрикнув, она вздрогнула всем телом, и тогда же увидела лицо Мирцеллы, очертания которого выступали из пыльной тьмы. 

Даже в смерти Мирцелла выглядела прекрасной и чистой. Мёртвая принцесса в золотом саване.

_— Я всегда думала, что если смогла породить нечто столь чистое, то может и я сама не чудовище?_

Она услышала собственный вопрос, который когда-то давно задавала Джейме после того, как Мирцеллы не стало. 

— Матушка, — на бледном лице Мирцеллы появилась вымученная улыбка. Но её глаза, о боги, её глаза! Серсея с ужасом отшатнулась в сторону, только сейчас разглядев, что из глазниц её единственной дочери льётся, словно вода, знакомый ледяной сумрак. 

— Не подходи ко мне! Нет! — испуганный и дрожащий голос Серсеи отразился от каменных сводов. 

_«Только не Томмен,_ — пронеслось в голове Серсеи. Она понимала, что должна увидеть, и страшилась этого. — _Я не хочу, прошу вас, нет. Пощадите»_.

Она не знала, для кого просит пощады — для себя или для сына, но повторяла эти слова, словно молитву, обращённую к немыслимой пустоте. 

_«Пропасть не под ногами, а вокруг тебя, сделай неверное движение — и рухнешь в неё»._

Галактики бессмысленно вращались над городом, и звёзды смотрели на неё с презрением. С гневом и ненавистью. 

— Матушка!

 _«Не оборачивайся. Ты не хочешь этого видеть»,_ — велела она себе. 

Незримые пальцы вцепились в подол её платья, но Серсея рванулась вперёд, услышав, как с громким треском рвётся ткань. Она вновь едва не упала, но всё же удержалась на ногах, глядя на маячивший впереди свет, который теперь стал намного ближе. 

Она слишком поздно поняла, куда именно бежит. 

_«Это западня, ловушка!»_ — в панике подумала Серсея, когда дверь захлопнулась за ней и она вновь оказалась в камере Великой Септы. Свет лился из небольшого забранного решёткой окна. Прежде окна там не было, но в её сне оно появилось, словно в насмешку. 

Источником света было не солнце, а огонь, пылающий по ту сторону. Каменный мешок, в котором она очутилась, раскалился, превращаясь тем самым в чрево печи. 

— Серсея! — голос Джейме раздался по ту сторону. Серсея резко обернулась и бросилась к запертой двери, колотя в неё руками.

— Джейме! — кричала она. — Спаси меня, Джейме! 

Злые, отчаянные слёзы текли по её щекам, измазанным паутиной и грязью. Сейчас ей было совершенно всё равно, что кто-то увидит её плачущей и напуганной. Камень продолжал раскалятся, и в камере было почти невозможно дышать. Серсея чувствовала, что совсем немного — и она сама вспыхнет как свеча. 

_Волосы будут пылать на твоей голове подобно короне, и слюна закипит в глотке..._

Она вновь отчаянно бросилась на дверь, которая неожиданно распахнулась. Чья-то тёмная фигура выступила из мрака, подхватывая её и не давая упасть. Серсея цеплялась за незнакомца, словно ища спасения. Она подняла голову, почему-то всё ещё надеясь, что это Джейме, хотя уже знала — это не он.

— Всё в порядке, — Серсея помнила этот спокойный, тихий и слегка надтреснутый голос. — Не нужно смотреть назад. 

В свете пылающего огня, Серсея разглядела лицо того, кто продолжал удерживать её, не давая упасть.

— Квиберн, — пробормотала она. Слёзы всё ещё лились по щекам. 

Она хотела сказать что-то ещё, но силы окончательно покинули её, и последнее, что помнила Серсея — это ужасающий грохот падающих стен и злобный рёв всепожирающего пламени, который поглотил их, уволакивая сознание в ту самую звёздную бездну. 

***  
Серсея надеялась, что она не кричала во сне. Хотя бы потому что успела привыкнуть к своим кошмарам, которые порой становились всё более бессвязными и жуткими, оставляя после себя едкий привкус беды.

Вокруг неё действительно царила темнота, но воздух был свеж и чист, если не считать запаха костра, который потрескивал в нескольких метрах от повозки. Она быстро сообразила, где находится: их отряд немного съехал с дороги, чтобы разбить небольшой лагерь для ночлега. Серсея вновь закрыла глаза, пытаясь успокоить дыхание. 

Дрожащей рукой она вытерла испарину, что выступила на лбу, словно у неё и в самом деле был жар. 

— Ваше величество, — знакомый голос окликнул её, и Серсея едва не вздрогнула от этого. Только сейчас она почувствовала чужой взгляд. Повернувшись, она заметила Квиберна, который смотрел на неё, привстав на локте. Марвин продолжал спать поблизости даже не шелохнувшись. — Дурной сон, — Квиберн констатировал факт, а не спрашивал, но она всё же выдавила из себя, искренне надеясь, что голос не дрожит:

— Да, ничего особенного. 

— Это нормально, ваше величество, после всего того, что случилось, — продолжал тихо говорить Квиберн. — Может быть, желаете пару глотков сонного вина, чтобы уснуть без сновидений? 

— Нет, — Серсея покачала головой спустя пару мгновений, хотя поначалу идея эта показалась ей весьма соблазнительной. — Не нужно. Я думаю, на сегодня кошмары окончены. 

Она не могла толком разглядеть лица Квиберна, хотя глаза её и успели привыкнуть к темноте, но в тот момент ей почудилось, что он улыбается. 

— Надеюсь. Впрочем, — он пошевелился, вероятно, оглядываясь, — похоже, близится час соловья, скоро начнёт светать и мы двинемся в путь. Постарайтесь поспать ещё хотя бы пару часов. 

Серсея ничего не ответила ему, вновь устраиваясь на соломенном тюфяке, что служил ей кроватью в последние несколько дней. Квиберн говорил, что до Квохора оставалось всего три дня пути, и Серсея искренне надеялась на то, что он окажется прав. Эта дорога утомила её куда больше, чем она полагала. 

***  
На исходе следующего дня они ехали мимо небольшой, до странного пустынной деревеньки, что раскинулась неподалёку от Квохорского леса. И обоняние Серсеи, ставшее в последнее время особенно чутким, уловило хорошо знакомый и в то же время пугающий запах: сладковатый, чем-то отдалённо напоминающий корицу. Она посмотрела на Квиберна, а после — на Марвина. Судя по их мрачным лицам, они тоже это почувствовали.

Источник запаха они обнаружили чуть позже. Им являлись болтающиеся вдоль дороги трупы висельников, почти успевших превратиться в мумии, но ещё не догнивших до конца. Они раскачивались под порывами ветра, заставляя скрипеть грубо сколоченные виселицы.

— Что это, во имя Семерых, — пробормотала Серсея. 

— Полагаю, это преступники, — Марвин как будто бы оставался спокойным. — Либо соседи что-то не поделили между собой. Когда людям становится скучно, они убивают время, истребляя друг друга.

— Покойники здесь давно, — заметил Квиберн. — Никто даже не пытался снять их отсюда. Возможно, их оставили в назидание остальным.

Они все переглянулись, потому что знак этот не сулил ничего доброго. Сладковато-гнилостный запах стал почти невыносимым, и Серсея ощутила, как содержимое желудка подкатывает к горлу. Но не от того, что миазмы гниения показались ей омерзительными, а от того, что _не_ показались.

— Стойте. Остановитесь, — повелела она тихо, однако Квиберн её услышал и крикнул что-то вознице. Окрик его Серсея не расслышала из-за шума в голове. Стоило повозке притормозить, как она торопливо бросилась прочь, едва не рухнув на землю. 

Серсея чувствовала, как кто-то придерживал её за плечи, но ничего почти не видела из-за застилающих глаза слёз. Тело сотрясала привычная мерзкая дрожь, и она смутно осознавала, что едва держится на ногах. 

Она подняла голову, пытаясь сделать жадный глоток воздуха и только тогда осознала, что стоит опасно близко к одной из виселиц. Зловещий силуэт чётко вырисовывался на фоне голубого полотна неба. Чёрная изломанная фигура виселицы довлела над ней, подобно року, исполненная странного величия и некой неотвратимости. 

— Ребёнок, — почему-то пробормотала Серсея, чувствуя уже не тошноту, а ледяной страх. Хотя прежде ей мало было дела до чужих детей. Но почему-то именно тогда её испугал тот факт, что на той виселице болталось, судя по размерам, истлевшее тело ребёнка. 

Ворон, сидевший на верхней перекладине, как показалось Серсее, каркнул особенно насмешливо, после чего, взмахнув крыльями, взмыл вверх. 

— Ваше величество, — наконец она услышала обеспокоенный голос Квиберна, который продолжал удерживать её. В тот момент она вновь испытала раздражение, пожелав сбросить с себя чужие руки, но понимала, что всё ещё слаба, — вы можете идти? 

— Разумеется, — Серсея надеялась, что голос её звучит бесстрастно. — Просто... стало немного дурно.

Квиберн протянул ей обрез ткани, которым она торопливо вытерла рот.

—Пойдёмте, — Квиберн, продолжая придерживать Серсею за плечи, проводил её к повозке, и помог взобраться обратно. Оказавшись внутри, она обессилено прислонилась к борту, страстно желая провалиться в сон. 

— Вы бледны, Серсея, — заметил Марвин и протянул ей чистую тряпку, от которой исходил приятный травянистый аромат. Вероятно, Серсея выглядела подозрительной, потому что Марвин тут же попытался изобразить на лице улыбку. — Не бойтесь, это что-то вроде ароматического масла. Вам станет легче, и вы не будете вынуждены вдыхать эту мерзость.

Серсея бросила короткий взгляд на Квиберна и после того, как тот кивнул, приняла из рук Марвина пропитанную каким-то отваром ткань и прижала её к лицу. 

И в самом деле — дышать стало проще. Даже слабость немного отступила.

— Я часто беру с собой в дорогу множество снадобий, — пояснил Марвин, указывая на одну из своих дорожных сумок. — Дело привычки. 

Отряд их вновь двинулся в путь, но Серсею не покидало беспокойство. Она видела, что примерно то же самое испытывают и её спутники, которые старались не подавать виду. 

— Как велик наш шанс выехать из этого леса живыми? — напрямую спросила она, не выдержав повисшего молчания. 

— Учитывая подготовку наших телохранителей, полагаю, что достаточно велик, — легко откликнулся Марвин. — Тем более, трупы эти действительно давние. Тем более, я никогда не слышал, чтобы в Квохорском лесу орудовали разбойники. Если банды там и были, то нападали они лишь на одиноких путников. Эта дорога всегда была вполне безопасной.

 _«Была»_ , — отметила про себя Серсея. Она никак не могла отделаться от дурных предчувствий. С другой стороны, у них и не было иного выхода — дорога в Квохор лежала через этот лес.

Говорил Марвин уверенно, однако Серсея прекрасно видела, что и он, тем не менее, обеспокоен, как и Квиберн, всё больше сохранявший молчание. Когда над их отрядом сомкнулись ветви деревьев, сердце Серсеи вновь сжалось от беспокойства. 

— Потерпите, ваше величество, — тут же произнёс Квиберн. Он протянул было к ней руку, но остановился на пол пути. — Назавтра мы уже должны прибыть в Квохор. 

_«Если переживём ночь в этом лесу»_ , — мысленно заметила Серсея, не став говорить вслух очевидное. В тот момент она подумала, что было бы несколько иронично избежать гибели от огня в Королевской Гавани и погибнуть от рук разбойников так близко к цели. 

***  
Когда первые звёзды появились на темнеющем небе, стало очевидно, что нужно вновь искать место для ночлега: ехать ночью по лесу ещё опаснее, пусть дорога и была такой же прямой и ровной. Лошадям и людям нужен был отдых, хотя бы небольшая передышка. 

Они съехали с широкой каменной полосы, слегка углубившись в лес, но так, чтобы не терять саму дорогу из виду. 

— Не будем разводить костёр, — сказал Квиберн. — Если в этом лесу кто-то и обитает, то нам не стоит подавать им знак, где нас искать. 

— Мейстер бояться, — фыркнул Джебхуза. 

— Мейстер быть осторожным, — словно передразнивая его, ответил Квиберн, хотя при этом оставался совершенно серьёзным. — Сир Григор, — он обернулся к Горе, — никуда не отходите от повозки, в которой будет спать её милость. Ни на шаг.

Сир Григор посмотрел на Серсею, и та, всё ещё испытывая смутное беспокойство и страх, согласно кивнула. Она посмотрела на вечно опущенное забрало шлема Горы и не увидела по ту сторону ничего, кроме темноты, хотя при свете дня всегда можно было разглядеть его жуткие глаза, в которых застыла посмертная ярость. 

Вопреки ожиданиям Серсеи, она уснула даже раньше, чем предполагала, свернувшись под тёплыми шкурами. Лес шумел вокруг неё, словно деревья тихо и беспокойно перешёптывались. 

Их шелест отдалённо напоминал Серсее шум волн, и во сне она увидела море, коему не было конца и края. Она была одна на плывущем в неизвестность старом корабле, и на губах её оседал знакомый вкус — горький, как слёзы.

Сквозь тихий плеск и поскрипывание досок она слышала отдалённый тревожный шум, что походил на обеспокоенные голоса людей. Он становился всё громче, словно приближался к ней из наползающего со всех сторон белого тумана. Серсея не сразу осознала, что источник этого звука находится в реальности.

Лязг извлекаемых из ножен мечей и чей-то злобный выкрик — вот после чего она резко распахнула глаза, привычно содрогаясь всем телом. Что-то происходило во тьме, совсем рядом. 

И в тот же миг чья-то рука вцепилась в её волосы, грубо вырывая из объятий беспокойного сна. Серсея коротко вскрикнула, рефлекторно подаваясь назад, чувствуя, как сжимается чужая хватка. В ноздри ей ударил запах застарелого пота, нестиранной одежды и злого лука. 

— Поди-ка сюда, красавица, — прорычал хриплый незнакомый голос. И в следующее мгновение он превратился в крик, а в лицо Серсеи брызнула горячая кровь. Она стекала по её волосам и одежде. 

Рука, что сжимала её волосы, с глухим стуком упала на пол повозки, а мёртвые пальцы ещё подёргивались. Человек, который пытался вытащить её, лежал на земле, беспрестанно вопя и обливаясь кровью. Рядом с ним высилась чёрная фигура сира Григора. Несколько мгновений — и его огромный меч с хрустом вошёл в грудь незнакомца, прерывая его крики. 

Серсея шумно дышала, не в силах издать не звука, уже не обращая внимания на отсечённую руку, что валялась рядом с ней. Однако из горла её всё таки вырвался выкрик, когда чья-то нога оттолкнула конечность из повозки.

Чужая рука легла на её плечи, оттаскивая назад.

— Нет! Не трогайте меня! — Серсея принялась отбиваться, ничего не понимая, однако вскоре сообразила, что в этом нет смысла.

— Не двигайтесь, ваше величество, — обеспокоено проговорил Квиберн. Она почти не видела его лица, но достаточно было голоса, дабы понять, что это именно он. Достаточно было прикосновения — только он прикасался к ней с такой нежностью и заботой.

— Что происходит? — испуганно спросила Серсея, хотя это и без того было очевидно: кто-то напал на них во тьме. 

— Думаю, вы и сами понимаете, — Серсея почувствовала, как Квиберн принялся вытирать её лицо. Удивительно, что он мог хоть что-то разглядеть во мраке. — Простите, что позволил ему прикоснуться к вам. Я и сам не сразу заметил, как он подкрался.

В ночной тьме Серсея, наконец, смогла разглядеть несколько пятен света — очевидно, незваные гости имели при себе факелы. Она слышала звон мечей и чужие крики, в которых звучали то ярость, то боль.

— По видимости, их там несколько. Слышите, как ругается Джебхуза? — раздался из мрака голос Марвина. Он взбирался на повозку с другой стороны. — Полагаю, сейчас нам троим лучше не вмешиваться.

— Где вы были? — спросила Серсея дрожащим голосом. 

— Как ни странно, отошёл справить малую нужду. Чудо, что они подошли с другой стороны и не застали меня в таком беспомощном положении, — в голосе Марвина послышалось мрачное веселье. 

Серсея замолчала, тоже прислушиваясь к звукам. Она всё ещё прекрасно слышала голоса, что раздавались поодаль.

— Шлюхины дети, — пробормотал Марвин. — По всей видимости, хотели застать нас врасплох. 

— Сколько их? — испуганно спросила Серсея. 

— Думаю, не меньше десяти, — отозвался Квиберн, что напряжённо вглядывался в разрезаемую огнём темноту. 

На мгновение повисла гнетущая тишина, и Серсея не сразу поняла, в чём причина: из тьмы, в свет факелов, выступила огромная фигура сира Григора. Он сделал шаг вперёд, позвякивая тяжёлыми доспехами. 

Серсея прижала руку ко рту, чувствуя, что её начинает мутить уже от страха. Холод разливался внутри, несмотря на то, что на плечах её вновь оказалась тёплая шкура, которой её укутал Квиберн. Она хотела спрятаться, убежать, исчезнуть, когда в нескольких метрах от них вновь беспорядочно заметались огни факелов, и появилась возможность разглядеть злые уродливые лица незнакомцев. 

— Убейте их, сир Григор, — велела она, не узнавая собственного голоса, в котором было больше испуга, чем всего остального. — Убейте их всех!

Повисшую на несколько мучительных мгновений тишину разорвал яростный вопль, быстро превратившийся в крик боли. Серсея как завороженная смотрела на происходящее. Она видела, как сразу трое бросились на сира Григора, надеясь взять его числом. Одного из них сир Григор тут же развалил пополам, перерубив от плеча до паха тяжёлым мечом. 

Второй человек, успевший выхватить оружие, рухнул на землю с жутким воплем, дрыгая обрубками ног, отсечённых одним точным ударом. Он вопил ровно те пару мгновений, которые понадобились сиру Григору для того, чтобы отсечь ему голову. Несмотря на свои необъятные размеры, сир Григор двигался на удивление быстро. Третий противник попытался сдать назад, но рухнул навзничь, прижимая руку к распоротому животу, из которого вываливались внутренности. 

В то время остальные бились с Джебхузой и его обычно молчаливыми товарищами. Грохот, звон, вопли, треск факелов, упавших на влажную от предрассветной расы траву. Всё слилось воедино, и Серсея не могла бы точно сказать, сколько длился этот бой. Она следила лишь за сиром Григором, который, в отличие ото всех остальных, по-прежнему сохранял гробовое молчание. 

Она опомнилась лишь в тот момент, когда Джебхуза окликнул кого-то, и Марвин вскочил со своего места, чтобы покинуть повозку. 

— Куда... — начала было она, но замолчала, осознавая, что лязг мечей затих. 

— Никуда не уходите, ваше величество, — велел Квиберн, вставая со своего места, но Серсея отчаянно вцепилась в ткань его накидки, не давая уйти. 

— Нет, — сказала она, — я приказываю вам остаться. 

— Там раненные, ваше величество, — со всей мягкостью пояснил ей Квиберн. — Сир Григор присмотрит за вами. В случае нападения он, полагаю, будет полезнее, чем я. 

_«В случае вашей гибели он мне без надобности»_ , — хотела ответить Серсея, но руку разжала. Рядом с повозкой действительно вновь высилась фигура сира Григора. Серсея чувствовала, что он смотрит на неё, и от этого взгляда по коже вновь побежал холодок. 

***  
— Маррек погиб, — сказал Квиберн, возвратившись обратно. Марвин, по всей видимости, всё ещё оставался рядом с мертвецом. — Джебхуза ранен, однако не смертельно и уверяет, что в состоянии ехать самостоятельно дальше. 

Серсее ничего не говорило имя «Маррек» — она не знала имён тех наёмников, что сопровождали их, и никогда ими не интересовалась. Всё, что её беспокоило — возможность как можно скорее двинуться в путь. Квиберн, похоже, прочитал её мысли, хотя это было несложно.

— Джебхуза отказался оставить тело в лесу на съедение животным, мы погрузим его на лошадь и повезём в Квохор. Ждать рассвета нет смысла, нужно убираться отсюда как можно скорее. 

— Надеюсь, по пути нам не встретится засада, — тихо проговорила Серсея, понимая, что и такой исход тоже вероятен. 

— Марвин посмотрел... — начал было Квиберн и осёкся. Серсея заметила это, однако тогда не придала тому значения. — Марвин полагает, что пока дорога свободна. Но нужно спешить. И сообщить в Квохоре о разбойниках в лесу. Им следует послать отряд, чтобы выловить этих негодяев.

Серсея кивнула, чувствуя, как начинает слегка стягивать кожу в тех местах, где остались подсыхающие капли крови. Отвратительное чувство, но сейчас это её беспокоило меньше всего. 

— Сколько потребуется времени, чтобы доехать?

— Если мы зажжём факелы и двинемся полным ходом, то через пару часов окажемся у городских ворот, — заверил Квиберн. — Как раз с рассветом. 

***  
Повозка раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, пока они мчались по чёрной дороге из сплошного камня, освещая путь факелами и уже не боясь никого. Если бы какая-нибудь из лошадей сломала ногу — даже это, кажется, не остановило бы их надолго. Серсею не покидало чувство, что нечто гонится за ними по пятам. Она понимала, что это всё — лишь последствия пережитого этой ночью, но ничего не могла с собой поделать, и то и дело оглядывалась назад.

И иногда ей чудилось, что следом за ними бежит необъятная фигура, сотканная из темноты. Серсея на мгновение жмурилась и отводила от неё взгляд. 

Разумеется, и речи не шло о том, чтобы вновь попытаться уснуть. Она глаз не сомкнёт до того момента, пока они не окажутся под надёжной защитой городских стен. 

Квиберн и Марвин по большей части сохраняли молчание, обмолвившись лишь парой слов с той минуты, как они вновь тронулись в путь. Серсея вскоре поняла, что Марреком звали то самое существо, пол которого она затруднялась определить, полагая прежде, что место ему в Доме удовольствий Лиса, а не на бранном поле. Теперь он ехал в Квохор привязанным к лошади бездыханным телом. 

Джебхуза, как казалось Серсее, не выказывал никаких признаков того, что был ранен, и она молилась лишь об одном: чтобы ворота Квохора показались как можно скорее и сжимала руку Квиберна каждый раз, когда слышала, как ей казалось, какой-то подозрительный звук. 

Другая её рука точно так же, почти бессознательно, лежала на животе, словно защищая находящееся там дитя от опасностей, что таились в этом жестоком мире.

Тёмные коридоры. Звёздная бездна. Вкус моря. Виселица. Чужая кровь, брызнувшая в лицо. Всё смешалось в голове Серсеи. И она едва не закричала от облегчения, когда на горизонте, в туманной рассветной дымке, увидела Город Чародеев.

***  
Серсея прежде никогда не видела Квохор — и первые два дня даже не пыталась узнать его поближе. Она почти не помнила, как они въехали в городские ворота, и каким недружелюбным молчанием был встречен их приезд. 

Всё, что сохранилось в её памяти, так это то, как повозка их остановилась у небольшого каменного дома, в который её отнёс сир Григор — от него по-прежнему пахло кровью, это Серсея тоже помнила хорошо. 

Всё это время она почти не видела Квиберна, который, с его слов, был занят решением неких важных вопросов. Серсея не возражала — пусть с ним она и чувствовала себя в безопасности, но ей необходимо было время, чтобы обдумать некоторые вещи и побыть наедине с собственными мыслями.

Первое же, что она сделала после того, как проснулась — велела согреть себе воду для ванной, а после вдоволь наелась. К вину она не прикасалась, опасаясь, что заснёт после него крепким сном и не сможет сама пробудиться от очередного кошмара. 

По ту сторону огромного резного окна она видела каменный город с узкими улицами. Вдалеке виднелся лес, что плотной стеной окружал городские стены. Сейчас он не казался зловещими или тёмным, однако Серсея понимала — очень нескоро ей захочется вновь побывать там. Пару раз в сопровождении сира Григора она покидала свои покои, чтобы подышать свежим воздухом, но от дома отходила так, чтобы не терять тот из поля зрения. 

Дурное предчувствие не желало покидать её, и ещё большую тревогу ей внушали небольшие алтари, воздвигнутые Чёрному Козлу, что можно было встретить практически у каждой кузницы. Одна из таких кузниц находилась неподалёку от дома, где они поселились. На первый взгляд в ней не было ничего особенного — Серсея повидала таких же кузниц за свою жизнь великое множество, и эта ничем не отличалась от прочих, однако стоящий рядом алтарь внушали некий подсознательный ужас, так же, как и от самих стен того места, словно веяло чем-то недобрым. Таким, что снова заставило руку Серсеи опуститься на живот. 

Дрожь страха и чувство тревоги сливались воедино, словно давние любовники.

Она никак не могла забыть ужас, что испытала той ночью, когда смешались реальность и её страшные сны. Человек, что наяву схватил её за волосы, намереваясь вытащить из повозки, во снах целился арбалетом в её живот. И у него было лицо Тириона, чудовища, что погубило всех её близких.

— Ты не получишь его. Не получишь, — твердила Серсея, едва шевеля губами от страха, и просыпалась в холодном поту. 

***  
Квиберн пришёл к ней на исходе второго дня. Как раз тогда, когда Серсея начала понимать, что одиночество ей наскучило. Так, словно знал, когда ему нужно прийти. Квиберн всегда и везде появлялся вовремя и чувствовал, когда стоит исчезнуть. За это Серсея испытывала безмерную благодарность. Впрочем, это чувство оставалось с ней недолго, потому что сразу она заметила, каким усталым выглядит её Десница. 

— Вы принесли дурную весть? — безо всякого приветствия спросила Серсея. Тон её был холоднее, чем она рассчитывала, но извиняться она была не намерена. 

— Не сказал бы, — уклончиво ответил Квиберн, опускаясь на плетёный стул, что стоял по ту сторону стола, за которым в тот момент ужинала Серсея. Запах жареного мяса и специй всё ещё плыл по комнате. — Однако кое-что вам всё же следует знать.

— О, я искренне рада, что вы наконец решили ввести меня в курс дела, — едко заметила Серсея. Квиберн, однако, никак не отреагировал на её тон, сохраняя привычное спокойствие. 

— Мы с Марвином вынуждены были уладить кое-какие дела, чтобы наше пребывание тут было безопасным. Тем более, что мы с вами вынуждены будем остаться здесь по меньшей мере до того момента, пока на свет не появится ваше дитя... 

Серсея отчего-то вздрогнула. Да, она прекрасно понимала, что в Квохоре им предстоит прожить долго, однако почему-то вид того алтаря, стоящего где-то неподалёку, всё ещё пугал её. 

— Он будет здесь в безопасности? — уже тише уточнила Серсея. — Я имею ввиду... они, эти дикари, не причинят ему вреда? 

Квиберн покачал головой и едва заметно улыбнулся. 

— Нет, ваше величество, Квохор — цивилизованный город, вам не стоит переживать на этот счёт. 

— Так о чём вы хотели мне сообщить? — напомнила Серсея. Взгляд её вновь упал на штоф с вином. Она чувствовала, что её желание наполнить кубок стало почти мучительным. Жажда буквально сжимала её глотку, и водой её было не утолить. Тем более, что она подсознательно понимала, что сказанное Квиберном ей не понравится. 

— Да, мне давно следовало вам сказать... Кое-что о Марвине и его планах. Обсудить это с вами. Хотя, полагаю, вам это всё придётся не по вкусу, как прежде не понравилось мне самому. Однако теперь я понимаю, что особого выхода у нас нет. Вероятно, это единственный шанс, чтобы вы могли вернуться обратно в Вестерос... со временем. 

Серсея с силой вцепилась пальцами в край стола. Губы сжались в тонкую линию. Всё её тело оцепенело от напряжения. Другая рука по-прежнему лежала на животе. 

— Говорите, — велела она едва слышно. 

_«Нет, я не хочу этого слышать!_ » — надрывался её внутренний голос, хотя Серсея даже не знала, что именно Квиберн готовится ей сказать. Квиберн, что смотрел на неё почти неподвижными глазами, что, как она давно заметила, имели свойство менять свой цвет с карего на синий и обратно. Теперь это больше не пугало её. Она боялась лишь слов, которые он ещё не произнёс.

— Квохорские чародеи, возможно, помогут нам, ваше величество, — начал Квиберн. — Помогут мне, вам, Марвину... всем нам. Всему Вестеросу. Вы должны знать: я останусь рядом с вами до самого конца, куда бы вы не последовали, однако... — Серсея видела, что впервые в жизни Квиберну с трудом удаётся подбирать слова. И это пугало её ещё больше. Она чувствовала, как кровь отхлынула от лица и как внутри разливается знакомый мерзкий холод. — Через два дня Марвин отправляется в Древнюю Валирию. Там он увидел наше спасение. 

— В Древнюю Валирию? — переспросила Серсея так, словно не могла поверить тому, что слышала. — Но зачем ему... зачем ему туда? Я полагала, она останется здесь, с нами?

Квиберн покачал головой.

— Ваше величество, Марвин... вернётся, безусловно, но вернётся он не один. Он намерен привезти оттуда тело Дейенерис Таргариен и, если повезёт, он отыщет там её последнего ребёнка. Последнего дракона, оставшегося в живых. Именно это он полагает единственной нашей возможностью предотвратить большую беду и вернуться обратно в Вестерос...

Серсея слышала голос Квиберна, который словно доносился издалека. Слышала, но не могла поверить ни единому слову. Не могла воспринимать его слова всерьёз. Она ощутила головокружение, но всё ещё крепко держалась за край стола и, по счастью, сидела. 

— Убирайтесь, — только и могла выдохнуть она. Тихо, но зло. — Убирайтесь прочь, пока я не приказала сиру Григору убить вас. Или пока не убила сама.


	7. Квиберн IV

Квиберн никогда не верил в предопределённость. Судьбу. Всесильный фатум. За столько лет мировоззрение его в этом вопросе не претерпело никаких изменений: единственный бог, на которого можно рассчитывать в этой жизни, и единственная сила, которая над тобой властна — это ты сам. Всё прочее — отговорки слабаков. Нежелание брать ответственность за свои поступки и действия.

Но иногда — очень изредка — он допускал странную мысль, что ничто иное, как провидение, вело его извилистыми путями, чтобы в конце концов он оказался рядом со своей королевой. Пусть и случилось это незадолго до наступления заката его жизни.

— Ты готов к тому, что я тебе предлагаю? — спросил Марвин, когда Серсея уснула под шкурами в провонявшей свиньями повозке. Они давно научились не замечать этого запаха. — Ты просил дать тебе пару дней на размышления, и они уже давно прошли. 

Марвин говорил без напора и даже без какого-либо упрёка, однако его слова заставили Квиберна едва заметно поморщиться. 

— Для начала, я должен поговорить с Серсеей, — тихо ответил он, бросив короткий взгляд на неё. 

— Словно ты не понимаешь, как она это воспримет. Мой тебе совет: её нужно поставить перед фактом.

Квиберн прищурился.

— Я не собираюсь командовать ею. 

— Она не в том положении, чтобы противиться тебе, — напомнил Марвин.

Да, это было верно, и Квиберн это прекрасно знал, однако испытывал двойственные чувства по этому поводу: с одной стороны, эта мысль тепло щекотала его. 

_Она твоя. Только твоя. Ты забрал её у целого мира._

А с другой — ему всё ещё в какой-то мере невыносимо было видеть эту властную прекрасную женщину в таком отчаянном положении. Он хотел, чтобы глаза её, порой столь похожие на пламя дикого огня, вновь были полны уверенности и решимости. 

— Кое-что ещё я должен _показать_ тебе, — добавил Марвин, когда не услышал от Квиберна никакого ответа. — Это важно.

Квиберн сразу же понял, о чём речь, и вновь испытал давно забытое чувство холодного страха. Он прекрасно видел, как рука Марвина нырнула в дорожную сумку, где он прятал не только всевозможные снадобья и зелья. 

— Не сейчас, — одними губами проговорил Квиберн. — Во имя всех богов, я не готов к этому сейчас.

— А когда будешь? — усмехнулся Марвин. — Ты должен понимать, друг мой: когда-нибудь будет поздно.

— Я почувствую, — заверил его Квиберн, и нисколько не покривил душой в тот момент. — Я пойму, когда настанет время. 

— Вороны уже кружат над нашими головами, — голос Марвина прошелестел в темноте. — И времени для принятия решений почти не осталось. 

Квиберн ничего на это не ответил, глядя в ночь, что простиралась впереди.

***  
— Ты, верно, рехнулся? — Квиберн говорил это негромко, хотя знал, что Серсея не услышит: она была слишком далеко, ожидала их в повозке. 

Ночное нападение напугало Квиберна больше, чем следовало бы. Пусть он и был подсознательно готов к чему-то подобному, ибо слишком хорошо всё складывалось прежде, да и лес этот с самого начала внушал ему тревогу, но всё же он чувствовал неприятную дрожь, вспоминая отсечённую руку негодяя, что вцепился в волосы Серсеи. И пугала его вовсе не мёртвая конечность — их-то он повидал достаточно, а то, что его королева вновь подверглась опасности, а Марвин об этом умолчал. Хотя знал — и всё прекрасно понимал. Он _видел_. И Квиберн сразу это понял, потому что ему было ведомо, куда порой отлучался Марвин во время стоянок, и этот раз не стал исключением.

— Куда подевался тот человек, что прежде доверял мне? — Марвин покачал головой.

— У меня тот же вопрос: я хочу вернуть своего старого друга.

Марвин внимательно посмотрел на него словно даже немного изучающим взглядом. Как Квиберну, впрочем, показалось, была в этом взгляде и некая затаённая обида. Похоже, Марвин и в самом деле действовал из лучших побуждений, пусть и не испытывал тёплых чувств к Серсее. Но важны были для него отнюдь не чувства Марвина, а его искреннее стремление уберечь всех от большой беды, которую он тоже _видел_. Или верил в то, что видел. В данный момент это не играло особой роли.

Они стояли над умирающим Мерреком, который просил только об одном — о последней милости. Будь они не в лесу, Квиберн попытался бы его спасти, однако даже при самом благополучном исходе к тому моменту, как они доберутся до города, Меррек умрёт. 

Марвин посмотрел на Джебхузу, что с посеревшим лицом наблюдал за умирающим товарищем, который только и мог, что тихо постанывать — сил на крики у него уже не оставалось. 

— Мы не бросать своих друзей в лес, — сказал Джебхуза после того, как всё было окончено точным и верным ударом кинжала в сердце. — Привязать Меррек к лошади и везти с собой.

— Вряд ли в Квохоре обрадуются тому, что мы привезли с собой мертвеца, — заметил Квиберн с сомнением в голосе. 

— Плевать, — коротко бросил Джебхуза. — Вы решить этот вопрос. Меррек похоронить в город. 

Темнокожий наёмник перевёл взгляд с Квиберна на Марвина, ожидая ответа. 

— Грузите его. Только, во имя всех богов, заверните труп в какой-нибудь плащ, — велел Марвин, махнув рукой. Квиберн же вновь посмотрел на Джебхузу, которому также требовалась помощь, пусть он не подавал виду. Он мог бы предложить ему место в повозке вместе с ними, однако понимал, что Серсея вряд ли обрадуется такому соседству, пусть и беспокоила её сейчас наверняка только возможность поскорее добраться до Квохора. 

— Ты можешь сесть к нам, — решил его сомнения Марвин. Квиберн плотно сжал губы, веля себе молчать и не возражать. — Тебе нельзя на лошадь. Ты истечёшь кровью.

Однако Джебхуза покачал головой.

— Джебхуза ехать в повозке, где женщина и старики только когда умирать, — упрямо сказал он. — Ехать лошадь, пока дышать.

Он говорил об этом как дотракиец, хотя, конечно, дотракийцем он не был. Таких, как он, дотракийцы делали рабами. 

Впрочем, умрёт Джебхуза или нет, Квиберна в тот момент беспокоило мало, он также хотел поскорее добраться до Квохора, где помощь наёмников им уже не потребуется. Во всяком случае, он питал такую надежду. 

Он хотел было уже уйти, решив оставить Марвина и Джебхузу, но Марвин схватил его за руку прежде, чем он покинул их. 

— Когда мы попадём в Квохор, я покажу тебе кое-что, — сказал он. — Покажу то, что, возможно, изменит твою точку зрения на некоторые вещи. Ты должен это увидеть. Особенно теперь.

Эта настойчивость, словно навязчивая идея, начинала слегка раздражать и, хотя Квиберн понимал, о чём толкует Марвин, он всё-таки уточнил:

— Ты говоришь о валирийской свече?

— Да, — Марвин кивнул. Квиберн заметил, как тот едва заметно прикусил губу. — О ней. И о том, что таится в её глубинах.

Квиберн покачал головой.

— Ты же не хуже меня знаешь, что заглянуть туда может лишь тот, кто эту свечу зажёг. Все прочие не увидят ничего, кроме игры света и тени.

— Это не так, — внезапно горячо возразил Марвин. — Узреть могут те, в ком есть способности. В ком есть дарованная свыше сила, и тебе, мой друг, я уверен, она раскроет свои глубины. Решайся.

Квиберн не желал спорить с Марвином здесь, посреди ночного леса, где на них напали, потому снова лишь кивнул. Можно было посмотреть в эту вещицу и сказать, что ничего не видно. Всё было предельно просто.

Марвин отпустил его руку, которую с силой сжимал, и Квиберн смог наконец вернуться к своей королеве. 

С Серсеей — он это также чувствовал прекрасно — творилось что-то неладное. Квиберн чувствовал её страх почти физически, видел затаённый ужас в её глазах. Чувствовал нечто злое и тёмное, что словно подкрадывалось к ней. То, от чего её не сможет уберечь ни один добрый меч, и Квиберн понимал: только он один способен сейчас защитить её от этого. 

***  
Когда серовато-зелёная громада леса осталась позади, Квиберн не без беспокойства посмотрел на ворота Квохора, что предстали перед ними. Он ощутил, как Серсея — вероятно, бессознательно и даже не отдавая себе в том отчёта — сжимала его руку в своей. Квиберн чувствовал её тепло — и лёгкую дрожь, что всё ещё сотрясала её. 

_«Никто не посмеет тронуть вас, моя королева,_ — думал он, сжимая её пальцы, надеясь, что она может услышать его мысли. — _Ни человек, ни демон, ни божество»._

Серсею Квиберн вынужден был оставить в доме, о котором загодя позаботился Марвин. Квиберн предпочёл бы нечто менее примечательное, однако тут ему пришлось согласиться — Марвин уверял, что прежде бывал в Квохоре и имел дело с человеком, который называл себя Орханом. Он не знал, настоящее это его имя или нет, однако именно в его руках была сосредоточена вся власть в Квохоре. 

И именно Орхан за «умеренную плату» согласился предоставить чужестранцам небольшой дом на восточной окраине города, а также, пусть и с неохотой, простил им то, что они привезли с собой труп. 

— Сожгите его за воротами, — велел он нахмурившись, обращаясь скорее к Джебхузе, чем к Квиберну или Марвину. Говорил Орхан на валирийском, который Квиберн, пусть и поверхностно, но знал. — Пусть он отправляется к своим богам как можно скорее. Не оскверняйте гниющим телом мой город.

Орхан, пожалуй, мог бы соперничать размерами с сиром Григором — настолько же он был велик и устрашающ, хотя в глазах его Квиберн не видел ярости или злости. Впрочем, и без того было понятно — злить его не стоит, как и перечить. Понимали это и все остальные. Если что-то пойдёт не так, живыми из Квохора они не выберутся. 

Квиберн и Марвин вынуждены были выслушать требования Орхана. Точнее, условия, на которых они могут остаться в городе и на которых будет основана их безопасность здесь. И платой тому оказалось вовсе не золото.

Орхан улыбался, глядя на двух мейстеров, что оказались так далеко от Вестероса, в чужих им землях. Квиберн не мог не заметить золотых зубов на месте резцов в этой улыбке, которую сложно было назвать доброй. Это была улыбка победителя. 

— У меня будет поручение для вас, — сказал Орхан, переводя взгляд с Квиберна на Марвина. — К тому из вас, кто может быть лекарем. 

Квиберн вздрогнул. Он знал, что Марвин неплохо разбирается в медицине, однако Марвин не собирался оставаться в Квохоре надолго согласно своему плану. 

— Мой друг — лучший мейстер медицины во всём Вестеросе, — сказал Марвин. — Уж поверьте.

Квиберн сохранял молчание, наблюдая за Орханом. Лицо его оставалось непроницаемым, несмотря на то, что он продолжал улыбаться. 

— Лучший? — спросил Орхан. — Что ж, нам хватило бы и просто неплохого. Хороших лекарей сейчас трудно отыскать, так что ваши услуги пришлись бы нам кстати. За них я готов не только обеспечить вам безопасность, но и платить. Золота у меня хватает.

— Если вы согласитесь принять мою помощь, — негромко проговорил Квиберн, глядя Орхану прямо в глаза. — Я буду лишь рад продолжить свою медицинскую практику здесь, дабы не терять своих навыков. 

— Умеете ли вы бороться с серой хворью, лёгочной горячкой и дрожью? — спросил Орхан, уже с интересом глядя на Квиберна.

— Прежде у меня получалось. Однако замечу, что порой методы мои расходятся с теми, которые принято использовать в той части мира, откуда мы родом. 

Орхан беззаботно махнул рукой.

— Меня не волнуют ваши методы, — ответил он. — Можете использовать хоть магию крови, главное для меня — результат. Как вы знаете, мы, квохорцы, скорее купцы, чем воины, и безопасность нашу обеспечивают Безупречные, которых вы наверняка уже видели в городе. А они стоят немалых денег, тем более, после того, что случилось в Астапоре...

Все знали, что произошло в городе из красного кирпича после того, как туда явилась Дейенерис Таргариен для того, чтобы купить себе армию. 

— Потому мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы проводили периодический осмотр некоторых моих бойцов. Ну и тех горожан, которые пожелают доверить вам заботу о своём здоровье. Вы справитесь с этим?

Квиберн не знал, какова точная численность Безупречных, которые обороняли Квохор, однако понимал, что их предостаточно, и ночи бессонной работы ему гарантированы. Однако если это, в свою очередь, могло обеспечить безопасность его королевы — он готов был пойти на что угодно. 

Не обошлось, безусловно, и без некой иронии судьбы: некогда Квиберн служил Варго Хоуту и его Бравым Ребятам, а сам Варго Хоут был родом из Квохора, потому и называл себя Козлом. Квиберн помнил не только то, как спасал людей от смерти из-за любви Варго Хоута к отсечению конечностей, но и то, как осматривал для него девок. Варго Хоут опасался венерических заболеваний, потому главной обязанностью Квиберна было обеспечение ему таким образом безопасности. 

И кончил он всё-таки плохо: сир Григор, ещё будучи живым, отсёк Козлу руки и ноги, после чего заставил жрать собственное мясо. 

Если по вине этого Орхана хоть один волос упадёт с головы Серсеи, Квиберн приложит все силы, чтобы сир Григор, пусть и будучи мёртвым, провернул то же самое уже с другим квохорцем. 

Квиберн и Марвин покинули Орхана, выходя из большого каменного дома, лишь отдалённо напоминающего дворец. Рядом находилась большая площадь, где высился, по всей видимости, главный алтарь, на котором ежедневно приносились жертвы Чёрному Козлу.

Это было величественное и в то же время несколько устрашающее строение, на котором можно было заметить пятна подсохшей крови. Квиберн видел два желоба, что тянулись от жертвенного стола к чашам, в которые обычно стекала кровь. Квиберн не знал, правдивы ли слухи о том, что на этом алтаре в праздничные дни режут младенцев, но он не мог при этом не думать о положении Серсии. Потому что в глубине души полагал — слухи эти могут оказаться вполне правдивы. 

В Норвосе Чёрного Козла считали гнусным демоном и, возможно, это было истинной правдой.

— Тебе он не нравится, верно? — Квиберн услышал голос Марвина, хотя не сразу понял, что именно тот имеет ввиду: алтарь Чёрному Козлу или Орхана. Но Квиберну не нравились оба, потому он лишь кивнул. — Орхан человек слова, насколько я могу судить, — продолжил Марвин. — И вы будете в безопасности, пока ты выполняешь его условия. 

— Орхан также сказал, что они купцы. А любой купец готов продать даже собственную душу, если ему предложат выгодную плату, не говоря уже о парочке чужестранцев, — возразил Квиберн, хотя прекрасно понимал: в чём-то Марвин прав. И если у них нет хорошего лекаря, то такой товар купить будет непросто. Он практически бесценен. Орхану нужна не Серсея, а он сам. 

— Я знаю: своё слово он не нарушит, будь покоен. Главное, не спорь с ним. Ты же знаешь, что делать, верно? 

Квиберн знал. Он пристально посмотрел на Марвина, который, казалось, внимательно оглядывал площадь, окружённую невысокими домами. Рядом виднелась небольшая каменная арка с козлиными мордами, служившая, по всей видимости, местной достопримечательностью. По улицам ходили Безупречные с косами из человеческих волос на копьях и горожане, которые выполняли роль малочисленной местной стражи, что следила за порядком в городе.

На Квиберна и Марвина если и смотрели, то уже безо всякого интереса. Все понимали: если Орхан отпустил их живыми и позволил остаться, значит они, по всей видимости, не представляют опасности. Во всяком случае, Квиберн надеялся на это. 

Надеялся — и был немного раздражён по этому поводу. Безусловно, положение вещей с тех пор, как они с Серсеей покинули Вестерос, изменилось, однако Квиберну решительно не нравилось то, что приходилось полагаться лишь на надежду и случай, тогда как он желал пребывать в полной уверенности, что его королева будет в безопасности. Даже понимая, что в подобном положении такое практически невозможно, а без Марвина, пожалуй, пришлось бы ещё тяжелее. 

— Ты сказал, что покажешь мне кое-что, — напомнил ему Квиберн, хотя не знал, точно ли он желает увидеть что-то в той самой свече. Он просто хотел закончить с этим как можно скорее. — Ты сказал, что после этого я изменю своё мнение.

Марвин долго и пристально смотрел Квиберну в глаза. И Квиберну на мгновение показалось, что он видит в его взгляде затаённый страх. Но только на мгновение: вспышка эта мгновенно погасла. 

— Я обещал — и я покажу. Сегодня же ночью. Приходи ко мне в комнату на первом этаже, и ты увидишь то, о чём я говорил. 

Квиберн ничего не ответил, посмотрев на яростно-алое небо. Вдалеке виднелся вал тяжёлых тёмных туч, предвещавших грозу. Он видел беззвучные вспышки молний в чреве этих грозных облаков, и ему вновь стало почти что страшно. С тех пор, как они покинули Вестерос, он испытывал страх слишком уж часто.

***  
Квиберн видел валирийские свечи и прежде. Видел их пламя, что двигалось вне зависимости от того, был ли в помещении сквозняк или нет. И в этой свече, как и в прочих, он видел тьму, что казалась развёрстым окном в иной мир. Оказавшись рядом со свечой, что стояла теперь на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Квиберн думал только об одном: _«Я не хочу заглядывать туда»_.

Но он должен был, поскольку уже дал себе слово. 

— Чтобы ты не увидел, — тихо прошелестел рядом с ним голос Марвина из полумрака, — помни: сейчас оно не причинит тебе вреда. Но у нас осталось не так много времени по его меркам прежде, чем _оно_ придёт в этот мир. 

Квиберн бросил на Марвина быстрый взгляд, чувствуя как по позвоночнику пробежал знакомый неприятный холодок, который ни с чем нельзя было спутать. Да, это действительно был страх. 

— Чувствительные люди, такие как я или ты, уже ощущали эту тьму, — продолжал говорить Марвин. — Злую тьму бесконечности. Не ту, о которой твердят наши мейстеры. Не ту тьму, в которой некогда обвиняли тебя самого, мой друг. Та тьма несёт смерть в своём прожорливом чреве. Загляни внутрь — и ты увидишь всё, что тебе нужно знать.

Квиберн глубоко вдохнул, задерживая дыхание, словно собирался нырнуть в воду, — и взглянул. 

Вначале он ничего не видел, кроме мешанины цветов, что причудливыми узорами переплетались между собой в глубине свечи. Это походило на вязь некого древнего языка, о котором Квиберн ничего не ведал. И символы эти казались Квиберну зловещими, словно он смотрел на жуткое заклинание или страшное проклятие, начертанное рукой мертвеца. 

А потом весь окружающий его мир, комната в каменном доме, где он сидел, исчезли без следа. По крайней мере, Квиберну так показалось. Ещё минутой ранее он мог поднять глаза и различить в слабо освещённом помещении потолок, над которым находилась комната Серсеи, теперь же он оказался в абсолютном мраке.

 _«Свеча погасла»_ , — подумал он в самом начале, имея ввиду самую обычную свечу, пламя которой прежде можно было заметить на прикроватном столе. 

Но дело было не в этом: Квиберн действительно увидел окно в иной мир и сделал решительный шаг туда, даже не осознавая собственных действий. Увидел темноту, о которой говорил ему Марвин. 

Впрочем, вскоре глаза привыкли к этому мраку, и Квиберн осознал, что находится в неком пустом пространстве, лишённого воздуха, и над ним простирается бесконечное небо. Он слышал голоса, что раздавались в вышине, но не видел их обладателей — и видеть, положа руку на сердце, вовсе не желал. Однако начиная этот путь, он хотел пройти его до конца, чем бы он не закончился.

Квиберн никогда не страшился ни запретных знаний, ни неведомых сил, о существовании которых он давно догадывался, однако теперь испытывал то чувство, о котором успел позабыть. Теперь, когда суставы его время от времени наполняло битое стекло, а на волосы лёг пепел сгоревших дней. 

Темнота. 

(Не темнота). 

Не полная темнота. 

Голоса лились отовсюду, и говорили они на всё том же неведомом языке. Голоса мертвецов, голоса недостижимой высоты и голоса звёзд. Тени плясали вокруг него. 

— Квиберн! — наконец он различил в этом невообразимом, неком неземном гуле собственное имя. — Имя тебе Квиберн. Слуга тёмного искусства. 

Квиберн молчал. Квиберн слушал — и чувствовал, что дрожит. Он услышал странный треск, раздающийся откуда-то сверху и вскинул голову. 

_«Потолок. Это рушится потолок!»_ — мелькнула ужасающая мысль, потому что Квиберн всё ещё помнил, что находится в комнате. Помнил, что в комнате над ним вероятно спит Серсея. Однако звук этот издавали вовсе не доски пола, да и не было это похоже на треск дерева. 

Над ним рвалось, словно ветхая ткань, само небо. Оно расходилось в стороны, открывая Квиберну темноту _истинную_ , темноту, способную поглотить и свет и, как ни странно, саму тьму. Она была настолько тёмной, что ярко выделялась даже в полном мраке. В этой темноте он увидел сразу три больших глаза, что смотрели на него. Как Квиберну показалось, во взгляде этом была не только злоба и ненависть, но и некая насмешка. 

Он не сразу даже осознал, что видит перед собой глаза огромного ворона.

За ним он видел невообразимых чудовищ, которые пытались прорваться сквозь разорванное полотно неба в его знакомый земной мир. Он видел пылающие страшным огнём иные вселенные, уничтоженные этими чудовищами в мгновение ока. Он словно даже видел силу, которая пробудила этих злобных тварей из преисподней.

Неземные голоса и жуткое пение наполняли его голову, и он продолжал слышать в этой демонической какофонии собственное имя, произнесённое на разные лады. 

— Я вижу тебя, Квиберн, — различил он безликий голос из глубины глубин. — Я прекрасно вижу тебя. 

— Квохор! Квохор! — карканье огромного ворона походило на смех человека. — Он придёт за тобой. Он придёт за ней. Квиберн! Квиберн! 

Жуткие отродья пожирали горящие звёзды, оставляя после них бесплотный газ, названия которого Квиберн не знал. 

— Злость бесполезна, — Квиберн услышал собственный голос в этой темноте. — Злость — самая бесполезная из эмоций. Она разрушает разум.

Кому и когда он говорил об этом? Квиберн не помнил, потому что это было очень давно. 

Квиберн видел огонь, охвативший Королевскую Гавань. Он видел Волантис, где стоял главный Храм Владыки Света, увидел Марвина, что беседовал с красным жрецом. Он видел Старомест и Цитадель, хранилище древних знаний, окутанное паутиной и горячим пеплом. Он видел Валирию после того, как её настиг Рок. 

Огони спускались с неба со странным незнакомым мерным гудением.

— Вечность внутри, — прошелестел ещё один голос. — Вечность идёт за тобой. 

Голову Квиберна пронзила яркая вспышка боли. Следом за ней он почувствовал вторую, но уже ниже — где-то в горле, словно он проглотил острую рыбную кость.

— Квиберн! Квиберн! — он сразу узнал этот голос. Это был голос Марвина, и в нём слышался неподдельный страх. Квиберн даже не сразу осознал, что голос доносился из реальности. Настоящей реальности. Почувствовал, как кто-то трясёт его за плечи. 

Квиберн резко дёрнулся, словно тело его свела страшная судорога, и тьма растворилась в знакомых цветных узорах. Так, словно отпускала его. Пусть и нехотя. Квиберн чувствовал, какие усилия приходится прилагать, чтобы всплыть на поверхность осязаемой реальности, настоящего мира, населённого людьми, а не омерзительными тварями и жуткими огнями. 

— Квиберн! — голос Марвина был совсем рядом. Квиберн чувствовал его дыхание. Он думал, что распахнул глаза, но на самом деле всё это время глаза его и без того были широко открыты, поэтому первые несколько секунд он лишь растерянно моргал, пытаясь понять, где находится теперь.

 _«Сон наяву. Не иначе. Я уснул»_ , — он пытался успокоить себя этим, даже прекрасно понимая, что увиденное им не было сном. 

Он встряхнул головой, желая отогнать этот морок и эхо нечеловеческих голосов, что всё ещё блуждало в его сознании.

— Марвин... — он не узнал собственный охрипший голос, но почувствовал, как в его дрожащую руку сунули прохладный кубок. Он не хотел знать, что в нём налито, пусть даже яд, и выпил всё до последней капли. Вкус напитка говорил о том, что его основой являлось вино, но так же там были и травы, которые, по всей видимости, должны были успокоить его тело и дух. 

Вероятно, Марвин сам пил это снадобье после подобных видений.

Над городом раздался грохот, от которого они оба едва не подскочили, и только потом пришло осознание — это гроза, приближение которой они видели на горизонте. За окном вспыхнула молния, озаряя комнату синевато-белым светом, выхватывая из полумрака искажённые лица. Капли дождя забарабанили по стеклу.

— В какой-то момент мне показалось, что ты вот-вот исчезнешь, — признался Марвин спустя пару минут, когда к Квиберну вернулась способность мыслить более или менее ясно. Он попросил Марвина зажечь все свечи, которые у него были, чтобы наполнить помещение тёплым светом. 

Темнота в тот момент заставляла Квиберна чувствовать некое подобие удушья, хотя он прекрасно осознавал, что воздуха в комнате Марвина вполне достаточно. Причина была в его нервах, что были натянуты как струны.

— Мне тоже казалось, что я сейчас исчезну, — тихо признался Квиберн, хотя не планировал говорить подобного вслух. Он пристально посмотрел на Марвина, в свете свечей глаза обоих были угольно-чёрными. — Что это было, Марвин? Какой-то фокус?

Марвин медленно покачал головой. 

— Никаких фокусов, старина. Я и сам был бы рад, окажись это дешёвым трюком или игрой света и тени. Но, к сожалению, это реальность, которая нас всех ждёт. 

Марвин вновь сделал короткую паузу, но Квиберн промолчал, после повёл ладонью, веля Марвину продолжать.

— Однако я никогда прежде не видел подобного настолько ярко. Если совсем честно — то никогда. Эти видения открылись мне после убийства Дейенерис, и я понял, что она была единственной силой, что сдерживала их, и эта сила устранила её. Только так она могла пробудиться окончательно.

— Кто? — Квиберн понимал, что всё ещё плохо соображает.

— Эта сила, о которой я тебе толкую! — в голосе Марвина послышалось раздражение, смешанное с нетерпением. — Та, что хочет ворваться в наш мир. Раньше я видел лишь то, что Дейенерис Таргариен способна её одолеть. И думал о Белых Ходоках, пробудившихся на Севере, — Квиберн кивнул. Белые Ходоки даже в прошлом вызывали в нём лишь научный интерес, но никак не ужас. Даже после того, как он увидел одного из них. — Но потом я понял, что Белые Ходоки и даже Король Ночи — просто милые котята по сравнению с тем, что может ожидать нас в будущем. Это свеча мне также показала.

Квиберн вновь бросил короткий взгляд в сторону этого странного предмета, который теперь язык не поворачивался называть свечой. Сейчас он видел лишь отблески света внутри, но даже те казались ему зловещими. 

— Я многое видел, Квиберн, очень многое. Мне недостанет ночи, чтобы пересказать тебе всё, но я знаю об одном — нам нужна Дейенерис. Нам нужна магия черодеев Квохора. И мне нужен ты. 

— Ты помнишь про мейстера Пола? — невпопад спросил Квиберн. — Помнишь, чем это закончилось? 

Безусловно, Квиберн прежде и сам, ещё до встречи с Марвином, собирался попасть в Квохор с похожей целью, однако действовать он собирался менее очевидно. И цель у него тогда была несколько иной. Он помнил также про то, как Серсея отреагировала на известие о Белых Ходоках на Севере — она не собиралась с ними сражаться. Тогда, как и сейчас, её беспокоило собственное дитя, а не борьба за существование мира. Вряд ли что-то изменилось теперь. 

Для самого Квиберна, впрочем, тоже. Он и сам беспокоился лишь за свою королеву, ради которой и был проделан весь этот путь. Однако тогда он не мог видеть открывшегося ему ныне ночью. То, что ещё долго, вероятно, будет преследовать его в кошмарных снах. И самое страшное в этом было то, что оно могло явиться не только за ним, но и за Серсеей и её детьми. Да, их было двое. В этом Марвин был прав. 

— Я помню историю мейстера Пола, — голос Марвина доносился словно откуда издалека, прорубаясь сквозь толщу мыслей Квиберна, заполнявших его голову. — Вначале его выпороли, а после и вовсе отрубили руку за то, что он пытался выведать секрет их магии. Однако у мейстера Пола не было того, что есть у нас. И с Орханом можно договориться. 

Квиберн не был в этом твёрдо уверен, однако пока что решил не возражать, по-прежнему не имея сил на долгие споры и не видя в них особого смысла. Возможно, с тем человеком и правда можно было заключить некое соглашение. Если Квиберн будет выполнять свою часть сделки, разумеется. 

— Понимаешь, о чём я толковал? — продолжал Марвин. — Я знал, что в лесу могут быть разбойники, но у нас не было иной возможности попасть в Квохор. Нам _нужно было_ сюда попасть, поэтому необходимо было рискнуть.

— И ты рискнул жизнью Серсеи, — в голосе Квиберна не было гнева, однако тогда именно его он ощутил. 

— С ней ничего бы не случилось. Это я также видел ясно.

— Полагаясь, безусловно, на этот предмет, — Квиберн указал на валирийскую свечу. — Слабое утешение.

— Однако всё обошлось, — заметил Марвин.

— С чьей-то помощью. 

— Ты так и не понял, верно? Наши жизни сейчас и без того в опасности. Жизни всех. Не важно, кто на какой стороне воевал и кто каких взглядов придерживался. Это не борьба света и тьмы. Пробудившаяся в недрах вселенной сила способна стереть наш мир в порошок. Именно поэтому я отправлюсь за Дейенерис, и ты должен мне помочь. Когда в мир вернулись драконы, то ты не мог не узнать, что вернулись к нам и древние силы, что дремали с тех времён, как правил Эйегон Третий. Драконья Погибель. Дикий огонь стал гореть ярче. Магия красных жрецов обрела могущество. И даже моя свеча открыла мне свои недра в тот день, когда Дейенерис Таргариен вышла из пепла погребального костра с новорождёнными драконами на руках. Но то, что пробудилось среди звёзд вместе с этим... 

Марвин умолк. Квиберн тоже сохранял молчание, наверное, несколько минут. По крайней мере, именно так ему показалось. 

— Ты видел ворона, и, возможно, понимаешь, кто является её проводником, — намного тише, почти шёпотом добавил Марвин. На этот раз Квиберн всё-таки вздрогнул. Потому что, разумеется, понял. Вот почему Марвин толковал ему прежде о Брандоне Старке.

— Если Дейенерис вернётся, то вряд ли она захочет иметь дело с Серсеей. Она вернётся — и ты, думаю, знаешь, что она сделает со всеми, кто предал её. Меня не беспокоят жизни Тириона и остальных предателей. Меня беспокоит лишь то, что я видел в Королевской Гавани. Седьмое пекло, Марвин! — Квиберн повысил голос. — Мы едва не погибли там. 

— Это не она, — Марвин вновь отрицательно покачал головой. — Не она, уверяю тебя. Настоящая Дейенерис так бы не сделала.

— И кто же тогда был верхом на драконе, сжигающим город, скажи на милость? Лично я прекрасно видел Дейенерис Таргариен, — в голосе Квиберна послышался сарказм. 

— Ты видел. Но ты не знаешь, что тогда она уже потеряла над собой контроль. И не по своей вине. Не по моей. Не по твоей. А по вине тех тварей, которых ты видел. Теперь я знаю причину и не позволю этому случиться опять.

 _«Слабое утешение»,_ — хотел повторить Квиберн. Но Марвин заговорил вновь:

— Я всё ещё рассчитываю на твою помощь. И, как бы там ни было, я отправлюсь за ней. 

— И как ты планируешь перебраться через Дымное море? Вряд ли в мире найдётся хоть один идиот, что посмеет сунуться на руины Валирии. Кроме того, местный воздух и твари, что теперь там водятся, просто уничтожат тебя. Они отравлены настолько, что вода превратилась в кислоту. Мы прежде говорили об этом с тобой.

— Вначале я доберусь до Волантиса, — Марвин говорил так, словно план у него был давно готов. Впрочем, почему нет? Он же с самого начала хотел это сделать. — В Храм Владыки Света. Красные жрецы, возможно, смогут мне с этим помочь. Они же, возможно, и переправят меня через Дымное море. Они верят в силу Дейенерис и кровь Древней Валирии.

— А дальше?

— Что будет дальше — моя забота, — коротко ответил Марвин, не желая вдаваться в детали. — Но у меня нет выхода: либо я верну Дейенерис обратно, либо погибну. В любом случае, долго этот мир не просуществует. И это будет не вечный ледяной покой, который несли с собой Белые Ходоки. Планета, возможно, перестанет существовать. И семь странников тоже погаснут навеки, как и знакомые нам звёзды. 

— Мне нужно как следует это обдумать, — Квиберн посмотрел в окно, за которым по-прежнему бушевала гроза, в своей злобе низвергая на Квохор гром, молнии и холодные струи воды. — Я поговорю с Серсеей в ближайшие дни. Когда ты отправляешься в путь?

— Времени мало, потому я оставлю вас послезавтра на рассвете. 

Для Квиберна это было как удар под дых — он не ожидал, что Марвин уедет так скоро. Но что он мог сделать? Поэтому он лишь выдавил из себя подобие улыбки.

— Что ж, тогда ты избежишь гнева королевы. 

Покинув Марвина, Квиберн счёл за должное посмотреть, спит ли Серсея и не беспокоит ли её гроза. Сир Григор пустил его, как обычно, безо всяких проблем. Заглянув внутрь, Квиберн заметил, что Серсея в кои-то веки спит так крепко, что, наверное, даже не слышит бушующего над Квохором ненастья.

***  
Квиберн приступил к работе едва встало солнце, заливая светом мокрые после ночной грозы улицы. Орхан был столь любезен, что выделил для него несколько небольших комнат, где он мог бы заниматься лечением больных. Одну из них Квиберн планировал превратить в подобие лаборатории, хотя это и стоило приличных денег. Впрочем, что-то подсказывало ему, что Орхан не откажет ему в подобной малости, если пообещать ему спасение многих жизней. 

Это была небольшая плата, учитывая, что эпидемии порой обходятся городам намного дороже.

Квиберн давно понял, что многие серьёзные заболевания можно лечить при помощи плесени, которую он нередко срезал с хлеба. Эта мысль пришла к нему с десяток лет назад, когда он, перепробовав многое в борьбе с лёгочной горячкой, прибегнул к давно вычитанному в Цитадели способу замешивать плесень с целебными зельями. Разумеется, большинство мейстеров медицины высмеивали подобный способ лечения, Квиберн и сам не относился к нему всерьёз, однако он всё-таки работал. Пусть и не всегда. Вероятно, многое зависело от зелий, с которыми необходимо было смешивать плесень. Ценой нахождения более или менее работающего снадобья были несколько жизней пациентов и без того находящихся практически в могиле, однако это стоило того. 

По крайней мере, по мнению Квиберна. Наука и медицина не могли существовать и развиваться без определённого количества жертв, это правило было всем известно.

Квиберн размышлял об увиденном в той валирийской свече. Сейчас многое казалось ему практически сном. Обычным кошмарным сном. Однако одна деталь не давала ему покоя. И это были отнюдь не жуткие твари, а Марвин в Волантисе. Он видел его беседу с красным жрецом до того, как его друг признался в намерении попасть в Храм Р`глора перед походом в Валирию. Квиберн даже знал, что вначале Марвин планировал попасть на Драконис как только доберётся до стоящих в Дымном море осколков острова.

Хотелось бы думать, что это морок. Простой домысел. Квиберн сам это выдумал. Но глупо было отрицать очевидное, когда ты сохраняешь ясный рассудок и остаёшься реалистом: Квиберн видел маршрут Марвина. 

Осматривая своих первых пациентов, Квиберн размышлял о том, как сказать Серсее о намерении Марвина вернуть Дейенерис. И понимал, что нет смысла ходить вокруг да около: правда в любом случае не понравится его королеве, в каком бы виде он её не преподнёс. И Квиберн был готов к гневу, который, безусловно, должен был обрушиться на его голову.

Другое дело: сила этого гнева. О, она будет велика, в этом не приходилось сомневаться. К тому же, Квиберн не мог не заметить, как бледна стала Серсея. И дело было не только в её положении, он теперь был твёрдо уверен: её что-то беспокоит, однако она молчит. Кошмарные сны, являвшиеся ей, были тому подтверждением.

Мозг Квиберна пронзила напугавшая его догадка. Он замер.

— Лекарь, что-то не так? — он слышал над своей головой голос мужчины, который жаловался на донимающий его зуд, из-за которого на коже появлялись небольшие волдыри красновато-розового оттенка. 

— Ничего серьёзного, — покачал головой Квиберн. Такое он видел неоднократно. — Ни один мой пациент не умирал от подобного.

Да, это была нелепая мысль, вероятнее всего, навеянная увиденным. Но что если... если Серсея чувствует то же, что и он? Видит то же, что и он? Тот самый жуткий сумрак, что обволакивает незримо окружающий мир, проникая в сознание. 

Ведь, если это и в самом деле так, то у Квиберна, пожалуй, не останется иного выхода. Ради Серсеи. Ради своей королевы — вступить в борьбу с этим мраком, что пугал его самого, пока он не поглотил её. 

Однако уверенности в собственном решении у него по-прежнему не было, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что видел. И что было это наяву. И что на этот раз Серсея действительно в опасности, как и её дети, пусть сейчас эпицентр бури находился в Вестеросе. Рано или поздно оно расползётся по всей обитаемой земле, словно эпидемия, от которой не было никаких действенных средств.

Квиберн никогда не думал, что именно ему придётся стать лекарем для этого прогнившего мира. Никогда он не планировал спасать ничего, кроме того, что имело для него значение. 

***  
Утро следующего дня встретило серым небом, по которому плыли низкие облака. Вокруг царил лёгкий полумрак. Прощание Марвина и Квиберна обещало быть коротким: Марвин сам говорил, что времени у него в обрез. В путь он отправлялся вместе с небольшим отрядом, который нанял у Орхана за приличную сумму. Джебхуза днём ранее скончался от заражения крови, остальные члены его отряда покинули город, и судьба их была теперь неведома. 

Впрочем, теперь это было неважно. 

— Туда и обратно, — сказал Квиберн, — тебе предстоит проделать по меньшей мере шестьсот лиг.

— Расстояние меня пугает, — криво улыбнулся Марвин. — Как и препятствия, которые я скорее всего встречу на пути от Волантиса к Валирии. Надеюсь, полгода мне хватит.

— Полгода... — Квиберн словно пробовал на вкус это слово. — Долгий срок.

И это время Квиберну и Серсее предстояло, по всей видимости, провести в Квохоре. К моменту возвращения Марвина она, вероятнее всего, разрешится от бремени. Квиберн не знал, пугает его этот факт — или напротив. Ведь вернётся Марвин не один, если задумку его удастся воплотить в жизнь. Если с ними будет Дрогон...

Квиберн пока предпочёл об этом не думать.

— Я буду слать тебе воронов при первой же возможности, — сказал Марвин, коротко обнимая Квиберна на прощанье. — Не теряй бдительности и постарайся поладить с Орханом, он не такой уж плохой человек. 

— Возможно, — Квиберн вновь попытался улыбнуться. Получалось скверно. — Доброго пути тебе.

— Береги себя, друг мой. 

Квиберн видел тающие в предрассветной дымке силуэты нескольких всадников. В тот миг он почему-то свято был уверен в том, что новая встреча со старым другом не заставит себя долго ждать. 

Впереди оставалось, пожалуй, самое сложное: рассказать обо всём Серсее, с которой он практически не виделся с того момента, как они оказались в Квохоре. 

***  
Квиберн поднимался по лестнице медленно, хотя она была и довольно короткой. Причиной тому была не его усталость, а лишь желание оттянуть решающий миг. 

_«Полгода,_ — размышлял он. _— Полгода — довольно долгий срок. У меня будет достаточно времени, чтобы поговорить с ней»._

И тогда же начинал корить себя за малодушие. Рано или поздно Серсея может заподозрить, что он что-то скрывает: как бы там ни было, она обладала невероятной интуицией. Кроме того, сколько времени бы не прошло, она одинаково яростно воспримет план Марвина. Так какой смысл тянуть? К тому же промедление может сыграть против него — Серсея может воспринять новость ещё более остро.

Квиберн сделал глубокий вдох, оказавшись перед дверью, которую неизменно охранял сир Григор. Серсея недавно закончила ужин, и Квиберн возлагал надежды, что это немного улучшит её настроение, хотя и понимал, как смехотворны его чаяния. 

Они, конечно, не оправдали себя: Серсея была не в лучшем расположении духа. Это Квиберн видел по её лицу. Его королева выглядела уставшей и измотанной, и сердце Квиберна на миг сжалось, когда он осознал, что принесённая им новость сделает ей никак не лучше. 

— Говорите, — велела она в конце концов, словно теряя терпение.

 _«Не заставляйте меня»,_ — хотел сказать Квиберн, но не стал.

Он увидел, как расширились глаза Серсеи, когда она услышала имя Дейенерис Таргариен. Заметил, как участилось её дыхание. 

— Убирайтесь. Убирайтесь прочь, пока я не приказала сиру Григору убить вас. Или пока не убила сама.

Квиберн смотрел на неё молча несколько секунд, наблюдая за тем, как в глубине её зелёных глаз разгорается хорошо знакомый ему дикий огонь. Сила. Страсть. Странно, но именно в тот миг Квиберн вновь вспомнил о том, как Серсея прекрасна. 

Рука её потянулась к штофу с вином, который, как Квиберн подозревал, имел много шансов быть направленным в его голову. 

— Послушайте, ваше величество... — начал было он, и в тогда же ощутил, как прохладное вино выплеснулось в его лицо. Оно стекало за воротник, жгло глаза. Квиберн провёл ладонью, вытирая красные капли.

— Я велела вам убираться! — наконец Серсея закричала. Квиберн даже обрадовался её злости, нашедшей выход. Она вскочила со своего места, и её прекрасные черты были искажены нешуточным гневом. 

_«Она, пожалуй, и в самом деле могла бы убить меня»,_ — отрешённо подумал Квиберн.

Квиберн встал со стула следом за ней, сохраняя достоинство, несмотря на вино, которое всё ещё стекало по его волосам и одежде. Должно быть, выглядел он нелепо. 

— Сир Григор! — вновь закричала Серсея. — Сир Григор!

Квиберн услышал тяжёлую поступь мира Григора, и вскоре его громадная фигура выросла за правым плечом Серсеи. Квиберн замер, глядя то на своё создание, то на свою королеву. Если она отдаст приказ, то сир Григор его, конечно, выполнит, несмотря на то, что именно Квиберн его поднял из мёртвых. 

Сир Григор был предан королеве Серсее, как Квиберн ему и велел. И если умрёт от его руки, то в этом будет даже некая ирония. 

В комнате повисла тяжёлая тишина, которая нарушалась лишь шумным и гневным дыханием Серсеи.

— Вы хотите моей смерти, ваше величество? — спросил Квиберн со спокойствием, которого вовсе не ощущал. По счастью, он по-прежнему хорошо умел владеть собой. — Хотите, чтобы сир Григор разорвал меня на части? Конечно, у меня не будет шансов, поскольку оружие моё заключается в разуме и знаниях, а отнюдь не в мускулах. 

Квиберн знал, что Серсея может пойти на это, и в то же время понимал: она не настолько безумна. Даже в гневе сейчас она прекрасно осознаёт, чем может обернуться для неё его смерть. Пожалуй, только это могло спасти его. 

Словно это было наяву, Квиберн увидел перед мысленным взором картину: на ней его голова в руках сира Григора раскалывалась как сочный арбуз, разбрызгивая вокруг кровь, осколки костей и губчатые волокна мозга. Но он всё ещё был жив и смотрел на Серсею.

— Я не желаю видеть вас, — повторила Серсея, явно колеблясь. 

— Если я уйду, если я покину вас, то что вы намерены делать? — прямо спросил Квиберн и увидел её растерянность. Серсея об этом явно не успела подумать. И Квиберн продолжал. — Я уже множество раз говорил вам, ваше величество: моя первостепенная задача теперь — оберегать вас от этого мира, и я намерен её выполнить даже ценой собственной жизни. Именно поэтому я рассказал вам о плане Марвина...

— Он в городе? — спросила Серсея. Глаза её вновь опасно сверкнули.

— Он отбыл на рассвете.

— И вы скрыли это от меня, верно?! — выкрикнула Серсея, сжимая кулаки и двигаясь на Квиберна. — Вы скрыли это от меня! — она резко дёрнулась вперёд, занося руку. За этим последовала звонкая пощёчина. Щека у Квиберна тут же вспыхнула, словно от огня. — Вы скрыли это от меня! — повторяла она, отвешивая ему следующий удар. 

После пятой пощёчины Квиберн вцепился в её запястья — не сильно, но уверенно, и Серсея дёрнулась, пытаясь вырваться. Руки его были липкими от вина, впрочем, пыталась вырваться она вовсе не поэтому.

— Пустите меня! Пустите! — из глаз её катились слёзы ярости. — Не смейте прикасаться ко мне никогда! 

— Велите сиру Григору покинуть нас, и мы поговорим, ваше величество. Обещаю, я расскажу вам всё как есть. И вы... вы тоже расскажете мне всё как есть. Ведь что-то вас беспокоит.

Серсея снова посмотрела на него, и теперь к гневу в её взгляде примешивался ещё и страх. По всей видимости, Квиберн попал в точку. Только прав ли он относительно причины её страхов? 

— Вы предали меня, — зло прошептала Серсея. — Я не могу больше доверять вам, не хочу! — она вновь дёрнулась, но Квиберн продолжал сжимать её руки, не позволяя уйти. — Вы мне противны! Вы продались белобрысой шлюхе, которая едва не убила меня!

Квиберн знал, что Серсея говорит это от ярости, которая переполняла её. Однако слова её почему-то резанули его. Так, что он и сам от себя не ожидал подобной реакции. Он вспомнил о резкой боли, которая пронзила его, словно острая рыбная кость. Тогда, при взгляде в валирийскую свечу. 

— Как будет угодно вашему величеству, — со всё тем же спокойствием сказал Квиберн. — Я покину вас, но прошу вас выслушать меня прежде, чем я уйду. Однако, ваше величество, я предан не Дейенерис Таргариен, а вам. И я соглашусь помочь Марвину лишь при одном условии, когда он вернётся. Я прошу вас снова, ваше величество: выслушайте меня до конца. 

Серсея затихла, перестав сопротивляться. Квиберн почувствовал, как всё тело её словно разом расслабилось. А после она сделала то, чего он никак не ожидал: она уткнулась лицом в его плечо, вжимаясь в промокшую от вина ткань одежды и, явно не обращая на эту деталь внимания, горько расплакалась.


	8. Серсея IV

_«Я всегда считала, что рождена для лучшей жизни»,_ — размышляла Серсея несколько отстранённо.

Кисловатый запах вина заполнял помещение. Квиберн пытался вытереть лицо, руки и шею, но запах от этого никуда не девался. От него одного можно было захмелеть, но Серсея чувствовала, что сейчас её не смог бы свалить с ног даже омерзительный напиток из перебродившего молока какой-нибудь парнокопытной твари, что был любим во многих городах Эссоса.

Гнев и ярость отрезвляли её.

Гнев и ярость — две эмоции, что всю жизнь придавали ей сил.

Она корила себя за минутную слабость, ставшую причиной её слёз. Она вовсе не хотела, чтобы Квиберн решил, будто её так легко уговорить на союз с драконьей шлюхой. Поэтому, стоило коленям перестать подгибаться, как она оттолкнула Квиберна от себя, глядя в его сторону заплаканными, но горящими от гнева глазами.

 _«Очередной мужчина, поставивший тебя в безвыходное положение. Неужели ты до сих пор удивляешься этому? Я думала, ты умнее, Серсея, дочь Тайвина Ланнистера»_ , — сказала она самой себе.

Однако испытанное ею негодование от подобных размышлений стремительно сменялось неким фатализмом, который, вероятно, испытывает человек, потерявший управление над обезумевшей повозкой.

Оси колёс разваливались на части, подскакивая на камнях, и прогнившая посудина на всех порах неслась в пропасть.

Нечто похожее она чувствовала в Королевской Гавани, глядя на то, как горит город. 

И в итоге весь Вестерос превратился в эту самую повозку, стремящуюся с грохотом рухнуть в глубокое тёмное ущелье и разбиться об острые камни.

 _«Ты сделала всё, что могла,_ — очередной раз повторяла она себе. _— Теперь остаётся только верить в судьбу»._

По счастью, со слезами она всегда умела справляться довольно быстро, иначе не могла бы по праву считаться львицей из рода Ланнистеров.

Так она полагала.

Слёзы успели высохнуть, и Серсея корила себя за то, что дала волю собственным чувствам, однако слишком многое свалилось на неё за столь короткий срок. И она невольно вспомнила, как почти также плакала в объятьях Квиберна после того позорного шествия к Красному Замку под звон проклятого колокола.

_«Позор блуднице! Позор грешнице!»_

Но спокойный голос Квиберна, его заботливые осторожные прикосновения всегда оказывали на неё благотворное воздействие.

Но жизнь была ни чем иным, как колесом, змеем, кусающим себя за кончик хвоста, и именно поэтому всё рано или поздно возвращалось на круги своя. Именно поэтому вращение этого колеса доставляло всем столько хлопот.

Жестокие, безумные боги, вероятно, полны были сюрпризов. 

— Убирайтесь прочь, — неожиданно даже для себя самой сказала Серсея. Голос у неё был холодным, и даже в глазах сверкали осколки льда.

— Ваше величество... — начал было Квиберн, неспешно поднимая с пола перевёрнутый стул. От него по-прежнему пахло вином. — Позвольте мне хотя бы дать вам это, — Квиберн протянул ей странного вида подвеску, которую вытащил из внутреннего кармана. На вид — какая-то дешёвка, но наверняка Квиберн не стал бы вручать её просто так. И это явно был не милый знак внимания с его стороны. Серсея вообще сильно сомневалась в том, что Квиберн когда-нибудь ухаживал за женщинами. — Возможно, это может защитить вас.

— В самом деле? — в голосе Серсеи послышалась насмешка, когда она смотрела на небольшой кристалл, больше похожий на осколок стекла, на котором были начерчены какие-то странные символы. Внутри можно было заметить тёмное вещество, пугающе похожее на кровь.

Квиберн кивнул.

— Я обнаружил его в своей комнате вместе с письмом Марвина уже после его отъезда, и теперь намерен отдать вам. Прошу, возьмите его, — он коротко тряхнул рукой, от чего кристалл стал раскачиваться. И Серсею по некой неведомой причине завораживало это незамысловатое движение. — Наденьте его и носите при себе.

Серсее почудилось, что в комнате стало светлее, словно свечи разгорелись ярче. Это точно какая-то странная, если не магия, то близко к тому. Она вновь разозлилась и одёрнула протянутую было руку. Кристалл с глухим стуком упал на деревянную поверхность, и Серсея старалась не смотреть в его сторону, чтобы не поддаться искушению.

Нет уж, она не доставит Квиберну такого удовольствия после всего сказанного им. Как он смеет вручать ей какие-то магические безделушки с таким видом, словно случившееся прежде не имеет никакого значения?!

— Если верить письму Марвина, это одна из вещей, которые он создал для защиты от... того, кто может искать нас, — настойчиво объяснял Квиберн. — Прогоните меня, но возьмите это.

Серсея вновь внимательно посмотрела на него, после чего негодующе фыркнула.

— Даже слушать не желаю эти бредни. Принимаете меня за деревенскую дуру? Единственный человек, от которого мне теперь нужна защита — это вы, — Серсея указала пальцем в его сторону. — Потому что именно вы собираетесь всадить нож мне в спину!

Вскипавший в груди гнев вновь клокотал где-то в глотке. Она не собиралась быть их подопытной и уж тем более участвовать в возвращении Дейенерис Таргариен! Что за ерунда?!

— Я никогда не желал вам зла, и уж тем более не желаю его теперь, — спокойно откликнулся Квиберн. Он, безусловно, был насторожен, но при этом всё так же спокоен.

Кристалл вновь притянул взгляд Серсеи. Древние символы мягко вспыхнули в пламени свечей.

— Вы видите дурные сны, ваше величество, — прозвучало это полутвердительно. Серсея нахмурилась.

— Вам-то какое до этого дело? Какое отношение это имеет к вашим замыслам относительно Дейенерис Таргариен? Не пытайтесь заговорить мне зубы — я прекрасно помню, что вы мне только что сказали.

— Я лишь хотел вам помочь, — пояснил Квиберн. Он потянулся вперёд, явно намереваясь коснуться её руки, но Серсея ему этого не позволила.

— Не желаю об этом говорить, — резко ответила Серсея, отстраняясь от него. — Не желаю, — упрямо повторила она так, словно рассказ об этом сделает её кошмары явью. — Вы и без того уже оказали мне неоценимую помощь, решив вернуть Дейенерис Таргариен.

— Боюсь, вы неверно истолковали мотивы моих поступков и перепутали причину со следствием, — мягким голосом произнёс Квиберн.

— Вы ещё смеете указывать на мои ошибки?! — Серсея резко подскочила на месте, сжимая руки в кулаки. — Убирайтесь отсюда!

Квиберн вздрогнул, и она увидела в его глазах — не без некого извращённого удовольствия — растерянность. Похоже, прежде он полагал, что смог взять её под свой контроль, отвлечь её. Но Серсея знала — она не какая-нибудь деревенская девка с пустой головой и коровьими глазами, которой легко можно запудрить мозги всей этой чепухой.

— Ваше величество... — вновь начал было Квиберн, однако Серсея больше не желала ни видеть, ни слышать его. 

— Я велела вам убираться. Убирайтесь! Убирайтесь куда хотите! — она указала на дверь, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы не вцепиться Квиберну в лицо.

Серсея необъяснимо испугалась того, что Квиберн увидит в глубине её глаз. Она, как та самая деревенская дура, боялась, что омерзительные голоса из снов станут преследовать её на каждом шагу, стоит сказать об этом вслух. Смех Мэгги-Лягушки до сих пор звучал в голове. И глаза её мёртвых детей были такими реальными, что...

Мир перед глазами внезапно начал двоиться, и она осознала, что на глазах её вновь выступили слёзы. Яростно вытирая солёные капли, она очередной раз разозлилась. На Дейенерис, на этого Марвина, на Квиберна, и даже на себя саму. Её гнев, совсем недавно немного притупившийся, выливался из неё тонким ручейком, что вскоре превратился в бурный поток. Потому что теперь к нему примешивалась изрядная доля страха. Даже не страха — первобытного ужаса.

И она вовсе не хотела, чтобы Квиберн заметил этот страх. Он и без того уже видел слишком многое.

Удивительно: ещё несколько мгновений назад она испытывала нечто похожее на смирение, но стоило Квиберну попытаться затронуть тему её ночных кошмаров... Серсее начинало казаться, что кто-то ковыряется грязными пальцами в её душе, в её разуме. И чувство это было отвратительным до тошноты.

— Как вам будет угодно, — со всей покорностью произнёс Квиберн, словно он ожидал чего-то подобного. И это взбесило Серсею ещё сильнее. В груди разливался жар.

— Видеть вас не желаю! Идите прочь, пока сир Григор не размозжил вам голову! — крикнула Серсея в спину уходящему Квиберну, и когда дверь за ним затворилась, она рухнула обратно в кресло. Теперь смысла сдерживать себя, не было — и она расплакалась, до крови кусая губы и с силой сжимая ткань платья на коленях.

Взгляд её упал на безделушку, оставленную ей Квиберном, и, ощущая внутри всё тот же яростный жар, резко вцепилась в неё руками. Однако желание тут же выбросить её в окно или вовсе расколотить, моментально исчезло, стоило острым граням впиться в её подрагивающую ладонь.

Она разжала пальцы, завороженно вглядываясь в багровую глубину, и ей показалось — какие глупости! — что внутри бьётся крошечное живое сердце. В комнате вновь как будто стало светлее.

Вопреки собственному первоначальному желанию, она перевернула ладонь, вновь опуская кристалл на стол с глухим стуком. После она набросила сверху плотный обрез ткани, дабы избежать искушения вновь заглянуть в эту манящую бездну.

***  
Ночь выдалась душная, и Серсея настежь открыла окна, желая впустить внутрь хоть немного воздуха. Но тот был густым и вязким словно смола. Ужин, который ей подали, остался почти нетронутым, и Серсея с отвращением заметила двух жирных чёрных мух, ползающих по мясу. Одно это зрелище заставило её вновь испытать дурноту, и она громко сглотнула вмиг ставшей кислой слюну.

Она не знала, как быть дальше с Квиберном. Она пока что понятия не имела, как можно поступить в сложившейся ситуации, будучи полностью зависимой от него. Дочь Тайвина Ланнистера ещё никогда не была столь уязвима и обнажена перед другими. Даже тогда, когда шагала в чём мать родила через всю Королевскую Гавань.

От мыслей этих ей вновь стало дурно, но в большей степени — страшно. Обессиленная, она рухнула на кровать, глядя на ближайшую стену невидящим взглядом. Очередной раз из ночной темноты на неё посмотрел Джоффри, её первенец. Она увидела его искажённое смертью лицо, глаза остекленели, по подбородку стекала кровавая пена.

Серсея прижала одну из подушек к лицу и коротко взвыла, чувствуя, как проклятые слёзы, которые она никак не могла взять под контроль, стекают по лицу. Никто не смог защитить её детей от этого мира, да и никто, кроме неё, и не пытался.

Она прекрасно знала, что говорили за её спиной. Кем её всегда считали. Стервой. Сукой. Но это никогда особо и не задевало, потому что она давно усвоила один урок: в мире, где правят мужчины, женщине порой приходится быть и стервой, и сукой, чтобы выжить.

Лицо Джоффри исчезло, хотя она и видела его лишь внутренним взором. Дыхание её, прежде почти судорожное, постепенно выравнялось, и Серсея сама не заметила как погрузилась в тревожный, неглубокий сон.

_Рыбацкие лодки раскачивало из стороны в сторону, и находящиеся в них рыбаки с ужасом смотрели на горизонт, что наливался красным цветом, словно кровью. И из пелены алых облаков сыпалось драконье стекло. Сверкающие в свете пламени чёрные осколки. Рыбаки видели, как остров, что находился в зоне видимости, накрыло огромной стеной воды._

_Серсея оказалась ещё ближе и узрела, как пылают города, как земля раскалывается на части с невероятным грохотом, видела пламя, жадно пожирающее всё на своём пути. На её глазах из земной тверди вырывалось то, что многие именовали не иначе как «чёрной кровью демонов». Она и в самом деле была чёрной — и зловонной, какой-то густой и маслянистой. Этой демонической крови было достаточно в земных недрах на том месте, где стояла Валирия._

_«Красные огни, — напомнил ей тогда чужой голос. — Любой, узревший красные огни Валирии, будет проклят. Небесные силы уничтожили этот край в назидание всем прочим. За высокомерие, за гордость, за нежелание подчиняться»._

_Раскрывавшиеся всё глубже трещины, извергавшиеся из себя одновременно и пламя, и чёрную кровь, что тоже стремительно вспыхивала от жара, поглощали дворцы, храмы, небольшие поселения и города. Людей. Саму жизнь. Пробудившиеся вулканы изрыгали потоки лавы и серы._

_Гневное море бушевало, полуостров раскалывался на части, подобно разбитому сосуду превращаясь в осколки._

_Кроваво-красное зарево заполняло собой всё окружающее пространство. И крик земли разносился на многие лиги вокруг, возвещая весь мир о великом и страшном бедствии._  
...Серсея проснулась — если проснулась — от леденящего душу женского крика. Крик этот походил на обезумевшие вопли дикого животного. Разве человек способен издавать такие звуки? 

Тем временем крик дошёл до самого верха, превратившись в безумный визг. А после звук стал ниже, глубже, постепенно становясь утробным рычащим басом, вибрирующим на самой грани слышимости. Серсея почувствовала, как на лбу её выступила испарина и тело покрылось холодным липким потом.

 _«Возьми его, Серсея. Ты должна взять его со стола. Ты и сама знаешь»_ , — осторожно подсказал ей внутренний голос. В тот момент он снова походил на голос Квиберна. Крики врывались в открытое окно вместе с ветром, сводя Серсею с ума. На подгибающихся ногах она встала с измятого ложа и, пошатываясь, направилась в сторону стола, где оставила лежать данный ей Квиберном кристалл с застывшей внутри кровью.

Да, это была кровь — сейчас Серсея в этом не сомневалась, стоило ей только убрать плотную ткань, которой был накрыт кристалл. Ведомая странным порывом, она резко обернулась в сторону распахнутого окна, и едва не лишилась чувств. Она увидела то самое чернильно-чёрное небо из своих снов, и те холодные злые звёзды на нём. 

Однако напугало Серсею даже не это, а то, что она осознала — это вовсе не звёзды. Присмотревшись, она со всё нарастающим ужасом поняла — это дыры. Огромные дыры, настоящие провалы, ведущие в иные миры, и по ту сторону двигалось нечто кошмарное, желающее ворваться в хорошо знакомую Серсее реальность. Некая огромная тень Небытия, алчущая поглотить саму жизнь. 

Не отрывая взгляда от ужасающего зрелища, Серсея отвела руку за спину, и её дрожащие пальцы заскользили по грубой занозистой поверхности стола, стремясь нащупать тот самый кристалл. Наконец она почувствовала успокаивающий холод и вцепилась в искомое неверными пальцами, с силой их сжимая. Будучи не в силах больше стоять на ногах, она тяжело рухнула на колени, прижимая кристалл к груди и заходясь сдавленными рыданиями. Слёз текли по лицу, скользя по кончику носа, тяжело падали на пол.

Она больше не слышала леденящих душу криков, не видела чёрного продырявленного неба, откуда на неё смотрело нечто потустороннее. Кристалл в её руке быстро нагревался, становясь горячим и, похоже, на самом деле мягко пульсировал.

***  
Когда Серсея в следующий раз открыла глаза, то не без удивления обнаружила себя лежащей в кровати, а мягкий свет утра, словно вор, уже успел прокрасться в её комнату. Занавески шевелились от лёгких дуновений ветра. В руке Серсея по-прежнему сжимала кристалл с такой силой, что грани его красными линиями отпечатались на ладони, а сама рука успела онеметь.

Некоторое время, всё ещё находясь в сонном оцепенении, она пристально вглядывалась в мягко поблескивающие грани, украшенные древними рунами, она смотрела на пульсирующую внутри кровь. Не иначе — живое сердце, вырванное из чьей-то груди.

От этой мысли Серсею охватила неприятная дрожь. Она осторожно убрала странный и, пожалуй, несколько зловещий кристалл под подушку и с силой нажала на неё, словно боясь, что вещь эта вдруг оживёт. Впрочем, теперь её волновало кое-что более серьёзное, чем странные безделушки. Ей нужно было решить, что делать дальше — и как быть с Квиберном в первую очередь. Потому что вчера она так и не смогла найти верный ответ.

Всё перевернулось с ног на голову, и вряд ли в Эссосе кто-то станет относиться к ней как к королеве. Более того: вряд ли к ней вообще будут относиться нормально как к женщине. Здесь она была никем, и имя её, имя её отца, стало пустым звуком. В лучшем случае без Квиберна она окажется где-нибудь неподалёку от известных борделей Лиса, да и то, если её не сочтут через чур старой для этого. 

Вероятнее всего, она превратится в корм для рыб и крабов.

Серсея поняла, что за ночь мало что успело измениться, и верного решения она не видит, по кругу задавая себе одни и те же вопросы.

 _«Доверяла ли я ему раньше?»_ , — спросила она себя, вставая с кровати и подходя к окну. Улицы Квохора заливало яркое солнце, со стороны торговой площади доносился гомон человеческих голосов. Такой реальный, такой знакомый человеческий гул её немного успокаивал.

Однозначного ответа на этот вопрос попросту не существовало. По крайней мере, до этого момента.

_«Да или нет? Просто скажи — да или нет? Большего и не требуется»._

Но она давно усвоила одну простую истину, которую в своё время донёс до неё отец. Доверять нельзя никому, даже собственной тени — с приходом темноты и она вероятнее всего покинет тебя. Верно? Эта мысль отчего-то успокоила Серсею, и она смогла вдохнуть полной грудью. Нет, гнев её никуда не делся, и она по-прежнему злилась на Квиберна, но щепотка спокойствия ей всё же не помешает. Принимать решения сейчас следовало с холодной головой.

Она выглянула за дверь. 

— Сир Григор, — проговорила она, привычно глядя в тёмные провалы его глаз снизу вверх, — сходите к мейстеру Квиберну. Если он ещё не покинул свои покои, приведите его ко мне.

Когда дверь открылась с тихим скрипом, она вновь стояла напротив окна, никуда толком не глядя. Она знала, что это Квиберн — она узнала не только тяжёлую поступь сира Григора, но и осторожные шаги своего Десницы. 

— Велите принести мне завтрак и кого-нибудь, кто поможет мне одеться, — Серсея слегка повернула голову, не глядя на Квиберна.

— Ваше величество... — начал было тот, но Серсея не дала ему возможности договорить.

— Вы слышали, что я сказала, — не без удовольствия оборвала она его. Ей нравилось, как звучит её голос: абсолютно спокойный, почти ничего не выражающий. Похоже, ей всё же удалось взять себя в руки хотя бы ненадолго. — Приходите ко мне после завтрака. Возможно, тогда я готова буду с вами побеседовать.

— Как вам будет угодно, — прошелестел голос за спиной, краем глаза Серсея заметила как Квиберн на короткое мгновение склонил голову, но так и не смогла разглядеть выражение его лица.

Впрочем, что она надеялась там увидеть? Серсея слишком хорошо успела усвоить тот факт, что Квиберн отлично владеет собственными чувствами, чтобы уметь их скрывать. И эта черта ей даже импонировала: таким и должен был быть Десница — обладать умением сохранять самообладание в любой ситуации. Именно благодаря этому его качеству она, Серсея, ещё жива.

И живо её дитя.

Обе руки невольно легли на округлившийся живот, который пока удавалось скрывать под широкими подолами платьев. Она по-прежнему не хотела, чтобы хоть кто-то из местных жителей знал о том, в каком положении она находится. Не столько из-за того, что тогда почувствовала бы себя беззащитной, сколько потому что ей покоя не давали пугающие традиции квохорских дикарей.

Впрочем, она прекрасно понимала, что служанка, которая приходила к ней каждый день, чтобы помочь с переодеванием либо подать на стол, наверняка уже всё знала.

— Вы так бледны, леди, — проговорила она в то утро. Тёмные глаза, внимательно глядящие на неё, сверкнули. Серсея слегка прищурилась — ею овладело почти неудержимое желание ударить служанку по лицу, но вместо этого она лишь холодно ответила:

— Я не позволяла тебе открывать рта. Делай своё дело молча.

Серсее показалось, что девчонка насмешливо хмыкнула. И она с такой силой сжала кулак, что ногти болезненно впились в ладонь. Но ей не оставалось ничего, кроме как стерпеть и это. Пожалуй, не самое худшее унижение, которое она испытала за последнее время.

Невозможность влепить оплеуху за дерзость — меньшее из зол, пусть и здорово выводило из состояния хрупкого равновесия.

Серсея уже почти закончила с завтраком, когда вновь раздался стук в дверь. Тихий и осторожный. После чего она приоткрылась с тихим скрипом, и в комнату скользнул Квиберн. Хоть сколько-то испуганным он вовсе не выглядел, и Серсея невольно поджала губы, выражая недовольство по этому поводу. Взгляд, направленный в сторону Квиберна, оставался до крайности ледяным.

— Переходите к делу, — тут же сказала она, перехватывая инициативу в свои руки, поскольку успела утомиться от пространных рассуждений и того, что Квиберн словно нарочно пытался уводить неприятный беседы в удобную для него сторону. — Если мне не понравится то, что вы говорите, я позову сира Григора — и живым вы отсюда не уйдёте.

Серсея сама не знала до конца, блефует она или нет. Допустим, она прикажет сиру Григору убить его — и что произойдёт потом? Её положение сейчас слишком шатко, и без Квиберна она наверняка была обречена. Она уже сотню раз за прошедший вечер и утро успела подумать об этом, и с ужасом обнаружила, что пока что не видит разумного выхода из сложившейся ситуации. Да и Квиберн не был идиотом — он-то прекрасно понимал, что без него ей сложно будет выпутаться из всей этой истории.

Виновна же в этом была заморская шлюха, которой Квиберн теперь собирался помочь. И его старый дружок из Цитадели, надоумивший его пойти на этот шаг.

Руки её вновь невольно сжались на подлокотниках так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Заметив, что Квиберн внимательно наблюдает за ней, Серсея попыталась принять расслабленную позу, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Она даже улыбнулась ему, но то была холодная улыбка, словно блик солнца на ярко-белом снегу.

Если бы Тайвин Ланнистер умел улыбаться, то, пожалуй, его улыбка выглядела бы именно так, но Серсея об этом не знала.

— Что ж, — коротко выдохнул Квиберн, садясь напротив неё и чуть наклоняясь вперёд. Серсее показалось, что он опять хочет взять её за руку и возрадовалась тому, что этого не случилось: несмотря ни на что, никакого отвращения она к нему на самом деле не испытывала, однако ладони всё ещё слегка подрагивали, выдавая её состояние. — Я постараюсь кратко изложить суть произошедшего, ваше величество. Возможно, кое-что покажется вам нелепым или даже фантастическим. А я сам — безумцем.

 _«А вы не безумец?»_ — подумала Серсея. Эта мысль не раз приходила ей в голову, но при том не пугала её. Если Квиберн и был безумцем, то из тех, что, как ни странно, прибывали в своём уме. За это она его и начала когда-то уважать. Он всегда делал то, что считал нужным и правильным, не оглядываясь на мнение серых трусливых овец. Как и сама Серсея.

— Я никогда не собирался обманывать вас. Пусть правда порой и ранит нас, но ложь в свою очередь возвращается — рано или поздно, чтобы укусить в самый неподходящий момент. Вы выслушаете меня, — интонация его была полувопросительной.

Когда Квиберн начинал говорить так — участливым, медитативным, почти монотонным голосом — Серсея ощущала, что _в действительности_ начинает успокаиваться. Не терять волю, нет, но её эмоции, её гнев и ярость, словно притуплялись. Она могла бы задаться вопросом, не пытается ли Квиберн неким неведомым образом воздействовать на неё, загипнотизировать, но в такие моменты ей не было до этого дела.

— Я лишь обдумывал все «за» и «против» этого мероприятия, — продолжал Квиберн всё тем же спокойным тоном. Дыхание его было ровным, и Серсея невольно подстраивалась под этот размеренный ритм, до странного совпадающий с ударами сердца. — Много раз я хотел послать Марвина в пекло, однако недавно он показал мне нечто такое, от чего я уже не имею права отвернуться, как бывало прежде, не вмешиваться, потому что и вы можете оказаться в опасности. Это главная причина.

— Что же такого вы увидели, раз решили броситься на помощь той суке, которая, как вы знаете, погибла и едва не погубила нас? — в голос Серсеи всё же прокрался сарказм и отголоски испытанного гнева.

— Опасность. Куда большую, чем Иные. Ту, от которой невозможно спрятаться на каком-нибудь острове или в отдалённом городе. Возможно, именно в руинах Валирии можно отыскать спасение, как бы странно это не звучало.

И Квиберн рассказал. Серсея внимательно слушала рассказ о том, что он увидел, но не могла — не хотела — принимать это на веру. Вероятно, он в самом деле окончательно сошёл с ума. Либо этот Марвин устроил какой-то трюк. Какое ещё могло быть тому объяснение?

Но при этом она слышала слабый внутренний голос, тихо шептавший ей:

_«Он не врёт. Он верит в то, что говорит. И не от того, что безумен. Ты и сама это знаешь. Сама это чувствовала. Оно являлось в твои сны, сводя тебя с ума и наполняя окружающий тебя мир темнотой. Ты помнишь об этом? Взгляд из глубины глубин»._

— Валирийские свечи, — вновь подал голос Квиберн, вырывая Серсею из мыслей. — Одна из вещей, что осталось от древнего наследия валирийцев. Марвин несколько ошибался, говоря, что причиной гибели магии, её угасания стал Драконья Погибель. О нет, древние силы стали покидать наш мир задолго до этого. И даже не тогда, когда на Валирию обрушился Рок. Это началось ещё перед тем бедствием. Словно они осознавали: близится тот самый час. А с приходом Рока магия умерла окончательно, и воскресла, когда родились драконы Дейенерис Таргариен. Помните ту красную комету, ваше величество? Она ознаменовала новое пробуждение.

Настала очередь Серсеи пристально разглядывать Квиберна.

— Вы в самом деле в это верите? С чего вы вообще взяли, что дочь Безумного короля как-то связана с этим? — Серсея теперь чувствовала не гнев, но нечто, похожее на досаду. Да, это была именно досада. Огорчение. Жалость. Можно назвать как угодно — и в то же время это походило на боль. Может быть, даже странную, совершенно необъяснимую ревность.

— Я не могу утверждать это с полной уверенностью, вы правы. Но в это верит Марвин, а я склонен доверять его мнению. Вы же знаете, что при помощи валирийских свечей прежде можно было общаться на огромных расстояниях, проникать в чужие сны, видеть будущее и прошлое... И Марвину полная сила этой свечи открылась именно в тот день, когда родились драконы Дейенерис. Я верю ему. Возможно, и остальное окажется правдой.

— Никогда не подозревала, что вы можете быть столь наивны, и что вам нужно напоминать о прописных истинах, — фыркнула Серсея и сделала медленный глоток из кубка, на сей раз наполненного не вином, а лимонной водой. — Годы меняют людей, и этот Марвин может быть далеко не тем человеком, которого вы знали прежде.

Квиберн коротко улыбнулся, как Серсее показалось, немного снисходительно. Она вновь с силой сжала пальцы левой руки в кулак.

— Если бы я этого не учитывал, то не дожил бы до преклонных лет, ваше величество. Я отнюдь не Нед Старк. Но с Марвином... с ним, уж поверьте, совсем другая история. Да и кто сказал, что я не собираюсь предпринять собственных мер предосторожности. По крайней мере, в том, что касается лично вас.

Серсея коротко покачала головой, не то соглашаясь, не то отрицая что-то.

— Я не могу этого принять, — сухо сказала она, — не хочу и не могу. Вы должны понимать, что в таком случае перед вами стоит выбор: я или она. Никогда я не встану с ней на одну сторону.

Голос её звучал почти спокойно, но за ним чувствовался знакомый гнев. И уж в этом Серсея совершенно точно не блефовала.

— Я не намерен выбирать, — покачал головой Квиберн, — ибо выбор мой и без того очевиден. Как я уже сказал, я помогу Дейенерис Таргариен лишь в одном случае. Только при условии, что законная власть вернётся в ваши руки.

— И Марвин может такое обещать? Как я поняла, вы собираетесь поспособствовать её воскрешению, но после этого она может никогда не согласиться на подобное, — резонно заметила Серсея, нисколько не сомневаясь в своей правоте.

— Прежде всего, Марвин наденет на неё нечто подобное кристаллу, который я вам дал. Это убережёт её разум, насколько я понял, — на этот раз Квиберн словно из неоткуда вытащил письмо, которое также захватил с собой, и протянул его Серсее. — Можете прочитать. Я не намерен более ничего скрывать от вас.

Немного поколебавшись, Серсея всё-таки протянула руку, чтобы принять из рук Квиберна длинную полоску пергамента, после чего развернула её и жадно впилась взглядом в написанное.

_«Дорогой друг!_

_К сожалению, у нас было непростительно мало времени для того, чтобы я мог полностью посвятить тебя в мои планы. Однако теперь ты держишь в руках их немаловажную часть. Этот кристалл я создал, использовав королевскую кровь и несколько валирийских заклинаний. К сожалению, у меня самого не было времени, дабы полностью убедиться в его эффективности, потому эта задача лежит на тебе. Если он не заработает, то и вреда никакого не принесёт. Носи его при себе и прислушивайся к тому, что чувствуешь._

_Марвин»._

Серсея отложила записку в сторону и теперь с сомнением посмотрела в сторону кровати, где под подушкой покоился тот самый кристалл. Квиберн правильно истолковал её взгляд, добавляя:

— Этот кристалл и в самом деле приносит облегчение, как вы могли, возможно, заметить. Я прав?

Она медленно перевела взгляд обратно на Квиберна.

— Но как это связано с обещанием, которое обязана дать Дейенерис? Даже если это защитит её разум, то...

Улыбка Квиберна стала шире, и глаза его сверкнули.

— О, вы, вероятно, помните о сире Григоре, что стоит за вашей дверью?

— Безусловно, — ответила Серсея, не понимая, к чему он клонит.

— Власть над жизнью и смертью — довольно сложная наука. И опасная, конечно. Она всегда была запретна для любого мейстера, служащего в Цитадели и носящего цепь. Я не буду вдаваться сейчас в детали, которые вам ни к чему, однако вы должны знать вот что: возвращая кого-то с той стороны, в самые первые мгновения после пробуждения можно обрести небольшую власть над его разумом — или тем, что от него осталось — после чего становится возможным вложить в голову любую мысль. Эмоцию. Желание. Именно так я велел сиру Григору преданно служить вам и выполнять только ваши приказы. И он слушается, пусть разума в нём практически не осталось. Понимаете, что я имею ввиду?

Серсея смотрела на Квиберна несколько мгновений, после чего губ её коснулась улыбка. Впрочем, по-прежнему немного нервная. Она почти верила в то, что Квиберн ей не лжёт, пытаясь успокоить, однако и принять всё на веру до конца не могла.

Очевидно, Квиберн, заметил её колебания, потому чуть подался вперёд. В глазах его читалась затаённая тревога. Только вот о чём он тревожился в действительности? Заметив, что он собирается сказать что-то ещё, Серсея вскинула руку, веля ему молчать.

Встав с кресла, она, продолжая сжимать в руке чашу с лимонной водой (слишком сладкой на её вкус, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения), подошла к окну, повернувшись к Квиберну спиной. Пристальный взгляд его всё ещё ощущался между лопаток, словно лёгкое прикосновение. И Серсея невольно вздрогнула.

— Вы же прекрасно понимаете, в какое положение поставили меня, верно? — негромко спросила она. — Не можете не понимать, вы ведь умный человек, Квиберн. И хитрый.

Серсея обращалась сейчас скорее к распахнутому окну, чем к нему, но не сомневалась: Квиберн хорошо слышит каждое её слово. Гнев, пусть и успевший немного успокоиться, подобно мутному осадку, то и дело поднимался с самого дна — стоило лишь потревожить гладь сознания. 

Она с такой силой сжала чашу, что та готова была буквально смяться в её руке.

— Я велела вам выбирать, разумеется, но что это может изменить? И вы пользуетесь этой ситуацией, прекрасно понимая, что убить вас сейчас — равносильно собственному самоубийству. Верно?

Ответом ей была тишина, и Серсея резко развернулась, глаза её сверкнули, словно у дикой кошки.

— Говорите! Я приказываю вам, как ваша королева, — отвечайте! — велела она, возвращаясь к столу, с грохотом опуская кубок на деревянную поверхность. Она упёрлась о край костяшками пальцев, нависая над Квиберном. — Говорите, побери вас Неведомый!

Квиберн поднял голову и выдержал её гневный взгляд даже не моргая.

— Причина... — начал было он, но Серсея резко оборвала его:

— Я не об этом вас спрашивала.

— Да, разумеется. Да. Я прекрасно представляю, как это выглядит с вашей стороны. Однако вы должны понимать, что причина, по которой я согласился на всё это, заключается в ином. Неужели это не очевидно? Мне решительно плевать на Дейенерис, как, пожалуй, и на весь мир. Всё, что бы я не делал, делалось только ради вас.

— Знали бы вы, от скольких мужчин мне доводилось слышать подобные слова, — коротко, но мрачно рассмеялась Серсея. Во рту она ощущала привкус горечи. — Сколько раз... И вы думаете, что я дурочка, которая очередной раз поведётся на эти сказки?

— Я полагал, ваше величество, что зарекомендовал себя иначе, — на лице Квиберна не отразилось ни разочарования, ни обиды. Он лишь слегка вскинул брови в вопросительном жесте. 

— Словно это что-то значит, — Серсея вновь взяла в руки чашу с лимонной водой и заметила, как Квиберн едва заметно подался назад, от чего едва не расхохоталась, однако не сделала этого понимая — тогда уж он точно решит, что у неё истерика. Видимо, Квиберн предположил, что она снова обольёт его. Губ Серсеи коснулась всё та же невесёлая улыбка — обычно, видя на лице её подобное выражение, люди старались исчезнуть как можно скорее, но Квиберн, как и прежде, смотрел на неё прямо и без тени опасений. — Можете быть свободны, — велела она, махнув свободной рукой. 

— Ваше величество...

— Вы оглохли? — зло спросила она. — Мне нужно побыть одной, оставьте меня. Я вас позову, если сочту это необходимым.

Как только за Квиберном закрылась дверь, она всё-таки швырнула чашу. Послышался глухой металлический удар — и влажное пятно расплылось по одному из испещрённых мудрёными узорами ковров, которым была прикрыта стена.

 _«Не вздумай снова плакать,_ — велела она себе, _— даже не вздумай. Прекрати вести себя как последняя соплюха»._

Серсея прикусила губу едва не до крови.

Она уткнулась лицом в сложенные вместе ладони, закрывая глаза. Под трепещущими веками расплывались цветные пятна, и она тут же сглотнула вмиг ставшую вязкой слюну — признак приближающейся тошноты.

Был ли хоть какой-то смысл в пролитых ей за последнее время слезах? Они не приносили даже должного облегчения. Да и сколько можно рыдать над осколками собственной жизни, что покоились на самом дне колодца её памяти. Сейчас не время жалеть себя. Серсея подняла голову и едва заметно ею встряхнула.

Серсея пришла к выводу, что прогулка будет не лишней: возможно, это поможет привести мысли хотя бы в подобие порядка, а с сиром Григором она всегда чувствовала себя в безопасности.

***  
— Серсея! Серсея! — Джейме возводил небольшой песчаный замок на берегу реки. Начинался прилив, и в вырытый Джейме ров заливалась вода, то и дело размывая его. Тот обиженно сопел. — Проклятье!

Серсея сидела рядом, помогая укрепить стены песчаного замка, которые того и гляди должны были обрушиться из-за стремительно прибывающей воды. Самая высокая башня опасно покачнулась.

— Серсея! — вновь послышался голос Джейме, испуганный и задыхающийся он доносился откуда-то издалека. Серсея вскинула голову, ища его взглядом. Сердце её забилось гулко и тревожно в предчувствии стремительно надвигающейся беды. Она видела, как Джейме машет руками над водой, видела его голову, то и дело выныривающую из воды. Мокрые золотистые волосы закрывали лицо.

Серсея закричала. Джейме тонул. А всё, что она могла — это вопить от ужаса и отчаяния, глядя на его тщетные попытки выплыть. Между подмышками и в районе груди она чувствовала такую боль, словно туда вонзили острую железную вилку.

Как он там оказался? Почему никто словно не замечает происходящего? Почему она сама стоит на месте и просто смотрит вместо того, чтобы хоть как-то ему помочь?

— Джейме! — нога её коснулась воды, и в тот же мир вокруг словно потемнел. В следующий раз она увидела себя, стоящей рядом с Джейме. Тот лежал на песке, бледный, с посиневшими губами и веками. Грудная клетка его оставалась неподвижна. Над Джейме кружилось пара воронов, которые тут же опустились на его неподвижную грудь.

Серсея, словно завороженная, смотрела на происходящее, не в силах понять, что это за человек и почему Джейме так похож на мертвеца. На бездушную и безвольную куклу.

Птицы повернулись к ней. Один из воронов каркнул, как Серсее показалось, с изрядной долей насмешки. И Серсея видела — о боги, она прекрасно видела! — третий глаз на его голове.

— Серсея, — она услышала надсадный хрипящий голос, идущий из неоткуда. — Ты видишь меня, Серсея? — он усмехнулся.

— Кто... кто... — лепетала Серсея, с ужасом глядя на ворона. Её расширенные от страха глаза не отрывались от этого странного существа. Она даже толком не понимала, что именно хотела спросить.

Ворон громко каркнула и захлопал большими чёрными крыльями. Другая птица склонилась над телом Джейме и принялась отдирать маленькие кусочки плоти с его лица. Густая тёмная кровь текла на мокрый песок.

Серсея отшатнулась назад, ноги подкосились, и она рухнула навзничь. Ворон тут же опустился на её быстро вздымающуюся грудь — от страха она дышала быстро и отрывисто. Огромный клюв приблизился к её лицу, его острые когти впивались в неё, оставляя глубокие, быстро наливающиеся кровью царапины. Темнота подступала со всем сторон, пока в мире не остались только двое: она и эта кошмарная трёхглазая птица.

Рука её невольно метнулась вперёд, и Серсея сквозь сон сжала кристалл, покоящийся под подушкой. Ворон исчез, утихло и его отвратительное карканье, растворилось в оглушающей тишине... Серсея открыла глаза, дыша как загнанная лошадь. Простынь под ней скомкалась и пропиталась потом.

Она поднесла дрожащую руку к глазам. В ладони покоился тот странный кристалл, внутри которого всё так же пульсировало чьё-то сердце. Серсея натянула его на шею, после чего провалилась в блаженную темноту — уже без снов.

***

Разве она может быть уверена в том, что у Квиберна и Марвина всё получится?

Такой вопрос Серсея задала самой себе спустя несколько дней. Почему-то до этого момента, по всей видимости, оглушённая гневом она даже не задумывалась об этом, воспринимая ситуацию так, словно Дейенерис _уже_ ожила. Но ведь это было не так.

А если и сработает, то где гарантия того, что она станет прежней? Не станет такой, как Григор Клиган — не умеющей произнести ни слова, обезображенной грудой плоти, пусть и куда меньшего размера.

Серсея в задумчивости поковырялась вилкой в жареных сардинах, совершенно не чувствуя голода. Более того — всё утро она ощущала тошноту, но боролась с этим неприятным чувством. В большей степени даже из-за того, что ей не нравилось то отвратительное чувство удушья, чувство потери контроля, которое она при этом испытывала.

В груди неприятно пульсировало, горло в такие моменты то и дело сдавливали спазмы. Мерзость.

Поймав себя на этих мыслях, Серсея отложила вилку в сторону, осознавая, что не сможет съесть ни кусочка, или её и в самом деле стошнит.

 _«А если ничего не получится? А если получится — но не так, как они запланировали?_ — мысленно передразнила она сама себя. — _Ты слышишь, о чём думаешь? Уже начинаешь торговаться?»_

Серсея мрачно усмехнулась, внезапно осознав это. Она и в самом деле начинала торговаться. Но, с другой стороны, в этих размышлениях была изрядная доля истины, и, испытывая ярость, она даже не подумала о другом исходе. Возможно, потому что Квиберн говорил так, словно всё _уже_ случилось. Но ведь на деле пока что не изменилось ничего.

 _«Пока что,_ — поправила она себя. _— Пока что, дорогуша»._

Хотя, безусловно, причина её злости — вполне оправданной, как она полагала, — заключалась в том, что Квиберн в принципе допустил возможность помочь суке, едва не убившей их. Да, верно, сама эта возможность, то, что он допустил нечто подобное.

И всё же...

Серсея встала со своего места, сделала несколько нервных шагов по комнате, лихорадочно размышляя. Ведь так не может продолжаться вечно — она и без того избегала Квиберна уже не первый день, это могло тянуться и дальше, но был ли какой-то иной выход в сложившейся ситуации?

Нет, она вовсе не собиралась смиряться с этим вот так плохо, принимать как данность стремление Квиберна облагодетельствовать своего старого друга и его драконью шлюху, но и потерять единственного человека, который мог помочь ей самой, она была не намерена. Так легко она не собиралась сдаваться.

Серсея остановилась, её задумчивый взгляд скользнул по тому странному кристаллу, который она так и не решилась выбросить. Сейчас он лежал на небольшом прикроватном столике, ловя блики света острыми гранями. Он вновь казался Серсее живым существом. Она прежде не рисковала носить его на шее, но сегодня решила, что это необходимо.

Вскоре тонкая цепочка, на которой он висел, мягко звякнула, когда Серсее с внутренним трепетом надела эту пугающую вещь на шею. Она тут же ощутила мягкую тяжесть — и тепло, хотя исходило оно не от кристалла, а словно откуда из неё самой. Чувство это было непривычным и странным.

Она должна была пойти на это. Она готова была на что угодно, лишь бы выжить — и дать возможность жить собственному ребёнку, которого она собиралась защитить от всего мира. Если понадобится — и от себя самой.


	9. Квиберн V

Квиберн в задумчивости разглядывал ещё одну занятную вещицу, которую оставил ему Марвин, которую он пока не показывал Серсее — не видел в этом смысла. По крайней мере, пока что. 

Дрожащее пламя свечей превращало тёмно-алую жидкость, налитую в миниатюрную плотно запечатанную колбу, в угольно-чёрную.

_Чёрная кровь демонов..._

Эта внезапная мысль заставила Квиберна вздрогнуть и с силой сжать колбу в кулаке, от чего та начала моментально нагреваться.

— Это кровь мейстера Эйемона, — сказал ему Марвин, — здесь, как и в сделанном мной кристалле, — он указал пальцем на лежащую на столе вещицу, прежде извлечённую из складок потёртой пыльной мантии.

Квиберн взял в руки колбу, поднося её к свету, словно надеясь что-то разглядеть в глубине, увидеть какой-то подвох, однако того, разумеется, не было. Густая тёмная кровь переливалась в прозрачном сосуде.

— Я уже говорил тебе, верно? — с едва заметной насмешкой произнёс Марвин, проводя рукой по практически лысой голове. — Сэмвел Тарли приволок с собой его тело, и крови в нём было в достатке.

— И как же ты предлагаешь мне с ней поступить? — без тени эмоций спросил Квиберн. — Выпить её? Подлить кому-то?

Марвин неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Как тебе будет угодно. Если пожелаешь, можешь сделать его частью своих экспериментов, почему бы и нет? Мне было бы интересно посмотреть на результат.

— Красные жрецы, — продолжил Квиберн, словно не слыша сказанного Марвином, — использовали кровь для своих обрядов. 

— Да, как я и говорил, королевская кровь в самом деле имеет особую силу. Полагаю, не только отнимать и творить жизнь, но и многое другое, о чём, вероятно, сами слуги Рглора могли и не догадываться. На основе этих предположений я и создал этот кристалл...

Квиберн раскрыл ладонь, словно всё ещё не особо вслушиваясь в то, что говорит ему Марвин.

— И смерть, и жизнь... 

Он понимал, что имел ввиду Марвин, поскольку они не раз об этом говорили, однако в голову ему пришла и другая, не такая уж и безумная мысль, которую следовало как стоит обдумать. 

Теперь у него было на это время. Чем ещё он мог заниматься, кроме работы в дневное время и размышлений по вечерам? По крайней мере, это здорово отвлекало его от мыслей о том, как поступит Серсея и в итоге всё сложится в дальнейшем. Он не испытывал по этому поводу страха, однако беспокойство — иногда становящееся почти болезненным — подчас не давало ему спокойно уснуть.

— Выпить или подлить... — пробормотал он и сейчас, сжимая в ладони успевшее стать почти горячим стекло. Он слегка нахмурился, не зная, насколько это рискованно. 

_«Сила, что движет саму жизнь, сила, недоступная смертным»._

За окном вновь собиралась гроза: сизо-лиловые тучи заволакивали сумеречное небо, и вдалеке слышалось низкое и кажущееся сейчас зловещим ворчание грома. Словно пробуждался огромный, алчущий крови хищник.

— Сила, движущая Вселенную. Малая её часть.

Но кто, в конце концов, способен обуздать грозу и заставить её служить людям? Что бы там ни говорили колдуны, даже им было не под силу совладать с небесными силами. Хотя у Квиберна, возможно, будет время на то, чтобы подумать и об этом. В конце концов, он до сих пор помнил то, что читал в книгах, считавшихся вредными для неокрепших умов обычных школяров, да и для только начавших ковать кольца мейстерской цепи — тоже.

Квиберн не помнил автора — в памяти сохранился лишь факт, что тот был одним из немногих, кто честно получил возможность носить кольцо из валирийской стали — но сказанное в книге здорово засело тогда в его голове. Архийместер тайных наук говорил о возможностях использовать силы природы в пользу человека, и речь шла далеко не о сборе дождевой воды, ветряных или водяных мельницах.

 _«Наш мир таит в себе множество тайн, на которые большинство предпочитает закрывать глаза,_ — писалось в той книге, чёрная кожаная обложка её была сильно потрёпана. _— Нам не под силу понять, сколь многое мы упускаем из виду в силу ограниченности человеческого разума. Зловонная чёрная кровь демонов, коей полнились недра Древней Валирии и кою они исторгли из себя с приходом Рока, отравила море и заставило его полыхать. Именно поэтому её природу и связывали с демоническим началом. Однако мало кто вспоминал о том, что древние валирийцы использовали её в иных целях. Более того, я смею предположить: подобная «кровь» (я бы, впрочем, назвал эту субстанцию иначе — сия маслянистая жидкость имеет мало общего с кровью) может проистекать не только в глубинах валирийского полуострова, если верить другим, ещё более древним свидетельствам уроженцев Эссоса. И если мы вновь обращаемся к силам природы, то нельзя забывать и о той силе, что внушала человечеству страх со времён Века Зари — гром небесный, молнию, несущую в себе смертоносную силу, что порой куда страшнее и опаснее огня. Вероятно, где-нибудь в Асшае-у-Тени уже существуют те, кто хранят тайну об обуздании силы молнии, однако вряд ли они соизволят поделиться с нами подобными секретами. Я не без некоторого прискорбия вынужден признать, что человечество никогда не будет способно постигнуть все тайны нашего мира, не говоря уже о тайнах небес, однако я всегда был свято уверен в одном: некоторые силы мы способны использовать себе на пользу, если только не станем ограничивать наше сознание закостенелыми постулатами, коими нас любят потчевать...»_

Квиберн никогда не удивлялся тому, сколь досконально он помнит некоторые вещи: разум его оставался почти таким же ясным и острым, как и в юности. Единственное, что изменилось — так это то, что знания его обросли практическим опытом, равно как и некоторые представления о мире обрели более твёрдую почву под ногами в силу увиденного за все прожитые годы.

Дверь его комнаты распахнулась, вырывая Квиберна из пучины размышлений. Он и в самом деле погрузился в них настолько, что на время забыл о существовании более насущных и куда более приземлённых проблем. 

Он знал, что пришла Серсея — не только потому, что больше некому было врываться к нему без стука, но и потому что он, порой, казалось чувствовал её, и чувствовал иначе, чем всех прочих. И сейчас ему чудилось, что от взгляда Серсеи, устремлённого на его спину, каждый волосок на теле встаёт дыбом. Впрочем, это могло быть связано и с приближением грозы — явление не такое редкое.

— Ваше величество, — Квиберн обернулся к ней спустя мгновение после того, как она показалась в проёме распахнутой двери, хотя ему показалось, что минуло пару вечностей. Он слегка поклонился, внимательно следя за её реакцией, ничем не выдавая собственной тревоги.

Она вошла в комнату в полном молчании и прикрыла дверь. Квиберн не мог не заметить фигуры Горы, что неизменно сопровождал Серсею. Тишина, повисшая в грозовых сумерках, казалась томительной и тягучей, словно приторная нуга, которую так любили в Эссосе и на юге Вестероса.

Ветер со стуком бросил в стекло первые капли дождя. Тьма в комнате сгущалась, и Квиберн зажёг ещё две свечи, чтобы отогнать её. Серсея в это время неторопливо опустилась в кресло, стоящее ближе к окну, и Квиберн всё также чувствовал, что она продолжает внимательно следить за ним, однако предоставил ей первой начать разговор, как предпочитал оставлять за ней и последнее слово.

— И вам не страшно? — вопрос этот, заданный почти безразличным тоном, едва не застал Квиберна врасплох. 

— Полагаете, ваше величество, стоит начинать бояться? — сохраняя спокойствие, откликнулся Квиберн. Его взгляд коротко метнулся к лицу Серсеи и вновь устремился на пламя только что зажжённых свечей.

Серсея фыркнула, взмахнув головой, словно отгоняя назойливую муху. Квиберн не усмотрел в действиях её никакого гнева — разве что досаду. Хотя нужно было быть дураком и плохо знать его королеву, чтобы полагать, словно она неспособна, когда это необходимо, скрывать собственные чувства.

Порой Серсея напоминала Квиберну тёмное предгрозовое море, чьи воды таили в своей глубине множество опасностей для потерявших бдительность моряков.

— Если вы всё ещё считаете меня своей королевой... — она выдержала короткую паузу, — если я хоть когда-то ею была... Я полагаю, вы должны были опасаться потерять, как минимум, моё расположение, и, как максимум, собственную жизнь. Что, в целом, значит одно и то же. Или, полагаете, я не права?

— Безусловно, вы правы, — легко, как и прежде, согласился Квиберн, опускаясь на стул, стоящий по другую сторону стола. Пальцы его руки, которую он положил на стол, слегка постукивали по грубому дереву. — Правы также и в том, что я действительно опасался всего, о чём вы сказали.

— И что же изменилось?

— Ничего, — всё также просто ответил Квиберн. И счёл нужным уточнить: — В том, что касается моего отношения ко всему, что касается вас, не изменилось ровным счётом ничего.

Дождь усиливался, и гром недовольно ворчал уже над самой крышей. 

Квиберн увидел, как едва уловимо изменилось лицо Серсеи: на нём одновременно отразились и гнев, и тревога, и невыразимая, какая-то болезненная печаль. Тёмные тени капель, стекающих по стеклу, падали на её кожу и ветвились по ней, словно маленькие змеи. 

И Квиберн неожиданно осознал одну простую истину, которая столь долгое время оставалось для него недостижимой. Разумеется, он ни разу не покривил душой, называя Серсею самой красивой женщиной из всех, что он видел, однако... Однако в такие моменты, когда она выглядела разъярённой и одновременно такой уязвимой, почти несчастной, лицо её словно озарял некий свет, делая его похожим на лицо нечеловечески красивой богини.

Удивительно, что именно ярость, гнев и печаль делали её такой.

Осознав, что начинает смотреть на Серсею совсем уж неприлично пристально, Квиберн поспешно отвёл взгляд в сторону. Похоже, она не обратила на это особого внимания, ибо продолжила:

— Что же тогда позволило вам поступить так, как вы поступили? Более того, вы не соизволили даже явиться ко мне в течение нескольких дней.

Квиберн не мог не понимать и ещё одного: находись они сейчас в Королевской Гавани, в Красном Замке, при прежних обстоятельствах, то голова его почти наверняка уже красовалась бы на пике, и стервятники успели бы выклевать его смотрящие в пустоту глаза. Серсея, очевидно, не стала бы вести с ним подобных бесед. Однако причина всего произошедшего как раз и крылась в том, что всё изменилось. И каждому — даже Серсее — приходилось с этим считаться.

Впрочем, Квиберн не испытывал по этому поводу ни капли злорадства. Сильной тоски, однако, тоже. Вероятно, потому что привык не сожалеть о случившемся в прошлом, а думать о том, как выжить в будущем.

— То, что делали вы за моей спиной — сговариваясь даже о возможном возвращении моего врага — называется ничем иным, как изменой, — напомнила Серсея.

Квиберн не торопился с ответом — излишняя поспешность могла бы выглядеть как неискренность, кроме того, он вовсе не желал, чтобы слова его звучали как оправдание. Он поднялся со своего места и направился к окну, заложив руки за спину. В одной из ладоней он по-прежнему сжимал колбу с кровью.

Гром очередной раз прокашлялся, и небо распорола яркая молния. Тень Квиберна, казавшаяся сейчас невероятно длинной, рвано заплясала по соседней стене.

— Боги жестоки, — полным смеси всё той же ярости и боли голосом произнесла Серсея, — они отняли у меня всё, и теперь единственный человек, которому я могла доверять...

Она не договорила. Квиберн вновь повернулся к ней и посмотрел со всей серьёзностью.

— Боги жестоки, тут вы правы, ваше величество, — тон его был несколько задумчивым. — Но жестокость их подчас заключаются не в том, что они отбирают у нас всё, а в том, что они заставляют при этом жить дальше.

— И вы полагаете, что я достойна такого наказания, не так ли? Как и все остальные, вы... — гнев её вновь начал набирать силу, для этого достаточно было посмотреть в её горящие глаза.

— Нет, ваше величество, отнюдь, я лишь считаю, что вы достойны не просто жить дальше, но жить как королева, нельзя довольствоваться той жизнью, которую мы имеем сейчас. И я поставил своей целью вернуть вам то, чем вы должны владеть по праву. Боги, безусловно, могут считать иначе, но, как и прежде, с их мнением я не намерен считаться, — он перевёл дыхание и продолжил, уже тише. — Ваше величество, большинство из нас приходит в этот мир, ничего не имея за душой, а уходит, имея и того меньше... Будучи вашим верным слугой я получил больше, чем, возможно, заслуживаю, и куда больше, чем рассчитывал, без вас я повторил бы судьбу большинства людей. Так позвольте мне вернуть вам долг, дайте мне шанс хотя бы попытаться это сделать. Я прошу вас.

Он не отводил взгляда, глядя прямо в пылающие болью и яростью глаза Серсеи. Те были такими яркими и зелёными, какими обычно изображали лишь на картинах. Однако Квиберн видел их перед собой по-настоящему, наяву.

Ветвистая молния вновь рассекла небо и врезалась в шпиль высокой башни, чей силуэт чернел на фоне грозы, и вышибла яркий сноп искр.

Яркий свет, заливший комнату, оказался настолько ослепительным, что Квиберн пытался проморгаться несколько мгновений. И даже когда зрение вновь вернулось к нему, то все предметы какое-то время выглядели иначе, приобрели другой цвет, словно кто-то в мгновение ока вывернул мир наизнанку — и Квиберну открылась обратная сторона всех вещей.

_«Сила, движущая Вселенную...»_

Квиберн увидел, что Серсея успела отвернуться, глядя в сторону, и заметил, как дрогнула её рука, когда она коснулась собственной груди. Он подошёл ближе и поставил наконец на стол ту злосчастную колбу.

— Что это... — начала было Серсея, но это был один из тех моментов, когда Квиберн не позволил ей закончить.

— Возможно, наше спасение, — Квиберн неожиданно опустился перед ней на колени, и это далось ему на удивление легко, он почти не ощутил знакомой боли в суставах, свойственной большинству людей его возраста, — однако я хотел сказать вам ещё кое-что. 

Серсея смотрела на него сверху вниз с искренним удивлением. Квиберн, продолжая стоять перед ней на коленях, протянул руки и обхватил её ладони своими. На этот раз она не стала сопротивляться или отталкивать его. 

Её пальцы показались Квиберну ледяными и он невольно сжал их, движение получилось мягким и даже нежным. Почти успокаивающим.

— Я уже говорил вам это, и повторю снова: всё, чтобы я не делал, было лишь ради вас одной, ваше величество. И это слова не юнца, но умудрённого годами человека, давно отбросившего все иллюзии. Я прекрасно понимаю, о чём веду речь.

— Слова — лишь ветер, — напомнила Серсея старую и известную по всем Семи Королевствам присказку. В голосе её зазвучала горечь, она словно хотела отдёрнуть руки, но вдруг передумала, однако Квиберн ощутил мимолётное движение.

— Это так, однако у вас есть не только мои слова, верно? Стал бы я делать всё это, если бы замыслил избавиться от вас прежде? Если бы мне нужна была Дейенерис, а не вы, к чему было всё это? О нет, ваше величество, мне безразлична судьба драконьей королевы, я лишь усматриваю в этом шанс выбраться и вернуть то, что принадлежит вам по праву.

Серсея вновь замолчала, изучающе разглядывая испещрённое морщинами лицо Квиберна, словно ища в сказанном им какой-то подвох. Он же прекрасно понимал, что её не переубедить так просто, и был убеждён, что окончательно успокоится она совсем не скоро, однако оставалась надежда, что ему удалось хоть немного смягчить её сердце и сгладить гнев, который она испытывала.

— Что ж, — негромко проговорила Серсея, и звучало это почти спокойно, — я, возможно, могу дать вам ещё один шанс... Возможно, — повторила она.

— Благодарю вас, ваше величество, — Квиберн сказал это совершенно искренне, а после кивнул в сторону колбы, про которую Серсея уже, кажется, успела забыть. — Вероятно, мне предстоит провести некоторые опыты с этим веществом, о результате которых я вам непременно расскажу, если на то будет ваша воля.

Неожиданно он ощутил её запах — волнующий, тревожный — совсем близко. Серсея наклонилась к нему и всё-таки застала Квиберна врасплох, прижавшись губами к его лбу. Поцелуй этот был коротким и прохладным, он походил на целомудренный поцелуй септы, дающей наставления заблудшему во тьме и ищущему искупления грешнику. _«Путями неисповедимыми Семеро приведут тебя к истинной вере, и пусть Старица осветит своей лампадой лежащую перед тобой дорогу»,_ — казалось вот-вот произнесёт Серсея. И сердце Квиберна неожиданно дрогнуло — от странной щемящей нежности, которую он испытал в это короткое мгновение. Хотя то была скорее нежность отца, глядящего на ставшую совсем взрослой дочь.

— Вот мой ответ вам... Это будет ваш последний шанс, милорд Десница, — прошептала она наконец высвобождая руки из его ладоней и поднимаясь со стула. У самой двери она оглянулась на Квиберна, который так и не поднялся с колен. — Приходите через пару дней — и расскажите мне всё, что знаете, и о чём лишь догадываетесь — тоже. Я должна знать всё.

Так он и поступил.

***  
Квиберну нередко доводилось слушать разговоры чужестранцев, которые время от времени прибывали в Квохор. Он справедливо полагал, что никакой источник информации в сложившейся ситуации не будет лишним. Квиберн умел оставаться незамеченным, сидя в дальнем углу полутёмного помещения какой-нибудь таверны или постоялого двора, окутанного сладким запахом жареного мяса и специй.

Перед Квиберном стояла кружка тёмного эля, к которой он даже не притрагивался, разве что время от времени делал вид, что отпивает из неё. От горячих свиных рёбер, смазанных мёдом, поднимался пар, но Квиберн не чувствовал голода: сюда он приходил за пищей не для желудка, а для ума.

Торговцы, судя по их беседе, прибыли из Пентоса. 

— ...нет, это ты послушай! — воскликнул один из них, обращаясь к какому-то квохорцу, что затронул, по всей видимости, неприятную тему. — Хогис знает, о чём говорит! — торговец похлопал кулаком по левой стороне груди, где находилось сердце. — В Королевской Гавани короновали мальчишку-калеку. 

Это давно перестало быть невероятной новостью, и многие относились к подобному известию с неким мрачным весельем, но Квиберну было совсем не до смеха.

— Налоги на товары из Эссоса взлетели до небес после того, как сожгли столицу, дерут теперь с три шкуры, — продолжил тот, кто называл себя Хогисом. — Но даже не это самое худшее. Теперь в здравом уме туда вообще лучше не соваться, если не хочешь либо сдохнуть, либо потерять корабль и всё своё добро...

Хогис хотел продолжить свой монолог, однако в тот самый закричал как умалишённый:

— Сгинь, проклятое отродье! 

Все, кто в тот момент находились в таверне, повернули головы на шум. После крика послышался громкий стук — Хогис молниеносно стащил с ноги сапог и с яростью швырнул в сторону большой жирной крысы, что пробегала мимо. 

— У тебя здесь крысы! — завопил торговец, видимо, обращаясь к хозяину, который выбежал в зал, желая понять причину переполоха. — Здоровенные крысы, шлюхин ты сын! 

Тем временем крыса, которую лишь едва зацепило тяжёлым сапогом, шмыгнула в щель в скрипучем деревянном полу, словно издевательски махнув на прощанье мерзким лысым хвостом.

— Серая чума, вот что! — не унимался Хогис. — Эти твари разносят серую чуму! Хочешь, чтобы здесь все передохли от этой заразы?

Квибен, стараясь сохранять невозмутимость, наблюдал за разворачивающейся перед ним сценой. Хогис схватил перепуганного хозяина за грудки и слегка потряс. Одна нога его всё ещё оставалась босой, а сапог валялся посередине зала. 

— Ты что, не знаешь, что в Вестерос вернулась эта хворь? В Королевской Гавани всё от Мучной улицы и ниже завалено трупами! — рычал Хогис, лицо у него покраснело от гнева и одновременно его исказила гримаса неподдельного ужаса. — Они винят чужеземные корабли, что приносят заразу на борту, но всем известно, что виновны в этом только эти здоровенные твари! 

По залу пронёсся тревожный шепоток.

Квиберн помрачнел. Если Хогис прав, и в Вестерос вернулась серая чума, то хорошего в этом мало: в прошлом она выкашивала целые деревни и половину городского населения, ибо спасения от неё не было никакого. Можно было проснуться совершенно здоровым, а к ночи — скончаться от кошмарного жара, покрывшись уродливыми нарывами и язвами. Смерть наступала быстро и неотвратимо.

Хогис продолжал кричать, и Квиберн решил, что с него довольно. Он понял, что теперь только и будет, что разговоров о чуме, а завтра же утром к нему повалят обеспокоенные люди, желающие убедиться в том, что они здоровы. Такие новости разносились стремительно, словно лесной пожар в сильную жару. Не говоря уже о том, что теперь к любому, прибывшему издалека, будут относиться с подозрением — вероятнее всего, и к ним с Серсеей тоже, пусть они и приехали в Квохор задолго до вестей о чуме.

***  
Когда Квиберн в деталях пересказал случившееся Серсее в тот же вечер, то не мог не заметить, что ей стало не по себе. На её лицо, что в последнее время часто бывало бледным как новая луна, набежала тень.

— Вы думаете, это правда? — Серсея изо всех сил старалась сохранять спокойствие.

Квиберн беспомощно развёл руки в стороны.

— Не вижу причин, по которым тот человек мог бы солгать. Да и выглядел он весьма убедительно. Страх его был настоящим, — словно заметив беспокойство на лице Серсеи, он продолжил: — Вы же знаете, ваше величество, вспышки разных хворей беспокоили Королевскую Гавань время от времени, особенно в Блошином Конце, взять тот же кровавый понос, но если порты и границы по-прежнему открыты, значит, серьёзных поводов для беспокойства пока нет и ситуация находится под контролем. И сюда серая чума вряд ли доберётся.

— Я беспокоюсь не столько о серой чуме, сколько о том, что они в самом деле короновали того мальчишку, — призналась Серсея. — Подумать только, ведь Джейме... 

Она замолчала и подняла взгляд, внимательно глядя в глаза Квиберна, словно всё ещё сомневаясь, стоит ли говорить ему о некоторых вещах. После она, похоже, всё-таки решилась.

— Я винила Джейме в этом, я не желала мальчишке смерти, не желала того, что он сделал. Можете вы в это поверить? Можете поверить в то, что я на самом деле не была таким чудовищем? — губы Серсеи тронула невесёлая улыбка. Она сидела на краю кресла, с силой сцепив ладони и перекрестив пальцы, пряча их между колен. — Порой мне кажется, что именно это стало причиной всех наших бед. Но Джейме пытался защитить меня, защитить наших детей: если бы Роберт узнал...

Квиберн понимал, о какой истории говорит Серсея — до него доходило множество слухов, когда он исполнял обязанности мастера над шептунами. И ничего из того, что могла сказать ему Серсея или кто-либо ещё не способно было его удивить.

— Ни в чём из этого нет вашей вины, ваше величество, — мягко сказал Квиберн, мимолётно коснувшись её крепко сцепленных пальцев. Серсея слегка вздрогнула. После этого он постарался вернуться к прежней теме разговора, не желая сейчас ворошить прошлое: — Полагаю, Великий Совет всё же состоялся, и на нём было принято решение короновать именно его. Брандона Старка. Разума, как мне представляется, они все там начисто лишились.

— И сразу после этого началась серая чума, верно? — спросила Серсея. Вряд ли она всерьёз думала, что эти события как-то связаны между собой, однако, по всей видимости, как и сам Квиберн, не могла отделаться от этой странной мысли. Тот невесело улыбнулся в ответ.

— Надеюсь, это просто совпадение. Во всяком случае, мне хотелось бы так думать, ваше величество, — произнёс он наконец. — В любом случае, когда настанет наше время вернуться домой, я почти уверен, что серой чумы там уже не будет. И я полагаю, что эта хворь — ещё не самое страшное, что может ждать нас всех.

— Вы не получали никаких известий от Марвина? — спросила Серсея так, словно не желала больше говорить об этом. Квиберн же, напротив, понимал, что здесь стоит соблюдать особую осторожность.

— Пока, увы, нет. Он свяжется со мной как только появится такая возможность. А появится она, как я полагаю, не раньше того времени, как он доберётся до Волантиса. Это неблизкий путь. Там ему предстоит найти Кинвару или любого другого из Красных жрецов, кто согласится ему помочь...

Взгляд Серсеи, направленный на него, был пристальным и очень внимательным. Они почти не говорили о том, что стало причиной гнева Серсеи. И Квиберн до сих пор не был уверен в том, что она готова спокойно обсуждать грядущие события — если им вообще суждено было случиться. Однако его надеждам на то, что она хотя бы на время постарается забыть об этом, не суждено было сбыться.

— Из чего Марвин сделал это? — она неожиданно засунула руку под подушку и извлекла из-под неё тот самый амулет. По всей видимости, она теперь постоянно хранила его именно там. — Чья это кровь? Вы знаете? Он сказал вам об этом?

— Кровь мейстера Эйемона, — без малейшего колебания ответил Квиберн. — Его тело привёз в Цитадель Сэмвэл Тарли. Мейстер, к сожалению, подхватил горячку и скончался по пути, — зачем-то уточнил он, хотя это было уже не столь существенно.

— Надо же, — и вновь та самая невесёлая усмешка, от которой Квиберна бы бросило в дрожь, будь у него чуть меньше самообладания, — когда-то я уже говорила об этом Джейме... Кто бы мог подумать о том, что все сказки, которыми нас потчевали в детстве, окажутся правдой? Драконы и Белые Ходоки, и вот теперь — эта странная магия крови...

Квиберна порадовало то, что в голосе её не звучало прежнего гнева, хотя это могло быть и обманчивой иллюзией — настроение Серсеи могло смениться молниеносно.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, о чём вы говорите, — тщательно подбирая слова, заговорил он, — привычка воспринимать подобные явления как должное приходит лишь с годами. Старайтесь просто помнить о том, что люди многого не знают об этом мире, и прочитанные и услышанные нами сказки всегда имеют шанс ожить.

— И кровь мейстера Эйемона была в том самом пузырьке? — догадалась Серсея. — Что вы намерены с ней делать? Вы говорили о каких-то экспериментах.

— Марвин предоставил мне самому решать, однако я пока и в самом деле думаю о том, чтобы проверить свойства этого вещества, — в некоторой задумчивости проговорил Квиберн, слегка потирая подбородок.

— Вы хотите воскресить её... этим? — на этот раз в голосе Серсеи прозвучал неподдельный холод, и Квиберн коротко выдохнул.

— Затрудняюсь сказать точно, — он покачал головой, — эту часть... планов я пока ещё не обдумывал, и, по правде признаться, хотелось бы сейчас заняться решением других, более насущных, проблем.

Серсея поджала губы, её яркие зелёные глаза вновь потемнели. И Квиберн прекрасно читал в них все невысказанные ею слова, не понимая, что сейчас заставляет её сдерживаться. 

— Пожалуй, мне пора, — Квиберн поднялся с места и коротко поклонился Серсее, полагая, что сейчас она, вероятно, хочет остаться наедине со своими мыслями. — Доброй ночи, ваше величество. Пусть ваши сны ничего не беспокоит...

Он не сдержался — слегка вздрогнул, когда Серсея неожиданно вцепилась в его руку, продолжая глядеть на него теми же глазами, сверкающими одновременно яростью и болью. От этой её уязвимой красоты у него вновь странно кольнуло сердце, сколько бы он не убеждал себя в том, что часто это лишь видимость — и Серсея прекрасно способна постоять за себя.

— Ваше величество... — вопросительно начал было он, когда она поднялась с кровати и наклонилась к нему, как совсем недавно во время грозы. На лице Квиберна, по всей видимости, всё же мелькнуло смятение и растерянность, которые он испытал в то мгновение.

— Вам страшно? — спросила она так, что ему и в самом деле стало несколько жутковато. — Вы меня боитесь?

— Я должен? — спросил Квиберн, испытывая дежавю: совсем недавно они говорили теми же словами, хотя и не о том.

И на этот раз губы Серсеи прижались к его губам. Мгновение это также оказалось коротким, хотя поцелуй уже и не выглядел таким целомудренным, как прежде, несмотря на то, что в нём не было никакой страсти или желания. Квиберн ощутил, как по спине его пробежали мурашки. Он невольно отшатнулся в сторону, глядя на неё также растеряно, и, вероятно, его вид очень развеселил Серсею: губ её тут же коснулась почти весёлая улыбка.

_«Она играет со мной, верно?»_

Квиберн дёрнулся, словно от пощёчины, чувствуя себя так, как, вероятно, должен чувствовать неопытный юнец, нечаянно сорвавший поцелуй возлюбленной. Несмотря на тот давний короткий эпизод, он вовсе не думал о том, что Серсея станет воспринимать случившееся всерьёз и напоминать ему об этом. Впрочем, происшедшее сейчас больше напоминало ему, если не издевательскую насмешку, то близко к тому. Однако он тут же вернул лицу доброжелательно-спокойное выражение.

— Вероятно, вы утомились, — приглушённо проговорил он и вновь коротко поклонился. — Доброй ночи.

На этот раз Серсея не пыталась больше удерживать его. Сердце в груди Квиберна билось не часто, но гулко, и он, выйдя за дверь — как он надеялся, без излишней поспешности — вновь нахмурился. Благо, сиру Григору не было до этого никакого дела. 

Постояв несколько секунд, глядя пустым взглядом на закрытую уже дверь, он неспешно побрёл в собственную комнату, искренне надеясь на то, что завтрашний день не преподнесёт ему подобных сюрпризов.

Он любил, когда мог прогнозировать случившееся — это давало ему ощущение прочной почвы под ногами, однако Серсея... с другой стороны, он мог понять, что могло толкнуть её на такой поступок: в конце концов, всем известно о том, что мало на свете существует мужчин — если исключить мужеложцев — способных устоять перед такой женщиной, как Серсея, перед настоящей королевой. В конце концов, она была королевой во всём.

Однако его несколько оскорблял тот факт, что в её представлении он ничем не отличается от прочих. Разумеется, он не собирался идти у неё на поводу, сколь бы не уважал её и не восхищался ею. Очевидно, Серсея решила поиграть с ним в довольно странную игру, которая была вовсе не в его вкусе по одной простой причине: подобные игры следовало вести с врагами или соперниками, а он не считал Серсею не тем и не другим. 

Его печалил тот факт, что Серсея так думает. Печалило, пусть и в глубине души, то, что она никогда не сможет отнестись к нему как мужчине. Её всегда окружали блистательные рыцари вроде сира Джейме, сира Ланселя, сира Осмунда, сира Осни, даже Роберт Баратеон в юности был красавцем... Куда ему было до всех них? Он был стариком, да ещё и человеком низкого происхождения, который вовсе не годился в её любовники. И он понимал, что и сама Серсея так не думала.

От того тот странный поступок, вероятно, и задел его ещё сильнее, чем он сам мог бы предположить. Ведь прежде он не чувствовал к Серсее ни ревности, ни уж тем, разумеется, не ощущал такой странной боли.

 _«Мне пристало быть осмотрительнее,_ — заключил он, тщательно запирая дверь перед сном. _— Как это ни прискорбно»._

***

— Вы что, меня избегаете? — голос Серсеи звучал прохладно и при том чуть насмешливо. Квиберн даже и бровью не повёл.

— Что вы, ваше величество, кто сказал вам подобную глупость? — прозвучало это вполне искренне, как и всё, что он говорил ей. Серсея всё равно слегка нахмурилась.

— Создаётся впечатление, словно вы избегаете оставаться со мной наедине, — прямо сказала она, внимательно следя за реакцией Квиберна. 

Квиберн коротко вздохнул и едва заметно улыбнулся, как улыбался всегда — мягко и по-отечески. Хотя доля правды в словах Серсеи и была: в последние несколько дней, начиная с того эпизода в её комнате, она и в самом деле вела себя странно. Такого Квиберн за ней не замечал даже после более случившегося в каюте корабля, идущего в Эссос, и даже после интимной близости в Норвосе, когда они остались наедине, если так вообще можно было назвать случившееся. Хотя порой воспоминания об этом и заставляли Квиберна не столько волноваться, сколько вызывали приятное подрагивание. Иногда он ощущал даже возбуждение, и ему приходилось подниматься с места и делать несколько кругов по комнате в ожидании, пока оно не пройдёт само собой. В такие моменты он ощущал себя зелёным, словно весенняя трава, юношей, что вовсе не пристало человеку его лет.

Но то было совсем иначе. Он знал — просто чувствовал — это. Теперь случайные, как самой Серсее казалось, прикосновения и взгляды имели некий скрытый подтекст. Главная проблема заключалась в том, что сам Квиберн не усматривал в этом никакого смысла в подобных играх с её стороны и не имел пока что не малейшего представления о том, как это остановить.

Может быть, потому что какая-то часть его и не хотела, чтобы эти случайные прикосновения и полные странного томления взгляды остались в прошлом.

Может быть, потому что Серсея бы разгревалась и оскорбилась, скажи он ей подобное.

Потому — пока что — он предпочёл оставить всё, как есть.

— Милорд? Вы меня слушаете? — недовольный голос Серсеи заставил его вздрогнуть, и взгляд его вновь сфокусировался на ней. Серсея не любила часто выходить в город, да и сам Квиберн был тому только рад — несмотря на то, что Гора был по-прежнему в состоянии за неё постоять, ему было спокойнее, когда его королева оставалась в доме. Теперь же они, как казалось очень давно, брели по широкой, обсаженной деревьями дороге, от которой расходились узкие кривые улочки, петлявшие меж кирпичных домов и низких бревенчатых построек. Они вдвоём в сопровождении сира Григора уходили как можно дальше от шумной торговой площади, хотя гомон торговцев доносился даже сюда.

— Разумеется. Однако не могу не признать того, что ваши слова меня несколько смутили. Могу я узнать, что знало причиной подобных подозрений?

Её рука, опиравшаяся на его руку, ощутимо вздрогнула, и Квиберн почувствовал, как она с силой сжимает ткань его мантии. 

— Вы можете сколько угодно играть словами, у вас это получается отлично, — продолжила она, — но я не хочу, чтобы вы мне лгали и делали из меня дуру, — злость в её голосе набирала силу. — О чём вы думаете?

— Вы и ваше благополучие — извечный предмет моих размышлений, — честно сказал Квиберн.

— Тогда скажите: думали ли вы о том, как мы поступим в случае, если тот совершенно безумный план, который я по-прежнему не одобряю, потерпит крах?

— В таком случае, ваше величество, то до определённого момента — по крайней мере, пока вы не разрешитесь от бремени и не окрепнете — нам следовало бы оставаться на месте, а после уже строить далеко идущие планы. Вы со мной согласны?

— Возможно, в этом вы правы, — немного помолчав и, по всей видимости, сумев умерить гнев, тихо согласилась Серсея, хотя нотки недовольства в её голосе всё ещё и можно было услышать.

 _«Полагаю, она искренне надеется на то, что у Марвина ничего не выйдет. Впрочем, я и сам не знаю, какой исход был бы наилучшим»,_ — вынужден был сказать Квиберн самому себе.

И уже вечером, вернувшись в нагревшуюся за день комнату и оставшись наедине с самим собой, Квиберн равнодушным взглядом скользнул по стоящей на столе колбе с кровью и со вздохом опустился за стол, где лежало несколько книг, написанных на высоком валирийском. Их ему великодушно подарил Орхан в знак доброй воли и качестве дополнительной благодарности за добрую службу.

Вероятно, на востоке и в самом деле имелись некоторые проблемы с нормальными лекарями, коль скоро местные «знатоки медицины» не умели лечить даже пчелиные укусы, пусть для сего и требовались лишь пинцет, сода и смоченный тёплой водой чистый обрез ткани, не говоря уже о хворях посерьёзнее. Очередной раз Квиберну в голову пришла занятная мысль: что, если попробовать добавить кровь мейстера в лечебное зелье и посмотреть, как это будет работать? Особенно если болезнь зашла далеко. Возможно, он откроет новые свойства этого вещества?

Подчас, конечно, лечебное зелье работало даже тогда, когда и не должно было: достаточно было лишь сказать больному, что оно поможет. Подобное свойство человеческого тела всегда интересовало Квиберна. Возможно ли, используя его, достигнуть если не бессмертия, то хотя бы увеличить срок человеческой жизни? И можно ли реализовать эту идею, используя якобы наделённую особыми свойствами кровь?

В задумчивости Квиберн провёл рукой по редеющим волосам и наткнулся под ними на давний и ставший совсем небольшим шрам, который у него появился, когда был ещё совсем ребёнком. Ему было лет пять или шесть, и он получил по голове копытом, забравшись в конюшню с целью посмотреть на родившегося недавно жеребёнка.

Он прежде никогда их не видел и хотел сам убедиться в том, что у них действительно мягкие копыта, как рассказывал ему брат. 

Квиберн хорошо помнил едкий запах конского навоза и свежего сена, прохладный полумрак конюшни — и чёрное копыто кобылы, едва не угодившее ему в висок. Всё произошло столь стремительно, что он не успел даже почувствовать боли.

Чёрное копыто лошади. Тёмный пол конюшни. Чёрное копыто. Тёмный пол. Чёрное копыто-тёмный пол-чёрное копыто-тёмный пол...

Все оттенки чёрного вращались перед его глазами, словно водоворот, и он покорно провалился в этот мрак. Возможно, именно тогда слуха его коснулись неясные голоса богов, звучащие из-за завесы небытия и говорящие на неведомом языке. Пред ним предстал длинный, погружённый в полумрак коридор со множеством ответвлений. В конце него маячила невзрачная деревянная дверь, та была слегка приоткрыта и можно было услышать, как из узкой чёрной щели доносился заунывный свист ветра.

— Я смогу переплыть её, Квиберн! Седьмое пекло, да на это способен даже слюнтяй, вроде тебя! — до него донеслись слова Уэймора, одного из соседских мальчишек, что две луны назад утонул в Зелёном Зубце. Голос его, далёкий и призрачный, исчез за слегка приоткрытой дверью, которая, как Квиберн уже понял, вела в небытие.

— Слушай тихий зов, когда он раздастся вновь! — это был уже кто-то другой. Неужели это были сами боги? Или иная, некая высшая сущность, понимание которой недоступно смертным? Под потолком сверкнула вспышка молнии. — Вот она — истинная сила, способная изменить всё, — продолжил некто невидимый глазу. — Помни об этом, также как и о том, что ты не гончар, но глина.

И эта неведомая сила толкнула Квиберна в одну из распахнутых вдоль прохода дверей — в ту, в которой сияло солнце, отражаясь на ослепительно ярком снегу. Ладони его тут же погрузились в него и заныли от пронизывающего холода. Изо рта при каждом вздохе вырывались белые облака пара.

На холме, что предстал перед его взором, возвышалось огромное чардрево, кроваво-красные листья, усыпавшие белые как кости ветви, на ветру. Огромная, извилистая белая молния неожиданно прочертила безоблачное зимнее небо и ударила в чардрево, расколов его надвое и заставив воспламениться.

Когда отец нашёл его, то поначалу подумал, что всё кончено: голова и лицо Квиберна оказались залиты кровью, сам он был смертельно бледен, дыхания его почти не было слышно. Потом, когда приехавший в их деревню лекарь сказал, что он будет жить, все долгое время опасались того, что Квиберн после пробуждения на всю жизнь останется дурачком. Однако спустя неделю, когда Квиберн всё-таки открыл глаза, опасения его родителей не оправдались: он не только не стал идиотом, но и выразил желание научиться грамоте.

Наверное, его путь к настоящему моменту начался именно тогда: когда чёрное копыто врезалось в его голову, едва не прикончив.

И порой Квиберн чувствовал себя палимпсестом. Словно кто-то стёр с некого пергамента предначертанную ему судьбу сына простого кожевника, которому в итоге, как и его братьям, суждено было погибнуть на войне Девятигрошовых королей или стать недобитком, вместо этого приведя его к самому подножию Железного Трона и оставив рядом с королевой Серсеей.

Прежде он почти не задумывался о том, что с ним тогда случилось, да и попросту не придавал этому какого-то особого значения. Эту историю он в качестве почти что шутки рассказал только Марвину, когда был ещё мальчишкой, обычным школяром под сводами Цитадели. Он признался — отчасти, возможно, немного приукрасив случившееся — что именно после этого его стало интересовать то, что находится по ту сторону и есть ли оттуда выход. И не столь важно — будет ли это щель в полу или широко распахнутые ворота.

Но на самом деле он нисколько не обманывал Марвина. Ведь он и в самом деле порой чувствовал некое присутствие чего-то большего в своей жизни, тянулся к этому всей душой и ощущал, если не призраков — в них он попросту не мог пока что поверить — то некую силу, след, что оставляет после себя человеческая душа, если таковая вообще существует.

_«Как мало мы знаем о мире... Как мало мы знаем даже о самих себе»._

Придавал ли значение Марвин этой истории? Помнил ли о ней? Не она ли стала причиной того, что именно его, Квиберна, он рассматривал как свою единственную надежду?

Раньше он о таком даже не задумывался, потому что и вовсе забыл о том разговоре на долгие годы, до сего момента.

— Я хочу, чтобы всё получилось наверняка, вот как он сказал. И откуда он был уверен в том, что именно я точно смогу ему помочь.

Что, если причина определённого успеха, которого Квиберну удалось добиться на поприще извечной борьбы со смертью, заключалась не в его упорстве или полученных им знаниях, а в нём самом? В том, что случилось с ним тогда, в полумраке конюшни? 

Пусть сам Квиберн и не желал в это верить, не желал зазнаваться и считать себя особенным человеком — он немало насмотрелся на тех, кто слишком возносился. Но очередное болезненное осознание, проклятое озарение, которых было слишком много за последнее время, заставило его коротко застонать.

Но что бы не думал по этому поводу Квиберн, что мешало Марвину верить в это? Что мешало этой вере — вере архимейстера тайных наук, зрение которого уходило куда дальше, чем у обычных людей — быть оправданной?

И Квиберн со странной смесью ужаса и неверия, чувствуя, как холодеют кончики пальцев, подумал: _«Ничего»._


	10. Серсея V

Мысли Серсеи, как и всегда за последние дни, возвращались к Дейенерис Таргариен, которую этот Марвин мог привезти с собой, если не погибнет на руинах Валирии. Серсея же искренне надеялась, что красные огни заберут его к себе, и он станет лишь одним из призраков, что скитаются в тумане среди мёртвых островов. В бесконечном океане тьмы.

 _«Надеюсь, ты и в самом деле окажешь мне такую услугу и подохнешь»,_ — подумала Серсея, и рука её легла на кубок с вином.

За все эти дни она почти не вспоминала, впрочем, и о другом человеке, которого пыталась уничтожить с самого его появления на свет — о Тирионе, своём младшем брате-уродце, который убил её мать, убил её отца, убил Джоффри. В смерти Мирцеллы тоже была его вина: если бы он, желая сделать больно ей, Серсее, не отправил её в Дорн, она, возможно, до сих пор была бы жива.

— Золотыми будут их короны и золотыми будут их саваны, — она вновь услышала надтреснутый голос Мэгги-Лягушки, старой колдуньи, что изрекла слова пророчества, печать которого она, возможно, сама того не понимая, несла всю свою жизнь. — Три у тебя и шестнадцать — у него.

Рука Серсеи сжалась так, что если бы не железная оправа, кубок бы точно треснул. Только она сама этого даже не заметила.

— Это был не Тирион, Серсея, это была Оленна Тирелл, она сама призналась в этом, — голос Джейме, сейчас казавшийся далёким, призрачным и нереальным. Словно Джейме никогда и не существовало и он был лишь частью её воображения.

Что ж, возможно, но так или иначе — он был частью её самой.

— Она сказала тебе это до или после того, как выпила яд? Ты всегда оправдывал его, Джейме, и я никогда не понимала, почему ты защищаешь человека, убившего нашу мать и нашего отца. 

Сейчас Серсея повторила это вслух, не просто прокрутила в голове, как прежде. Звук собственного голоса вызвал у неё необъяснимый и безотчётный ужас.

— Ты сходишь с ума, Серсея, — раздался, словно не в её воображении, а в этой самой комнате, холодный голос Тайвина Ланнистера, — сходишь с ума. Как ты могла позволить себе докатиться до подобного? Теперь сидишь и ведёшь доверительные беседы с призраками прошлого.

Перед взглядом Серсеи предстал образ отца, въезжающего в вечность со спущенными портками и окутанного зловонием отхожего места.

Впрочем, сейчас он был прав, как и всегда. Она просто сходила с ума, разговаривая с теми, кто давным-давно покинул этот мир. Пусть уверенности в том, что Джейме погиб, в ней не было до сих пор. Но какая теперь разница? Он оставил её, бросил одну, выбрав сторону её врагов — сторону той, что, в конце концов, пришла за жизнью их ребёнка.

Серсея даже не могла представить, как бы поступила и что бы подумала, предстань Джейме перед ней сию минуту, живой и невредимый. Что бы она сказала ему? Велела бы она ему убираться или бросилась бы в его объятия?

Последняя мысль вызвала в ней очередную вспышку гнева. Она не какая-нибудь жалкая безмозглая овца, дура, которой можно запудрить мозги красивыми словами и любовными признаниями, и почему она должна прощать человека, как бы ни была привязана к нему прежде, который предал её и оставил умирать?

Она сделала несколько глубоких глотков кисловатого вина, уже по привычке разбавленного водой, желая отбить мерзкий привкус горечи, появившийся на языке, и тут же ощутила знакомое мерзкое чувство подступившей тошноты, желудок показался каким-то уж слишком лёгким, подкатил к горлу.

Не было смысла больше мучить себя, решила Серсея.

_«Если, конечно, не желаешь окончательно лишиться разума, дорогуша»._

Ночь, как и все предыдущие, была тёмной, душной — и бесконечно одинокой, Серсее подчас казалось, что она заживо погребена в огромном, пропахшем затхлой сыростью и пылью склепе. Она плыла в этой бескрайней пустоте, теряя ощущение собственного тела, лишаясь даже самой своей сути.

Уже привычным, почти неосознанным движением рука Серсеи нырнула под продавленную подушку, и неверные пальцы вцепились в небольшой амулет, который, как это ни смешно, спасал её от ночных кошмаров. Серсея не могла решить до конца, правда ли ей помогает некая неведомая сила или она внушила это себе, но это было не столь важно: главное, что душа её в такие минуты ненадолго обретала подобие покоя.

Но на сей всё получилось иначе. Вместо блаженного ничто, она словно вознеслась куда-то ввысь, над необъятными просторами земли. Она видела звёздную ночь, неспешно плывущую над Эссосом, и звёзды были так близко, что она, казалось, могла коснуться их рукой. Тёплый весенний ветер дохнул ей в лицо, растрепал сильно отросшие волосы, заполз под ночное платье, нежно лаская её кожу подобно любовнику.

И она отправилась дальше — к знакомым с рождения берегам, что лежали во мраке ночи. Они дрейфовали в спокойствии окружающих их морей, похожие на осколки прошлого — или огромных мёртвых левиафанов, тела которых всплыли из самых глубин. Серсея издали увидела зарево догорающих пожаров, отбрасывающее отблески в Черноводный залив.

Пахло здесь почти также, как тогда, когда она бежала в Эссос: горелым человеческим мясом, древесиной и смолой.

 _«Они сжигают мёртвых»_ , — поняла она, ничуть тому не удивившись. Ведь это был всего лишь сон.

Она оказалась ещё ближе и смогла разглядеть разрушенный Красный Замок, что печальным напоминанием случившегося возвышался на склоне холма Эйегона. Серсея стремительно пронеслась над турнирным полем через Королевские ворота и вскоре оказалась во внутреннем дворе замка. В этой части мира уже занимался рассвет и первые алые лучи солнца показались над горизонтом, позволяя Серсее увидеть больше: три из семи башен Красного Замка были почти восстановлены, и её удивило, как быстро, по всей видимости, шла здесь работа, несмотря на бушевавшую в городе чуму. 

А на тех стенах замка, которые остались стоять либо были отстроены заново, вилось знамя дома, которого она никогда не видела. Она ожидала, что это будут знамёна Старков, однако от них остались лишь цвета, а на месте привычного лютоволка красовался трёхглазый ворон.

Серсея оказалась там, где некогда возвышалась Навесная башня, однако теперь от бронзовых навесных ворот не осталось и следа. Некая невидимая сила толкнула её в сторону бывшей Башни Белого Меча — одного из немногих уцелевших строений. И то — точнее, тот — кого она увидела там, заставил её сердце забиться часто и болезненно.

— Джейме... — она произнесла это одними губами, не в силах выдавить из себя ни звука. Да слова и не были ей нужны. Она заметила, что его левую щёку изувечил шрам — очевидно, от ожога. — Джейме...

Джейме поднялся со стула, направляясь в сторону распахнутых настежь больших резных ставен. От лёгкого ветра то и дело вздымались белые ажурные занавески.

— Окна выходят на залив, — осознала Серсея. Взору её вновь открылась Черноводная, чьи воды тоже алели в свете поднимающегося солнца. Едва уловимый запах гари вновь коснулся её носа, хотя Серсея почти не ощущала его теперь. Королевскую Гавань окутывал, словно похоронный саван, дым горящих и догорающих кое-где костров. Видимо, всю ночь сегодня погребали мертвецов, всех тех, кто стал жертвами серой чумы.

Джейме едва заметно прихрамывал — очевидно, не так давно он получил серьёзное ранение, которое всё ещё давало о себе знать. Об этом также говорил и тот факт, что рука его — его искусственная золотая правая рука — в какой-то момент метнулась к левому боку, однако он усилием воли отвёл её в сторону.

 _«Твоё лицо..._ — неожиданно подумала Серсея, и в ней боролись странные чувства: горечь, боль, тоска, ярость, негодование и даже странное злорадство, — _теперь ты уже не так похож на меня, Джейме...»_

Она бы, наверное, даже рассмеялась, зло и невесело, если бы у неё доставало на это сил, но этот странный сон полностью лишил её их. И Серсее лишь оставалось, что просто наблюдать за происходящим. Разумеется, это не имело всё было всего-навсего странным ночным видением, но, по крайней мере, это пока что и не походило на очередной омерзительный кошмар, которые успели её порядком измучить.

 _«Но лучше бы это был кошмар»_ , — решила Серсея. От вида Джейме она то и дело ощущала, как острые иглы вонзаются не только в её сердце, но и в саму её душу, раскурочивая старые раны словно ржавый тупой нож.

— Джейме...

Серсея судорожно выдохнула, и Джейме вдруг резко обернулся в угол комнаты, из которого она наблюдала за происходящим. Глаза его неожиданно расширились, а лицо исказило странное горестное выражение. На мгновение Серсее показалось, что он тоже увидел её или, по крайней мере, почувствовал её присутствие. Услышал её голос, зовущий его. Ей стало не по себе от этой, пусть и такой нелепой, мысли.

— Сир Джейме, — ведущая в покои дверь распахнулась, и Серсея с Джейме, похоже, вздрогнули одновременно. Низкий, немного хрипловатый, но, безусловно, женский голос. Эта нескладная мощная фигура, облачённая в доспехи лорда-командующего. Белый плащ, что развивается за спиной.

Бриенна Тарт! Проклятая мужеподобная кобыла, что всё время пялилась на Джейме коровьими глазами!

Та, к которой он в итоге и сбежал, оставив Серсею одну. У неё же самой недоставало сил приказать сиру Григору убить его — вероятно, это бы значило убить и саму себя.

У Серсеи перехватило дыхание, она на мгновение даже позабыла, что это всего лишь сон, отвратительный, мерзкий сон, не имеющий ничего общего с реальностью. Ей очень хотелось проснуться, вернуться в Квохор — впервые за всё это время — но не могла. Только сейчас она осознала, что всё происходит на четвёртом этаже Башни Белого Меча, а это значило лишь то, что они все — Джейме, Бриенна и невидимая ими Серсея — находились в покоях лорда-командующего.

_«Я не хочу на это смотреть, я не хочу!»_

Но она, тем не менее, смотрела, завороженная нереальностью представшей перед ней картины, которая, как она хотела верить, является ни чем иным, как результатом её мыслей об отношениях Джейме с этой уродливой коровой.

С удивлением Серсея осознала, что чувствует боль после того, как ногти едва не до крови впились в ладони. Обычно ей никогда не было больно во сне — или она сразу же пробуждалась. Но этот совершенно нелепый сон, тем не менее, продолжался.

— Сир Джейме, — продолжила Бриенна, слегка поклонившись, — его величество хотел бы с вами поговорить...

Джейме посмотрел на Бриенну, изображая кривую улыбку. Наверное, иначе он теперь и не мог улыбаться. Жизнь изменила его также, как изменила Серсею, пусть изменения эти и касались совершенно иных вещей.

— Сир Бриенна, — голос его казался теперь Серсее совсем чужим, словно голос незнакомца, — вы же знаете, я больше не рыцарь. И эти покои... они ваши, не мои.

На лице Бриенны появилась досада и горечь, но она, похоже, смогла всё-таки совладать с собой и вернуться к прежнему, почти нейтральному тону. Серсея не без удовольствия осознала, что Бриенна всё ещё злится, буквально ощутила это, хотя и не могла до конца понять причину этой злости.

— Вы придёте, _сир_ Джейме?

— Ты, как и прежде, такая упрямая! — усмехнулся Джейме, но после на его прежде такое прекрасное лицо снова набежала тень. — Мой брат, — короткая, едва заметная пауза, — лорд-десница будет присутствовать при этом разговоре?

Бриенна покачала головой.

— Его величество хотел бы поговорить с вами наедине. Он говорил лишь о том, что сказанное им, может серьёзно повлиять на ваше прежнее решение вернуться на Утёс Кастерли и резко изменить ваши дальнейшие планы.

— Простите мне эти слова, лорд-командующий, но его величество, вероятно, всё же несколько наивен, — заметил Джейме тихим, полным затаённой скорби голосом. Взгляд его вновь обратился к окну, выходящим на залив. Окутанное дымкой чумных костров солнце вставало над Королевской Гаванью. — Утёс Кастерли — теперь единственное место, куда я мог бы направиться... если отбросить в сторону идею с Ночным Дозором, — чуть тише добавил он. 

— Вы не должны... — Бриенна наконец сбросила с себя напускную вежливость и шагнула к Джейме, сжимая пальцы на запястье его левой руки. — Не должны исполнять чужую волю! Вы давали клятву... вы...

— Чужая воля, — хмыкнул Джейме. — Последнее, чего бы я хотел сейчас — это исполнять волю своего отца, однако, я думаю, того бы хотела Серсея, — голос его окончательно сел, понизившись до низкого хриплого шёпота, когда он произнёс её имя, — хотела бы, чтобы я вернулся в дом, где мы росли и провели лучшие свои годы. Вернулся туда, где она... — Джейме покачал головой, бросил короткий взгляд в угол комнаты, где, как ему прежде почудилось, прозвучал её призрачный голос, и наконец посмотрел на Бриенну, и глаза его были полны тоски, от которой та едва не отшатнулась, словно увидела призрака. — Я давал клятву, ты права, но все мои клятвы давно потеряли своё значение и не стоят более и ломанного гроша. Я должен покинуть Королевскую Гавань, Бриенна, это место опротивело мне. Прежде я полагал, что могу просто отвернуться и всё забыть, начать всё заново, но... — он беспомощно пожал плечами и неожиданно коротко рассмеялся, болезненно и с надрывом. Это был смех, который с лёгкостью мог превратиться в скорбный вой.

— Как вы не понимаете, — с жаром и гневом проговорила Бриенна, — Серсея сбежала, никто не видел её тела, её так и не нашли, а это значит...

— Возможно, но разве можно быть уверенным в этом после того, что тут произошло?

— И её нет на Утёсе Кастерли! Там вы её точно не отыщете!

— Я знаю, это-то я знаю точно, — брови Джейме чуть взметнулись вверх, изображая лёгкое недоумение, — но причина в другом. Мне здесь больше не место. Может быть, мне не место даже в Вестеросе. Но куда бы я не пошёл, я...

— Вы никогда... никогда не сможете... _забыть о ней,_ — с горечью прошептала Бриенна, качая головой, словно не веря услышанному. В уголках голубых глаз заблестели слёзы.

— Есть в этом мире множество вещей, достойных твоих слёз, куда больше, чем я, — повторил он и вновь посмотрел на залив. — И это уж точно не потерявший даже самого себя однорукий калека.

Бриенна одёрнула его, схватив за плечо, она что-то говорила, едва не срываясь на крик, но Серсея уже не слышала её слов, да и толком не видела происходящего: некая сила словно выталкивала её обратно, возвращая в Квохор, вырывая из цепких и липких объятий этого муторного сна, после которого во рту она всё также ощущала знакомый горький привкус собственных непролитых слёз.

Серсея внезапно словно ощутила чьё-то жуткое присутствие, чей-то жаждущий ищущий взгляд, как в своём недавнем сне о детстве, в котором вороны выклёвывали Джейме глаза. То самое чувство... 

_«Ты видишь меня, Серсея?»_

Он словно был растерян, пусть и говорил это столь насмешливо, он как-будто прекрасно видел её, но не мог понять, _откуда именно_ она за ним наблюдает. _Не мог её найти_ , словно нечто не позволяло ему дотянуться до неё. Нащупать, схватить, грубым рывком вытащить в реальный мир и увидеть всё сокрытое от него красновато-чёрной завесой чужой силы.

_«Я-иду-искать! Где же ты, Серсея? Тебе страшно? Долго ты будешь прятаться?»_

И это смутное осознание, вызвавшее самый настоящий ужас, этот жуткий зов заставили Серсею окончательно вынырнуть из липкой паутины грёз.

Она резко распахнула глаза, глядя на тёмный потолок: в Квохоре всё ещё стояла душная ночь, и горящая на прикроватном столе свеча успела погаснуть, оставив Серсею в полной темноте. В руках она по-прежнему сжимала тот странный амулет, ставший нестерпимо горячим, едва не обжигающим.

Серсея разжала ладонь, всё ещё не в силах осознать всего значения того, что увидела, не понимая, имеет ли это хоть какое-то отношение к реальности.

Однако, как бы там ни было, сон оставил после себя горькое послевскусие, виски болезненно пульсировали, глаза лихорадочно пылали. Серсея, чувствуя слабость во всём теле, с трудом перевернулась на бок и, едва не до крови закусывая губу, горестно завыла.

***  
— Лично у меня на этот счёт никаких сомнений: у вас будет двойня, ваше величество, — заключил Квиберн после очередного осмотра.

— Неужели об этом можно судить уже сейчас? — несколько удивилась Серсея. Пусть живот её уже давно и не был плоским, но всё же о количестве детей мейстер Пицель мог вынести лишь ближе к дате родов. В голосе же Квиберна не звучало и тени сомнений.

— Безусловно. Хотя, конечно, моя уверенность на данный момент ближе к предчувствиям, основанным на личном опыте, и вы можете считать иначе, однако... — он слегка пожал плечами и губ его внезапно коснулась мягкая улыбка.

Серсея сжала руку Квиберна.

— У меня будет двойня? — спросила она, словно не расслышала его. — Вы и в самом деле в этом уверены?

Квиберн улыбнулся, слегка сжимая её руку в ответ.

— Абсолютно.

Серсея неожиданно почувствовала, как горло сжал странный спазм, и на глаза навернулись непрошенные слёзы, с которыми она вступила в борьбу — и на сей раз сумела одержать победу. И всё же то были слёзы не горя, а давно забытого счастья. На мгновение она даже вкинула из головы мысли о том странном сне, в котором увидела Джейме.

Она думала лишь о том, как станет сама купать их, не пропуская ни одной нежной складки на коже, как будет держать их за пухлые ручки, когда они будут делать свои первые шаги. Как, в конце концов, они скажут свои первые слова.

_«Мама»_

Это было странное счастье, которое отдавало горечью, ибо в тот момент Серсея вспомнила о тех своих детях, что давно покинули этот мир. Вспомнила о том, как сжимала их руки, как сидела у их колыбели, как радовалась их первым словам и первым шагам.

_«Мама»._

Серсея положила обе руки на округлившийся живот, и ей на мгновение показалось, что она теперь услышала биение двух сердец рядом со своим собственным.

— Я должна защитить их, — в который раз повторила она, глядя на Квиберна. Взгляд её был немного испуганным. — Во что бы то ни стало, я должна защитить их. Пророчество Мэгги-Лягушки...

— ...не имеет более над вами власти, ваше величество, — закончил за неё Квиберн. — Об этих детях старая ведьма ничего не говорила, и её самой давно нет в живых. Я не хочу, чтобы вы по-прежнему думали, что носите на себе какое-то проклятие.

— Я помню про валонкара, — медленно проговорила Серсея. — Что, если он всё же придёт за мной? Придёт, невзирая на то расстояние, что теперь нас разделяет? Найдёт нас, вычислит... Если...

— Тирион? Младший брат? — не дал ей закончить мысль Квиберн и коротко покачал головой. — Сильно в этом сомневаюсь.

 _«Джейме тоже младший брат, —_ подумала Серсея. — _Он пришёл в этот мир вместе со мной, я крепко сжимала его за пятку...»_

И тут внезапно мысли её вновь обратились к нему и увиденному ею сну. Разумеется, где бы ни был сейчас Джейме на самом деле, он бы никогда не стал причинять вред их детям — по крайней мере, ей бы искренне хотелось в это верить. 

— Я видела сон, — внезапно призналась она Квиберну, не понимая даже, что сказанное может выглядеть так, словно она резко изменила тему беседы, — видела сон о Джейме.

Наверное, это звучало глупо, с чего бы вообще ей понадобилось говорить об этом? Но это не давало Серсее покоя, нечто внутри неё словно молило её о том, чтобы Квиберн узнал об увиденном. Вряд ли это и в самом деле что-то значило, и всё же...

— В самом деле? И что же вы увидели? — поинтересовался Квиберн, чуть наклоняясь вперёд. — Можете мне рассказать?

— Это... сложно объяснить, — Серсея едва не почувствовала себя смущённой. Она прекрасно помнила о привидевшемся ей, но слова подобрать оказалось куда сложнее, — всё выглядело так, словно я на какое-то время вернулась в Королевскую Гавань.

И Серсея рассказала Квиберну всё, что произошло в том странном сне, и разговор Бриенны с Джейме — так, как его запомнила. На лицо Квиберна после сказанного ею легла едва заметная тень, и глаза, прежде казавшиеся синими, потемнели.

— Что-то не так? — с беспокойством спросила она, не понимая, что послужило тому причиной. В конце концов, это же всего лишь ночной кошмар. — Ведь это просто сон, не так ли? Что вас напугало?

— Простите, ваша милость, — Квиберн встряхнул головой, словно отгоняя от себя дурные мысли, и на лицо его вернулась прежняя доброжелательная улыбка. Впрочем, Серсея не могла не видеть той тени беспокойства, что появилась там прежде, это же проглядывалось в самой глубине его глаз. — Разумеется, это всего лишь сон, вам не стоит переживать.

— Я в опасности? — прямо спросила она, не желая больше никаких недомолвок. — Это как-то связано с тем странным амулетом, что вы мне дали? Говорите, как есть, милорд-десница, я приказываю вам как ваша королева.

Квиберн поднялся с места и прошёлся по комнате, как нередко делал, стараясь скрыть обеспокоенность или напряжение. Она услышала как он коротко вздохнул.

— Помните, я уже прежде рассказывал вам о свече Марвина? О том, что увидел в ней.

— Да, но ведь это... — начала было Серсея, но Квиберн продолжил:

— Вы задали вопрос, позвольте мне на него ответить как можно подробнее, чтобы вы поняли... — Квиберн слегка прокашлялся в сжатый кулак и вновь заговорил. — Прежде у нас не было возможности поговорить об этом. Может быть, именно сейчас — самый подходящий момент. Порой мне кажется, что человеческая вера в некую предопределённость не лишена определённого смысла, — Квиберн покачал головой, словно сейчас вёл беседу сам с собой. Он вернулся на своё место, вновь садясь напротив Серсеи и пристально глядя ей в глаза. — Вы говорили о том, что не верите в это и никогда не поверите, и это понятно, учитывая, как сильно всё похоже на какую-то небылицу. Я бы, пожалуй, и сам над этим посмеялся в своё время... — Квиберн вновь коротко выдохнул. Он, очевидно, собирался с мыслями. — На самом деле, всё предельно просто: ранее валирийские свечи использовались в Древней Валирии как средство связи, куда более быстрое и эффективное, чем вороны или гонцы. Они позволяли в мгновение ока пересекать огромные расстояния и беседовать с нужным человеком. Благодаря ним можно было не только услышать голос собеседника, но и увидеть его самого. Также они подчас способны были открыть своему владельцу прошлое или будущее. Для этого, конечно, необходимо длительное обучение и определённый талант, но... — Квиберн сглотнул. — Сделанный Марвином кристалл на основе крови мейстера Эйемона, которая является, как вы знаете, валирийской кровью, имеет схожую природу. Он должен был по большей части оградить нас от _посторонних глаз_ , но почему бы ему и не иметь обратной силы? Для вас он безвреден, это точно, но...

— Что вы хотите этим сказать? — нетерпеливо оборвала его Серсея. Она уже поняла, к чему он клонит, но никак не могла взять в толк, как такое возможно. — Это значит, что Джейме...

— Я не могу утверждать точно, — Квибен задумчиво потёр подбородок, — однако я не стал бы исключать и того, что всё могло оказаться не самым обычным сном. Возможно, это было некое _реальное видение_.

— Прошлого или будущего? — Серсея не могла в это поверить, но вопрос сорвался с её губ сам собой.

— Или настоящего. Это даже вероятнее... То есть, вы имели все шансы наблюдать за тем, что и в самом деле происходило в ту минуту в Королевской Гавани.

Серсея почувствовала, как из горла её рвётся короткий вскрик, однако вовремя его подавила, прижав ладонь ко рту. Не от того, что случившееся с ней могло быть свидетельством реально существующей магии подобного рода, не от того, что она сама загадочным образом прикоснулась к этой тайне... Просто в сердце её забилась нелепая, совершенно глупая надежда. Однако в самом деле ли существовал шанс, что увиденный ею Джейме был реальным и настоящим? В тот момент она не думала о Бриенне и о предмете их разговора.

Ведь если Джейме действительно был жив, то...

 _«То что?_ — одёрнула она саму себя. — _Где был Джейме, когда безумная сука решила убить тебя и твоих детей?»_

Эта мысль обязана была, как Серсея полагала, слегка охладить её, вернуть к реальности, однако сердце всё равно пульсировало горячо и болезненно, несмотря на всю ту обиду, которую она ощущала на брата. В конечном итоге, он выбрал другую, так почему она должна вообще вспоминать о его существовании?

И, тем не менее, она даже не забывала о нём, чтобы иметь необходимость вспоминать.

Несмотря на то, что Джейме уже не впервые покинул её, отказался, отвернулся, в её сердце всё ещё было для него место. Возможно, от того, что он никогда не переставал быть её частью.

— Более меня беспокоит не столько увиденное вами, сколько услышанное, — продолжил Квиберн, словно не замечая смятения Серсеи, — что хотел сказать сиру Джейме мальчишка-калека?

Мысль о Брандоне Старке заставила Серсею вернуться к реальности, отвлекая от мыслей о Джейме, пусть и на короткое мгновение.

— Вы полагаете он мог сказать нечто такое, что может представлять для нас интерес? Разумеется, если вся эта... — _«чепуха»_ хотела сказать Серсея, но предпочла выбрать иное слово, — ...история имеет отношение к действительности.

— Если верить Марвину — а в этом у меня нет сомнений, пока не доказано обратное — этот Брандон Старк может и безо всяких свечей и кристаллов видеть через огромные расстояния. Поэтому нам и понадобилась защита — чтобы он не отыскал нас с вами.

Серсее вновь стало не по себе, кончики пальцев у неё от этой безумной мысли, высказанной Квиберном вслух, похолодели. Она искренне надеялась, что страх её не был заметен со стороны.

— Вы хотите сказать, он мог рассказать Джейме, что я жива?

— Пока никто и не может точно утверждать, что вы мертвы — ведь наших с вами тел никто не видел. Но мальчишка может заставить сира Джейме поверить в это, и, что тоже вероятно, убедить его отправиться на ваши поиски.

Серсея молчала несколько тяжёлых мгновений.

— Джейме не причинит мне вреда, даже если отыщет, — сказала она, как ей показалось, уверено, хотя сейчас не могла быть уверена ни в чём. — Ни мне, ни моим детям.

— Что ж... — Квиберн, похоже, не горел желанием сейчас рассуждать на эту тему. Возможно, потому что сам до конца не знал, имело ли случившееся отношение к настоящему. Так, по крайней мере, показалось Серсее. — Пока что, ваше величество, нам рано беспокоиться, — подытожил Квиберн. — Я не собираюсь покидать вас.

— Пока что, — ответила Серсея. — Пока не вернётся мейстер Марвин.

За прошедшее время образ его сделался туманным в голове Серсеи, как и его намерение, однако это не означало, что она обо всём забыла и перестала беспокоиться на сей счёт. Она посмотрела Квиберну в глаза и заметила, как в уголках его губ вновь начала зарождаться улыбка.

— Если кто-то пожелает причинить вред мне или вам, то Орхан не оставит этого без внимания. Уверяю, ныне он готов отдать лучших своих Безупречных по моей просьбе. Он высоко ценит моё мастерство. Что же до меня, то я уже дал вам понять, что не намерен покидать вас, что бы ни случилось в дальнейшем.

 _«Если останетесь в живых»_ , — с невольной дрожью подумала Серсея.

— И раз уж об этом зашла речь, то я бы хотел поговорить с вами ещё кое о чём, — продолжил Квиберн. — Как вы смотрите на личное знакомство с Орханом?

Брови Серсеи удивлённо взметнулись вверх, а после она нахмурилась: идея ей не пришлась по нраву.

— В этом есть необходимость? Я прекрасно понимаю, что моё желание здесь может, к сожалению, не играть никакой роли. Равно как и ваше собственное.

Квиберн сцепил пальцы в замок вокруг колена и вновь принял задумчивый вид.

— Во-первых, решительно нет никакой возможности держать вас взаперти всё время, вам придётся выйти в свет рано или поздно. Чем дольше я вас прячу здесь, тем больше будет вокруг этого слухов. Это первая проблема, которую нам необходимо решить...

— А вторая? — хмыкнула Серсея, хотя под ложечкой у неё неприятно засосало от одной только мысли, что она вынуждена будет делить общество с этими дикарями, и уж тем более с недалёкими курицами, являющимися жёнами местных толстосумов. 

_«Остаётся только надеяться, что ни одна из них не владеет общим языком, и я не буду вынуждена выслушивать их бессмысленный трёп о трахающих шлюх мужьях и непокорных детях»,_ — с тоской подумалось ей.

— Вторая: так или иначе, большинство из тех, кто близок к Орхану, могут знать, кто мы такие. Скрыть подобное было бы затруднительно, однако стоит узнать, как они настроены. Сам Орхан пока что в целом не вызывает беспокойства, я ему нужен и мои услуги кажутся ему неоценимыми, а вот его ближайшие помощники... — Квиберн повёл плечами, — мне хотелось бы лично оценить обстановку.

На сей раз Серсее окончательно стало не по себе. Она даже и думать не хотела о том, что случится, если их подлинные имена станут известны всем остальным — это означало бы, что все торговцы Квохора узнают о том, с кем имеют дело. Лишь в лучшем случае их могут продать кому-то живыми, в худшем же предметом торговли могут стать их головы.

Она очередной раз невольно обхватила руками живот.

 _«Жестокие боги, что вам стоит! Пожалуйста», —_ мысли лихорадочно заметались в голове.

Заметивший её беспокойство Квиберн, протянул руку и привычным мягким жестом опустил её на слегка подрагивающую ладонь Серсеи.

— Не бойтесь, — успокоил он, — Орхан готов защищать вас и меня, по первому зову явятся его Безупречные, но... мы всё же должны быть в курсе настроений. Не хотелось бы проснуться однажды утром и узнать, что ночью кто-то перерезал ему глотку или добавил «слёзы Лиса» в его кубок с вином по той простой причине, что усмотрел выгоду для собственного кошелька.

— Но зачем вам я? — едва не с отчаянием спросила Серсея, высвобождая руку. — К чему?

— О, Орхан лишь просил об удовольствии лицезреть прекрасную женщину, которая, по слухам, прибыла вместе со мной и Марвином. Хотел наконец лично выказать гостье Квохора своё уважение и проявить себя гостеприимным хозяином, — хмыкнул Квиберн, однако, заметив тень отвращения на лице Серсеи, поспешил добавить. — Не стоит думать дурно о его намерениях, ваше величество! Это всего лишь манера изъяснения... разумеется, _если вы сами того не захотите_ , — уже тише, едва слышно добавил он.

Подобная фраза оскорбила Серсею куда больше всего остального, и она готова была уже отвесить Квиберну пощёчину.

_«За кого он меня принимает? За продажную девку?!»_

— Что вы себе позволяете?! — зло выдохнула она. — Никогда я не лягу под этого дикаря! Как только ваш язык повернулся...

— Ваше величество, — примирительно заговорил Квиберн, — прошу прощения, я лишь имел ввиду, что никто не станет вас ни к чему принуждать, Орхан обещал быть учтивым и исполнить любое ваше пожелание, если вы ответите согласием на это приглашение.

Гнев всё ещё клокотал в горле, от него дыхание Серсеи участилось и зрачки расширились, однако она очередной раз попыталась взять себя в руки, с силой сжав кулаки.

— Когда мы должны будем явиться в этот вертеп? — холодно спросила она, глядя на Квиберна жёстким и жестоким взглядом.

— Через три дня на закате. Готовы ли вы?

— Я столько лет жила при дворе и вынуждена была улыбаться и быть добра к ублюдкам всех мастей, ублажала пьяного Роберта и терпела сальные взгляды Пицеля... Полагаете, я не перенесу одного вечера в кругу восточных дикарей?

Квиберну ничего не оставалось, кроме как кивнуть. Но стоило ему удалиться, как Серсея яростно выдохнула, сгорая от желания запустить в стену каким-нибудь тяжёлым предметом.

Разумеется, она была уверена — по крайней мере, хотела в это верить — что Квиберн далеко не из тех, кто станет подкладывать её под вонючих диких ослов с намерением извлечь из этого какую-то выгоду. Квиберн, в конце концов, не был Тайвином Ланнистером. И сама Серсея ни за что бы не согласилась на нечто подобное.

 _«Если от этого не будет зависеть твоя жизнь, а значит и жизнь твоих детей, —_ насмешливо и едко подсказал внутренний голос. — _Тогда ты мигом раздвинешь ноги хоть перед самим Чёрным Козлом, ты согласишься на что угодно лишь бы спасти их»._

С неё было довольно. Кем бы ни считали её теперь, она, тем не менее, оставалась королевой Семи Королевств, и никто не был вправе отнять это у неё.

 _«Что ж, если Орхан хочет видеть красивую женщину, пускай смотрит, он должен увидеть настоящую королеву»,_ — со смесью презрения и злорадства подумала Серсея, глядя на своё отражение в зеркале: лихорадочно горящие глаза, красные пятна гнева на щеках, растрёпанные волосы.

 _«Если Квиберн забыл о том, кто я такая, ему также стоит об этом напомнить»,_ — мелькнула следующая мысль, от которой Серсея — неожиданно для самой себя — ощутила странное томление, от чего застыла словно в неверии. Она обернулась, несколько растеряно оглядывая опустевшую комнату.

Разумеется, у неё были определённые планы на этот счёт, однако она быстро от них отказалась, сообразив, что Квиберн, очевидно, не из тех, кого так просто склонить к подобному. В этом он в определённом роде был похож на Станниса Баратеона.

 _«Я скорее соблазню коня Станниса, чем его самого»,_ — вспомнила она о словах, сказанных Сансе, этой прикидывавшейся дурочкой суке, во время штурма Королевской Гавани. 

Возможно, причиной тому было то, что Серсея всё чаще начинала испытывать потребность в мужчине, греющем ей постель, и порой никуда не могла деться от горячего чувства, разливавшегося внизу живота.

Тем более, с Квиберном они уже перешли определённую грань, и Серсея об этом нисколько не жалела. Она пыталась размышлять об этом с отвращением, но тут же понимала — отвращения она не испытывала. Даже напротив, эта мысль порой будоражила её.

Ей было _интересно_.

 _«Перестань рассуждать как шлюха из дома удовольствий»,_ — одёрнула она саму себя. От этих мыслей ей стало тошно, по счастью, не физически. Слишком много всего произошло за последнее время, и она успела порядком утомиться. И всё же у неё оставалось три дня, чтобы решить, как именно себя вести и какой из нарядов выбрать, чтобы произвести на Орхана и весь его сброд должное впечатление.

***  
Крытый паланкин в окружении Безупречных, присланных Орханом в качестве охраны, неспешно двигался в сторону набережной — оттуда дорога вела прямиком к небольшому дворцу, в которых Серсею и Квиберна ожидали наиболее влиятельные люди Квохора. Те, кто уже долгое время держался у власти в городе, что преклонялся перед демоном.

Серсея прекрасно помнила о том, с каким презрением относился её отец к магнатам Вольных Городов, именуя их не иначе как лордами сыров и солдатами пряностей. Однако вне зависимости от того, как относился к ним Тайвин Ланнистер или она сама, на сегодня ей стоило забыть об этом. Или хотя бы сделать вид.

Серсея слегка приподняла занавеску из тёмного бархата, которым были завешены небольшие окна паланкина. Половину ночи её, в предчувствии предстоящей встречи, донимали странные сны. Смутные видения почти выветрились из памяти, однако оставили после себя неприятное послевкусие, словно она выпила вина, сделанного не просто из прокисшего винограда, но из давно _мёртвого_.

Да, это было ни что иное, как привкус мертвечины.

— Схонтаро и Бантхиз, — продолжал Квиберн. Последние несколько минут он называл имена приближённых Орхана, коротко повторяя сказанное ранее. — Одни из самых влиятельных торговцев в городе, дома их стоят недалеко от дома Орхана и мало чем ему уступают. В основном именно под их контролем находится торговля древесиной. Это, как вы знаете, одна из главных статей прибыли для Квохора.

Серсея коротко кивнула, хотя этот рассказ ей порядком наскучил. Но она понимала: подобные вещи нужно запомнить хорошенько, в этом Квиберн был прав.

— Хунгар, торгует пряностями и гобеленами, говорят, сам он родом из Миэрина, где до сих пор идёт война с наместником Дейенерис Таргариен, и отличается крутым нравом, потому что кровью прокладывал дорогу наверх из бойцовых ям...

Пока Квиберн говорил, паланкин уже оказался на мощёной набережной, залитой предвечерним светом, вдалеке виднелся дом, в который им вскоре предстояло прибыть. Серсея вновь посмотрела в окно, продолжая вполуха слушать напоминания Квиберна.

На мощёных камнях недалеко от воды лежал моллюск, которого с упоением пожирала большая жирная чайка. Серсея на какое-то мгновение встретилась с птицей взглядом — чёрный, кажущийся мёртвым глаз, словно заглянул в самое сердце — и её внезапно передёрнуло. Она словно услышала тихий вкрадчивый голос, заманчиво шепчущий ей в самое ухо:

— Хочешь присоединиться, Серсея? Хочешь попробовать? Это мясо настолько живое и трепещущие, что, вероятно, и не понимает, что мертво... Хочешь кусочек, а?

Чайка оторвала от моллюска очередной кусок и с жадностью его проглотила. Серсее показалось в тот миг, что живая плоть содрогается в её собственном горле. Её слегка замутило, и она неожиданно вспомнила Тириона. Вспомнила, как увидела его лицо сегодня ночью. Вот о чём ей напомнила эта жирная чайка на берегу...

Лицо Тириона было лицом мертвеца, что не один день провёл в воде: оно успело распухнуть и начать разлагаться, однако она всё же узнала этого проклятого карлика, своего брата. 

— Серсея, хочешь присоединиться ко мне? Сестрёнка, как тебе такое?

Глаз вытек на разлагающуюся посеревшую кожу щеки, что медленно сползла, обнажая кости. Между костями проглядывал распухший зеленовато-синий язык, которым Тирион даже не шевелил: звуки вырывались откуда-то из глубины его мёртвой глотки.

— Присоединяйся, Серсея.

На огромной тарелке перед Тирионом лежали два младенца, однако оба они были живы. Они заходились плачем и громкими воплями, то и дело дрыгая ногами. Тирион занёс над тарелкой огромный нож, и Серсея неожиданно заметила брошь Десницы, сверкнувшую на перемазанной гнилью и протухшими водорослями одежде.

В следующий миг рука её вцепилась в лежащий подле неё амулет.

— Ваша милость... — Серсея слышала голос Квиберна словно из-под толщи воды, и когда он коснулся осторожно её руки, она вздрогнула всем телом, устремив на него перепуганный взгляд. — Ваша милость? — Квиберн выглядел обеспокоенным. — Что-то не так?

— Простите, я... Просто задумалась, не обращайте внимания, — Серсея махнула рукой, надеясь, что Квиберн не заметил охватившую её мерзкую дрожь страха.

Она с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы коснуться амулета и сейчас. Некая интуиция подсказала ей, что сегодня он должен быть с ней. И теперь кристалл оказался спрятан под её платьем, покоясь в ложбинке между грудей. Даже Квиберну Серсея не сказала о том, что взяла амулет с собой.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — мягко проговорил Квиберн, по-своему поняв причину её бледности и испуга, написанного на лице, — Орхан не позволит никому причинить вам вред. Всё, что требуется от вас, улыбаться ему, тем более, что говорить они будут преимущественно на валирийском.

 _«Просто вести себя как дурочка. Великолепно»,_ — со злым весельем подумала Серсея. Впрочем, ей даже нравилось, что не было нужды в том, чтобы постоянно поддерживать беседу с этими торговцами пряностями и древесиной. А подарить пару улыбок Орхану... что ж, в своей жизни ей, пожалуй, доводилось улыбаться людям и похуже.

Она услышала, как Квиберн обращается к одному из Безупречных, открывших дверцу паланкина, на валирийском. После короткой паузы она услышала безэмоциональный высокий голос евнуха:

— _Кесса_ , — и это было одно из немногих слов на валирийском, которое она знала. Оно значило: _«Да»._

_«Кесса — да, даор — нет»._

***  
В доме, который на самом деле являлся ни чем иным, как небольшим дворцом, стены были увешаны гобеленами весьма искусной ручной работы, что, по всей видимости, изображали великие, значимые для местных людей события.

Серсея невольно замерла у одного из них, не сразу осознав, что именно разглядывает. И лишь после к ней пришло осознание — это было ни что иное, как жертвоприношение в честь Чёрного Козла. Его статуя возвышалась на жутковатом алтаре, пылали костры, и стоящие полукругом люди воздевали руки к затянутым густым дымом небесам. Тканная картина на гобелене казалась настолько живой и настоящей, что Серсее даже почудилось, что она слышит кошмарное монотонное пение.

Она едва не вздрогнула, заслышав незнакомый громогласный мужской голос. Как оказалось, это был сам Орхан, который решил встретить уважаемых гостей лично, не доверив такое ответственное дело слугам. 

— Леди Белла! Леди Белла! — он обратился к Серсее, одарив её улыбкой, которая, по всей видимости, должна была считаться дружелюбной и лучезарной. Серсея заметила сверкнувшие золотом верхние резцы. Квиберн был прав, описывая Орхана: тот по размерам и мощи вполне мог соперничать с Горой. Однако того, к сожалению Серсею, никак нельзя было взять с собой, чтобы не оскорбить хозяина дома своим недоверием.

Невероятных размеров мускулы перекатывались под смуглой кожей, покрытой влажной испариной. Сейчас Серсея вполне могла поверить в то, что этот Орхан с не меньшей, чем Гора, лёгкостью сможет разорвать и её, и Квиберна пополам голыми руками, если на то будет его воля.

Белла — именно так Квиберн представил её, такое имя он избрал ей для выхода в свет. Разумеется, это было имя не женщины из Эссоса, но мало бы кто и поверил в то, что она родом из этих мест. Однако Белла... _Белла_.

_«Почти как колокол...»_

Что ж, она надеялась, это лишь случайность, а не выказанная Квиберном таким странным способом ирония по отношению к случившемуся в Королевской Гавани.

— Леди Белла, — продолжил Орхан, когда она протянула ему руку, а он прижался к ней губами. Его смуглая коже поблёскивала от пота. Серсея милостиво улыбнулась хозяину дома. Тот говорил на общем языке с акцентом, однако разборчиво. — Халлен весьма скуп на слова, поскольку я даже представления не имел о том, как вы красивы.

Халлен было новым именем Квиберна здесь, и Серсея в последние пару дней часто напоминала себе об этом, чтобы ненароком не оговориться. Пусть Орхан и знал о них если не всё, то многое, однако...

_«Это новые правила давно знакомой всем игры, и я должна принять их, чтобы выжить»._

Серсея вновь улыбнулась — ей столько сотен раз приходилось выслушивать замечания о своей красоте, что реакция на них была отработана до мелочей, не приходилось даже напоминать себе о том, что делать.

Орхан неприкрыто разглядывал её заметно увеличившуюся грудь, практически полностью сокрытую лёгким шёлковым платьем, которое считалось скромным даже по меркам самой Серсеи. Она выбрала белый, чёрный и тёмно-красный цвет, то были цвета дома Престеров — её бабушки по материнской линии, одного из знаменосцев Ланнистеров. _Красный бык на горностаевом фоне._ Она не могла облачиться в привычные красный с золотым, посчитав это слишком рискованным, однако полностью отказаться от памяти о том, откуда она родом, всё же оказалось не в её силах.

Орхан провёл их в просторный, украшенный золотом и драгоценными камнями зал. Некоторые из гостей — Схонтаро и Бантхиз, как представил их Орхан — уже присутствовали. По всей видимости, отнюдь не всегда здесь было принято приходить ко времени. Схонтаро и Бантхиз, облачённые в яркие тряпки уличных торговок, поприветствовали её, и Серсея милостиво улыбнулась им после того, как Квиберн перевёл ей их слова, которыми они славили её невероятную красоту. Сами торговцы, не являясь братьями, походили друг на друга словно разлучённые в детстве близнецы-уродцы. Фигуры обоих напоминали Серсее огромные деревянные бочки, толстые щёки их мерзко подрагивали, когда они принимались говорить или смеяться.

 _«Если мне весь вечер придётся отвечать на подобные высокопарные речи, то я, пожалуй, имею все шансы умереть от скуки»,_ — подумала она, присаживаясь за выделенное ей Орханом почётное место.

Хунгар явился значительно позже, когда к столу подали свежих моллюсков, а Орхан коротко успел поинтересоваться как идут дела в Юнкае, где обстановка оставалась столь же напряжённой, как и во всех городах Залива Работорговцев. Точнее, _Залива Драконов_ , как его велели называть сторонники Дейенерис Таргариен. По всему выходило, что Юнкай хотел приобрести большое количество древесины для постройки боевых кораблей. По крайней мере, именно так перевёл этот разговор на общий язык Квиберн, слегка склонившись к Серсее. От его шёпота и дыхания волосы Серсеи слегка шевелились, и она некстати ощутила знакомую дрожь, неторопливо скользнувшую между лопаток.

Вновь пришедший Хунгар был облачён в ярко-синий полотняной токар с бахромой из жемчужин, и всё тело его усеивали шрамы — они покрывали лицо, шею, руки и грудь, большие и маленькие. Шрамы от ножей, кинжалов, мечей, копий и боги ведают чего ещё. По всей видимости, слухи о том, что он некогда поднялся из глубин бойцовых ям Миэрина, не являлись ложью. Однако Хунгар за много лет до прихода Дейенерис Таргариен по понятным лишь ему одному причинам предпочёл уехать в Квохор. У него было в достатке и денег и связей, чтобы устроиться и здесь со всеми удобствами.

— Вероятно, потому что Великие Господа всё равно относились к нему снисходительно, как к бывшему рабу, — предположил во время своего рассказа о нём Квиберн. — Впрочем, я предположу, что он может оказаться опаснее Орхана и двух других его приближённых: просто так, даже заработав деньги в бойцовых ямах, не стать влиятельным человеком. 

Взгляд Хунгара, брошенный в её сторону, Серсее не понравился. Он был излишне пристальным и внимательным, и в глубине этих глазах она отлично разглядела огонь хорошо скрываемого безумия. Длилось это всего мгновение: вскорости до одури благоухающий духами и позвякивающий золотыми украшениями, Хунгар бросился рассыпаться в словах восхищения, выражая леди _Белле_ своё почтение и принося весьма формальные извинения Орхану за вынужденное опоздание.

Серсея поняла: от Квиберна не ускользнуло то, как он посмотрел на неё в первое мгновение. По всей видимости, в будущем это могло возыметь определённые последствия, и Серсея уставилась в тарелку, на которой лежали свежие моллюски, стараясь ничем не выказывать охватившего её в тот же миг страха.

Ей вновь вспомнилась большая чайка, которую она увидела на набережной, вспомнился её чёрный жутковатый глаз и то, как она жадно глотала ещё трепещущую плоть. Серсея услышала, как засмеялся какой-то шутке Схонтаро, его жирные потные щёки вновь затряслись, словно желе, смех же был хриплым и каким-то мокрым, словно в горле его застряло нечто _влажное_. От этого Серсею замутило, и она поняла, что ещё немного — и её вывернет прямо в тарелку на глазах у всех этих надушенных, разрисованных сурьмой и разодетых в яркие тряпки мужчин.

— Мне необходимо выйти, — тихо сообщила она Квиберну, сидевшему рядом, — совсем ненадолго. 

— Вас сопроводить? — обеспокоенным шёпотом спросил он.

— Нет нужды, — покачала головой побледневшая Серсея. — Мне нужен лишь глоток свежего воздуха. К тому же, не следует оскорблять гостеприимного хозяина отсутствием нас обоих, — последнее она добавила, зная, что Орхан может прекрасно слышать их и понимать почти всё.

 _«Вы должны слушать их беседу, я справлюсь и одна»,_ — мысленно добавила она, словно Квиберн мог услышать это, пока тот на валирийском спрашивал у хозяина и уважаемых гостей для Серсеи дозволения ненадолго их покинуть.

— Я прикажу слугам вас сопроводить, можете заблудиться, — обратился к ней Орхан тоном не терпящим возражений.

Молчаливая служанка, лицо которой было почти полностью скрыто лёгкой полупрозрачной тканью, сопроводила Серсею через малоприметную дверь в дальнем конце обеденного зала на просторный балкон, с которого открывался прекрасный вид на город, и вопросительно посмотрела на Серсею, очевидно ожидая дальнейших указаний.

— Ты можешь уйти, — сказала Серсея на общем языке, однако служанка и не шелохнулась, встав неподалёку неподвижная, словно статуя. Серсея ощутила волну раздражения, что позволила ей забыть о недавно подкатывавшей к горлу дурноте, и после добавила уже громче, слегка махнув рукой в сторону слегка приоткрытой двери, чтобы эта дурочка поняла: — Я велела тебе уходить!

Девчонка коротко поклонилась и отступила на несколько шагов, отойдя в тень, отбрасываемую одну из резных колон из белой слоновой кости, что подпирала высокий мраморный потолок. Серсея, чувствуя, как привычная ярость клокочет внутри, отвернулась и вцепилась руками в широкий каменный подоконник.

Здесь и в самом деле было куда больше воздуха. Серсея наконец осознала, что ей и в самом деле было душно. Она вдохнула полной грудью, чувствуя, как лёгкий ветер холодит пылающее лицо, и на короткое мгновение закрыла глаза: сейчас ей было вовсе не до того, чтобы наслаждаться местными красотами.

— _Скоросо джемеле броза?_ [1] — услышала она голос, от которого сердце её похолодело и пропустило удар. То был голос Хунгара, который за прошедшее время не сказал ей практически ни слова. Похоже, он, помимо прочего, обладал умением двигаться совершенно бесшумно. Серсея обернулась в его сторону, стараясь не терять достоинства. Она удивлённо вскинула брови, не понимая его вопроса, и тот, улыбаясь, добавил на общем языке: — Имя. Настоящее имя. 

— Разве нас не представили? Не могу поверить, чтобы у вас могли быть проблемы с памятью, — спокойно произнесла она. — Белла.

— Белла... — повторил на свой манер Хунгар. — _Йидра джи валире?_ [2]

— _Даор_ , — покачала головой Серсея, — полагаю, это вам также хорошо известно.

Хунгар неожиданно улыбнулся ещё шире, хотя глаза его оставались пустыми и тёмными. Безумными.

— Язык андалов... Я не столь силён, — сказал он, протягивая Серсее один из позолоченных кубков, которые принёс с собой. — _Кастамиро Даомиор_ [3], — тут же перешёл он к делу, стоило Серсее принять кубок из его рук. Плавающие в лёгком вине кубики льда тихо звякнули после того, как пальцы её дрогнули. Она поняла, на что намекает этот надушенный безумный торгаш — Кастамере. 

Уж это-то слово она могла опознать и безо всякого перевода.

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — соврала она, не моргнув и глазом. Сделала вид, что пьёт, прижимаясь губами к кубку, хотя у неё и в мыслях не было глотать то, что принёс ей этот человек. Хунгар криво ухмыльнулся.

— Здесь эта песня знают тоже, — произнёс он, покачал кубком и приложился к нему. Серсея увидела как быстро заходил под кожей его кадык. Она следила за ним предельно внимательно, стараясь не упустить ни малейшей детали, пусть ноги и едва держали её после сказанного им.

 _«Квиберн_ , — в ужасе подумала она, мысленно призывая его, словно единственную надежду на спасение, и амулет, по-прежнему спрятанный между её грудей, заметно потеплел, — _Квиберн!»_

— Приятно знать, — тщательно подбирая слова, заговорила она ровным тоном, — что песни Вестероса добрались и сюда.

— _Кесса..._ Серсея _хен Лентрот_ [4] Ланнистер, — жутковато скалясь, продолжил Хунгар. Серсея невольно оглянулась. Служанка, стоявшая в тени колонны, куда-то подевалась. Хунгар верно истолковал её взгляд. — Никто не слышать. Но я знать. Бхантриз и Схонтаро — дураки. Мои люди сказать мне про вас. Не Орхан.

Серсея внимательно смотрела на него, покачивая золочёный кубок. Она холодно улыбнулась в ответ и, слегка склонив голову к плечу и чуть откинув её назад, произнесла наконец:

— Вы мне угрожаете, господин?

— _Даор,_ — ответил он, слегка расширив глаза от наигранного удивления. — Но я знать — и молчать. Ответите благодарностью?

— Вы хотите денег? — не вполне понимая, о чём идёт речь, уточнила Серсея. — Что вам нужно?

— Денег! — громко захохотал Хунгар, откинув голову. Несколько капель упало на пол, так сильно затрясся в его руках кубок. — У вас нет столько. Я не беден. Могу продать вас тем, кто... — он задумался, словно вспоминая слово, — тем, кто платить больше. Есть другое предложение. _Ланнистер ва мариот зиха джелини аддеммис, кесса?_ [5]

Его рука потянулась к ней, и коснулась обтянутого тканью плеча, заскользила вниз, явно намереваясь обхватить грудь. Страх мгновенно сменила ярость — и Серсея не успела остановить собственную руку, отвешивая этому безумцу звонкую пощёчину. 

Однако тот вновь лишь рассмеялся, когда на его коже появился красный след от удара. Даже не вздрогнул.

— Что вы себе позволяете? — яростно зашипела Серсея, глядя на него с неприкрытой ненавистью. — Я вам не какая-то шлюха! Сходите в бордель — и попытайте счастья с местными девками.

— Шлюха? _Даор!_ — несколько сардонически, как показалось Серсее, улыбнулся Хунгар. — Я вами восхищаться. Быть мне как жена. _Джемот кивио ньухе тепан_ [6]. Вы думать — и я тоже, — он одним махом опрокинул в себя оставшееся в кубке вино и вытер пухлые губы тыльной стороной ладони. — Три дня, _Серсея Ланнистер_.

Сказав это, он повернулся к ней спиной и неспешно отравился обратно. Серсея быстрым движением выплеснула вино, к которому и не притронулась, за окно, после чего отшвырнула прочь опустевший кубок и с новой силой вцепилась в подоконник. Глаза её застилали слёзы, но в большей степени то были слёзы ярости, а не страха.

***  
Они вернулись в дом, который после произошедшего казался Серсее почти уютным и безопасным. От одной только мысли о дворце Орхана её бросало в мерзкую дрожь. Квиберн проводил её до самой комнаты и хотел было уже уйти прочь из-за позднего времени, однако Серсея бросила ему через плечо:

— Прошу, заприте дверь и останьтесь хотя бы ненадолго.

Квиберн повиновался и замер рядом со входом, ожидая того, что хотела сказать Серсея. Так и не дождавшись её слов, он заговорил сам, медленно и осторожно:

— Ваша милость, чем вызвано ваше беспокойства? Вы не пожелали говорить об этом на обратном пути, и я полагал, что причиной тому ваша усталость... Что именно сказал Хунгар?

Серсея неторопливо снимала с пальцев золотые кольца, которые надела на этот странный «званый ужин». Она коснулась цепочки, на которой по-прежнему висел амулет — и мысли её вновь вернулись к Марвину. Только теперь она думала ещё и о том, успеет ли он вернуться до того, как в Квохоре произойдёт нечто серьёзное. А в том, что оно произойдёт, Серсея не сомневалась. И она задала вопрос, который, по всей видимости, ввёл Квиберна в замешательство — очевидно, он ожидал услышать вовсе не это.

— Марвин так и не написал вам ни слова?

— Как только это произойдёт, я тот час же скажу вам об этом, — в голосе Квиберна Серсея слышала одновременно тревогу и сомнение. Несмотря ни на что, она не оставляла надежды на то, что этот мопс сгинет по пути. Может быть, его уже пожирают дикие твари где-нибудь на Дороге Демонов. Но амулет, что она теперь всегда носила при себе, словно давал знать: это не так. Её надежда на это не оправдается. 

_«А возможно, это даже и к лучшему»,_ — пронзила её странная, совершенно неожиданная мысль. Однако она тут же отмахнулась от неё: это вовсе не то, на чём она должна прямо сейчас сосредотачиваться.

Серсея провела обеими руками по спинке кресла, а после опёрлась на него и устало посмотрела на Квиберна:

— Хунгар всё знает, — тихо сказала она. — Он знает, что я — Серсея Ланнистер.

Квиберн нахмурился ещё сильнее и подошёл ближе.

— Разумеется, я догадывался о чём-то подобном... Орхан не из тех, кто станет нас продавать, пусть ему и нельзя полностью доверять, но он хотя бы человек слова — и лучшего варианта у нас пока что нет. А вот Хунгар... Что ещё он сказал вам?

— Предложил мне разделить с ним постель в обмен на своё молчание, — на этот раз Серсея не смогла сдержать гнева, который отчётливо сквозил в её голосе. Руки сами собой сжали спинку кресла, щёки вновь раскраснелись, глаза сверкнули. — Он сказал, насколько я могла понять, что у нас с вами недостаточно денег, чтобы купить его молчание, он может найти и более выгодных покупателей, которым сможет продать... и меня, и вас. Однако я могла бы оказать ему услугу...

Серсея замолчала, потому что от злости у неё перехватило дыхание. Она в два шага оказалась около стола и рваным движением вцепилась в штоф с вином. Как ни странно, руки у неё не дрожали, и она не пролила ни капли, наполняя кубок вином почти до самых краёв. Она не смотрела на Квиберна в ту минуту, но чувствовала его взгляд.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы сочли мои слова оскорбительными, ваше величество, — проговорил он наконец, — но, вполне возможно, он просто таким образом хочет вынудить нас всё же отыскать достаточно золота, чтобы купить его молчание. Как бы там ни было, — добавил он чуть более торопливо, встретившись взглядом с Серсеей, — это мало что меняет. Разумеется, я вам крайне не рекомендую идти на подобный шаг...

— Я и не думала! — возмущённо выдохнула Серсея.

— ...ещё и потому что он на подобном вряд ли остановится. Нам нужно заставить его молчать иным способом.

— Каким? — голос Серсеи звучал почти беспомощно, бесцветно и почти обречённо. Она рухнула в кресло, продолжая сжимать кубок с вином. — Всё, что у меня есть, это вы и сир Григор и более...

— Этого достаточно, — с неожиданной улыбкой проговорил Квиберн, опускаясь на плетёный стул, — поверьте, ваше величество. Пока что — вполне достаточно. Потому что, во-первых, к нам расположен Орхан и он очевидно не вполне сам доверяет Хунгару, и уж тем более не пойдёт на такую сделку, во-вторых, у меня есть кое-какие мысли на счёт этого Хунгара. Осталось только решить, как застать врасплох кого-нибудь, имеющего к нему прямой доступ.

— Чтобы нас сразу же заподозрили? — фыркнула Серсея и сделала очередной глубокий глоток.

— Нас не заподозрят, — с уверенностью, которая передалась даже Серсее, сказал Квиберн, — я не настолько глуп. Тем более, как вы знаете, в Вольных Городах нередко погибают богатые торговцы. Хунгар не стал бы рисковать, рассказывая о вашей с ним беседе прямо сейчас, так что связывать его смерть станут скорее с происками завистников и конкурентов. Впрочем, всё это мне следует ещё обдумать как следует...

— Три дня, — сухо напомнила Серсея, делая очередной глоток. — Три дня, милорд.

— Этого мне будет вполне достаточно, — заверил Квиберн. После он слегка потёр виски так, словно у него резко разболелась голова. Хотя это и могло оказаться правдой — вечер и в самом деле получился утомительным, а время было уже позднее.

Серсея смогла слегка выдохнуть, и сердце уже не билось так отчаянно и болезненно. Она отпила ещё вина и почувствовала, как внутри разливается тепло. Рука её опустилась на амулет, тот стал почти нестерпимо горячим, но при этом не обжигал кожу. Это было удивительное и одновременно странное и непривычное чувство.

Она вспомнила, как в тот миг, когда не на шутку испугалась Хунгара, когда ей стало дурно от его слов и прикосновений, она позвала на помощь именно Квиберна, подумала о нём. Не о Джейме, не о ком-то ещё, а именно о Квиберне. Разумеется, это было разумно и логично, учитывая, что подле неё более не осталось никого, кто мог бы ей помочь, однако тогда действовали не столько её разум, сколько душа и сердце. Нечто глубинное, что говорило ей: в этом мире нет ничего важнее, чем...

Серсея глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. Квиберн заметил это и вновь обеспокоенно посмотрел на неё.

— Вы в порядке, ваше величество?

— Разумеется. Словно мне впервые довелось столкнуться с желающим пробраться мне под платье мужланом, — пренебрежительно ответила она. В самом деле — она испугалась вовсе не этого, не его руки, пытавшейся коснуться её груди.

Серсея успела прекрасно осознать, что Квиберн никогда не требовал — и не будет требовать от неё — чего-то подобного, и рядом с ней он по другим причинам. Она не знала до конца, преданность то была, благодарность или...

 _«Глупости»,_ — сказала она самой себе.

Но со смесью смутной тоски и боли она осознала, что Квиберн — второй мужчина после Джейме — возможно ли такое? — рядом с которым она чувствовала себя в безопасности, который оставался с ней не из-за выгоды или просто из желания пробраться в её постель. Он был рядом просто потому что она нужна была ему сама по себе. От этой мысли слюна в горле стала солёной и вязкой.

До конца она не могла в это поверить, но — хотела. Хотела, чтобы это оказалось правдой.

Если бы Квиберн когда-нибудь пришёл и попросил у неё чего-то такого — она бы ему не отказала, но он не приходил и не просил, даже сторонился её, когда она сама делала робкие попытки склонить его к чему-то подобному.

Квиберн не мог сравниться с Джейме, и в то же время он оказался к ней куда ближе, чем он. Она вспомнила, что испытывала во время близости с Эуроном Грейджоем, и о чём думала после, и поняла, что предпочла бы, пожалуй, чтобы на его месте был Квиберн, а не этот похотливый, провонявший потом и солью пират.

Серсею передёрнуло, и она вновь поднялась со своего места, оставив опустевший кубок на столе. Она не желала, чтобы Квиберн не увидел ту внутреннюю борьбу, которая происходила сейчас в её душе.

— Помогите мне сменить платье, — велела она Квиберну. Тот поднялся с места.

— Я разбужу служанку, ваше величество, одну минуту...

— Нет, — оборвала его Серсея. — Я хочу, чтобы вы остались, — резче, чем следовало добавила она, — я хочу, чтобы вы сами помогли мне.

Серсея говорила так, словно хотела во всём поставить точку. При этом она не собиралась упрашивать Квиберна — она хотела, чтобы он сам возжелал этого. Всё прочее она сочла бы для себя унизительным. Любил ли он её не как королеву, а как женщину всё это время?

Причина была ещё в одном: Серсея не хотела оставаться одна этой ночью, не хотела вновь мучиться мыслями о прошлом, о Джейме, о том, что ждёт впереди её и её детей. Она верила в то, что Квиберн одним своим присутствием способен помочь ей забыться хотя бы ненадолго.

— Ваше величество, это... — начал было Квиберн, явно растерянный и смущённый.

— Просто помогите мне, — Серсея надеялась, что её голос уже не звучит так резко, потому что не желала его отпугнуть. Она на мгновение обернулась. Глаза Квиберна вновь привычно потемнели, стали карими, однако он сам этого, похоже, не осознавал. От него исходил едва заметный запах зелий и снадобий, который, вероятно, давно въелся в его кожу. И даже этот запах казался Серсее приятным. Лучше самых изысканных и дорогих духов. Она вновь повернулась к нему спиной, ведя разговор всё больше с его длинной тенью, что подрагивала на ближайшей стене. — Неужели это невыполнимо после всего того, через что вы прошли вместе со мной?

— Нет, ваша милость, — неопределённо ответил Квиберн и выдохнул, оказываясь рядом, за её спиной. И Серсея почувствовала как его ловкие и умелые пальцы коснулись шнуровки — и ту самую дрожь, прошившую её от шеи до копчика.

Серсея вновь ощущала в нём доселе невиданную силу. И сила эта была не физической, а иной. Она почти осязала её, та струилась по её собственным нервам, по её телу, текла в крови. Сила, которой можно было победить даже смерть. Знал ли Квиберн об этом? Или это лишь иллюзия, созданная висящим на её шее кристаллом?

Но ведь именно это чувство, эта сила всегда и притягивали её, задолго до того, как она повесила на шею этот странный защитный амулет.

Квиберн не мог заменить ей Джейме, но ей и не нужна была замена. Во всяком случае, теперь. Она нуждалась в человеке, который не бросит её на произвол судьбы, не отвернётся и никуда не уйдёт. Тот, с кем можно не бояться. 

Он был тем, с кем было нестрашно вместе преодолевать простиравшийся вокруг океан темноты. Рука Квиберна была твёрдой, а шаг — уверенным, он не нуждался в маяках и сигнальных огнях, потому что был частью этой первозданной тьмы. Он не боялся её — и будучи рядом, невольно делился своей уверенностью с Серсеей.

 _«Протяни мне руку,_ — мысленно попросила она, _— протяни руку и проведи меня сквозь эту тьму, Квиберн. Я готова. Возможно, я ждала всю жизнь»._

Это было словно некое таинство, через которое ей предстояло пройти — и которого она сама хотела. Она хотела почувствовать его _именно так_.

Шёлковое платье мягко скользнуло по узким покатым плечам, обнажая бледную кожу, и с тихим, но волнительным шорохом упало на пол. Серсея резко повернулась к нему, и едва слышно прошептала:

— Задуйте свечи.

[1] Как тебя зовут?  
[2] Ты говоришь на валирийском?  
[3] Дожди над Кастамере  
[4] Из дома  
[5] Ланнистеры всегда платят свои долги, верно?  
[6] Даю слово


	11. Квиберн VI

Квиберн не стал возражать в ответ на просьбу Серсеи, и комната почти полностью погрузилась во мрак, если не считать бледного света новорождённой луны, что то и дело выныривала из чёрной гряды облаков. 

Он замер в нерешительности, едва не впервые в жизни не понимая, как правильно поступить дальше, потому что уйти сейчас значило бы оскорбить Серсею, чего она, разумеется, не потерпит.

— Ваше величество... — пробормотал он, желая сказать нечто весомое и разумное, что отрезвило бы её, но в голове царила оглушительная пустота. Тело Серсеи, изредка омываемое лунным светом, казалось молочно-белым. Глаза почти привыкли к царящему вокруг мраку, и Квиберн даже смог разглядеть тёмную, такую манящую и волнующую ложбинку между её грудей, в которой тонул мерцающим красным кристалл.

Чувствуя странное смущение, Квиберн поспешил отвести взгляд. Это была совсем не та женская нагота — нагота Серсеи — к которой он мог отнестись равнодушно.

— Ваше величество, — слегка прочистив горло, повторил он, — возможно, вам стоит снять то, что висит у вас на шее?

Мысль пришла ему в голову внезапно, резанула, словно кнут. Этот амулет не мог причинить Серсее вреда, это верно, однако это не исключало того, что может неким образом воздействовать на неё. Например, заставлять её делать _некоторые вещи_. Он проклял себя за то, что ему прежде не приходило в голову ничего подобного.

— Снимите его, — вновь попросил он.

Как ни странно, Серсея не стала возражать, и Квиберн услышал тихое позвякивание цепочки, когда она действительно сняла его и небрежно отбросила на кровать.

— Вы довольны?

Квиберн не нашёлся с ответом, выжидая: ему казалось, что сейчас Серсея наконец опомнится, отвесит ему пощёчину и велит убираться. Однако секунды шли — и ничего не менялось. Серсея же, похоже, начинала терять терпение.

— Прекратите просто разглядывать меня, — в голосе засквозило раздражение, — мужчина вы, в конце концов, или нет?

Луна вновь нырнула в толщу облаков, погружая мир в непроглядный мрак, в котором угадывался лишь белый силуэт Серсеи. Самого Квиберна, наверное, было разглядеть ещё сложнее. Он ощутил лёгкое движение воздуха поблизости и заметил как Серсея вытянула вперёд руку.

— Не нужно бояться, — голос её звучал так, словно она говорила если не с ребёнком, то совсем с юнцом. Квиберна это нисколько не задело. Он наконец сделал два неуверенных шага ей навстречу, обхватил её подрагивающую ладонь и прижал к своей щеке, а после сухие губы нашли её длинные бледные пальцы.

Он услышал короткий выдох — неспокойный, чуть отрывистый, словно у Серсеи перехватило дыхание.

Сейчас Квиберн не хотел вспоминать о всех тех мужчинах, что были рядом с ней. Возможно, ему и стоило это сделать, чтобы найти в себе силы покинуть её сейчас, не позволить и себе попасться на эту удочку — но он не смог, зачарованный её казавшейся неземной красотой.

Единственное чувство, которое всплыло из самых потаённых и тёмных глубин его души, это была полузабытая злость, почти ярость, которую он испытывал словно в какой-то другой жизни.

Перед мысленным взором предстало лицо Эурона Грейджоя, который очевидно относился к королеве без должного почтения. Для него Серсея была _простой женщиной_ , пусть и сидящей на Железном Троне. Эурон Грейджой не видел истинной красоты королевы, потому что никогда не любил её. Этого человека Квиберн без колебаний затащил бы в собственную лабораторию, если бы на то была воля Серсеи. Эурон Грейджой даже не мог бы кричать, потому что Квиберн вырвал бы его грязный язык. Он бы наслаждался его болью, его бессилием, запахом его крови. Запахом смерти, безумия и могильной тьмы.

Квиберн помнил и о Джейме, смерти которого порой желал сильнее, чем смерти Тириона. Он прекрасно понимал, что по-настоящему карлик никогда не станет намерено чинить вред родной сестре, тем более ждущей ребёнка. Тогда как Джейме смог сделать ей куда больнее, и Квиберн сам с удовольствием бы всадил в него арбалетный болт. Жаль, что этого не смог сделать Бронн.

Хотя надежды на то у Квиберна было не столь много — он прекрасно знал, каков этот наёмник. Он был не просто продажным человеком, он был трусом.

И всё же...

Все эти люди, все эти мужчины были лишь призраками, прежде плясавшими в пламени свечей, однако теперь все свечи затушены.

Воспоминания слиплись в тугой клубок застарелой горечи и сожаления, злости даже на самого себя за то, что он не смог оградить Серсею от недостойных людей, причинявших ей лишь боль. Эти лихорадочные, отрывочные мысли вращались в голове, пока губы касались мягкой бледной кожи на руке Серсеи.

Та неожиданно подалась вперёд, прижимаясь к Квиберну всем телом. Он ощутил её дрожь и то, как успели затвердеть на прохладном ночном воздухе её соски. Даже через ткань лёгкой мантии он чувствовал это прекрасно, даже слишком хорошо.

— Присядьте, — изменившимся, чуть хрипловатым голосом произнёс Квиберн, мягко подталкивая Серсею к стоящему рядом широком креслу. — Прошу вас.

Он услышал, как Серсея чуть насмешливо фыркнула, но без иронии или злости, после чего медленно опустилась в него. Квиберн как завороженный разглядывал очертания её тела в этой мгле, словно видел её впервые. Её дыхание и её запах воспринимались острее, чем когда-либо прежде.

— Квиберн, — он услышал едва слышный шёпот и неожиданно ощутил как её пальцы осторожно скользнули по его лицу. Так, словно она была слепой от рождения и пыталась понять, как выглядит ещё незнакомый ей человек. Квиберн замер, боясь даже шелохнуться, боясь спугнуть этот странный, но удивительный миг. Его рука скользнула на её грудь, осторожно, почти невесомо лаская кожу, обводя большим пальцем сосок.

Серсея вздрогнула, задышала чуть чаще, невольно подаваясь вперёд. Пальцы её вцепились в широкие подлокотники кресла. Квиберн обхватил налившиеся жаром груди обеими ладонями, продолжая мягко ласкать, слушая, как учащается дыхание Серсеи, пусть едва заметно, но и здесь темнота была ему помощником. 

Стараясь не задумываться над тем, что делает, Квиберн позволил собственным рукам скользнуть ниже, к округлившемуся, но ещё небольшому животу, поглаживая, и ещё ниже, также осторожно касаясь стройных бёдер. Серсея вновь подалась вперёд, слегка раздвигая ноги и по-прежнему подрагивая.

Молодая луна на мгновение заглянула в окно, свет её коснулся нескольких капель влаги, видневшихся на золотистых волосах на лобке. Те удивительно напоминали утреннюю росу. Квиберн не удержался — смахнул их, растёр между пальцев, а после коснулся нежных складок кожи, неспешно их лаская.

Серсея рвано, судорожно выдохнула, и вновь подалась вперёд, прямо на его пальцы, которыми он её ласкал. Квиберн выполнил эту безмолвную просьбу, толкнувшись внутрь, большим пальцем продолжая массировать вспухший между её нижних губ бугорок. Внутри она была горячей, вязкой и влажной. Серсея не смогла сдержать рвущегося из груди стона, раздвигая ноги ещё шире, внутренняя сторона её бёдер тоже блестела от влаги.

Квиберн продолжал ласкать её пальцами, раздвигая мягкую плоть, другая рука его легла на правую грудь, вновь слегка то сжимая, то поглаживая сосок.

Серсея часто и громко дышала, лихорадочно облизывая пересохшие губы. Квиберн не видел этого, но прекрасно слышал. Порой она принималась что-то говорить, тихо и бессвязно, то ли прося о чём-то, то ли просто выдыхая какие-то слова. Сам Квиберн был полностью одет, хотя и чувствовал, как возбуждение постепенно накатывает и на него самого, короткими горячими волнами, но стоило подождать ещё немного.

— Прошу вас, я вам приказываю, я... — наконец донёсся до Квиберна срывающийся шёпот. Но сейчас он не боялся ослушаться приказа. Может быть, потому что Серсея вновь оказалась полностью в его власти. Сейчас она действительно принадлежала ему — вся.

Он убрал пальцы и прижался к её влажному лону губами, скользя языком внутрь. 

— Да, да, — Серсея выгнулась всем телом, ногти судорожно заскребли по обивке кресла. От её вкуса и запаха неожиданно закружилась голова. Темнота обволакивала их со всех сторон, и Квиберн целовал её там, вновь и вновь проникая в неё языком, слыша, как заходится его собственное сердце, стучит где-то в глотке, слыша и её стоны — вскрики, почти всхлипы. Квиберн сейчас нисколько не беспокоился о том, что кто-то может их услышать.

Он чуть подался назад, даже не пытаясь смахнуть её влагу с лица и вновь погрузил в неё горячие пальцы, чувствуя, как яростно она обхватывает их, как трепещет её тело. К тому моменту Квиберн ощущал, что его собственное возбуждение стало почти невыносимым.

Квиберн очередной раз отстранился, руки Серсеи легли на его плечи, притягивая к себе и продолжая дрожать. Он послушно последовал за ними и на сей раз Серсея его поцеловала — по-настоящему, кусаясь, постанывая. Квиберн ответил на её поцелуй — возможно, несколько неловко, но, похоже, это мало волновало Серсею. Она вцепилась зубами в его нижнюю губу, слегка оттягивая её, а потом снова впилась в его рот.

— Раздевайтесь, немедленно, — всё тем же горячечным шёпотом велела она. Дрожащие пальцы путались в складках мантии. Она очевидно хотела добраться до него. 

Квиберн кивнул, хотя, вероятнее всего, она даже этого не увидела. Одежда его зашуршала, пальцы у него самого стали внезапно какими-то чужими и неверными, не желая подчиняться. Когда же он снова прижался к ней, Серсея провела руками по его груди, по плечами, словно и в самом деле узнавала его заново. Впрочем, в каком-то смысле так и было. А после она обхватила ногами его поясницу, ловко скрещивая их.

Кресло слегка скрипнуло, когда Квиберн упёрся руками в спинку, и в темноте этот скрип показался почти оглушительным, однако вскоре все звуки — все, какие ни были в этом мире — заглушил гул крови в голове, биение сердца. Квиберн толкнулся в неё, ощущая то самое горячее тепло, какое прежде ощущали лишь его пальцы и язык. И огонь, мгновенно охвативший всё его тело.

Серсея вскрикнула, ногти её впились в его плечи, оставляя на коже красные полукружья. Боль лишь сильнее обострила все прочие чувства, и Квиберн понял, что и сам едва заметно стонет. Горячее дыхание — его и Серсеи — оседало на лице, смешивалось, растворялось в темноте.

Темнота скрывала их от мира, но делала единым целым. Она окутывала их тела, ласкала разгорячённую кожу. 

По лицу Квиберна, по взмокшим моментально волосам, стекали капельки пота, он чувствовал и покрытое горячей испариной тело Серсеи, которым она прижималась к нему, продолжая нетерпеливо толкаться навстречу, то и дело шепча нечто прерывистое и неразборчивое.

Свет луны, казалось, теперь не мог достигнуть их — он падал на пол у кресла и мгновенно умирал, не смея коснуться двух сплетённых в горячечной лихорадке тел.

Мысли потеряли ясность и чёткость, поэтому Квиберн не думал, а скорее ощущал некой потаённой частью своего сердца, что прежде уже испытывал нечто подобное — едва не болезненные спазмы, прошивающие его от поясницы до темени, кровь, стучащая набатом в голове, и в то же время — оглушающе прекрасное чувство лёгкости, почти полёта в пустом безветренном пространстве.

Он знал, конечно, знал, что это такое: то же самое чувствует человек, встающий на цыпочки у самого края бездны небытия, чья непроглядная тьма жадно скалится в ответ, ибо ведает — рано или поздно она поглотит каждого из живущих.

...В слегка приоткрытое окно ворвался мягкий порыв ветра, вздымая шторы. Темнота, сохраняя терпеливое молчание, неслась над неспокойным и казалось тоже охваченным предчувствием экстаза миром.

***  
— Ним, можешь называть меня просто Ним, — она рассмеялась, закидывая ногу на ногу. Её облачение оставляло мало пространство для воображения, и не знай Квиберн, кто она такая, то с лёгкостью принял бы за продажную девку. Но она ею на самом деле не являлась, и настоящего имени у неё также не было. Она назвалась в честь одного из колоколов Норвоса, чтобы напомнить Квиберну: _«Наши глаза повсюду»_. Хотя он и не нуждался в подобных напоминаниях. — Рилона предоставит тебе помощь.

— Удивительно, как быстро она получила послание, — голос Квиберна звучал спокойно, почти равнодушно. Он занимался тем, что расставлял колбы со снадобьям по полкам. День выдался на удивление долгим и напряжённым. Он хотел даже сказать ей _«Вероятно, ты и есть Рилона, а Ним — лишь твоё очередное лицо»_ , но предпочёл этого не делать. К чему?

— О, она весьма расторопна, несмотря на свои немалые габариты. Внешность часто бывает обманчива, — Ним рассмеялась, пусть в смехе её не было ни капли веселья. Она повертела в руках сочное красное яблоко. После зубы её с хрустом впились в сочную мякоть. Кисло-сладкий сок брызнул в разные стороны, орошая её лицо и руку. — Но ты хотел справиться не о здравии доброй толстушки-домовладелицы, не так ли? — заговорила она с набитым ртом. Квиберн видел как зубы её быстро превращают яблочную мякоть в кашицу. — Сказал, что тебе нужна помощь. Хочу узнать, какая именно?

Квиберн хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди. Его сухих тонких губ коснулась почти ироничная усмешка. И усмешка эта говорила: _«Тебе это и так прекрасно известно»_. Ним — _Рилона?_ — поймала его взгляд и весело подмигнула, почти озорно улыбаясь в ответ. Она повела плечами, позволяя тонкой накидке скользнуть вниз ещё сильнее обнажая полные груди. Она ждала.

— А разве просьбы о помощи, обращённые к людям вроде тебя, не всегда означают только одно: желание лишить кого-то жизни в кратчайшие сроки? — всё тем же ровным тоном откликнулся Квиберн.

Ещё несколько громких укусов — и Ним швырнула яблоко в подобие мусорной корзины, стоящей в дальнем углу, которая и без того была забита отрезами перепачканных тряпок, источавшими густой травянистый запах зелий. Бросок оказался очень метким. После этого она наставила на Квиберна указательный палец.

— Я хочу знать, что ты готов за это отдать. Многоликий бог требует своей платы.

— Рилона помогала мне за оказанные в прошлом услуги, и сказала, что я в любой момент могу обратиться к ней, верно? — Квиберн почувствовал как по коже побежал неприятный холодок. Может быть, всё от того, что он видел ледяные и почти безжизненные глаза Ним, из глубин которых на него, казалось, и в самом деле смотрел сам Многоликий. Бог Смерти.

Ним отрицательно покачала указательным пальцем, словно что-то запрещая маленькому ребёнку и объясняя, что так делать никак нельзя.

— Ты неверно понял, Квиберн, — она звонко цокнула языком. — Оказать помощь вовсе не значит отнять чью-то жизнь. Смерть всегда требует своей платы, тебе о том известно не меньше моего. Я ведь права?

— И что же... я должен отдать на этот раз? — осторожно произнёс Квиберн, мысленно готовясь к тому, что с проблемой в виде Хунгара придётся разбираться своими силами.

На этот раз улыбка Ним явственно говорила: вот теперь мы поговорим более предметно.

— Я, как и обещала, помогу тебе, однако кое-что ты всё-таки должен будешь сделать сам. 

Квиберн сделал короткий жест рукой, говоря ей тем самым _«Продолжай»_.

— Для начала: ты должен узнать устройство дома. Нужен будет его план. Со всеми тайными ходами. Ты можешь обратиться к Тонну.

_«Ты уже знаешь его имя. Знала, кого я хотел убить, ещё до того, как произнёс это вслух»._

Мысль эта могла бы напугать Квиберна, имей он чуть меньше выдержки.

— Разве это тебе не под силу?

— Достаточно того, что я помогу выполнить самую важную часть работы. Конечно, я могу сделать всё сама, но в таком случае это никакая _не помощь_. На этот раз ты должен поработать вместе со мной.

Квиберн никак не мог взять в толк, что за игру с ним затеяла одна из Безликих, и зачем ей ставить настолько нелепые условия, если она всё равно согласилась убить Хунгара. Однако предпочёл не спорить. По крайней мере, пока что.

— Я должен запугать Тонна, — сказал Квиберн. — Но в этом мне тоже, возможно, нужна будет твоя помощь.

План медленно складывался в его голове, а Ним рассмеялась, жеманно прикрывая рот рукой, глаза её сверкнули.

— Ничего ты не можешь сделать сам, — проворковала она. — Но не бойся, кое-что я всё же могу. Твоя задача: узнать как можно больше информации о Тонне и от него самого, чтобы за мной осталась лишь наиболее важная часть из задуманного тобой.

— Но к чему? Чего ты хочешь на самом деле? Мы оба знаем, что без моей помощи ты бы и сама справилась куда быстрее. Тем более, я готов щедро заплатить за твои услуги, — недоумение всё-таки сквозило в голосе Квиберна.

— Важно не то, чего хочу я, у меня давно нет _своих_ желаний, — Ним встала со своего места и бесшумно направилась к Квиберну. У того возникла стойкая ассоциация с крадущейся к нему ядовитой змеёй. Кобра раздувала капюшон и злобно шипела. Ним, впрочем, просто продолжала улыбаться. — Важно то, чего хочет Многоликий, — рука её легла на его плечо, сжимая ткань мантии. Ним наклонилась так близко, что Квиберн слышал горячее дыхание на коже, её влажные губы почти касались его уха, — а Многоликий хочет, чтобы на этот раз ты помог ему. Это и будет твоей платой за мои услуги, Квиберн. Рискни своей жизнью, посмотри в глаза Моголикому богу... _вновь_.

Квиберна охватила дрожь — на сей раз уже не столь мимолётная и иллюзорная, ему и в самом деле стало почти жутко от сказанных Ним слов. Словно она видела все его помыслы, его душу и воспоминания. И не только она, но и сам Бог Смерти.

— Валар моргулис, — одними губами, почти беззвучно произнёс Квиберн, но Ним его услышала. Она отстранилась и внимательно посмотрела в его глаза, больше не улыбаясь.

— Валар дохаерис, — откликнулась она.

 _«Змея,_ — вновь подумал Квиберн. Короткая, но яркая мысль. Образ. _— Змея»._

***  
Квиберн некоторое время размышлял, стоит ли ему посвящать в происходящее Орхана, можно ли ему доверять. С одной стороны, это был наипростейший путь выяснить всю необходимую для него информацию, с другой — мог ли он быть вполне уверен, что Орхан одобрит этот план.

 _«Хотя Орхан сам, вероятно, знает, что Хунгар хочет выдвинуть свою кандидатуру в следующий раз, не такой уж он глупец»,_ — заключил Квиберн.

Орхан бы, безусловно, хотел избавиться от безумца Хунгара, но вряд ли желал, чтобы его имя связывали с его смертью. Это могло плохо сказаться на его репутации.

Квиберн покачал головой. Перед ним лежал листок пергамента, он то и дело опускал перо в чернильницу, записывая имена и прочерчивая искривлённые линии.

«Орхан» — зачеркнуть. Чем меньше подобных людей будет посвящено в происходящее, тем лучше. Это означало лишь одно — доверить всё детям, «пташкам», как любил называть их Варис, которые порой узнавали для него некоторую информацию. К тем, кто уже узнал про прошлое Хунгара. Квиберн загодя велел одному из них явиться к нему — их помощь никогда не будет лишней в таком деле.

Другое дело, что времени оставалось немного — нужно было закончить с этим делом как можно скорее, чтобы иметь возможность хотя бы ненадолго выдохнуть спокойно. Знать, что Серсея в относительной безопасности.

 _«Серсея»,_ — подумал он. Он вспомнил, как покинул её перед рассветом, пока она спала, сжав в руке амулет. Вспомнил, как засыпая она вновь потянулась к нему, прижалась губами к его щеке, сделала глубокий вдох и прошептала уже на выдохе:

— Вы пахнете домом...

Квиберн покачал головой, понимая, что сейчас не время размышлять о чём-то подобном. Сейчас он должен думать лишь о том, как защитить её.

— Вы меня звали? — прозвучал голос ребёнка за его спиной. Квиберн едва не вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Да, — ответил он, неспешно поворачиваясь и привычно изображая улыбку доброго дедушки. — За то, что пришёл так скоро, получишь дополнительную плату.

Смуглый чумазый мальчишка, которому на вид никак нельзя было дать больше десяти лет, безучастно кивнул, словно это его никак не беспокоило.

— Ты должен разузнать про Тонна, — принялся разъяснять Квиберн, — прозвище у него Рябой, потому что лицо изукрашено шрамами от оспин, он работает начальником охраны у Хунгара. Главное, что меня беспокоит — где его можно отыскать по вечерам, где он любит проводить свободное время. Можешь позвать на помощь остальных. Чем быстрее вы справитесь с этим, тем больше будет плата. Если управитесь к завтрашнему утру — получите вдвое больше.

Мальчик внимательно посмотрел на Квиберна, тот кинул ему онер, который тут же исчез в детской руке. Также бесшумно мальчик исчез. У самого же Квиберна было дело к одному из торговцев на рынке, который прежде снабжал его некоторыми ингредиентами для зелий. Он не сомневался: его просьба вряд ли покажется необычной.

***  
Все называли это заведение «Милости просим», одно из самых дорогих мест в Квохоре. Двери входили прямо на набережную. Квиберн действительно помнил таверну, которая на самом деле не имела никакого названия, но куда любили захаживать те, у кого золота в карманах было побольше — для всевозможного отребья, чернорабочих и воняющих рыбой и водорослями рыбаков существовали в городе места и попроще. И у них обычно всё же были названия.

«Милости просим» — не более, чем ирония, потому что «Катись отсюда, шлюхин сын» подошло бы куда больше.

Квиберн ещё на входе бросил хозяину две серебряных марки с отчеканенными на них козлами. За это он получил возможность занять один из свободных столов, ещё за четыре марки перед ним водрузили кружку эля, которую он вовсе не собирался пить, и полную тарелку хорошо прожаренного мяса, сдобренного большой порцией густой сливовой подливы. С места, занятого Квиберном, открывался отличный обзор на весь зал и можно было разглядеть каждого из посетителей.

— Тонн имеет привычку водить с собой охрану? — уточнил он у мальчишки, который искал для него информацию.

— Об этом я ничего не слышал, — мальчишка пожал плечами. — Говорят, он довольно самоуверен.

— Полагаю, домой он возвращается в одиночестве?

— Обычно его ждёт возница, который и отвозит его, куда велят. Иногда домой, иногда... — на губах мальчишки появилась совсем недетская улыбка. Квиберн тут же понял, о чём идёт речь.

 _«Если этот Тонн прихватит с собой парочку крепких ребят, мне придётся придумать что-то ещё»,_ — обеспокоенно подумал он, однако тут же одёрнул себя: рано было беспокоиться, не оценив происходящее собственными глазами.

Всё, чего он боялся — это вовсе не смерть и даже не возможные пытки, а то, что Серсея останется одна. Страшно было представить, что произойдёт в этом случае, и станет ли Орхан вступаться за неё просто так? Это вряд ли.

 _«Именно поэтому,_ — напомнил он себе, _— я должен быть предельно внимателен и осторожен»._

Впрочем, он почему-то подозревал, что так или иначе Ним не позволит случиться чему-то подобному. Она испытывала его, не так ли? Хотела посмотреть, как далеко он способен зайти.

Квиберн невольно огляделся, словно надеясь поймать насмешливый взгляд бездонных чёрных глаз, хотя и знал, что сегодня у Ним будет своя работа.

Его окружали громкие разговоры, стук посуды, мужской смех, скрежет столов и стульев, из-за соседнего стола послышался возмущённый, полный негодования возглас, когда кто-то из порядком набравшихся опрокинул на товарища кружку с каким-то пойлом.

Но всё это было малоинтересно, потому что Квиберн внимательно наблюдал за Тонном, сидевшим в толпе гуляк и сорившим золотом. Иногда тот вставал, слегка пошатываясь, словно матрос в сильную качку, и пол под ним и в самом деле скрипел как истерзанная морем палуба исхудавшего корабля.

Людей, как обычно, было предостаточно, и не нужно было быть обладателем могучего разума, чтобы по лицам большинства из них понять очевидное: это мужчины, которые видели смерть, они умеют и любят убивать.

По слухам, сам Тонн был не особенно отважен, хотя объёмы его и внушали уважение. 

_«Начальник охраны,_ — мысленно усмехнулся Квиберн, _— надо полагать, Хунгар и в самом деле не в своём уме»._

Однако, слава любым из богов, если они существуют, до сидящего в углу Квиберна никому не было никакого дела. Все были порядком пьяны, слишком увлечены беседой, а кое-кто уже принялся откровенно лапать за задницу девиц, что разносили еду и выпивку. Одна из них возмущённо ударила по руке какого-то из дружков Тонна, но было заметно, что возмущение наиграно: девица, очевидно, не отказалась бы заработать несколько серебряных марок.

За большими, покрытыми копотью окнами успело стемнеть, а Тонн, похоже, и не думал уходить. Хотя Квиберна в большей степени беспокоило не это, а поедет ли кто-нибудь из его друзей вместе с ним? Квиберн уже знал, что Тонн верен своим привычкам, однако нельзя всегда быть уверенным в людях и их пристрастиях. 

Ему предстояло выйти из этого душного, пропахшего потом и элем зала, чтобы иметь в последствии остаться незамеченным. Квиберн знал: Ним отвлечёт внимание возницы, а ему нужно было всего несколько секунд, чтобы оказаться внутри самой повозки.

Квиберн скользил между криво расставленных столов, поймав на себе несколько ленивых, почти отсутствующих взглядов. Он старался держаться подальше от коптящих на стенах факелов, чтобы кто-нибудь не принялся внимательно разглядывать его лицо и не сболтнул лишнего. Хотя и здесь ему повезло: он никогда не обладал запоминающейся внешностью.

_Он всегда был тенью._

Воздух вне таверны показался Квиберну особенно сладким: в нём мешались аромат травы, леса и моря. Густые, почти пьянящие ноты запаха свободы, знакомые с детства. Чёрный купол неба покрывали звёзды, чей далёкий свет растекался подобно молочной реке. Совсем другое небо, совсем другие звёзды. Всю жизнь проведя в Вестеросе, Квиберн всё ещё не мог до конца к этому привыкнуть.

Он неожиданно вспомнил о Марвине, успевшем порядком попутешествовать и которому подобное было явно не в новинку. 

_«Ну и где ты сейчас? Жив? Видны ли тебе красные огни?»_

Квиберн скользнул за угол — там его ждал небольшой, плотно завязанный мешок, который легко можно было спрятать под одеждой. Едва взяв его в руки, он ощутил внутри шевеление: значит, пока всё шло по плану.

Он повернул голову на звук, идущий от большой крытой повозки, стоящей неподалёку. Квиберн улыбнулся. Возница, как и следовало ожидать, вовсю шарил руками по гибкому телу Ним. Та довольно улыбалась, подбадривая его, призывно тёрлась бёдрами о его пах.

Возница порывисто прижал её к одной из дверей повозки, что-то страстно бормоча ей на ухо, пока она, хихикая, возилась с завязками на его штанах. Квиберн отступил в тень, стараясь оставаться незамеченным, и обогнул богато украшенную повозку с другой стороны. Он оглянулся ещё раз: вокруг не было ни души, а вознице очевидно было совсем не до того.

Дверь открылась тихо и бесшумно, пуская Квиберна в душный сумрак, насквозь пропахший сладковатым запахом цветочных духов, каковыми обычно пользовались женщины. Нога Квиберна погрузилась в мягкую подушку, которыми был устлан пол. Ткань была шёлковой и приятной на ощупь, прохладной. Снаружи он слышал рычание возницы и прерывистое, шумное дыхание Ним, которую он трахал, прислонив к двери. Повозка покачивалась от резких толчков. Лошади громко фыркали, то ли выражая обеспокоенность, то ли, напротив, насмехаясь над человеком, который регулярно стегал их кнутом.

Квиберна это нисколько не волновало: они лишь надеялся, что они успеют закончить до того, как из таверны выйдет Тонн и отделает юношу как следует. Он обернулся, ища место, в котором бы Тонн заметил его не сразу, и для этих целей отлично подошёл окутанный темнотой угол позади обитого мягкой тканью сиденья.

Ним коротко вскрикнула, и возница гортанно зарычал, повозку основательно качнуло вместе с сидящим внутри Квиберном. Тот ухмыльнулся: что ж, похоже, Ним хорошо знала своё дело.

И ему осталось лишь одно — дождаться, пока из таверны выберется Тонн, и надеяться, что тот и в самом деле будет один.

Квиберну показалось, что прошло приличное количество времени прежде, чем он услышал хрипловатый, слегка надтреснутый голос Тонна, обращавшегося, по всей видимости, к вознице. Пришлось отодвинуться подальше в темноту, чтобы не быть обнаруженным сразу. Однако Тонн оказался изрядно пьян, потому даже не глянул туда, где, сокрытый тенями, сидел человек.

Тонн уже принял удобную позу, стараясь не упасть, повозка двинулась и только тогда он ощутил холодные и цепкие пальцы, сжавшие его горло. Однако прежде, чем он успел как-то отреагировать или издать хоть звук, Квиберн предупредил, переходя на валирийский:

— Моя рука лежит на сонной артерии и ярёмной вене, — тихо, вкрадчиво проговорил он на валирийском. Его пальцы, в которых ощущалась неожиданная для человека его лет сила, слегка сжались, — один лишний звук, — ласковый, почти по-отечески заботливый шёпот, — и я превращу тебя в живой труп, не прилагая к тому особых усилий. Всё, на что ты будешь после этого способен, так это моргать глазами. Ты понял? Если понял, кивни. Медленно и осторожно, помни о моей руке на твоём горле.

Квиберн заметил короткое движение в полумраке, ощутил чужую дрожь. Тонн боялся, жутко боялся. И он был достаточно пьян, чтобы в случае чего быть не в состоянии быстро напасть на Квиберна.

— Ты призрак? — сдавленным хриплым шёпотом произнёс он, на мгновение забыв о предупреждении. Вместо ответа Квиберн почти бесшумно рассмеялся.

— Слушай дальше — и слушай внимательно. Тебе хорошо знакомы все входы и выходы, тайные лазы и прочие секреты дома Хангура, я прав? Кивни, — Квиберн вновь слегка сжал пальцы и услышал тихий жалобный скулёж. Его издавал мужчина, который мог бы в иной ситуации убить его одним ударом. Тонн медленно кивнул и тихо всхлипнул, словно огромный младенец. — Хорошо, — вновь почти ласково заговорил Квиберн, хотя в голосе его всё равно слышался металл и присущая ему жёсткость, — это значит, что ты мог бы показать мне его план.

Кажется, до Тонна начало доходить, к чему клонит Квиберн и он, похоже, начал немного соображать, из-за чего затряс головой, опомнившись только после того, как короткая вспышка боли пронзила его затылок.

— Я сказал: никаких лишних звуков и движений. Я не прошу тебя убивать его... — добавил Квиберн чуть тише. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты просто отдал одному человеку детально нарисованную схему здания, — он осторожно поставил рядом с Тонном небольшой мешок и он пояснил тем же притворно-заботливым голосом, — это королевская кобра.

Квиберн потряс мешок свободной рукой, внутри послышалось знакомое копошение и тихое шипение.

Осознав, рядом с чем находится рядом, Тонн попытался мгновенно отпрянуть, но вовремя передумал. Квиберн слышал, как участилось его дыхание, ощутил как по руке текут капли чужого пота, а после в ноздри ударил резкий запах — Тонн обмочился. Квиберн едва не рассмеялся, но всё-таки смог сдержаться.

— Сейчас она безопасна, однако, полагаю, тебе прекрасно известно, на что способны подобные создания.

— Он узнает... он... — зашептал, шмыгая носом и невольно стараясь держаться подальше от мешка, Тонн.

— Никто ничего не узнает, — фыркнул Квиберн. — Но я показал тебе эту змею вот зачем: их существует достаточно, и одну из них может обнаружить у себя в комнате одна из твоих жён или любой из твоих детей... Или ты сам, — после короткой паузы добавил Квиберн. — Если, конечно, посланный мной человек не получит от тебя плана дома Хунгара.

— Призрак, призрак... — тонким, кастрированным страхом голосом заговорил Тонн.

— Тише, — на этот раз чуть более разражённо произнёс Квиберн. Сам он был абсолютно спокоен, не испытывая ни волнения, ни страха, вообще практически никаких эмоций, однако будет лучше, чтобы Тонн посчитал, будто он теряет терпение. — Просто пораскинь мозгами, хоть их и немного.

Тонн молчал, продолжая тяжело и судорожно дышать.

— Завтра, Тонн. Завтра вечером в той же таверне ты выйдешь на задний двор и отдашь то, о чём я тебя попросил. Обдумай всё — и обдумай хорошенько. И не пытайся позвать на помощь своих головорезов. Помни о своей жизни, помни о жизни своих детей. И помни о змее, — короткая пауза, — а теперь окликни возницу и вели ему остановиться.

Тонн, шумно сглотнув, так и поступил. Он не успел ничего сказать и даже сделать, когда Квиберн ударил его ребром ладони, заставив отключиться. Ему вовсе не хотелось, чтобы Тонн, охваченный ужасом и гневом, устроил погоню. Пускай немного отдохнёт. Он был достаточно пьян, чтобы возница подумал: его господин просто отключился.

Скрипнула маленькая дверца, через которую Квиберн и выскользнул в темноту, прихватив с собой тот самый мешок, чтобы не оставлять после себя никаких следов. Разумеется, он мог и не брать его с собой, однако достаточно хорошо знал людей и понимал — те лучше всего осознают реальность угрозы только в тот момент, когда видят её своими собственными глазами. В конце концов, слова — лишь ветер.

Квиберн нырнул в один из узких переулков. Он некоторое время петлял по узким улицам, пытаясь запутать следы. Он мог бы выкинуть змею в ближайшем тёмном месте или и вовсе бросить в воду, но, будучи человеком практичным, он посчитал, что та вполне может пригодиться для дальнейшей работы.

Сам Квиберн сделал всё, что просила от него Ним, остальное оставалось на её совести. Впрочем, не приходилось сомневаться, что жить Хунгару оставалось недолго.

Тонну, надо полагать, тоже.

***  
Когда Квиберн рассказал Серсее о том, каким образом он видит нормальные роды, она несколько удивилась, но всё равно внимательно выслушала его.

— Большинство... нет, все женщины, — исправил самого себя Квиберн, — кричат во время родов. Безусловно, в этом нет ничего странного. И я даже согласен с тем, что крики облегчают боль, но причина лишь в одном: в наши лёгкие, — он коснулся рукой своей груди, — поступает излишнее количество воздуха, вызывающее в итоге... перенасыщение, пожалуй, что так.

Квиберн смотрел Серсее в глаза, желая знать, понимает ли она то, о чём он говорит. 

— Продолжайте, — велела Серсея.

— Вопреки некоторым убеждениям, это не так полезно, как кажется, потому что по этой причине учащается сердцебиение и дыхание, к тому же вы будете расходовать лишнюю энергию, которую можно направить в нужное русло: на выталкивание детей из вашего лона. К тому же, у вас появится возможность самостоятельно контролировать процесс.

— Это звучит... весьма необычно, я бы сказала, — откликнулась Серсея, явно задумавшись, — однако ход ваших мыслей мне нравится. Мейстер Пицель никогда не говорил мне подобного, хотя он помог появиться на свет каждому из моих детей.

Квиберн слегка поморщился от упоминания этого глупого, трусливого ничтожества.

— Лишь поэтому я вам и рассказал об этом, — наконец признался он. — Большинство женщин, разумеется, теряют самообладание, когда доходит до дела, но я прекрасно понимаю, что вы — не большинство. 

Серсея милостиво улыбнулась. Из уст кого-то другого это прозвучало бы как незатейливая лесть, однако она, видимо, нисколько не сомневалась в том, что Квиберн именно так и думает.

— У меня есть вопрос, — произнесла Серсея чуть тише. — У меня есть шанс пережить эти роды? 

Квиберн удивился сказанному. Он посмотрел на Серсею с недоумением, а затем заверил её тем заботливым тоном, который был ему свойственен, отличие заключалось лишь в том, что в отношении Серсеи забота его была совершенно искренней:

— Нисколько не сомневаюсь в этом. Безусловно, риски при родах всегда есть, этого нельзя отрицать, но рядом с вами буду я. Конечно, я принял немного родов за всю свою жизнь, однако, могу заверить, имею довольно широкие познания в медицине, чтобы справиться с любыми возникшими сложностями. 

Серсея покачала головой.

— Вы пытаетесь успокоить меня, но прекрасно понимаете, о чём я говорю. Вам известно, что я уже не молода. 

— О, поверьте, иной раз рожать доводится и старухам. И выживать после этого. А вы далеко не старуха, ваша милость, — усмехнулся он. — Доверьтесь мне, и мы с вами пройдём этот путь до самого конца. 

Квиберн увидел сомнение во взгляде Серсеи, но она ничего не произнесла вслух. Впрочем, сомнение — это нормально, посчитал он, на её месте и в её возрасте могла бы переживать любая женщина, когда речь шла о том, чтобы произвести на свет сразу двоих детей. Но Квиберн и в самом деле верил в то, что его королева способна ещё и не на такое.

***  
Ним с той самой ночи Квиберн больше не видел, хотя порой ему казалось, что он ловит чей-то насмешливый, тёмный взгляд в толпе. Он не испытывал страха тогда, как не испытывал его и теперь, но порой ему казалось, что воздух вокруг словно становится гуще и плотнее — так, как это подчас бывает перед приближающейся грозой.

Он не знал, подозревал ли Орхан Квиберна в причастности к смерти Хунгара, но он в любом случае промолчал. Хотя с чего ему было возмущаться? Хунгар был безумцем, и был его противником — теперь, когда он умер во сне, ничего не помешает Орхану одержать победу в выборах, которые тянулись уже месяц.

— Вы убили его? — об этом спросила только Серсея, внимательно глядя Квиберну в глаза, в уголках её губ тогда теплилась улыбка. 

— Я бы сказал, это сделала сама судьба, — несколько уклончиво ответил Квиберн, хотя в словах его и не было лжи. В конце концов, он и в самом деле не убивал Хунгара лично, пусть и сделал бы это, возникни такая необходимость. — Судьба, ваша милость, иногда способна преподносить приятные сюрпризы.

Серсея хмыкнула, скользнула пальцами по кромке кубка в некоторой задумчивости, после сделала долгий глоток.

— И этот... Тонн, — она припомнила имя после короткой паузы, — говорят, он сломал себе шею.

— Он был пьян, — Квиберн лишь развёл руками в стороны. — Вышел облегчиться на задний двор таверны — и...

— В любом случае, я хотела сказать, что рада тому. И... спасибо вам, — Серсея протянула ему руку. Квиберн моментально отреагировал, обхватив пальцами её ладонь, а после прижался к ней губами. Жест выглядел почти привычным. Серсея слегка пожала его пальцы в ответ.

 _«Авюи джоррааелан»_ [1], — неожиданно захотелось сказать Квиберну. Сказать именно так. Может быть, от того, что это всегда было правдой, и он сделал всё ради своей королевы.

Он не был наивным или безумным, прекрасно понимая, что Серсея отнюдь не влюблена в него, да и с чего бы? Однако ему доставало и того, что он имел теперь. Квиберн всегда умел довольствоваться малым.

Вскоре Квиберн озаботился тем, чтобы нанять ещё пару служанок, дабы те занимались порядком, а также помогали Серсее. Кроме того, он посчитал нужным отыскать человека, который будет пробовать всю еду перед тем, как она попадёт к ней. Квиберн не думал, конечно, что здесь её могут отравить — особенно сейчас, после смерти Хунгара — но он предпочитал предотвратить даже малейшую опасность, чем потом иметь дело с последствиями.

Серсея, как ему порой казалось, забыла и о Дейенерис, и о Марвине. По крайней мере, вскоре она перестала задавать ему вопросы ещё три месяца назад. Но Квиберн прекрасно понимал: не всегда можно избавиться от проблемы, просто выкинув ту из своей головы.

 _«Возможно, он сгинул где-то на подступах к Валирии. В этом бы не было ничего удивительного»,_ — размышлял он, боясь признаться самому себе, что не хочет его смерти на самом деле. Он хотел, чтобы Марвин вернулся — с Дейенерис или без неё.

Квиберн посмотрел на пробирку с кровью Эйемона, которую хранил в подобии лаборатории, которую некогда выделил ему для работы Орхан. Здесь же он обычно принимал больных. Он подумал, что ничего не потеряет, если завтра же испробует её на одном из своих пациентов, что умирал от того, что обычно именовали «чёрной болезнью».

Кожа его становилась тонкой как пергамент, он неуклонно терял вес, испытывал кошмарные боли и его постоянно тошнило. И Квиберн знал, что увидит в его внутренностях, когда тот умрёт — чёрные опухоли, пожиравшие его заживо. Именно поэтому в Цитадели эта болезнь и получила такое название. Так чем рискует тот самый мужчина, если Квиберн попробует испытать на нём новое зелье, основанное на крови Эйемона Таргариена?

Звук скрипнувшей двери заставил Квиберна обернуться так резко, что голова пошла кругом, а перед глазами заплясали чёрные точки. На пороге лаборатории стоял темнокожий мужчина, и Квиберн поначалу принял его за очередного пациента. Прежде, чем он успел открыть рот, мужчина хмуро поинтересовался:

— Вы мейстер Квиберн? — по выговору — и цвету кожи — стало очевидно, что для гонца общий язык не являлся родным. Произнесена фраза эта была тем тоном, которым обычно кредитор испрашивает с должника денег, но Квиберн не стал обращать на это внимания. 

— Виновен. Чем могу вам помочь?

Мужчина протянул плотно свёрнутый пергамент. 

— Меня отправил ваш друг. Мейстер Марвин, не желая доверять послание воронам. 

— Далёкий, должно быть, путь. Я вам что-то должен? — поинтересовался Квиберн, принимая письмо.

— Нет, — гонец покачал головой. — Он щедро мне заплатил за услуги. Во славу Владыки Света!

Квиберн осмотрел письмо. Печать была не сломана, это точно. Хотя Квиберна и несколько позабавил тот факт, что Марвин поставил печать Цитадели на своё письмо. Конечно, он по-прежнему являлся архимейстером, однако сейчас его действия имели мало отношения к тому, что мог бы одобрить Конклав. Скорее даже наоборот.

 _«Если их всех не выкосила чума»,_ — сказал самому себе Квиберн. Но судя по доходившим до него из Вестероса слухам, эпидемия серой чумы отступала, пусть и продолжала пожинать свою страшную жатву.

— Я вам ещё понадоблюсь? — гонец вырвал Квиберна из размышлений. Тот вновь задумался на мгновение.

— У вас есть возможность отправить мейстеру Марвину мой ответ? 

Квиберн хотел написать ему небольшое письмо о том, что как обстоят дела в Квохоре, и о том, что подарок Марвина работает. Может быть, сказать пару слов о запланированном эксперименте с кровью мейстера Эйемона, о котором он размышлял — страшно подумать! —несколько месяцев. Прежде он действовал более решительно.

— Сожалею, — развёл руками гонец, обрывая надежду Квиберна отправить ответное послание, — в данный момент никто не знает, где точно находится мейстер и жрица Кинвара. Они не оставили нам координат.

 _«Кинвара... Значит, он совершенно точно добрался до Волантиса»,_ — понял Квиберн.

— Что ж, значит, вы свободны, — коротко сказал он вслух. Вероятно, с Марвином они смогут связаться только в случае успеха затеянного мероприятия. Или если он, по меньше мере, выберется из Валирии живым.

Когда гонец покинул помещение, Квиберн запер главный вход и вышел на задний двор, упиравшийся в глухой тупик. Здесь смешивались запахи нечистот и сладковатого смолянистого аромата сосен. До леса было рукой подать, если, конечно, перебраться через оборонительную стену.

Квиберн сломал печать и торопливо развернул пергамент. Глаза его расширились от удивления.

***  
— Письмо? О, я уж думала, что ваш друг погиб, — заметила Серсея, когда Квиберн рассказал ей о том, что получил вести от Марвина. 

Сейчас живот её был таким, что становилось очевидным: до родов остались, вероятно, не так много времени, пусть срок ещё и не подошёл.

— Могу я почитать то, что там написано? — спросила она. Но, конечно, это был не вопрос, а приказ. Квиберн прекрасно это понимал. Он протянул Серсее свёрнутый пергамент.

_«Дорогой друг!_

_Полагаю, ты уже успел похоронить меня? Не знаю, обрадует ли тебя известие о том, что я жив, но, тем не менее, считаю должным сообщить тебе об этом. Похоже, путешествие затянется чуть дольше, чем я планировал, но это и к лучшему. Иногда мне кажется, что меня ведут сами боги, уж не знаю, какие. Я помню, ты не любишь полагаться на судьбу и высшие силы, однако..._

_Впрочем, к чему тебе мои рассуждения? Спешу сказать, что до Волантиса я добрался пусть и не без некоторых сложностей, но в целости и сохранности, чего не скажешь о нанятых мною в Квохоре людях. Но одна цель мною уже достигнута, пусть это заняло и немало времени._

_Кинвара милостиво оказала мне помощь, и теперь у нас хотя бы есть корабль, который доставит нас туда, где всё должно начаться по-настоящему. Впрочем, мне придётся задержаться на континенте по ряду причин._

_Дело в том, что я имел интереснейший разговор с некоторыми из красных жрецов (они сопротивлялись даже решению Верховной Жрицы отправиться со мной). Поначалу они яростно отговаривали меня от, по их мнению, губительной мысли отправиться на руины Валирии. Уж они-то не дураки и знают, какие опасности можно встретить в Дымном море._

_И разговор этот стал причиной, по которой я решил несколько изменить некоторые детали в своём плане. Надеюсь, что не совершил ошибки._

_Думаю, ты помнишь о таком человеке как Герион Ланнистер. Тот, что отправился в Валирию на поиски Светлого рёва, родового меча дома Ланнистеров. Валирийского меча. Не буду вдаваться в детали известной тебе истории, однако скажу кое-что интересное: долгое время считалось, что след его обрывается как раз в Волантисе. Не знаю, насколько тщательно лорд Тайвин занимался поисками младшего брата, однако сейчас, когда его следы уже казалось бы остыли, мне удалось найти возможную нить, которая сможет привести к нему._

_Думаю, он всё ещё жив, и, кажется, просто не пожелал, чтобы его отыскали. Однако это собираюсь сделать я. Я заглядывал в свечу, и она подсказывает мне, что Герион Ланнистер ещё может нам пригодиться, если годы жизни в добровольном изгнании не ожесточили его. Когда я закончу это письмо, то отправлю с гонцом, которому доверяю. Он служитель Владыки Света. Я не хочу отправлять послание с вороном._

_Завтра же на рассвете я отправляюсь по следу лорда Гериона с Кинварой, которая обещала помочь его найти. Скорее всего, он не так далеко, как все думали (впрочем, так можно сказать о каждом, кто находится в мире живых, а не за порогом смерти), и осел где-то в землях Долгого Лета. Когда ты получишь это письмо, то я уже наверняка либо погибну, либо буду на пути к Валирии — вместе с Герионом Ланнистером или без оного._

_Как бы там ни было, береги себя. И Серсею, раз на то есть твоё желание._

_Марвин»._

— Как долго шло это письмо? — Серсея настолько растерялась, прочитав о своём дяде, которого и сама, по всей видимости, долгое время считала мёртвым.

Квиберн пожал плечами.

— Сложно сказать. По всей видимости, не один месяц. 

На лицо Серсеи набежала тень.

— Дядя Гери... — проговорила она и замолчала на короткое мгновение, всё ещё осмысляя прочитанное. — Все мы полагали, что он сгинул там. Мой отец искал его, и искал всеми доступными средствами, однако в Волантисе его следы действительно терялись, как и написано в этом письме.

— Я знаю. Однако, как видите, возможно, есть надежда. Вы рады? — поинтересовался Квиберн.

— Сложно сказать, — честно призналась Серсея. — Хотя я до сих пор помню его лицо. И его подарок Роберту, сделанный им в день свадьбы... Его улыбку, которая была так похожа на улыбку Джейме.

Серсея вцепилась пальцами в подлокотники кресла, словно желая унять непрошеную дрожь.

— Зачем он понадобился Марвину? Что ему нужно от него? — недоумевала она, посмотрев на письмо, что теперь лежало на столе. 

— Этого мы не узнаем, пока Марвин нам об этом не расскажет. Либо сам лорд Герион. В любом случае, если он встанет на нашу сторону, это будет очень даже хорошо. Вы так не считаете?

— Согласна. Однако он всегда благоволил к Тириону... 

— Но это было до всего, что Тирион сделал, — резонно напомнил Квиберн. — Уверен, младший брат вашего отца, пусть и добрый человек, но всё-таки разумный.

Квиберну показалось, что это несколько успокоило Серсею, но расслабляться по этому поводу было рано. В конце концов, если это письмо шло так долго, то, возможно, Марвин уже отправился в обратный путь. И с ним мог быть не только Герион, но и Дейенерис.

Они оба это прекрасно это понимали, и пока оставалось только ждать. 

***  
Из дрёмы Квиберна вырвал вскрик, который показался ему особенно громким в темноте наступающей ночи. Он подскочил на постели, отбрасывая одеяло в сторону. Сердце его колотилось, потому что тот крик был полон боли.

Когда он принялся одеваться, в дверь комнаты отчаянно забарабанили.

— Мейстер! Мейстер! — это был голос одной из служанок, который помогали Серсее. — Отворите, мейстер, кажется, миледи готова произвести дитя!

Ещё один крик сверху.

 _«Слишком рано, срок ещё не подошёл»,_ — размышлял Квиберн, отворяя дверь. Ему и самому неожиданно стало страшно, хотя он и понимал, что сейчас совсем не время для этого. Служанка замерла с поднятой рукой и повторила:

— Прошу вас, поторопитесь! 

— Ступай обратно, передай госпоже, что я скоро явлюсь, — спокойно ответил он, несмотря на охватившее его волнение, едва ли не дрожь. — Согрей воды и принеси чистых полотенец! — бросил он ей уже вслед.

Нет, он нужен был Серсее, нужен был её детям, потому что сейчас от него зависели их жизни, поэтому он не имел никакого права на то, чтобы испытывать ужас и волнение.

Квиберн собирал инструменты, которые с некоторых пор хранил в своих покоях, зная, что скоро подойдёт срок родов. И всё же он не ожидал, что всё случится так скоро. 

_«Ещё две луны,_ — вновь подумал он, торопливо поднимаясь по лестнице в покои Серсеи, _— я ждал их через две луны»._

— Прошу прощения, ваше величество, — сказал он, заходя в полумрак комнаты. — Я счёл нужным взять с собой всё, что может нам сейчас пригодиться.

Он посмотрел на бледное, покрытое испариной лицо Серсеи. В глазах её были боль и отчаяние. Квиберну вновь стало жутко.

— Будь вы прокляты! — зло, задыхаясь выкрикнула он. — Почему вас не было так долго?

Она словно не услышала, что именно говорил ей Квиберн. 

— Дышите глубоко, как я вас учил. Так вам будет легче.

Квиберн порадовался, что голос его по-прежнему звучал заботливо и спокойно. Всё, о чём он мог думать сейчас — это жизнь, её жизнь, которую он не отдаст никакому богу. Чего бы это не стоило, Квиберн не позволит ей умереть.

Он велел ей слегка приподнять таз, подкладывая под неё дополнительную простыню, и Серсея покорно выполнила его просьбу. Казалось, время от времени она отключалась от происходящего, не воспринимала его. Однако пугало Квиберна вовсе не это.

 _«Она не должна истечь кровью»,_ — сказал он самому себе. И на простыню выплеснулись, забрызгав бёдра Серсеи, отходящие воды.

— Кровь! — в панике вскрикнула, не имея возможности что-либо рассмотреть, и тут же возвращаясь в реальный мир. 

— Воды, — спокойно поправил её Квиберн. — Не стоит переживать, пока всё идёт нормально.

Служанка принесла стопку полотенец и таз с тёплой водой, как и просил Квиберн. Он сам принялся раскладывать всё необходимое на ближайшем столе.

— Не переживать! Что бы вы понимали, — на этот раз Серсея не закричала, а зарычала, как самая настоящая львица. Квиберн перехватил её руку, и она оставила на его коже красные полосы от ногтей. Но Квиберн даже не вздрогнул — просто не почувствовал боли.

— Я буду с вами до конца, ваше величество. Обещаю, я сделаю всё для вас и ваших детей. Возможное и невозможное тоже, — заверил он.

Вместо ответа Серсея сделала вдох-выдох снова так, как учил её Квиберн. 

— Ради богов, выполните своё обещание, — спустя несколько минут прошептала она, закрывая глаза. 

— Не ради богов, — откликнулся Квиберн. Он надеялся, что голос его всё также мягок и спокоен. — Ради вас, моя королева.

Из-под закрытых век Серсеи потекли слёзы. Пальцы её вцепились в простынь так, что послышался треск ткани. Квиберн коротко вдохнул и выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями и силами — и его собственное волнение, которое ему редко доводилось испытывать, все его опасения резко отступили, словно тёмная глубина моря разом поглотила все его переживания.

— Вы слышите это, Квиберн? — едва слышно прошептала Серсея. Квиберну пришлось наклониться, чтобы услышать, о чём она говорит.

— О чём вы, ваша милость?

— Песня... Звук... Его издаёт кристалл...

Взгляд Квиберна упал на тот самый амулет, который висел на шее Серсеи — теперь она редко снимала его, не сняла и сейчас. Он хотел было сказать, что ничего не слышит, однако спустя мгновение глаза его расширились: Серсея была права — кристалл и в самом деле пел.

Мягко, спокойно, то был голос матери. Матери Квиберна, матери Серсеи, всех матерей, сколько их не есть на этом свете.

Матери самого мира. И эта мать пела им колыбельную, желая успокоить всех своих детей.

Тихая песня уносилась вверх, разливалась по комнате, и Квиберн впервые ощутил невероятную силу, что исходила от этого кристалла, от Серсеи... и даже от него самого. Вот-вот должно было свершиться нечто невероятное, что навсегда изменит их жизни.

И на крыльях удивительной песни, на крыльях силы, движущей Вселенную, дети Серсеи устремились в этот исстрадавшийся мир.

[1] Я тебя люблю


	12. Эпилог (Марвин I)

Корабль, обломки которого покоились у покрытого чёрной копотью берега, напоминал гниющий труп, выплывший из чумного барака. «…ёв» — единственное, что осталось от имени этого судна, некогда принадлежавшего Гериону Ланнистеру и названного в честь меча, за которым он и отправился в путь.

— Красивый был город. Когда-то, — Марвин услышал почти весёлый голос Гериона за спиной и медленно обернулся, выдавив из себя подобие усмешки. Герион продолжил, хотя веселье в его голосе сменила задумчивость, — желал бы я увидеть Орос во времена расцвета Валирии. Раньше этот город сложно было назвать одним из прибежищ для потерпевших кораблекрушение.

Марвин промолчал. Ему не хуже Гериона было известно о том, что прежде Орос своим блеском и великолепием почти не уступал столице. Пожалуй, тогда его можно было сравнить со Староместом.

Мысль о Староместе вернула Марвина к воспоминаниям о Цитадели, которые заставили его пренебрежительно поморщиться. Вероятно, Конклав заклеймил его предателем ещё с того момента, как он решил оказать помощь и поддержку Дейенерис, но всё же не смог предотвратить беды.

 _«Это он свёл её с ума»_ , — рука его невольно сжалась в кулак.

— Вы что-то сказали, мейстер? — вновь послышался голос Гериона, о присутствии которого Марвин на мгновение забыл. Теперь тот выглядел несколько озабоченным. Марвин порадовался тому, что полумрак частично скрадывает выражение его лица, которое в тот момент было тёмным — тёмным от намерений и мыслей.

— Нет, милорд.

— Никакой я не милорд, сколько уж раз я напоминал вам об этом, — вновь рассмеялся он, уперев руки в бока. — По крайней мере, теперь, после всего, что случилось.

Боковым зрением Марвин заметил, что Герион нахмурился, явно о чём-то задумавшись. Что ж, он был тому только рад: порой болтовня изрядно раздражала.

Их с Кинварой путь к Землям Долгого Лета лежал через Дымное море. Команда корабля, отчалившего из Волантиса, состояла из нескольких стражей — молчаливых, с татуированными лицами рабов, которых называли не иначе как Огненной рукой, и послушников, вызвавшихся следовать за Кинварой.

— И кто же останется вместо вас? — поинтересовался Марвин, когда они по сходням поднимались на корабль с огненно-красными парусами. В свете солнца казалось, что судно и в самом деле охвачено пламенем. Это это ощущение усиливали оранжевые плащи стражей, снующих по палубе.

— Беннеро, — откликнулась Кинвара, принимая помощь Марвина и опираясь на его руку. С уст её не сходила улыбка, — как всегда, когда я вынуждена отлучиться.

Марвин криво усмехнулся, успев наслушаться проповедей этого жутковатого человека и уяснив, что у того, пожалуй, было два излюбленных слова: Рок и Тьма. Их он повторял раз за разом.

И невозможно было не вспомнить исступлённую, где-то даже жутковатую речь жреца Владыки Света, когда по правому борту показались красные огни Валирии, манившие к себе. Они взывали к человеческой душе, обещали могущество и силу.

 _«Бездна бездну призывает»,_ [1] — мелькнуло в голове Марвина, заворожено глядящего на потусторонний, казавшийся неземным кроваво-красный свет, пылающий над осколками разрушенной Валирии.

В тот момент он был даже рад тому, что корабль сменил курс, направившись к берегам Земель Долгого Лета, где им предстояло отыскать Гериона Ланнистера. Прежде Марвин знал, что следы самого младшего брата Тайвина терялись в Волантисе. По прошествии более, чем десяти лет, некоторые до сих пор припоминали сумасшедшего иноземца, который намеревался добраться до Валирии, обещая любому, кто отправится с ним, несметные богатства.

— Тайвин сказал, что это «приключения дурака». Знаете, мейстер, у него было такое лицо… ну, обычное лицо моего вечносерьёзного и озабоченного собственной репутацией брата. Ха-ха, — Герион коротко рассмеялся, когда Марвин спросил его о том, что же в итоге произошло. — Но я всё-таки Ланнистер, а значит — тот ещё упрямый осёл, хоть и считался самым безрассудным из детей лорда Титоса. Ко мне никогда не относились серьёзно. Может быть, поэтому я сочувствовал Тириону — просто мог понять, каково ему порой приходится. Ведь он, ко всему прочему, родился карликом!

Герион произнёс это весело, хотя в голосе его всё равно отчётливо слышалась горечь.

— Удивительно, что вам удалось отыскать меня, — постарался как можно скорее сменить тему Герион. Марвин пристально разглядывал его: пережитое им, оставило на лице свой отпечаток, и Герион заметно состарился за прошедшие годы. Так же, как и его старший брат Тайвин, он уже начинал лысеть, под зелёными глазами залегли тени. Хотя улыбка его по-прежнему казалась искренней, она то и дело озаряла его бледное лицо, возвращая к жизни того жизнерадостного мужчину, которым он был когда-то.

— Не сказал бы, что это было очень уж просто, — признался Марвин. — Нам потребовалось на это почти два месяца, милорд.

Герион замахал руками, расхохотался и неожиданно стал выглядеть моложе лет на пятнадцать. Человеком, который вполне мог сойти за старшего брата Серсеи и Джейме, а не за их дядю.

— Я не лорд, и уж не точно не стоит ко мне так обращаться, — запротестовал он. — Прошу вас. Просто Герион.

Марвин согласился, хотя привычка обращаться к высокородным людям «милорд» всё же давала о себе знать. И Герион каждый раз поправлял его. Это почти превратилось в их небольшую традицию, странную и бессмысленную, но порой Марвин находил в этом своё очарование.

— Могу я узнать, увенчалась ли успехом ваша экспедиция? — вмешалась в их разговор Кинвара, пусть все и понимали, что ответ на этот вопрос был очевиден.

— Смотря, что считать успехом, — тень улыбки вновь легла на лицо Гериона, — если мы говорим о поисках меча, то увы. Однако я остался жив — это ли не счастье? До Валирии я так и не добрался — корабль потерпел крушение у Ороса, я и несколько членов команды чудом выжили, — Герион помолчал, словно что-то обдумывая, — в итоге я и оказался здесь, до Риоса рукой подать. Вы видели обгоревшие руины?

Марвин неопределённо пожал плечами, Кинвара продолжала внимательно смотреть на него, словно пытаясь проникнуть в его помыслы. Но Гериону, Марвин это знал, было нечего скрывать — он, в отличие от большинства Ланнистеров, которых Марвин никогда особенно не любил, был человеком честным, искренним и открытым. Неудивительно, что он смеялся над Киваном, ставшим тенью Тайвина, и потешался над серьёзностью самого Тайвина. Трое его братьев отправились к праотцам, прошли через обшарпанную деревянную дверь и блуждали ныне в темноте бесконечных коридоров смерти.

— И я… я остался, — признался Герион, — как видите, даже неплохо устроился. Единственное, о чём я беспокоюсь по сей день — так это о судьбе Джой, которая была совсем крохой, когда я отправился в путь. Ей сейчас должно быть не больше четырнадцати… если она жива. Наверное, она превратилась в красивую юную девушку.

Герион внимательно посмотрел в лицо Марвина, а затем в лицо Кинвары. Они сидели под сводами небольшого глиняного дома, возведённого неподалёку от руин Риоса. Жил он здесь не один — это было небольшое поселение, состоявшее преимущественно из потерпевших крушение у берегов Валирии моряков.

Некогда Земли Долгого Лета сильно пострадали из-за обрушившегося на Валирию Рока. Города, леса, даже сами горы пылали, кипящее море утаскивало в свою пучину тех, кого не успел уничтожить огонь. Ныне лысые склоны обрастали зеленью, в лесах вновь появилось зверья, однако и по сей день можно было услышать под ногой хруст чьи-то обгоревших костей, которые каким-то чудом не обратились в прах за четыреста прошедших с того дня лет. Но Марвина беспокоило вовсе не это.

— Почему вы не вернулись? — спросил он Гериона. — Что мешало вам отправиться назад в Вестерос?

Лицо Гериона на этот раз исказила почти болезненная гримаса.

— Я не могу, — тихо признался он. — Не имею права.

— Что же вам мешает?

— Я привязан к этому месту. Каждый, кто увидел красные огни… не может повернуть назад, — пояснил он. Звучало это несколько нелепо, однако Марвину стало не по себе от сказанного Герионом. Неужто он и в самом деле лишился рассудка, увидев призраков Четырнадцати огней по ту сторону Дымного моря? Хотя на сумасшедшего Герион вовсе не походил. Лишь на человека, который лишился всякой надежды на спасение. — Понимаете? Если вы увидели эти огни, вы прокляты, можете позабыть о доме.

Марвин бросил быстрый взгляд на Кинвару. Та улыбалась, глядя на Гериона, словно человек, знающий больше, чем все прочие. Её, очевидно, вовсе не пугал зловещий смысл произнесённых им слов.

— Она _призывает_ , — сказал Герион, и Марвин вздрогнул: он тоже подумал об этом, издали увидев тот самый красный свет, мешавшийся с чернотой у самой линии горизонта. — Знаете, я никогда не верил во всю эту магию, для меня это было не более, чем досужие россказни необразованных рыбаков. А я, что бы обо мне не думал Тайвин, всё же был сыном лорда и имел куда более разумное представление об окружавшем меня мире. Моим образованием, в конце концов, занимался мейстер из Цитадели. Так я говорил себе… до той самой неожиданной бури, из-за которой я и оказался здесь.

Он шумно выдохнул, взял в руки стакан, наполненный жуткой на вкус мутноватой крепкой брагой. Кажется, он даже не пьянел от этого напитка.

— Я пытался покинуть Земли Долгого Лета, как и некоторые из выживших членов моей команды… Они, — неопределённо ткнул рукой на дверь Герион, очевидно имея ввиду других немногочисленных жителей поселения, — предупреждали и их, и меня. Однако проклятие… оно не позволило нам уйти. За это мы расплачиваемся до сих пор. И вы не сможете, — сказал он Марвину и Кинваре, — теперь вы и ваша команда будете коротать здесь остаток дней, если успели посмотреть _по ту сторону_. Если вы ощутили _их_ силу. Вы слышали зов погибшей Валирии, биение её огненного сердца. Не так ли? Я прав? Теперь ни у кого из нас нет иного пути — лишь остаться здесь или двинуться навстречу собственной судьбе. Ведь рано или поздно красные огни призовут нас на отравленные руины.

Марвин не отвечал, вместо него заговорила Кинвара. Она осторожно потянулась к нему, касаясь его руки своей собственной. Жест этот выглядел успокаивающим, и Марвин знал — у неё были горячие ладони. Горячие, словно внутри неё горело пламя.

— Вы не должны бояться, Герион, — негромко, спокойно проговорила она, — как не боимся и мы. Вы знаете, кто я такая?

— Верховная Жрица из Храма Бога Огня, что в Волантисе, — медленно ответил Герион.

— Всё так. И Владыка Света сможет провести и вас, и меня, и мейстера Марвина сквозь эту тьму, — продолжала она. — Вам нечего бояться, пока Огненное Сердце пребывает рядом с нами, он не позволит обитающим во мраке демонам добраться до нас. Ваше проклятье не будет иметь никакой силы.

Герион нахмурился, а после перевернул руки, внимательно разглядывая собственные ладони, кожа на которых некогда была полностью сожжена. Теперь там были застарелые шрамы.

— Некоторые из них сгорели дотла, — почти шептал он. Глаза его уставились в одну точку. — Они даже не успели понять, что происходит. Сначала пришла лихорадка, а потом они сгорали изнутри, вспыхивали, словно начинённые диким огнём, а из их тел вываливались эти огромные черви… Я получил ожоги, пытаясь спасти одного из бедняг, а после более не решался покидать это место. У некоторых из живущих здесь выпадают волосы, ногти и даже зубы, кожа покрывается пятнами и кровоподтёками, тело не приемлет пищи. Я и сам, как видите, практически лишился волос, и с каждым годом чувствую себя всё более скверно. Это наше наказание за то, что мы дерзнули бросить вызов таящимся по ту сторону Дымного моря силам. Не буду спорить, что подобное существование успело мне опостылеть, и я не раз думал покончить с этим, но… Сложно сказать, что же меня останавливало.

— Владыка Света направил нас к вам, и Владыка Света по сей день сохранял вам жизнь для чего-то более великого, — почти торжественно, голосом проповедницы произнесла Кинвара. Она вновь обхватила его руки своими, большими пальцами мягко, круговыми движениями поглаживая старые шрамы на ладонях. — Это — печать Р`глора, Бог Огня оставил нам знак. Вы должны послужить его воле, Герион. И, возможно, спасти детей своего брата. И их детей.

Он опустил взгляд на пальцы, что ласкали его ладони, а после вновь посмотрел в глаза Кинвары.

— О чём вы, миледи?

Кинвара улыбнулась.

— У вас сохранились старые карты, Герион? Мы разыскивали вас ещё и по этой причине. Возможно, сейчас вы единственный человек, которому удалось достать карты, на которых детально изображена старая Валирия.

— Я совершенно случайно купил их у человека в «Купеческом доме», что на Рыбной площади. Вероятно, вы оба знаете о нём? — глядя не на них, а в горлышко бутылки, Герион продолжал: —Лица я его не видел, и сумму он попросил баснословную, однако я мог себе такое позволить. Вы можете забирать их просто, — заключил он, вновь делая глубокий глоток, — мне они ни к чему, как и золото. Вероятно, больше я ничем не смогу вам помочь…

— Вы можете, разумеется, вы можете, — Кинвара наклонилась к нему и прижалась горячими губами к его прохладному лбу, словно Герион был её сыном, а после что-то тихо прошептала ему на ухо. Марвин не расслышал её слов, однако заметил, как на короткое мгновение глаза Гериона широко распахнулись.

***  
Марвин пристально всматривался в переливающуюся всеми цветами радуги темноту валирийской свечи, и привычно ощущал чужое недоброе присутствие. Он едва ли не всем своим существом видел и чувствовал внимательный цепкий взгляд.

Огромный глаз распахнулся, пристально вглядываясь в его душу. Он стремился дотянуться до самых тёмных и потаённых её глубин, до горьких воспоминаний, до чувства отчаяния одиночества. Туда, где злость перерастала в сметающую всё на своём пути ярость. Этот глаз хотел увидеть всё, а после этого желал вцепиться в эти чувства так, как полный острых зубов рот впивается в спелую сливу.

Марвина передёрнуло, и он нахмурился, пытаясь сосредоточиться на то, что д _о_ лжно.

…Джейме был близко, но он не имел возможности сказать об этом Квиберну — пока что. Две луны назад Джейме отбыл из Ланниспорта в Пентос, чтобы разыскать свою сестру. Он не хотел этого делать, до самого последнего момента он отвергал любую помощь нового короля, говоря, что при желании сам найдёт себе и корабль, и команду.

Но душа и сердце его прибывали в смятении, которое посеяли в благодатную почву сказанные ему Брандоном Старком слова.

_«Она жива, она в Эссосе, двигайся на Восток, Джейме, найди её, верни домой»._

И однажды рассвет над Утёсом Кастерли застал Джейме собирающимся в путь. Марвин чувствовал его отчаяние, ощущал солёный вкус моря на обветренных губах, видел суровые лица моряков, заросшие густой чёрной щетиной и опалённые жарким солнцем.

Сейчас сир Джейме ехал в сторону Норвоса, всё дальше на восток. Может быть, он даже ощутил момент, когда у Серсеи отошли воды. Возможно, где-то на грани сна и яви он чувствовал, как его дети приходят в этот мир, рождаясь под музыку сфер, под далёкое и беззвучное пение.

Марвин криво улыбался, глядя на этого несчастного человека, некогда потерявшего даже себя самого, и который давно перестал бояться смерти.

***  
Герион крепко спал, корабль по Дымному морю устремлялся всё дальше на юг. Марвин пристально вглядывался в разверзшуюся перед ним глубину зеркала времён. Это вошло у него в привычку, порой он даже не мог заснуть без этого своеобразного ритуала.

— Всё ещё бодрствуете, мейстер? — мягкий голос Кинвары прозвучал над его головой, а затем Марвин ощутил, как её руки опускаются на его плечи.

— Наш враг тоже не дремлет.

— И что же вам сегодня ночью показывает эта свеча? — Кинвара наклонилась чуть ниже, опираясь в его плечо подбородком.

— Как и прежде, мир, сошедший со своей оси, — неопределённо откликнулся Марвин и набросил на свечу отрез тёмной шёлковой ткани.

— Квиберн и Серсея, вы их видели?

Марвин хмыкнул.

— И даже Джейме Ланнистера, полагаю, через какое-то время он всё же узнает, что его дорогая сестра находится в Квохоре.

— Это проблема?

— Я так не думаю, — Марвин покачал головой, всё ещё чувствуя тёплое дыхание Кинвары на щеке. — У вас был ко мне разговор?

Кинвара наконец отступила назад, а после обошла Марвина и опустилась на кровать, стоящую напротив.

— Нет, всего лишь хотела спросить, действительно ли вы верите в силу Владыки Света?

— В такой час? — коротко рассмеялся Марвин.

— Наш враг не дремлет, — вернула ему его же фразу Кинвара.

— Я должен быть истинно верующим? — хмыкнул Марвин. Кинвара неопределённо повела плечами, по лицу её блуждала странная улыбка. — Я верю лишь в то, что мы должны остановить надвигающуюся на нас всех беду и вернуть Дейенерис к жизни, остальное не имеет значения.

— Но чем сильнее ваша вера, тем могущественней сила, которую может даровать Владыка.

Марвина утомляли подобные разговоры, а Кинвара, будучи Верховной Жрицей, любила подчас прочитать проповедь, напоминая о могуществе Бога Огня.

— Много ли вам известно о Р`глоре, миледи? — спросил Марвин. Кинвара коротко рассмеялась, а после произнесла:

— Странный вопрос к Верховной Жрице, — она чуть склонила голову на бок.

— Но вам ведь известно, что прежде Владыка Света, Огненное Сердце, и Владыка Тьмы, Ледяная Душа, были единым целым? — продолжил Марвин.

— Это ересь из уст отступников, — чуть нахмурилась Кинвара. — Вы сами в подобное верите?

Марвин поднял руку.

— Но в этом есть определённый смысл, вы не находите? Лёд и огонь были единой силой, подобно свету и тьме, — его палец заскользил по пыльной поверхности стола. В каюте повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь поскрипыванием половиц. — Чтобы познать истинную суть этого мира, нужно испить из обеих чаш, не так ли? В противном случае это не более, чем попытка посмотреть на разгорающийся рассвет, повернувшись к нему спиной.

Марвин посмотрел в потемневшие глаза Кинвары, в которых сложно было что-либо прочитать. Она сохраняла молчание. Он достал из своей верной заплечной сумки, в которой по-прежнему слышалось тихое позвякивание склянок с зельями, короткий, но острый кинжал. Лезвие мягко сверкнуло в свете свечи. Марвин коснулся его кончиком подушечки указательного пальца. Моментально выступила кровь, кажущаяся в полумраке почти чёрной, похожей на сливовый соус. Он в задумчивости глянул на набухающую каплю, которая вскоре превратилась в тонкую струйку и покатилась по руке, а после протёр ладонь над свечой. Кровь капнула в ровно горящее пламя — то не погасло, но яростно зашипело.

— Всю жизнь, — в задумчивости продолжил Марвин, слушая раздражённон потрескивание огня, поскрипывание корабля и едва слышное дыхание сидящей напротив Кинвары, — мы вынуждены балансировать на острие, между тишиной и воплем, между спокойствием и яростью, между светом — и тьмой. Так сказал в ночь перед отплытием Герион, не так ли? В конце концов, вы — служительница культа, некогда рождённого в старой Валирии. И кому, как не вам, знать, насколько верно это утверждение.

Марвин не впервые подумал об ужасающей правдивости слов Гериона Ланнистера, сказанных им накануне отплытия из Земель Долгого Лета. Слов, с которыми Марвин не мог не согласиться и которых часто размышлял сам. Перед его внутренним взором вновь ярко предстала та самая картина: они сидели у пылающего костра, в дыму которого новорождённый месяц исполнял странный яростный танец. Герион, этот уже порядком измотанный жизнью, преждевременно состарившийся человек, в потёртой и изношенной одежде, потерявшей свой цвет, поднял взгляд на неистово пляшущий месяц, и заговорил, но обращался, как Марвину показалось, в большей степени к самому себе. И видел он, казалось, нечто, доступное лишь ему самому:

— Разумеется, у меня нет особого выбора, вероятно, вы — ни что иное, как судьба, постучавшая в мою дверь. Мы вынуждены балансировать на острие, между тишиной и воплем, между спокойствием и яростью, между светом — и тьмой. В каждом из нас в достатке и того, и другого, такова человеческая природа. Но когда вы прикасаетесь к тому, что лежит по ту сторону, тьма так или иначе заберёт вас к себе.

Марвин покачал головой, пытаясь отогнать от себя этот не пугающий, но почти что потусторонний образ.

— Вам кажутся кощунственными мои речи? — наконец спросил он.

— Нет, скорее это речи человека, который сбился с пути. Однако, вы всё же не отказались от помощи Владыки Света…

— С чего бы мне отказываться от одной из граней лежащей в основе бытия силы? — Марвин улыбнулся. Ему показалось, что Кинвара смотрит на него как на безумца. Что ж, за всю свою жизнь он предостаточно повидал подобных взглядов, обращённых в его сторону. И он никогда не придавал им значение.

— Главное, чтобы это помогло вернуть Дейенерис Бурерождённую, она отмечена Р`глором, — продолжила Кинвара. — Мне важна _искренность_ вашей веры, и если вы обратились ко мне, значит, и в вас есть искра нашего бога. А вера способна творить настоящие чудеса.

— Дело не только в вере, — возразил Марвин. Он обтёр всё ещё кровоточащий палец о край мантии. — Для того, чтобы вернуть её, у нас есть все составляющие. Я имею ввиду не только силу Владыки Света и кровь Эйемона Таргариена, — он сделал короткую паузу, — знаете ли вы, что истинно дарует человечеству бессмертие? Настоящее бессмертие.

— Боги.

— Женщина, — Марвин едва не рассмеялся, заметив изумление на лице Кинвары. — Да, женщина. Именно женское лоно способно дать жизнь семени человеческому, благодаря нему мы всё ещё существуем. Истинное бессмертие воплощено в крови из лона женщины, способной к зачатию. Возможно, для вас это прозвучит странно, однако это так, — Марвин развёл руками в стороны, словно говоря, что ничего тут не поделать.

— Вы говорите… — начала было Кинвара, но Марвин перебил её:

— Пока рано говорить об этом. Впрочем, если вас это волнует, никто эту женщину убивать не планирует.

— А как же ваш друг? — Кинвару это, безусловно, мало волновало, однако Марвин всё же ответил:

— Вы не хуже меня знаете о существующем законе притяжения подобного к подобному, — он вновь помолчал какое-то время, — Квиберн отмечен ею, и смерть следует за ним по пятам. Он умудрился пробраться по тому самому коридору, найти проход в её логово — и выбраться оттуда живым. Это даёт ему определённые преимущества перед многими, и это же может стать причиной его скорого возвращения _обратно_.

Говоря это, Марвин почувствовал досаду и сожаление, потому что, на самом деле, вовсе не желал Квиберну смерти, более того — он бы отдал многое, чтобы предотвратить подобный исход, однако, вполне возможно, иного выхода одержать победу над той тварью, что желала сожрать всё сущее, попросту не было.

— Есть жертвы без которых не обойтись, — произнесла Кинвара, словно прочитав мысли Марвина. — Об этом известно даже Владыке Света.

— Вполне вероятно, что мы и сами станем жертвами. Вас это не пугает?

— Я давно посвятила свою жизнь служению чему-то большему, — также спокойно сказала Кинвара, — и если на то будет воля Владыки, меня ничего не остановит.

— В этом мы с вами, пожалуй, даже схожи, — неожиданно рассмеялся Марвин. — Осталось лишь надеяться, что мы доберёмся до Валирии в целости и сохранности. И что успеем отыскать Дейенерис прежде, чем нас сожрут живущие там твари.

— Пожалуй, нам больше бы стоило беспокоиться за сохранность наших душ и рассудков, — также спокойно откликнулась Кинвара.

Некоторое время они молчали, слушая звуки мира, а после Марвин задал вопрос, который давно его беспокоил:

— Что вы сказали Гериону Ланнистеру? Почему он больше не возражал против этого путешествия?

Губы Кинвары тронула привычная улыбка.

— Я напомнила ему то, что никогда не следует забывать тем, кто коснулся чего-то большего. О Роке и Тьме.

***  
Испуг, трепет, ужас и паника — четыре вида страха, известные человеку, но Марвин не испытывал ни одного из них, вновь завидев вдалеке Четырнадцать огней, которые теперь были уже значительно ближе. К следующему восходу солнца узкое Дымное море окажется пересечено. Корабль причалит рядом с одной из давно разрушенных и сгоревших гаваней.

Марвин знал, что увидит там: пепел и оплавленные дочерна камни. Настоящий Некрополь, город мёртвых, погружённый в тишину могильного склепа.

Над морем, как и прежде, стелился туман, изредка проглядывающее сквозь него небо казалось одновременно уставшим, голодным и злым, однако страх по-прежнему не приходил.

 _«Возможно, я и в самом деле безумен,_ — спокойно размышлял Марвин, _— однако не настолько, чтобы позволять страху перед неведомым овладеть мной»._

Он не боялся, что тело Дейенерис истлеет — в нём жила уверенность, что близость её давно погибших здесь предков, их всё ещё живая магия огня и крови не позволит времени разрушить хрупкий сосуд, который покинула её душа. Кровь же Эйемона Таргариена, кровь _другой женщины_ и силы небесные, что двигали мироздание, вернут её назад, помогут ей пройти через приоткрытую дверь.

_«Смерть попросит ещё что-то взамен, верно? Я знаю, что попросит»._

Марвин вглядывался в манящую неизвестность, простирающуюся перед ним, смутно угадывая очертания спящих вулканов и горных пиков, походивших на обломки старческих зубов. Дымное море казалось сейчас некой рекой, по которой они спускались в потусторонний мир, пусть Марвина и не покидало чувство, что они скорее лишь начинают своё _восхождение_.

Возможно, причиной тому было странное чувство, которое он испытал сегодня во сне, то, что вновь выгнало его на палубу корабля: ему казалось, что нечто, дремавшее среди обугленных руин Валирии, лениво зашевелилось, вырываясь из объятий посмертного сна. Марвин не знал, что именно стало тому причиной: прибытие сюда Дейенерис и Дрогона, возвращение Старых богов к власти или же нечто иное. Как бы там ни было, Марвин мог поспорить на что угодно — нечто пробуждалось в глубине, в этой бездне.

И эта бездна звала их. Пока что не столь настойчиво, но Марвин не сомневался, что это лишь начало. Четырнадцать огней горели, словно маяки или путеводные звёзды, указывая путь. Горели во мраке, в темноте, из чрева которой родилось всё сущее.

И Марвин испытал жгучее, почти непреодолимое желание поскорее оказаться там, прикоснуться к тому, что не в силах был вместить и познать примитивный человеческий разум. Он жаждал этого, как младенец жаждет припасть к материнской груди и наполнить рот тёплым молоком.

Бездна, давшая начало Вселенной, исторгала из себя хорошо знакомую Марвину музыку сфер, то пели Небесные Странники.

Губ Марвина коснулась улыбка — и то была улыбка сына, возвращавшегося домой с войны, чтобы вновь оказаться в объятьях любящей его всем сердцем матери.

Не зная, что им руководит, он преклонил колени, чувствуя под ними жёсткие поскрипывающие доски, закрыл глаза и переплёл пальцы между собой. А потом из уст его тёмной рекой полились слова не высоком валирийском, неосквернённом грязным гискарским наречием.

Едва ли не впервые в жизни Марвин молился.

[1] _«Бездна бездну призывает»_ — на самом деле, цитата Псалмов 41:8, в котором рассказывается об изгнании царя Давида: _«Бездна бездну призывает голосом вод Твоих; все воды Твои и волны Твои прошли надо мною»_. Чаще всего цитата имеет известные всем толкования «Тьма притягивает тьму», «Одно зло притягивает другое», «Беда не приходит одна», однако согласно книге Бытие 1:2 «бездна» также обозначает хаос, из которого был сотворён мир _«...и тьма над бездною»_.

_Мертвой свастикой в небе орел повис  
Под крылом кричат ледяные ветра.  
Я не вижу, но знаю — он смотрит вниз  
На холодный цветок моего костра._

_Мир припал на брюхо, как волк в кустах,  
Мир почувствовал то, что я знаю с весны —  
Что приблизилось время Огня в Небесах,  
Что приблизился час восхождения чёрной Луны.  
© Сергей Калугин_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо всем, кто это прочитал! И автору вдохновившей меня на свершения заявки - в первую очередь.  
> Что касается продолжения, то я решил, разумеется, что ему - БЫТЬ. Хотя вряд ли оно появится раньше осени, но эту историю я теперь уже просто так не могу бросить.


End file.
